Right On Time
by Raven09
Summary: JamesLily SiriusOtherCharacter. 7th Year Lily hates James and visa versa but things change...
1. Chapter 1

Platform 9 ¾ was heaving with students, but one voice could be heard clearly above the hustle and bustle.  
  
"You Tosser! You complete and utter Tosser!"  
  
Sirius Black was trying not to laugh. Infront of him stood a fuming Gryffindor Quiddich Captain. Rachel Jay's coffee brown hair had been turned electric blue.  
  
"I was aiming for Snivellus, Jay. I would never intentionally do this to you." Black's sides were aching from trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Rachel threw her hands into the air and stalked away from him.  
  
"By the way," Sirius called after her.  
  
Rachel turned to glare at him: "What?" she snarled through gritted teeth.  
  
"You're really hot when you're angry."  
  
Rachel flipped him the finger and boarded the Hogwarts Express in search of her best friend Lily Evans.  
  
Remus Lupin looked up from his book, worried, as Sirius Black entered the train compartment that harboured the rest of the Mauderers. It appeared to him that Sirius was having difficulty breathing.  
  
Sirius collapsed on the floor and dissolved into fits of giggles. Remus poked him with his foot.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
  
"I. I. I. turned Rachel Jay's hair blue!" replied Sirius, bursting into giggles again.  
  
"She can't be happy," remarked Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Quiet Wormtail! She was furious! It was so funny!" Sirius began to relay the story to his friends.  
  
(A/N: I know it's unusual but I thought you'd like a different beginning! What do you think? I know it's short but Lily & James will be introduced soon, I promise. Read & Review!! Luv ~ Raven x.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans looked up from her book as her fuming best friend, Rachel Jay, entered her train compartment, slamming the door closed behind her. She tried to hold back her laughter when she saw Rachel's electric blue hair, and snorted into her hands. Rachel rounded on her friend.  
  
"You think it's funny too don't you?" she snapped angrily "I'm supposed to be Gryffindor's Quiddich Captain. I'm supposed to be taken seriously and Sirius 'I think I'm too cool for school' Black has done THIS to my hair!" Rachel looked close to tears.  
  
Lily got up from her seat and put her arms around her friend.  
  
"Aww Rach. I missed you too."  
  
Rachel laughed and returned the hug her friend was giving her.  
  
James Potter crossed the magical barrier and greeted the sight of Platform 9 ¾ with open arms and a smile. He boarded the scarlet engine with a sparkle in his eyes that reflected in the shiny 'Head Boy' badge that was pinned to his robes.  
  
He wandered down the narrow corridor. A few fifth year girls passed him and giggled. He shot them a 100-galleon smile, only making them blush and giggle even more, and continued down the train. He stopped outside one compartment and listened at the door. Deciding this was the compartment he was looking for, he puffed out his chest and opened the door.  
  
Sirius was on the floor gasping for breath. His eyes widened at the arrival of his oldest and best friend. Immediately he pounced on him.  
  
"Prongs! Where have you been? What have you been doing? Who have you been doing?"  
  
James laughed. He'd missed this.  
  
"I've just got here Sirius! Calm down! Y'alright Moony? Wormtail?" he greeted the other Mauderers and, after throwing Sirius off him, sat down next to Remus.  
  
"Congratulations Lils! I knew you'd get Head Girl." Rachel praised her friend.  
  
"You're the one that need congratulating. You're Quiddich Captain. I'm amazed it wasn't Potter."  
  
"His shenanigans with the Mauderers probably let him down there. I mean Remus is ok, but Pettigrew, Black and Potter. They're just." Rachel made a face. "Especially Peter. Why does he hang around them anyway?"  
  
Lily laughed. "What are we gonna do about this hair of yours Rach?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno, but I think I'll have to at least straighten it. I look like a demented poodle!"  
  
Lily grinned. "Ok, stay still and close your eyes." She got out her wand and performed a straightening charm on Rachel's hair. She then rummaged in her bag and found her compact mirror, transfiguring it into a full-length mirror she instructed her friend to turn around and open her eyes. Rachel was shocked. Her shoulder length curls had become poker straight and reached halfway down her back. She smiled. The blue hair didn't look so bad now, infact, it looked pretty cool.  
  
"I think I'll go and thank Sirius for his present." She smirked.  
  
Before Lily could stop her, she darted out of the compartment and down the corridor. After putting the compartment back the way she had found it, Lily ran after her friend.  
  
Sirius had just finished telling the 'Blue Hair' story to James who couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Not clever mate! That Rachel's got a temper on her!"  
  
"I know, but she's hot! Especially when she's angry. How else was I supposed to get her attention?" Sirius smirked  
  
"Well," Peter squeaked up "You could try just talking to her."  
  
Remus guffawed. James burst into fresh giggles again. Sirius just stared at him, open-mouthed.  
  
"Wormtail," Remus choked out between chuckles. "Sirius doesn't talk. He takes."  
  
Sirius grinned broadly. He did have a track record of having had the most girls at Hogwarts. He'd had nearly all of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin nearly twice through and a small portion of Gryffindor were yet to be his. Infact, that small portion was entering his compartment at that moment. He looked up as Rachel and Lily entered the compartment.  
  
(A/N: What do you think? Next Chapter promises some Lily/ James waffle! Read & Review! Luv ~ Raven x.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Lily followed Rachel into the compartment that contained the Mauderers. Peter's face lit up. Remus closed his book. Sirius grinned, leaning back into the seats. And James looked at her devilishly.  
  
"Evans." He drawled at her.  
  
"Potter." she replied. She gave him a once over look with her eyes.  
  
James Potter stood at about 6ft. His messy black hair stuck up at all angles, giving him an 'I just got out of bed' look. Wire-rimmed glasses framed his sparkling blue eyes and he had a 100-galleon smile that awed his many adoring fans.  
  
"Like what you see Evans?" he provoked her.  
  
She laughed at him. "Please Potter. I'm not one of you're blonde bimbo whores from Slytherin. I can see straight through you."  
  
"Get used to the view Evans. You'll be seeing it a lot more often than you think." He gestured to the 'Head Boy' badge pinned to his robes.  
  
Lily threw her hands into the air. "Oh great! Just great!" she stormed out of the compartment.  
  
James turned to Rachel "So, Jay. I heard you got Quiddich Captain. Congratulations."  
  
"Stuff it Potter. I'm not here to talk to you." Rachel turned to Sirius.  
  
"Oi! Black." She snapped at him, making him (and Peter whom he was sitting next to) jump from his seat and to attention.  
  
"Yes Rachel?" Sirius replied silkily, taking a step towards her.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for the hair." She gestured at her newly straightened blue hair and smiled at him.  
  
"Anytime Jay." He winked at her.  
  
Rachel nodded at him and left the compartment to find Lily.  
  
Remus glanced at Peter. He was amazed to see that the boy had been following Rachel's every move, his eyes glazed over. He shuddered to think what Wormtail might be contemplating and he re-opened his book.  
  
"WILL THE HEADS OF SCHOOL AND PREFECTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT OF THE TRAIN. THANK YOU." A voice rang down the train.  
  
James rose from his seat, nodding his goodbyes to his friends.  
  
"Tell us the password to your Common Room as soon as you get back." Sirius instructed, and James left.  
  
Closing the compartment door behind him, James turned and bumped into a very angry looking Head Girl.  
  
"Watch it Evans!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Come along Potter." she snapped, "we're going to be late otherwise."  
  
They continued down the train in silence until a compartment door opened infront of Lily and she stopped abruptly, causing James to knock into her from behind. From the compartment rolled Severus Snape and a busty, badly dyed, blonde, in a rather compromising position. Lily turned to James, attempting to hide her giggles behind her hand, but James burst out laughing. Snape removed his tongue from the blonde's mouth and turned angrily to face them.  
  
"Well Evans," said James "shouldn't we be deducting points from Slytherin for this 'interesting' display of. whatever it is?"  
  
Lily looked at James, still trying not to laugh. She put on a straight face. "That's right. Fifteen points from Slytherin for." she dissolved into giggles.  
  
"What's the matter mudblood?" Snape snapped at her. "Potter got your tongue?"  
  
James opened his mouth to retort, hut Lily beat him to it.  
  
"What's the matter Snape? Lucius not satisfying you? I never thought you'd turn straight again."  
  
Snape's jaw dropped. "Well at least I'm getting some mudblood."  
  
James clenched his fists at his sides. "Call her that again Snivellus and you'll answer to me."  
  
The blonde untangled herself from Snape and began gathering her things. After winking at Snape and blowing a kiss to James, she disappeared. Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"Get out of my sight Snape. I don't want to see you for the rest of the journey." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's a mud-"  
  
He didn't even get to complete his sentence before James had him pinned against the corridor wall, wand at his throat.  
  
"I warned you Snivellus." He growled, pressing his wand into the thin skin guarding Snape's throat.  
  
"James." a voice at his elbow instantly soothed him.  
  
"James, we have to go." Lily persisted.  
  
James released Snape who slithered to the floor.  
  
"You were lucky this time Snivellus." He remarked over his shoulder as he followed Lily down the train.  
  
Finally they reached the front of the train. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome, Heads of School. We have a very busy year ahead of us. This year you will be asked by the Headmaster to organise the Halloween Ball and the Christmas and New Year's Celebrations."  
  
The train compartment filled with whispers.  
  
"If you have any questions," McGonagall continued "please direct them to the Head Boy and Girl- James Potter and Lily Evans."  
  
Suddenly, Lily and James were being asked questions left, right and centre.  
  
"Quiet!" James called to the shouting prefects. "We'll put a question box in the Great Hall. Write all of your queries on a bit of parchment and put it into the box. Lily and I'll check the box every evening and attempt to owl you the answers within a day or so. Is that ok with everyone?"  
  
Lily was impressed. James was actually being adult for once. Not that she liked him or anything, she was just amazed at how much he had matured over the summer.  
  
James turned to see Lily smiling at him. He winked back. Maybe this would work.  
  
(A/N: What do you think? Is it coming along? Too slow? Too fast? What do you want? I am at your disposal. Well, Sorta! How about you chose what prank they play on Slytherin when they get to Hogwarts? You like? Read & Review!  
Luv Ya~ Raven x.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius was pacing the compartment. Where the hell was James? They were going to be arriving at Hogwarts soon and they hadn't even discussed the prank they were going to play on the Slytherins. It was tradition! Now where was Prongs?  
  
"Will you please stay still Padfoot? I'm trying to read and I can't with you pacing about." Remus tried to get Sirius to stay still.  
  
"Sorry Moony, I'm trying to decide on what to do the Slytherins this year. It's got to be big!"  
  
"Yes, big!" chorused Peter (A/N: What a suck up!!).  
  
Sirius smiled at him.  
  
"Precisely Wormy!"  
  
He continued to pace the floor for a further five minutes when a knock at the compartment door stopped him.  
  
Rachel stuck her head round the door.  
  
"Have you seen Lily?" she asked  
  
"No," replied Remus, not looking up from his book.  
  
A smug smile came over Sirius's face.  
  
"Come and sit with us," he offered.  
  
"And why in Merlin's name would I want to do that?"  
  
"'Cause I'm lonely Jay. That's why." He put on his best puppy-dog look. (A/N: I know my pun is terrible!)  
  
"But Peter and Remus are here." Rachel stated.  
  
"Yeah, but, there not nearly as exciting as you are." Sirius purred into her ear. She hadn't realised he was this close to her. One of his hands ran down her arm to her elbow, making her shiver.  
  
She wrenched her arm away. "Get off me Black! I don't know where your slimy hands have been!"  
  
Remus looked up. "Just leave the poor girl alone Padfoot."  
  
Sirius wasn't used to being rejected. He pushed past Rachel and headed down the corridor in search of someone new to play with.  
  
Lily was stunned. James hadn't attempted to make any moves on her. Infact, he looked quite content to sit in the corner of the Head's Compartment and read a book ("Quiddich Through The Ages"). She watched him over the pages of her own book ("Hogwarts, A History") and sighed. James looked up and met a pair of emerald eyes with his blue ones.  
  
"Yes?" he enquired.  
  
"I was just contemplating how on earth you got to be Head Boy." Lily lied.  
  
"Well Evans." He drawled. "It's due to my amazing people skills, charm, wit and good grades that I got this position."  
  
She snorted. He was back to his old conceited self again. "Potter, the day you acquire those abilities I will become your slave for a week."  
  
James grinned. "Is that a wager you're making Evans?" He liked the sound of this.  
  
Lily closed her book with a snap and extended her hand. "Why yes Potter, it is. What do you say?"  
  
He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Well then Miss Evans," he smiled against her hand "I'd have to accept."  
  
"And the terms if you lose?" Lily enquired.  
  
"Same rules apply," he smirked, still not letting go of her hand, "I'll become your slave and I'll do whatever you want." He released her hand with one last kiss and winked at her before resuming his book.  
  
Lily reopened her book.  
  
Sirius had just exited the toilet after an engagement with a Hufflepuff prefect when the train stopped suddenly and all the lights went out. He stumbled in the dark and tripping over someone brought them down with him.  
  
"Ouch!" a voice cried from beneath him.  
  
The lights flickered back on and he found himself nose to nose with Rachel Jay. He grinned slyly.  
  
Rachel was not happy. She had been searching for Lily when this great buffoon had come out of nowhere and landed on top of her.  
  
"Get off me Black!" She exclaimed, pushing his broad, muscular shoulders. (A/N: Yum!)  
  
He smirked at her. "No can do Jay. I rather like it here."  
  
Rachel was infuriated. He was flirting with her! She wriggled underneath him but it wasn't helping. Infact to her despair, he seemed to be enjoying it.  
  
Then, a miracle occurred. The Hufflepuff prefect, Sirius's 'friend', appeared from nowhere. She gasped. Sirius looked up and his face fell. He started to get up. This is when Rachel kneed him in the family jewels. His face turned from a look of surprise to a look of pain in a split second. A strangled croak issued from his mouth and he rolled off Rachel and curled into the foetal position on the floor next to her, groaning in agony. Rachel leapt to her feet and pushing past the stunned Hufflepuff girl she ran back to her compartment.  
  
Lily was thrown rather roughly from her seat when the train suddenly stopped. When the lights came back on, she found herself in James's lap. She blushed. They stared at each other, neither one moving.  
  
"Welcome to Hogsmeade Station." A voice rang throughout the train. "Please depart the train. Your luggage will be taken to the castle separately."  
  
James snapped out of his trance and realised the intimate position he was in. His body had apparently realised too. He was a guy after all.  
  
Lily felt something hard pushing against her thigh and her eyes widened when she realised what it was. She leapt off James and started gathering her things together. Opening the doors of the compartment she jumped out, scuttled down the corridor and was off the train in a flash.  
  
James grinned and gathered his things together. He had to find Sirius to quickly devise a plan for the Slytherins; after all it was tradition!  
  
(A/N: Ok, next Chapter is the prank in the Great Hall! Keep your ideas coming in! Luv~ Raven x.) 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I know I've kept you waiting for a while. I hope this satisfies your hunger! ~ Raven x.)  
  
"Now Feast!" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the Great Hall. Peter sniggered, and kept looking over his shoulder at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Quiet Wormtail! Don't give us away!" James hissed at him.  
  
Peter snapped to attention. He didn't want to get James angry. He looked at his plate and prodded his food nervously with his fork.  
  
"Don't worry," said Remus kindly "it's just their food we've charmed. You've got nothing to worry about."  
  
"Yeah." Added Sirius through a mouthful of food. He was already on his second plate of, well, everything.  
  
Lily looked down the table at the Mauderers. James caught her eye and winked at her. She smiled and turned back to her food.  
  
"You ok?" asked Rachel.  
  
"Yup, just thinking." She replied.  
  
"About James?" Rachel pushed.  
  
Lily snorted: "Potter? You've got to be kidding me." She looked down the table where some floozy blonde Gryffindor was hanging onto James's every word. "We're just being amicable. It's easier to work together that way."  
  
"Sure, sure. Excuses, excuses." Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend and laughed.  
  
A high-pitched scream ran throughout the Great Hall. Everyone turned to the Slytherin table. Snape had stood up; his clothes were disappearing from his feet upwards. His black school robes had almost completely disappeared and he was left standing in the middle of the Great Hall in a pair of greying Y- fronts. The whole hall burst into laughter. Then chaos erupted. The Slytherin Girls began screaming and jumping up as their peer's clothes dissolved into nothingness. Eventually all the male Slytherins were left standing in their underwear and Snape, it seemed had gone a step further and his crusty Y-fronts had morphed into a thong decorated with glitter and tinsel. No one on the Gryffindor table laughed as much as the Mauderers.  
  
"Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew! My Office! NOW!" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the laughter, stopping it in an instant.  
  
The Mauderers rose and strode out of the Great Hall. James caught Dumbledore's eye as he passed the Teacher's Table and could have sworn he saw laughter in the old wizard's eyes.  
  
"Hilarious! Bloody Hilarious!" Lily sat in the Gryffindor Common room after The Feast listening to Rachel laugh about the prank the Mauderers had played. Rachel wiped the tears from her brown eyes and brushed a stray piece of blue hair away from her face. Both girls turned as the portrait hole swung open and the Mauderers trooped in. Lily rose.  
  
"Come along Potter, we've got rounds to do before lights out." And grabbing a stunned James by the arm dragged him out of the portrait hole.  
  
She let go of his arm when they rounded the corner and he stood, shocked that she had just done that.  
  
"Eager to get me on my own Evans?" he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself James, I just want to have a shower and go to bed. I've had a long day and I want these rounds over as soon as possible." Lily began to walk down the corridor.  
  
"Well, if you're so tired; why don't you go to the Head's Rooms, take a shower, do what you want, go to bed and I'll finish here. It won't take me long," James proposed.  
  
"You sure Potter?" she asked, amazed that he was being selfless.  
  
"Positive. You look like you could do with some rest anyway Lils. Go and relax. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes anyhow."  
  
"Wow, thanks James." Said Lily and surprised James by kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She started down the corridor once more.  
  
"Sleep well Evans." He called after her.  
  
Once she was out of sight, James Potter lifted a hand to his cheek and touched the place where she had kissed him. His skin tingled. 'Must have been her lip gloss' he reasoned and continued on his rounds.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Rachel was talking to the rest of the Mauderers.  
  
"What did she say to you?"  
  
"Well," Remus replied, "she said the it was a revolting a childish thing to do. Isn't that right Wormtail?" Peter nodded enthusiastically, not taking his eyes from Rachel's face. "And then she gave us a night's detention with Filch."  
  
Rachel grinned. "Well, you do sorta deserve it. I mean you subjected us to seeing Snape in a thong for crying out loud!" she laughed at the mental picture her photographic memory had conjured up, then visibly shuddered.  
  
Sirius put his arm around her. "Cold Jay? Maybe I should warm you up."  
  
Rachel elbowed him in the ribs, hard. "Maybe you shouldn't."  
  
Remus laughed at the hurt look in Sirius's eyes. He knew his friend would be fine later, once he'd found new prey. He changed the subject.  
  
"So Rachel, when are Quiddich tryouts?"  
  
"Monday and Tuesday. So many people have signed up to play. It's fantastic."  
  
"That's because you're a good captain." Peter squeaked.  
  
"Aww, thanks Pete." Rachel leaned across and hugged the boy. Peter closed his eyes tight, he was enjoying this. Infact, it was better that he had closed his eyes because if looks could kill the one Sirius was giving him would have had him six feet under in a split second.  
  
Rachel released Peter and stood up. "Sorry guys, I'm whacked." She yawned, as if emphasising her point. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Remus rose. "'Night Rachel. Sleep Well." He hugged her.  
  
Rachel started towards the staircase that led to the girl's dorms.  
  
"Jay! Wait!" Sirius called after her.  
  
She turned around. "Mmm?"  
  
"Dream of me." Sirius winked at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Goodnight Sirius." She called over her shoulder.  
  
(A/N: What do you think? Did it satisfy you? Read & Review! Luv~ Raven x.) 


	6. Chapter 6

Lily descended the stairs to her the Common Room she shared with James early the next morning. She was surprised to find him strewn on the large red sofa, glasses on the floor beside some open transfiguration books. Obviously catching up on some undone work!! Lily smiled and walked over to him. He looked so peaceful sleeping it seemed such a shame to wake him. Her eyes roamed over him. Lily knelt down beside him and reached out a hand to wake him. Suddenly, James moaned and shifted slightly. Lily jumped back. Then she grinned. James was dreaming and talking in his sleep. James mumbled. Lily giggled.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Escaped his lips.  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Mmm, just like that." James shifted again.  
  
Lily watched as his hand travelled down to rub the bulge that was appearing under his trousers. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh that feels so good." James groaned.  
  
Lily giggled again.  
  
"Oh Lily."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"Mmm, Lily. That's so good."  
  
She had to wake him. Without a second thought she leaned forward and shook James's shoulder gently. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Lily?" he questioned, still in a daze.  
  
"Morning Potter. I was just going to breakfast. Do you want to come?" she turned pink, and laughed inwardly at her terrible pun.  
  
James sat up, confused. "Yes. uh I mean, no, um, not now Evans. I need to take a shower." He rose from the sofa and made his way to the bathroom door.  
  
"James?" her voice made him turn around. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind." Lily opened the portrait hole and walked out.  
  
James sighed and ruffled his hair. He opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside locking the door behind him. He turned the shower on, stripped off his clothes (and glasses) and stepped under the warm spray. Willing his erection to go away. He wasn't a fan of cold showers and wasn't about to become one just because of a stupid dream about Lily Evans. A stupid erotic dream about Lily Evans. A stupid erotic dream about Lily Evans where she did things to him he only, well, dreamt about. Where she looked at him with hunger and lust in her eyes. Where he made her want him and no one else. Where she screamed his name repeatedly and told him that she loved him as much as he loved her. Where she showed him that she loved him. So he had finally admitted it to himself. He loved Lily Evans. It was simple. He'd liked her since first year, fancied her since halfway through third year and fallen for her big time at the end of fifth year. He'd chased her all though sixth year and hadn't gotten anywhere, but he liked a challenge. And he liked Lily, a lot.  
  
Lily rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Rachel. She had to tell her what she had just heard. She whispered the password "Jelly Babies" to the portrait of the Fat Lady and stepped inside. Rachel was sitting on one of the large red sofas running her fingers through her long blue hair. Lily jumped onto the sofa next to her friend.  
  
"Morning Sunshine!" Rachel yawned; she was not the world's biggest morning person.  
  
"Morning yourself. You'll never believe what I just heard."  
  
Rachel raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Well, I came downstairs this morning, and found James asleep on one of the sofas in our Common Room."  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
"Anyway, I went to wake him up, to ask him if he wanted to come for breakfast, and he started talking in his sleep."  
  
"And? What did he talk about?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that he was dreaming about me."  
  
"And is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Rachel still wasn't getting it.  
  
"Well, he was having one of THOSE sort of dreams. He kept saying 'Oh that's so good.' and the like! And he was talking about ME!"  
  
"O-Oh!" Rachel finally got the picture. She began to giggle. "What are you going to do?" Rachel asked through her laughter.  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you could kinda help me?" asked Lily.  
  
"Of course." Rachel replied  
  
Both girls laughed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Sirius rushed into the Great Hall with an enormous grin on his face and plonked himself down between Remus and Peter.  
  
"Morning Guys!" he exclaimed and immediately began piling his plate high with food.  
  
Rachel looked across the table at him with disgust.  
  
"Merlin, Black! Do you have to inhale all the food at the table?" she asked him.  
  
"It gives me the energy to go all day and night." He replied, after downing his second glass of orange juice, and winked at her.  
  
"Well considering how many different girls you have had in the broom cupboard on the second floor in the space of half a day I'd always assumed you were a one minute man." Rachel retorted, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"I'd be glad to show you I'm not." Sirius replied silkily.  
  
They stared each other down until Rachel broke away, rising from the table.  
  
"Urg! I'd rather go on a date with the Giant Squid!" she exclaimed and walked out of the Hall.  
  
Sirius rose to follow her but Remus caught his arm.  
  
"Padfoot, leave her. You're food is getting cold." He said.  
  
"Mmm! Food!" Sirius sat down again and resumed eating.  
  
Lily was just about to leave when James arrived and sat down next to her.  
  
"Mornin' Lils, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail." He nodded at them. "Where's Rach?" he asked, heaping food onto his plate.  
  
"Sirius scared her off." Chuckled Remus.  
  
"Did Not!" Sirius rose from the table.  
  
"Probably did," a voice cut in, "I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"What do you want Snivellus?" Sirius growled.  
  
"Easy Padfoot." Remus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. James rose too. If Snape was going to fight he'd have to deal with all the Mauderers. Peter got up nervously and hid behind Remus. James looked to his left. He was surprised to see the Lily had risen too. He smiled inwardly at the thought of her wanting to protect her friend.  
  
"It's a pity really," Snape continued, leaning closer to Sirius, "I've heard that mudbloods are a really good fuck."  
  
Sirius snapped. He didn't even bother reaching for his wand; he just threw himself at Snape, knocking him to the floor. Sirius hit Snape with all the force he could muster. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him off Snape. Snape got up warily. He had a split lip and a bloody nose. He spat on the floor at Sirius's feet. Sirius struggled against James and Remus' arms, but they held him firmly.  
  
"You're lucky this time you slimy bastard." He snarled.  
  
Snape laughed, blood running down his face.  
  
"Leave him Padfoot, he's not worth it." Said James.  
  
"Listen to your friend, Black." Snape hissed, "He's managed to keep his mudblood. Maybe you should be taking lessons."  
  
James reached for his wand. He had never felt so angry in his life. He was just about to hex Snape when somebody beat him to it.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Lily had hexed Snape. He fell to the floor and looked up to see an angry redhead standing over him surrounded by four very angry looking Mauderers. He squeaked and closed his eyes in fear.  
  
"Evans! Potter! Black! Lupin! Snape!" McGonagall arrived in time to see Lily hex Severus. "Detention!"  
  
Lily finally caught up with Rachel in Muggle Studies. This was a subject both girls found particularly easy, as they were both from Muggle families, and so they would both often resort to just sitting at the back and talking.  
  
"So she gave you a detention?" Rachel exclaimed, "But you're the Head Girl. Didn't she listen to your side of the story?"  
  
"No, and now I have detention with Filch tonight." Lily shuddered.  
  
Rachel made a face. "Why exactly did you hex Snape in the first place?"  
  
"He called me a mudblood, not that that insult hasn't gotten old, and then he had the nerve to say that James and I are sleeping together!"  
  
"What a prick! Wait until I see him in Potions!" Rachel hissed.  
  
"But he only rounded on me because James was trying to calm down Sirius. And he wanted to agitate James."  
  
"Why was Sirius so flustered? Not have his morning shag?" Rachel snorted.  
  
"No Rach, he was defending you."  
  
"He what?!"  
  
The bell rang.  
  
(A/N: What do you think? Any ideas for a next chapter? All suggestions welcome! Infact, if you give me an idea I'll give you a cookie! Read & Review! Luv~ Raven x.) 


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius started awake. He had just been catching some sleep in History of Magic, not that Professor Binns would have noticed anyway. He gathered his books together and left the classroom with Peter trailing behind him.  
  
"Did you take notes Wormy?" he asked, yawning.  
  
"Yup!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"I'm gonna need them."  
  
"Ok!" Peter was always eager to please.  
  
They met with Remus and James at the entrance to the dungeons.  
  
"Potions! Fun!" James rolled his eyes sarcastically and they entered the classroom and sat at the back, flicking balls of paper at the back of Snape's head (he was sitting infront of them).  
  
The Potions Master breezed in; he was a tall, thin, bird-like man with thinning grey hair and watery eyes. He sat at his desk and unrolled a piece of parchment.  
  
"Black?" he called  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Bones?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Bullstrode?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Crabbe?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Evans?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Goyle?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Jay?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Lupin?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Parkinson?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Pettigrew?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Zabini?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
The parchment rolled itself up and disappeared.  
  
"Today I will be assigning new lab partners."  
  
The class groaned.  
  
"Black and Lupin" Sirius punched the air. He was so happy he hadn't been partnered with Snape.  
  
"Bones and Crabbe"  
  
"Bullstrode and Pettigrew." Peter visibly cringed and made his way over to where Mandy Bullstrode was sitting. The huge girl towered over him. James laughed.  
  
"Evans and Potter." James stopped laughing. He gathered his books and made his way to Lily's desk. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hello," she whispered.  
  
"Hi," he smiled back.  
  
"Goyle and Parkinson."  
  
"Jay and Snape." Rachel's eyes widened. Sirius's face fell. Reluctantly she picked up her books and moved to Snape's desk.  
  
"Mudblood," he nodded.  
  
"Toad." She hissed back.  
  
"Such a pity," he whispered, "That someone so beautiful has such a foul tongue." He stroked a lock of her blue hair. She flinched away.  
  
"Keep your slimy hands off me Snape!" she moved further away from him along the desk.  
  
He reached for her again but she slapped his hands away.  
  
Remus and Sirius had been collecting the equipment for the potion- well, Sirius had walked up to the store cupboard and back and Remus was carrying all the apparatus- when they passed by Snape's desk. Snape was stroking Rachel's hair and whispering in her ear. They watched as Rachel slapped Snape's hands away.  
  
"You're going to wish you hadn't done that mudblood." Snape growled.  
  
"What are you gonna do Snape? Scare me away with your underwear? Mmm, great one there!" Rachel's voice was covered in sarcasm.  
  
Sirius chuckled. Rachel was good.  
  
Snape grabbed Rachel roughly by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. She felt his hot sticky breath on her neck close to her ear.  
  
"I dunno, I've always wanted to know if the rumours are true about mudbloods." He hissed.  
  
Rachel forced herself to look him in the eye. "What's that?" she asked, she was not about to show him how afraid she really was.  
  
"Whether you scream or not."  
  
Rachel's eyes widened in fear, then darkened in anger. Without any warning she punched Snape square in the mouth. The whole class was silent. He staggered back, knocking apparatus over and finally falling to the floor. Blood poured down his face for the second time that day. He smiled at Rachel as he got to his feet, licking the blood from his lips.  
  
"I like it when they're feisty Jay." He hissed at her.  
  
Sirius was in shock, as was the rest of the class. The teacher just stood there, mouth open. It was like they had all been frozen. They watched as Rachel gathered her books and stormed out. Remus poked him.  
  
"Go after her Padfoot." He whispered.  
  
But Lily had already hurried after her friend; nobody had even tried to stop her. Sirius advanced on Snape.  
  
"You bastard," he snarled. "What did you say to her?"  
  
Snape began to laugh. "I only told the little slut that I wanted her after you were finished."  
  
Sirius pinned him to the wall.  
  
"Detention!" a voice rang out, breaking the tension in the room.  
  
Three names appeared on the board.  
  
Rachel Jay  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Sirius released Snape and he dropped to the floor and scuttled away.  
  
"Why the hell is my name up there?" he shouted at the professor.  
  
"Do not question my judgement Mister Black. Detention, tomorrow night, here, eight o'clock sharp."  
  
Sirius walked to the back, picked up his bag and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll see you then." He called over his shoulder, and left the classroom.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
James, Remus and Peter hurried to catch up with Sirius.  
  
"Damn! That was quite a punch Rachel threw!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Snivellus deserved it." Grumbled Sirius.  
  
"Why?" Peter asked.  
  
"Because he threatened to hurt Rachel." The other Mauderers looked at Remus in surprise.  
  
"It's not my fault my hearing becomes really good this time of the month!"  
  
Sirius smiled at his friend, he was glad the day was almost over. All he had left was lunch and a free afternoon where he and James were going to do some Quiddich Practice. The Mauderers headed for the Great Hall.  
  
Lily followed Rachel upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. Rachel dumped her bag and cloak on the large red sofa and transfigured her school uniform into a pair of baggy black tracksuit bottoms, a grey, long sleeved, hooded top under a white T-Shirt and a pair of trainers. She tied her long blue hair up into a high ponytail and transfigured the largest sofa cushion she could find into a punching bag.  
  
"Wingadium Leviosa." The punching bag began to hover a few feet off the ground and Rachel attacked it. Lily watched, astounded, as her friend proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the punching bag. She watched for a few minutes, and then intervened.  
  
"Rach." she reached for her friend's shoulder.  
  
Rachel whirled around, a few pieces of hair had come lose from her ponytail and were framing her face and her brown eyes were steadily filling with tears. Lily pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Aww, Rach." She didn't really know what else to say.  
  
Thank Merlin the Mauderers chose that moment to walk through the portrait hole, arms laden with food.  
  
"Evans," James was the first to speak, "I got all the potions notes for you,"  
  
Lily smiled gratefully at him "Thanks James, do you want to meet in the library later to go over them?"  
  
"Are you asking me out Evans?" he replied cheekily.  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes, "You wish Potter!" she laughed.  
  
Peter piped up, "We brought you guys some food, we thought you might be hungry."  
  
Rachel released Lily and ran over to Peter, who could hardly see over the pile of food he had in his arms, and hugged him, before throwing an apple to Lily and grabbing a banana. Sirius glowered.  
  
"Are you ok Rach?" asked Remus, who was helping himself to an orange.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to relieve some stress." She motioned to the punching bag. Remus grinned at her. Rachel smiled back.  
  
"So Jay," Sirius spoke up, "I've got a free afternoon, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the Quiddich Pitch with Jamsie-Boy and me in a few minutes and practice."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I've got the afternoon off." Rachel looked at him gratefully, how did he know flying helped her to relax?  
  
"Great," Sirius continued, "Maybe then afterwards you and I could hit the showers." He winked at her suggestively.  
  
Rachel's eyes flashed, "Is that all you ever think about Black?!" She rushed upstairs to find her broom.  
  
He ran to the bottom of the stairway leading to the Girl's Dorms. "I'm not hearing a no!" he called up after her.  
  
Rachel threw her banana skin at him. Remus laughed. James snorted. Lily giggled. Peter blushed. Sirius looked so stupid with banana in his hair.  
  
James looked at Lily. She was so beautiful when she laughed. She caught him looking.  
  
"What time did you want to meet in the library?" she asked.  
  
"About five?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." The bell rang in the hallway. "Shit! I've got to get to class!" Lily jumped out of the portrait hole and was away, quickly followed by Remus and Peter.  
  
James glanced at Sirius, who was cleaning banana out of his long black hair.  
  
"I'm just going to go upstairs and grab my broom," he said, "you want me to get yours?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind Prongs." Replied Sirius, who was now searching for his wand.  
  
Rachel jumped down the stairs holding her broom.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Just gotta wait for Prongs." Sirius replied, his hair now void of banana. He looked up at Rachel and for the first time, she noticed a slight bruise that had formed just beneath his right eye.  
  
"What did you do?" she enquired, pointing at it.  
  
"That? Oh, Snape got a lucky hit this morning." He replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
At that moment, James came down the stairs.  
  
"Right then, let's go."  
  
The two Quiddich Players and their Captain left the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
(A/N: What did you think? I've got a choice of what to put in the next Chapter. Either: James and Lily- Library Session or Sirius and Rachel- Quiddich Pitch. I can do either one and link the other one in as a further Chapter. Read, Review & tell me which one you prefer! Luv Ya~ Raven x.) 


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: This is my last update before Christmas! So I decided to make it special and give you a mixture!! I hope you enjoy it and that you all have a wonderful holiday! Luv Ya~ Raven x.)  
  
"Oi Jay! Heads up!" James passed the Quaffle to Rachel as they flew around the Quiddich pitch.  
  
"Thanks Potter!" she shouted back and flew towards the goal posts.  
  
Sirius was in goal. It wasn't his usual position, he preferred Beater, but James and Rachel had wanted to practice some new tactics. Plus, if he sucked up enough he might get selected for the team. He grinned as Rachel approached him.  
  
"Looking good Jay," he whistled at her.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Black." She snapped at him and expertly faked a shot, before scoring in the far left hoop. James flew round the back and collected the Quaffle from the ground.  
  
"Aww come on Jay! Not even a peek at the Team Sheets before Wednesday?" he winked at her "You show me yours I'll show you mine."  
  
She looked disgusted. "Urg! No! You'll have to wait until I put up the sheets on the Common Room Wall on Wednesday like everyone else."  
  
"Who else will be a Beater?" he questioned. "Longbottom and Wood? They can't protect you from trolls like Mike Stone." He stated, referring to the Slytherin Captain. He'd just made a serious mistake.  
  
Rachel flew directly at him, tactic practice forgotten. Fire was in her eyes and electricity crackled between her and Sirius. Thunder clapped overhead. She vaguely heard James calling to her, saying that he had to go and meet Lily, and waving goodbye. She was nose to nose with Sirius.  
  
"Are you saying I can't handle myself Black?" she glared at him.  
  
The heavens opened. Rain came down in torrents. Sirius didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well Black, is that what you're saying?" she pressed.  
  
He didn't reply. He couldn't reply.  
  
"You know what Black? You're insufferable!" she threw her hands into the air.  
  
All Sirius could do was stare.  
  
"I hate you!" Rachel flew to the ground and dismounted.  
  
Sirius followed.  
  
"No you don't." he walked beside her as she went to retrieve the Quaffle James had left on the floor. She pulled her hair free from its ponytail and shook her head; her wet, blue hair fell around her face. She bent to collect the ball. Sirius grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Jay, look at me. You don't hate me." He tugged her wrist gently.  
  
She snapped round to face him, jerking free from his grip.  
  
"Yes, I do hate you Sirius Black!" she started towards the shed where the Quiddich Equipment was kept. He followed.  
  
"Why do you hate me Jay? Give me a good reason." He shouted at her, wiping his wet hair from his eyes.  
  
She stalked back towards him.  
  
"You want to know why I hate you Black?" she growled.  
  
"Yes Jay I do!" he was getting angry.  
  
"Because I hate the way you make me feel!" she shouted at him.  
  
"P-p-pardon?" Sirius spluttered. He couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean? How do I make you feel?"  
  
"It's like I don't know how to act around you. I feel funny, dizzy almost, and I hate it. I hate you for making me feel like this." She shouted at him through the rain.  
  
"No you don't." he whispered, reaching for her, but she backed away, dropping the Quaffle she was holding.  
  
"Yes I do." Her back was against the post of the Quiddich Stands.  
  
"No, Jay, you don't" Sirius took a step closer.  
  
She looked so frightened, like a deer caught in the headlights. Her blue hair was all over the place and her brown eyes were wide and full of determination. He had never seen her look so beautiful.  
  
"Yes Sirius, I do." Rachel's voice was cracking. She wanted him to stop tormenting her, but she couldn't find the words.  
  
They were less than a foot apart. Sirius reached for her again, this time she didn't flinch away. She held her ground and watched as his fingertips brushed her cheek. Tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked up into his soft grey eyes.  
  
"No. You don't." Sirius whispered as he bent his head towards Rachel's.  
  
"I'm sorry." She blurted. "I can't do this." And Rachel took off across the Grounds back to the castle.  
  
Sirius watched her go. He didn't know what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was waiting for James in the back of the library, doing some homework for Professor Trelawney. She looked up as the library doors opened and a waterlogged looking James came and sat next to her.  
  
"I didn't know it was raining." She laughed as she took in his bedraggled appearance.  
  
"Well, it wasn't until about ten minutes ago," James replied, "it just started to pour."  
  
Lightning flashed outside the window.  
  
"What happened to Sirius and Rach?" Lily asked.  
  
"I dunno, I left them outside, I didn't want to be late." He flashed her a smile.  
  
Lily could feel butterflies in her stomach, but she pushed them aside. He looked pretty cute all messed up and flustered.  
  
"Anyway, where's this Potions Homework?" she asked.  
  
James opened his bag and removed several scraps of parchment. "On one of these," he stated and began to sort through them.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"So what have you been doing whilst waiting for me?" he asked.  
  
"Just some Dream Analysis for Professor Trelawney." She replied, adding some finishing touches to her work.  
  
"Been dreaming about me again Evans?" he joked.  
  
"Maybe," Lily grinned. She loved teasing him.  
  
"Oh really?" James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mmm Hmm"  
  
James moved closer. The butterflies were back.  
  
"And what exactly were we doing in these dreams of yours?" he purred.  
  
Lily stared into his deep blue eyes. She could drown in those. Not that she fancied James Potter. Well, not really anyway. She couldn't deny that the butterflies in her stomach were driving her crazy.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased, winking at him.  
  
She was flirting with James Potter! James "I'm the school's biggest flirt" Potter. And she was enjoying it. Oh hell! You only live once!  
  
James was amazed. For the first time she wasn't pushing him away, she was flirting back!  
  
"Are you flirting with me Evans?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you flirting with me Potter?" she replied.  
  
"I asked you first!"  
  
"Well I asked you second, and two is a bigger number than one!" she grinned triumphantly at him.  
  
"Well, maybe I am Evans."  
  
"Well maybe I'm flirting with you then."  
  
James reached into his bag and brought out a bottle of Firewhiskey. Lily's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You're not supposed to." she started, but James interrupted her.  
  
"I know, but I need a little something to get the party started." He winked at her.  
  
Lily laughed, "Are you trying to get me drunk Mister Potter?"  
  
He hadn't thought of it like that. He grinned slyly and moved closer.  
  
"Maybe." He replied, using her answer from earlier.  
  
"Well then pass me that bottle." Lily snatched the Firewhiskey from James's hands and opened it. He watched amazed.  
  
"So, Little Lily's got a wild side." He stated.  
  
"I'll have you know Potter, that I'm not as innocent as you think I am." To prove her point she took a large gulp of the Firewhiskey.  
  
James smiled and reached for the alcohol. This was going to be a fun evening. The thunder crackled outside.  
  
*~*  
  
Lily giggled and took another swig from the Firewhiskey bottle. She pointed to her homework.  
  
"I'm analysing dreams." She stated.  
  
"Yes Lily-kins you are." James replied.  
  
"Can I analyse yours?" she hiccupped, leaning closer to him.  
  
James thought back to the dream he had been having that morning. "Oh no Lily-flower. I'm not going to tell you mine." He tapped her on the nose.  
  
"But I already know your dreams Jamsie." She whispered. "I know that you dream about me." She giggled again.  
  
James's eyes widened in shock. Luckily Lily didn't notice.  
  
"And how do you know that?" he questioned her.  
  
"Heard you talkin'" she giggled again. "You were touching yourself." She snorted. Then suddenly seemed to sober up. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she realised what she had just said. She moved to stand when James grabbed her wrist and held her still.  
  
"And what did you think Lily?" he asked silkily.  
  
Lily was drowning in his eyes. "Uh." Her mouth had suddenly gone dry, the butterflies in her stomach had become birds and a familiar wetness was spreading between her thighs.  
  
"Did you like it Lily?" he purred, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek.  
  
Her breathing was becoming laboured. Who knew that drowning could be so difficult? She forced herself to calm down.  
  
"Maybe," she whispered, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
She was challenging him. He could see it in her eyes. He smiled and moved closer.  
  
"Well Evans, I was thinking maybe I'd-" he never got to finish that sentence.  
  
Lily had kissed him. James couldn't believe it! Once he'd gotten over the initial shock he kissed her back.  
  
She was kissing James Potter! Oh Merlin he was a good kisser.  
  
Lily pulled back, blushing.  
  
"Umm, wow." She was a little lost for words.  
  
James smiled at her.  
  
"That's exactly what I'd call it."  
  
She smiled, her blush deepening. He leant in again.  
  
"So." she began sorting through his notes, looking for the Potions Homework.  
  
His hand closed over hers and she looked up into his eyes. She was drowning again. She looked away.  
  
"C'mon Lils, look at me. It was 'Wow' a moment ago."  
  
Lily began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" James asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know," she giggled, the Firewhiskey was coming back.  
  
She found his Potions Notes and held them up!  
  
"Aha!" she stated, and began copying them down.  
  
James could only stare at her, baffled. He shrugged and took a sip of Firewhiskey. The lightning flashed outside and the clouds overhead rumbled. He was glad he wasn't outside.  
  
Lily turned to the window in shock when she heard the thunder.  
  
"Don't like storms Evans?" he teased.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It's ok, I'll protect you."  
  
She smiled at him, and then screamed as the lighting lit up the sky, the thunder crashed and the lights went out. When they flickered on again, James was surprised to see a shaky Lily Evans in his arms. He grinned.  
  
"Calm down Evans," he stroked her hair, marvelling at it's softness. "It's ok." He repeated, over and over again. Minutes passed and James began to notice that Lily's breathing had become slow and regular.  
  
'Oh great!' he thought. 'Just what I need, Evans asleep in my lap! Typical!'  
  
He shook her gently.  
  
"Lils?" he whispered, "Lily? Wake up."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hi," she said and tried to stand up but her legs gave way and James ended up catching her.  
  
"Steady there Lils." He sat her down in his chair and began packing her bag for her.  
  
"You don't have to do that James." She started, but he had already finished.  
  
He handed her the bag.  
  
"Here you go Evans."  
  
"Thanks Potter." she winked at him.  
  
Together they walked back to their Common Room. They stopped outside her bedroom door.  
  
"'Night Lily. Sleep Well." James said, hugging her.  
  
"You too James." She smiled at him.  
  
James turned to go.  
  
"James?"  
  
A voice behind him made him stop and turn. Lily closed the space between them in seconds. Lacing her hands behind James's neck she pulled him close and kissed him.  
  
She'd done it again! This time James didn't waste much time in thinking. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, pulling her even closer.  
  
Slowly she pulled back and slipped out of his arms.  
  
"Dream of me." She whispered, winking at him, before making her way to her bedroom and closing her portrait door behind her.  
  
James was ecstatic. He practically skipped across the Common Room to his bedroom door. Entering he changed into his pyjama pants, floated to his bed and collapsed on it. Almost immediately he was sleeping.  
  
In the next room, awake, Lily lay in the dark. She had just kissed James Potter; James "I'm the school's biggest flirt" Potter; and she had enjoyed it! She closed her eyes. All she could see was James. She had to admit it. She was falling for him pretty hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. The dying fire in the fireplace gave off a small glow that warmed the darkness of the room. He slumped onto one of the sofas. He would never understand women.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was Saturday and Rachel avoided Sirius like the plague. She went to breakfast early and left early then went to the library and finished all her homework before lunch. At lunch Sirius only caught flashes of blue hair whilst she searched for a place at the table as far away from him as possible. Finally she gave up hope and sat down next to Remus who was sitting opposite him.  
  
"Hey Rachel, haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" enquired Remus.  
  
"Working," Rachel mumbled. "Can you pass the bread please?" she asked to no one in particular. Sirius handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks," Rachel looked up and met his eyes. They were soft and grey. Their hands were touching; and he still hadn't loosened his hold on the breadbasket. She tugged it from his grasp and after choosing a piece of bread went back to eating her food.  
  
Sirius glanced over his pile of food at the blue haired girl opposite him. He coughed.  
  
"We've got detention tonight Jay. Professor Ipsis gave it to you yesterday after you left Potions."  
  
Her expression remained blank.  
  
"Ok." She mumbled.  
  
Remus nudged her.  
  
"You ok?" he whispered.  
  
She looked into his amber eyes and smiled. "I'm fine Remus, don't worry about me."  
  
Remus put his arm around her. "But I do." He ruffled her blue hair.  
  
Rachel laughed and pushed him away playfully. "Please, don't Remus. I don't need you worrying about me too." She caught Sirius's eye across the table. He had ripped his bread into tiny little pieces. She blinked at him and he stared back, his grey eyes stormy. Sirius couldn't take anymore. She was laughing and joking with Remus! One of his best friends! Why couldn't she do that with him? Why couldn't her eyes light up when she was with him? He rose from the table and headed for the exit.  
  
"Where you going Padfoot?" Peter squeaked from beside him.  
  
Sirius didn't even answer.  
  
"Excuse me a moment." Rachel nodded to Remus and followed Sirius.  
  
He was halfway down the corridor when he heard someone shouting at him.  
  
"What the hell was that Black?!" Rachel yelled at him.  
  
"What was what?" he shrugged.  
  
"You know what I mean." She growled.  
  
He began to walk away.  
  
"Don't walk away from me Sirius." He paused.  
  
"Well that's what you seem to do all the time Jay. You've been avoiding me all bloody day! I was just taking a leaf from your book." He snapped, whirling round. "You know, I don't know why I even bother! I'll see you in detention." He stalked down the corridor.  
  
And for the first time in her life, Rachel Jay was rendered speechless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James woke late on Saturday morning. Ruffling his already mussed hair he left his room and wandered down the hallway to the bathroom he shared with Lily. He grinned as he saw her exiting the bathroom wrapped in a crimson bathrobe and towelling her hair dry with a white fluffy towel.  
  
"Morning Evans." He drawled at her, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Lily smiled at him, remembering what had happened last night.  
  
"Morning Potter." she responded by kissing him quickly on the lips.  
  
She smelt of strawberries. James winked at her.  
  
"I'll meet you at breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." She replied and headed down the corridor to her room.  
  
"Oh, and Evans!" he called after her.  
  
Lily turned to face him, her eyebrows raised in question.  
  
"Wear that to breakfast, you look great!"  
  
She threw her towel at him.  
  
"Go take a cold shower Potter!" she laughed and went into her room.  
  
James entered the bathroom. Merlin she made him smile. He turned on the shower and after removing his glasses and pyjama pants stepped under the warm water.  
  
Lily muttered a quick drying spell to dry her hair as she entered her bedroom. Grinning at her reflection in the mirror, she crossed the room and opened the wardrobe. After a period of intense thought, she finally decided to wear a pair of hip hugging black jeans and an emerald polo neck sweater.  
Grabbing her wand she shrank it to pencil size and stuffed it into her back pocket. After applying some lip-gloss she winked at her reflection and left her room. She bumped into James as he was leaving the bathroom. He grinned sheepishly at her and she realised he was only wearing a towel. She took this moment to admire his well-sculpted body.  
  
'Thank Merlin for Quiddich' ran through her mind. Her mouth was going dry.  
  
"Hey Lily! My face is up here!" he teased her.  
  
She blushed; embarrassed she'd been caught staring.  
  
"I'll see you at breakfast." She slipped past him and headed down the stairs to the common room.  
  
James laughed and headed for his room.  
  
"Oi Potter!" Lily called up the stairs.  
  
"Yes Lily-kins?" he sung back.  
  
"Wear that to breakfast-" he threw the towel down the stairs and it landed in a pile at her feet. "Or you could come as you are!" Lily could hear James laughing as she left the Common Room and headed to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius was late. He had detention in the dungeons and was deliberately late. He didn't want to spend any more time with Rachel then was necessary. Infact, he told himself, he was better off spending less time with her. The brunette prefect he had just had from Ravenclaw had been pretty good. Sirius grinned to himself as he made his way downstairs and into the dungeons and waltzed into the classroom ten minutes late. Professor Ipsis wasn't even there. Brown eyes followed him as soon as he entered the room. He looked up at her. Rachel was dressed in baggy grey sweat pants and a tight white T-Shirt both of which were covered in grime. Her blue hair was in a high ponytail and she wore gloves on her hands. She was cleaning a large cauldron and she looked worn-out, as if she'd been doing this for hours, she still had four more to clean. He watched as she brushed a strand of blue hair off her face leaving a streak of dirt under her left eye. She glared at him when she caught him staring and quickly turned back to her work.  
  
Snape was sitting at the desk, filing papers. He'd gotten the easier job, being the 'victim'. Sirius scowled at him. Snape tapped the board.  
  
"Your instructions are up here Black." He sneered and got back to his filing.  
  
Sirius gave him the finger. He looked at the board.  
  
Miss Jay: Please clean the cauldrons.  
  
Mister Snape: Please mark and file all the papers on my desk.  
  
Mister Black: Please organise the store cupboards.  
  
No Magic Allowed!!  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night. He opened the first store cupboard. Several spiders fell out along with a cloud of dust. He batted them away and his jaw dropped. The shelves were piled high with various bottles and jars all covered in a layer of filth and cobwebs. He began removing them and placing them on the desks behind him. He could feel Rachel's eyes on his back, watching his every move. He turned to her.  
  
"Did you want something?" he snapped.  
  
Rachel opened her mouth to reply but quickly closed it again and looked down at her work. Sirius opened the next cupboard and repeated the process. Soon five of the desks behind him were covered in various apparatus, jars and boxes all from the three store cupboards he had opened. He began to put it all into some sort of order.  
  
Rachel was just finishing her second cauldron when she heard the door open, she looked up. Sirius was leaving. Snape looked up also.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he enquired.(A/N: As if he really cared!!)  
  
"I'm going to get something from Filch." Sirius replied.  
  
"You'd better come back Black."  
  
"Don't worry Snivellus I will. I love spending time with you." He left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving his last sarcastic remark to hang in the air.  
  
Rachel turned back to her work. She didn't want to spend any more time alone in a room with Snape than she had to. He was just so slimy; so lecherous; so sneaky and creepy. Infact, he was right behind her, and Rachel didn't notice until she felt an arm sneak around her waist, a hand creep around her throat and a voice whispered in her ear:  
  
"I told you I wanted to know the truth behind those rumours Jay."  
  
Rachel elbowed him in the ribs. "And I told you to keep your slimy hands off me Snape!"  
  
His grip didn't loosen, infact, it tightened on her throat.  
  
"I also told you I like them when they've got a bit of spirit in them." He licked her neck and sniffed her hair.  
  
Rachel shuddered.  
  
"Silencio." She heard him mutter, and suddenly she found she had no voice.  
  
"Now that I've tamed that foul tongue of yours I wonder how long it will take to tame the rest of you." He inhaled her scent again.  
  
Rachel's eyes widened.  
  
Sirius whistled to himself as he walked back from Filch's Office carrying a packet of dusters. As he neared the Potions Room he heard a crash and a clatter as something was knocked over.  
  
'Probably Rachel throwing something at Snivellus." He chuckled as he reached for the door handle. His thoughts, however, were nothing that could have prepared him for the sight he was about to see.  
  
Sirius opened the door.  
  
The room appeared to be empty. Silently he moved across the room to clean the insides of the cupboards before replacing the items. He had just finished wiping the first two shelves when Professor Ipsis's Glass Paperweight fell off the desk, rolled across the floor and knocked into his foot. He began to listen. The occasional thud and a small ripping sound could be heard over the silence of the room. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before, the room was empty and yet dirty cauldrons were still on the bench. The papers Snape had been marking were scattered on the floor. One cauldron was on the floor, rocking from side to side. Sirius picked up the paperweight and walked over to the desk and froze.  
  
Snape had pinned Rachel to the floor behind the desk. He had blood streaming from his mouth and nose but he was smiling. Rachel struggled but Snape held her down.  
  
Sirius had never seen Rachel look so frightened as Snape ran a cold, clammy hand over her cheek and down her body. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and he could hear Snape muttering in her ear.  
  
"I knew you would scream mudblood. That's why I took it away." Snape chuckled.  
  
Rachel closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at him. She felt him tear at her shirt and then heard a thud, and felt nothing. She opened one eye.  
  
Sirius was standing over Snape, who was bloodied on the floor. In his hand he held Professor Ipsis's glass paperweight, which now had a large crack in it.  
  
"Get up you bastard!" Sirius growled. "Get up!"  
  
Snape, using the wall as an aid, shakily got to his feet. As soon as he was standing Sirius took two steps and had him pinned to the wall.  
  
"Now you listen to me Snivellus." He snarled, shaking Snape. Snape's head banged against the cold stone wall. "If I ever, EVER, see you anywhere near Rachel again I will kill you. Do you understand?" he shook Snape again. "Do you understand me Snivellus?"  
  
Snape smiled at him. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Sirius couldn't take anymore. He drew back his fist and delivered an uppercut to Snape's jaw. Snape's head snapped back, connecting with the stone wall. Sirius released him and he slid to the floor unconscious. Sirius stood over him; breathing heavily.  
  
Seconds passed like hours in the silence of the Potions Classroom. In addition to his own breathing, Sirius could hear a strange shuffling sound. He turned. Rachel was sitting, huddled up under Professor Ipsis's desk. Tears that refused to fall had gathered in her eyes. Sirius reached into his back pocket and drew out his wand. He muttered the counter-charm under his breath.  
  
The invisible hold on Rachel's voice vanished. Shaking, she took several deep breaths, trying to prevent herself from crying. She gazed at Sirius; and he stared back. His grey eyes were stormy. He took several shaky steps towards the desk and knelt down beside her. Slowly, he reached out a hand and brushed a silent tear from Rachel's cheek. She flinched.  
  
"What did he do to you Jay?" he whispered.  
  
She was shivering.  
  
"He grabbed me, he kissed me, he touched me. I didn't want him to. I tried Sirius. I tried so hard." she dissolved into tears and fell forward into Sirius's arms.  
  
"Shh. it's gonna be ok Jay. Don't worry. I'm here." He rubbed her back soothingly. She clung to him as if for dear life, as if she would get swept away or he would disappear. He stroked her blue hair and she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and a tear stained face.  
  
"Thank You." Rachel whispered.  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "Any Time Jay. You know that." he winked.  
  
She lent back against him, head on his chest.  
  
"Yes I do Sirius." She mumbled as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Sirius sat with her on the floor of the Potions Classroom for several minutes before deciding to clear up. With a wave of his wand and a few well-placed words, cupboards were clean and organised; and cauldrons were spotless and stacked neatly in the corner of the room. Carefully he picked Rachel up and carried her out of the classroom and up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Jelly Babies" he whispered to the portrait of the Fat Lady and stepped inside. The light from the dying fire in the fireplace warmed the room. He set Rachel on one of the sofas and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"'Night Jay." He sighed.  
  
He moved to go.  
  
"Mmm. No. Stay with me." Rachel murmured tugging on the hem of his robe weakly.  
  
Sirius grinned at her. "How long have you been awake?" he whispered, kneeling down beside her.  
  
Rachel opened her eyes.  
  
"Since you got through the portrait hole." She smiled at him.  
  
"Don't you want to go up to your dorm?" he asked.  
  
Rachel shook her head. "No, they'd ask too many questions. I want to stay here. With you." She pushed.  
  
"Won't they just ask more questions in the morning?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, but by then I would have thought of a decent excuse. I don't really like them anyway. All they ever do is talk about how cute you, James and Remus are. Then they get all spiteful and jealous when I go and play Quiddich with you or go and study with Remus. It's ridiculous." She snorted. "And it's not like they don't try hard enough to get your attention." She began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
Sirius laughed along with her.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to stay?" he asked again, unsure.  
  
She nodded, "Keep me safe." She whispered.  
  
Sirius got up and went to get another blanket from the corner of the room. When he returned he found Rachel curled up on the sofa, sleeping.  
  
"Sleep Well Jay." He whispered, before lying down on the floor beside the sofa and falling into a dream filled sleep.  
  
(A/N: So what did you think of your Christmas Present? I hope you enjoyed it! I know I've made Snape REALLY REALLY REALLY RIDUCULOUSLY evil. But it's just part of my ingenious writing technique used to emphasise what and why characters belong together as they do. Merry Christmas! Luv Ya~ Raven x.) 


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: Thank You to all my reviews I'm glad you liked your Christmas Present and that it made your Christmases Brighter and Better!! I hope you enjoy this next Chapter just as much! Luv Ya~ Raven x.)  
  
Rachel opened her eyes. The Common Room was dark. The fire had gone out. She looked down into the inky blackness beside the sofa. Sirius was gone. There was no sign of him anywhere. She began to feel cold, as if someone had opened a door and let in a draft. Wrapping her blanket tighter around her shivering form she rose from the sofa and headed for the stairway leading to the girl's dorms. She would be warmer there. Something moved behind her. She turned.  
  
"Black?" she called into the dark.  
  
There was no reply. She turned back to the staircase and began her ascent.  
  
The stairs turned to a slide beneath her feet. She turned, clinging to the banister. Someone grabbed her feet, pulling her down, back to the darkness of the Common Room.  
  
Her hands slid off the banister, and she flew down the slide, landing with a thud at he bottom. She groped for her wand. Eyes straining to see in the velvet black that covered the room. A chill ran down her spine, as she heard laughter coming from behind her.  
  
She tried to close her eyes but they seemed to be glued open. An invisible force turned her around.  
  
Laughing, Snape pounced on his victim. Rachel opened her mouth to scream, but was cut off by two ice-cold lips pressing against hers.  
  
She struggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End~*~Dream*~*Sequence~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Infact, she struggled so much that she fell off the sofa and landed on a dozing Sirius, who woke up with a start.  
  
"What the- Merlin Jay! You scared me."  
  
Rachel was shaking.  
  
Sirius continued. "If I'd known you wanted me this bad." he trailed off.  
  
"He was here." She whispered.  
  
"He's not here Jay. Don't worry. It's just me and you." He put an arm around her.  
  
"Hold me?" she asked.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Of course." He pulled her into a hug, never wanting to let her go.  
  
~*~  
  
Six hours later the Common Room was in uproar.  
  
Bessie Jackson, one of Rachel's roommates had come down the stairs and found Rachel sleeping, in Sirius's arms, on the floor. She had rushed upstairs and brought the rest of the roommates down to have a look. Soon, the entire female population of Gryffindor were watching Sirius and Rachel sleep.  
  
Remus made his way down the stairs.  
  
"What's all the hubbub about?" he questioned one Second Year.  
  
She looked up at him with adoring eyes, "Sirius and the Quiddich Captain," and pointed.  
  
Remus pushed his way through the crowd of girls and reached the front just as Sirius was opening his eyes.  
  
"Morning Moony." He yawned, and then he noticed the crowd. "Ladies." He nodded.  
  
Rachel's pillow began to move. Her eyes fluttered open and were met with the sight of the crowd that had gathered around her and Sirius. She shook her head, trying to focus. She looked at Sirius.  
  
"Morning Sunshine." He grinned at her.  
  
"Uh. hi. Where did all these people come from?" she whispered.  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
Rachel got to her feet. Retied her long blue hair and reached down to pick up her blanket. The crowd stared.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
No one replied, but someone in the back coughed.  
  
Folding the blanket she placed it on the sofa and moved to the side of the crowd that were barring the stairway to the dorms. Rachel pushed her way through and made her way up the stairs to her room. Opening the door she was greeted with the sight of three very unhappy looking roommates.  
  
Bessie Jackson, Megan Dunn and Celia Bourne were sitting on the ends of their beds with anger in their eyes.  
  
"Alright?" Rachel nodded to them, not really paying much attention to their expressions. They stood up, forming a semi-circle around her. Her back was to the wall.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Rachel questioned them as they moved in closer.  
  
"You know I like Sirius! How could you do this to me?" Megan screamed at her.  
  
Rachel began to laugh.  
  
"Oh. So now you think this is funny?"  
  
Rachel shook her head, she just couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Well, she did. But that was after Megan slapped her.  
  
Rachel's head snapped back. Her roommates laughed. She stared at them. Mouth open. Her brown eyes darkened.  
  
"Oh you really shouldn't have done that sweetie. You really shouldn't have done that." Rachel lunged for Megan. But instead of hitting her, she darted past her and made for her side of the room.  
  
'Typical!' she thought. 'Had to pick the far side of the room.' She made it, and threw her trunk open. She rummaged through it for clean clothes. Grabbing whatever she could she made for the door that led to the bathroom. Her roommates were closing in again. She hopped inside, slammed the door and locked it behind her, leaning against it in relief.  
  
'I knew I picked the side closest to the bathroom for a reason.'  
  
Her roommates banged on the other side of the door.  
  
"You can't stay in there forever Rachel! You have to come out sometime!" they shouted.  
  
"Fuck You!" Rachel called back and turned on the shower.  
  
"Stupid Bitches." She muttered, "don't even realise they've got wands." She laughed at her roommates' stupidity.  
  
Removing her dirty ripped clothes she got into the shower. All she wanted to do was forget last night and forget this morning. Grabbing the cherry scented body-wash Lily had bought her to celebrate "Seven Lucky Years of Friendship" she started to wash last night's cauldron grime away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James and Lily entered the Gryffindor Common Room and were met by a sour faced group of seventh year girls who scowled at them as they watched James help Lily through the portrait hole. Their frowns soon turned to smiles when James winked at them and ran up the stairs to the boys' dorms to find Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
Lily sat on the sofa.  
  
"So. umm. What's up?" she smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh nothing." Piped up Celia. "It's just, like, that Rachel Jay, our so called 'friend' and 'roommate' just, like, slept with the guy that Megan's had her eye on, like, all year!"  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's that?" she enquired.  
  
"Like, Sirius Black."  
  
Lily swallowed her giggles. These girls looked ready to kill.  
  
"No Way! I thought she hated him!"  
  
"I know!" Megan spoke up. "And, like, I was, like, so ready to, like, ask him out."  
  
"There, there." Bessie put her arm around her roommate.  
  
Lily didn't know what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James climbed the stairs two at a time. He had so much to tell the Mauderers, and they had to plan another prank. (A/N: All suggestions welcome!) He burst through the dormitory door.  
  
"The fun has arrived!" he sang, and plonked himself down on the end of Sirius' bed.  
  
"Morning Prongs!" shouted Sirius from the bathroom.  
  
"Morning." Nodded Peter  
  
"Hey, you hear what happened this morning?" asked Remus, when he was sure Sirius had turned the shower on and was singing, loudly!  
  
"No, what?" replied James, eager to hear what he had missed.  
  
"Sirius was found sleeping on the floor of the Common Room with Rachel Jay!" Peter squeaked.  
  
James's eyes grew wide with excitement.  
  
"Wait until he gets out of the shower! He's getting a proper grilling!"  
  
The Mauderers waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel turned off the shower and reached blindly through the shower curtain for a towel. Finding one, she wrapped it around her athletic form and pulled the shower curtain to one side, stepping past the translucent material and onto the red and gold bathmat. She made her way to the mirror and wiped the steam off it, staring at her reflection. Her blue hair dripped onto the white marble floor. She wrapped it in a towel and turned to where she had thrown her clean clothes on the floor. She dried her body and began to look through her clothes pile. She had grabbed her olive green cargo pants that rested low on her hips, her long sleeved white polo neck sweater. Rachel smiled as she dressed. Once dressed she shoved her dirty clothes into the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom and brushed her teeth, she could still taste Snape. She shuddered as she spat into the sink. Moving to the door, she cautiously unlocked it. The room on the other side was silent. Her roommates had gone.  
  
'Thank Merlin! They looked ready to rip my hair out."  
  
She shook her hair free from the towel it had been wrapped in and muttered a quick drying spell. It fell in a blue curtain midway down her back.  
  
She padded down the stairs, but stopped before the bottom, hearing voices in the Common Room.  
  
"She knew I had feelings for Sirius!" Megan raved. "Why couldn't she be more considerate? If she were here now I'd give her a piece of my mind."  
  
Rachel could hear the other girls mumbling in agreement. She grinned.  
  
"Well Megan, here's your chance." She stepped out of the shadows. "Knock yourself out."  
  
The other girl looked stunned. Rachel laughed inwardly. Megan rose from the sofa. Her amber eyes glittered with anger and Rachel's eyes darkened. Megan flicked her badly dyed hair over her shoulder and Rachel began to tie her hair into a messy bun.  
  
"Well," she yawned, "I'm waiting."  
  
Megan flew at her, ready to scratch with her false nails and pull at blue hair with her manicured hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius stepped out of the shower, wrapping a (very small) crimson towel around his waist. (A/N: Yes please!) He wiped the mirror clean with one hand and reached for his comb with the other. After running it through his hair a few times he set it on the side of the sink and grabbed his toothbrush to improve his already 100-galleon smile. He winked at his reflection before leaving the bathroom and entering his dorm room.  
  
"So Padfoot. You were caught, sleeping with Rachel Jay, on the Common Room Floor." James stated.  
  
"Yup," Sirius pulled his boxers on and reached for his Muggle jeans.  
  
"That's it?" James was stunned. "You're not going to fill us in on what happened?"  
  
"Nope. That's between me and Jay." Sirius looked smug.  
  
James's jaw dropped, and he would have continued to complain if not for the scream that came from downstairs. All four Mauderers bolted for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time the Mauderers had reached the bottom of the stairs it was over. The scene that greeted them in the Common Room though was enough to make anyone think twice about underestimating any of the girls in the room.  
  
Megan was sitting in the middle of the room, amid a wreck of overturned chairs and books, cradling her face in her hands. Blood seeped though her fingers. Rachel stood on the far side of the room next to Lily who was checking her friend for bruises; a thin cut ran across her cheekbone under her right eye. She winced as Lily gently prodded her ribs but her eyes stayed angry and dark.  
  
James crossed the room to Lily.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her, genuinely concerned.  
  
Lily nodded. "I'm fine, it's Rachel I'm worried about."  
  
Rachel winced and shrank back as Lily put her arm around her waist, banging her ribs in the process.  
  
"You ok Captain?" James joked.  
  
Rachel smiled at him.  
  
"Of course! Did you expect anything else?" she replied.  
  
James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry to spoil this touching moment Evans, but we have a prefects meeting to get to. We promised we'd go over their Question Box Ideas."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and made for the portrait hole, stepping over a crying, bleeding Megan.  
  
"Alright Potter, you win."  
  
A smile lit up his face.  
  
"Does this mean you become my slave for a week?"  
  
"No fool!" she swatted him with her hand "You've yet to become charming, witty and show me your good grades." She winked at him. "Bye Rach!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
The portrait swung closed behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
James and Lily wandered down the corridor.  
  
James broke the silence.  
  
"So what happened back there?" he asked.  
  
Lily stopped and pulled him into the nearest classroom perching on the nearest desk.  
  
"Geez Lils if I'd known you wanted me this badly."  
  
"Oh Shh! This isn't the time to be thinking about that you perv! I just didn't want anyone else overhearing."  
  
"Oh." James nodded.  
  
"Well basically." Lily began her story:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Story*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well," Rachel yawned, "I'm waiting."  
  
Megan flew at her, ready to scratch with her false nails and pull at blue hair with her manicured hands. Rachel grabbed her wrists and threw her to one side. Megan crashed into the wall but soon righted herself, and charged at Rachel again. She was like a bull, only dressed in pink. The next thing Rachel knew, Megan was on top of her, clawing at her face with her 'Pretty in Pink' polished nails. Rachel felt a slight pain as Megan caught a lucky scratch under her eye but she managed to avoid being shredded to pieces. She kicked Megan off her. Megan ran behind the high backed chair closest to the fireplace and began to push it. It crashed down next to Rachel, the top of it landed on her left side, knocking the wind out of her as she struggled to get up. Once on her feet again, she looked around for Megan. A book went flying past her right ear. Then another, aimed for her chest, Rachel caught it and threw it back.  
  
There was a crunching sound. Followed by an ear-piercing scream.  
  
Rachel had broken Megan's nose with a well-aimed book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End*~*Story*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James laughed.  
  
"That's why she's such a great Chaser, she has impeccable aim."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Why were they fighting anyway?" James asked, after his laughter had subsided.  
  
"Cause Megan's been after Sirius for ages and was jealous when they were found sleeping together this morning." Stated Lily, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and walked past James out of the classroom.  
  
"Women!" James rolled his eyes and followed her to the meeting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bessie and Celia had taken Megan to the Infirmary to get her nose checked. However much the Mauderers persisted, Rachel refused to go.  
  
"I don't like Doctors." She stated, glaring at Remus.  
  
"I'll go with you. You'll be fine." Remus begged. "Please Rach. I just want to check you're ok."  
  
"I'm fine! Honest!" she winced a little but still managed to smile.  
  
"You're not Rach." Remus persisted.  
  
Rachel looked at Sirius, pleading with him not to let Remus take her. Sirius knew why she didn't want to go.  
  
"Go on Jay." He whispered, "You'll be fine."  
  
Rachel was shocked. She hadn't expected Sirius to take their side. He knew why she didn't want to go to Madame Pomfrey. She would want to see where the chair had landed and check for bruising. If she checked she'd find more bruising. Bruising that hadn't been caused by the chair at all. She looked at Sirius through tear filled eyes.  
  
Sirius stared back. He hated doing this to her but he had to know if she was ok. He didn't know exactly what Snape had done to her before he got there but he'd bet his broomstick that it wasn't something nice. He rose from the sofa.  
  
"Come along Jay. We'll all go with you." He offered her his hand.  
  
Remus and Peter got up too.  
  
"No," Rachel shook her head. "It's ok. I'll go by myself."  
  
Remus and Peter sat again, but Sirius stayed standing.  
  
"Fine," he motioned towards the portrait hole, "Shouldn't you get going then?"  
  
She didn't even reply, she just walked to the portrait hole and stepped out.  
  
Sirius followed.  
  
He followed her down two corridors before she disappeared into an abandoned classroom. He went inside.  
  
Rachel was perched on the edge of a dusty desk staring into space.  
  
"Sirius, why did you follow me?" she whispered.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were alright. I'm worried about you Jay."  
  
"Don't waste your time worrying about me Black. I'm fine."  
  
"Then why wont you go to Madame Pomfrey?" he questioned, stepping further into the room.  
  
"Because I don't want to answer questions." Rachel replied.  
  
"About what?" his voice rose.  
  
"About these." Rachel pulled down the neck of her white sweater. Purple bruises had formed along her tanned skin. She lifted the right side of her sweater; scratch marks from short, bitten fingernails trailed from midway up her torso and disappeared below her trouser-line.  
  
"Oh Merlin Jay. I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner." Sirius took a step towards the blue-haired girl perched on the dusty desk.  
  
"It's not your fault." Rachel sniffed. A single tear rolled down her face, splashing onto the dirty desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily and James were exhausted. They had gone through every single one of the fifty-two questions in the box and had settled on one idea for Halloween. Lily had made several pages of notes referring to decorations, food, music, code of dress, times and games. They had sent the prefects away for lunch half an hour ago, yet she and James still had to finalise the list of requirements and take it to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Lily, I'm bored." James was rocking back and forth in his chair and counting the ceiling tiles.  
  
Lily grinned.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked.  
  
"You just did." Lily chuckled.  
  
"Haha! Very funny. No, really, I'm being serious." He persisted.  
  
"Sure, ask away." Lily wasn't really listening anyway.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend."  
  
Lily shook her head, she wasn't sure if she'd heard right.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You. Me. Hogsmeade. Next weekend. Wanna come?" he repeated.  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"Sure. But don't try anything funny Potter."  
  
James began to wonder how far down that blush spread.  
  
"Me? Try something funny? How can you say that of me?!" he was being melodramatic.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"Great!" James hopped out of his chair and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before grabbing the list Lily was writing and leaving the room before Lily could blink.  
  
"Potter!" she called down the corridor after him. But he'd already vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quiddich tryouts were held on Monday afternoon. Gryffindor students were given the last period off so that they could practice and prepare.  
  
Rachel Jay was amazed. She stood infront of a line of at least thirty people. It seemed that EVERYONE wanted to play.  
  
"Right! I want you in lines. Chasers behind Mister Potter! Beaters behind Mister Black! Keepers behind Mister Reynolds and Seekers behind Miss Williams."  
  
The line of thirty sorted itself. Rachel was impressed. James smiled at her encouragingly; he knew she'd do a great job. Rachel smiled back.  
  
"Welcome to the wonderful Game of Quiddich. Thank you for coming. This is your chance to show me exactly what you are capable of doing on a broom."  
  
Sirius sniggered.  
  
"Something you wish to share Sirius?"  
  
"Maybe later Jay." He winked at her.  
  
The lines of players "ooh-ed" and whistled.  
  
Rachel continued:  
  
"As you know, not all of you will make the team. Just try your best and I will be as fair as I can. If you make the team, practices will be held every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday evenings; I expect the whole team to attend, no excuses are valid unless a note is given from a member of staff. Our first match is against Slytherin and it's on Friday. The team sheet will be up on the Common Room Wall on Wednesday morning. Good Luck."  
  
She sent each of the rows of students to different points on the Quiddich Pitch to complete magical tests that she had spent all lunch setting up. James made his way over to her.  
  
"Well done Jay. You got through the first bit of it. Now all you have to do is select the team." He winked at her. "That's the hard part. How are you gonna do it?"  
  
Rachel smirked at him.  
  
"That's none of your business Potter. Now go and complete your tasks or you'll never get that place on the team you want so badly. I'd hate to have to play without my Vice Captain."  
  
James's face lit up. He picked Rachel up and spun her around.  
  
"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!"  
  
"Ahh! Potter! Put me down!" Rachel laughed  
  
James set her on the ground. Rachel couldn't even walk in a straight line. She shook her head to clear it and grabbed her broom.  
  
"Race you to the task." She yelled and kicked off from the ground.  
  
"Jay!" he laughed, grabbing his broomstick and flying after her "You cheater!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was four-thirty. The last of the hopefuls dragged their aching bodies from the Quiddich Pitch and headed for the showers. Rachel had put them through some pretty gruelling training. Now they were looking forward to a hot dinner and bed.  
  
Rachel smiled. She was pleased how the day had gone. She'd managed to see all the people who had wanted to try out. That meant she had a free afternoon tomorrow. Now all she had to do was pack away all the equipment. She looked up. Sirius and James had stayed behind to help pack up. She smiled at them.  
  
James smiled back.  
  
"She did a good job today huh?" he asked Sirius.  
  
"Mmm" Sirius nodded. He was rather busy watching Rachel bend over to pick up a dropped piece of parchment.  
  
James saw where his friend's gaze was headed.  
  
"She'll kill you if she catches you looking." He laughed.  
  
"She won't catch me then, will she?" Sirius winked at his best friend.  
  
Rachel turned.  
  
"Oi Black! My face is up here! Go and put those Bludgers away will you?" she motioned towards the crate.  
  
"Sure Ma'am." He tipped an imaginary hat in her direction and picked up the crate.  
  
James moved towards Rachel.  
  
"How are you going to pick the team then?" he asked. He'd been curious about it ever since he'd written his name on the sign up sheet the first day back.  
  
She smiled smugly at him. "I'll show you later. It's a points system I worked on it all summer from when I got my letter about me being Captain. I thought it would be the quickest way to find the best players in the House. I'm not just a pretty face you know!"  
  
James laughed. "I'm sure. There's a reason they picked you for the job Rachel."  
  
Rachel blushed. "Ta." She picked up her broomstick and four rolls of parchment that were laid next to it.  
  
Sirius had just returned from his errand as Rachel started to fly towards the castle.  
  
"Not gonna hit the showers with us Jay?" he called after her.  
  
But Rachel Jay just laughed. This day had been better than the last few; she didn't want to ruin it.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily looked up as her exhausted best friend sat down next to her for dinner.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked, passing Rachel the potatoes.  
  
"Good, I've just got to sort out the teams now."  
  
"You look exhausted." Lily commented.  
  
Rachel smiled. "I've just been working hard. No biggie." She tucked into her full plate.  
  
"Hungry Jay?" Rachel looked up to see the smirking face of Sirius Black.  
  
"Oh Sodd Off Black! I'm trying to enjoy myself. I don't want to vomit."  
  
Sirius and James sat opposite Lily and Rachel.  
  
"So how was your day?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Dull," Lily replied, not looking up. "The last period Professor Sprout made me re-write all my notes for you. I left them by your door." She continued eating.  
  
James began piling food onto his plate.  
  
"What time are rounds tonight?" he enquired.  
  
"Ten till ten-thirty, why?"  
  
"Just wondering. What are you doing afterwards?"  
  
"Sleeping Potter. Don't push it."  
  
James grinned and started eating. He glanced to his right. As usual Sirius was consuming his food at an alarming rate. He laughed when he caught sight of Rachel's expression.  
  
"Urg! Black! Not a turn on!" Rachel stated.  
  
"That's not what you said the other night baby." Sirius winked at her.  
  
"That's because I told you I'd rather date the Giant Squid that lives in the lake you fool! I'm going to find Remus, I think he's the only one of you Mauderers with any common sense and a decent NORMAL conversation." She rose from the table.  
  
"Are you gonna finish that?" Sirius asked  
  
"Whatever." Rachel stalked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh she wants me." Sirius stated, taking a gulp of his orange juice.  
  
"You sure mate?" James asked "Cos from the angle I'm looking at it she seems to hate you just a lot!"  
  
Lily nodded. "I'm afraid so Sirius. It's not looking too good."  
  
"That's never stopped me before though has is Jamsie-Boy? Remember Melissa Gordon?"  
  
"Yes, she tutored you in History of Magic last year."  
  
"Well she didn't like me. But she soon succumbed to the charm of Sirius Black." Sirius winked at his best friend and continued to devour all the food on his plate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
GRYFFINDOR QUIDDICH TEAM:  
  
Chasers:  
Rachel Jay (Captain)  
James Potter (Vice-Captain)  
Charlotte Johnson  
  
Beaters:  
Sirius Black  
Martin Wood  
  
Keeper:  
Oz Thomas  
  
Seeker:  
Jamie Robinson  
  
FRIDAY 10TH SEPTEMBER GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The stands were packed. The whole school had turned out to watch the first Quiddich Match of the Season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
  
As Rachel Jay led her team onto the pitch a roar rippled through the crowd. She looked at her team and smiled. This is what all the training was for. They were finally going to show the Slytherins what they were made of.  
  
"And leading the Gryffindor Team is Rachel Jay," Steven Thomas, Oz's brother, commentated from the stands. "She's a beauty that one."  
  
The crowd roared their approval.  
  
"Steven!" a sharp poke in the back from Professor McGonagall got him back to the Game.  
  
"Alongside Jay as Chasers we have James Potter,"  
  
Wolf whistles came from the screaming crowd.  
  
"And Charlotte Johnson. Gryffindor Beaters are Martin Wood and Sirius Black."  
  
More screams and whistles issued from the crowd.  
  
Sirius bowed to his adoring fans.  
  
"Oz Thomas is Keeping for Gryffindor and Jamie Robinson is Seeker. A fine team accompanying a fine Captain."  
  
"Steven!" McGonagall hissed again.  
  
~*~  
  
Down on the pitch Rachel was face to face with Mike Stone the ogre-like Slytherin Captain.  
  
"Shake hands." Madame Hooch ordered.  
  
Rachel's hand was crushed by Stone's pulling her closer. He reeked of sweat.  
  
"May the best team win." He snarled; obviously Madame Hooch was within range.  
  
Rachel heard Sirius growling behind her.  
  
"Oh we intend to." Rachel hissed back.  
  
"Don't know what a little kitten is doing playing Quiddich, let alone captaining a team."  
  
"This kitten has claws Stone, don't you forget that." Rachel spat back.  
  
Stone released Rachel's hand and Madame Hooch blew the whistle.  
  
The Game had begun.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily made her way through the stands to where Remus and Peter were sitting, and sat down just as the players kicked off from the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
"And Gryffindor have the Quaffle, Jay passes backwards to Potter who passes to Johnson. Back to Potter again, he fakes left, right, down to Jay and she scores!"  
  
The Gryffindor crowd roared.  
  
James and Charlotte flew alongside Rachel.  
  
"Nice flying Captain." James winked at her before chasing after Matthew Rogers, who now had the Quaffle and was zooming towards the Gryffindor goal posts.  
  
"And a nice save by Oz! Who passes to Johnson. Look out for that Bludger Charlie!"  
  
Charlotte Johnson ducked as a Bludger whizzed past her ear. She cringed and passed to Rachel.  
  
Rachel sped off with Mike Stone hot on her tail. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod to one of his Beaters. She barely had time to look up as a Bludger flew towards her head. Stone had moved out of the way. She cringed, bracing for impact, praying she could move in time when she heard the crowd cheer. She opened one eye. Sirius had moved in the way and aimed the Bludger directly down to land on the right shoulder of Mike Stone who was floating just below her, waiting to retrieve the dropped Quaffle. She passed to James.  
  
"Potter scores! Twenty- Nil to Gryffindor!"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily cheered along with the rest of them. She had never really understood Quiddich. Rachel had tried to explain it to her once, but she had found it too complex. She turned to Remus:  
  
"Remus, how many points do we get if the Snitch is caught?"  
  
"One fifty." He shouted above the noise of the crowd, Gryffindor had just scored again.  
  
~*~  
  
The score was 70-10 Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius belted a Bludger towards Stone, hitting the "ogre's" wrists and making him drop the Quaffle. He grinned as he watched Rachel dive to collect it. Stone flew up to him.  
  
"The only reason you're on this team Black," Stone sneered, "is because you're screwing the Captain." He laughed and flew away.  
  
"Oi Martin!" Sirius called to the other Gryffindor Beater. "Send me that Bludger will you?" He motioned to the Bludger that was heading for James.  
  
"No problem!" Martin called back and knocked the Bludger off course, passing it to Sirius.  
  
"Ta mate!"  
  
Sirius pelted the Bludger at Stone as hard as he could.  
  
~*~  
  
"And Black hits another one!"  
  
The crowd watched as the Bludger zipped towards Stone. Amazingly, it did not make contact. Stone moved just in time, the Bludger missing him by inches to collide with its next target. Rachel Jay had been hovering behind Stone, and had just received a pass from Charlotte. She looked up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Watch out Rach!" James shouted, starting to fly towards her.  
  
Rachel swerved to one side; the Bludger clipped her shoulder, sending her spiralling towards the ground. James was floating below her. She dropped him the ball and tried to pull up out of the dive.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Rach!" Lily screamed from the stands!  
  
She, Peter and Remus were on their feet jumping up and down.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ok, fine. So just pull up and you wont become a human pancake.'  
  
Rachel was still falling.  
  
Gradually she began to pull up, before levelling out and flying quickly to the other end of the pitch beneath all the other players.  
  
"Oi Potter!" she yelled up to James.  
  
He passed her the Quaffle.  
  
She faked a left before scoring in the far right hoop.  
  
The crowd went wild!  
  
~*~  
  
The game was getting tense. It had been going on for almost two hours. The Snitch was proving to be very elusive.  
  
The score was 180-10 to Gryffindor. James, Charlotte and Rachel were playing the best Quiddich they had ever played. Even though the Slytherin Chasers were playing dirtily.  
  
"What's this?" Steven Thomas caused a hush to fall over the crowd. "Has Robinson seen-? Yes she has! Jamie Robinson has seen the Snitch! Watch out Jamie! Look who's behind you!"  
  
Ben Potts, the Slytherin Seeker, was closing in on Jamie fast.  
  
She urged her broom on, but to no avail. They were now flying side by side. Hands outstretched.  
  
Then Potts crashed into Jamie's side, veering her off course, and snatching the Snitch out of the air.  
  
The game was over.  
  
"And Slytherin gets the Snitch!" The Slytherin fans cheered.  
  
"Gryffindor wins!" the Gryffindor fans erupted. Cheering, screaming, whistling, stamping their feet.  
  
"180-160 to Gryffindor!" Steven was dancing with joy!  
  
~*~  
  
The players landed. Rachel hopped off her broom and after thanking Madame Hooch, waltzed over to where Mike Stone was trailing off the pitch. She extended her hand to him.  
  
"Good game." She said.  
  
All Stone could do was grunt, and slap her hand away.  
  
"Fine be a bad sport." Rachel laughed and turned her back on him, heading back to her team.  
  
James, Martin and Sirius were doing 'The Bump' (dancing), Oz was polishing his Broom whilst talking to Charlotte and Jamie was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well played team." Said Rachel, clapping. "You did great." She smiled at them. "Before we hit the showers, I'd just like to tell you how well I think each of you played."  
  
The team gathered round.  
  
"Oz, you're defensive work was superb, you missed one shot and that was it. You were fantastic."  
  
The team applauded.  
  
"Jamie, you tried your hardest and I'm sure everyone here can see that. You worked so well under pressure I'm sure that when we play Hufflepuff next week you'll get the Snitch."  
  
The team applauded.  
  
"Martin, I am so glad I chose you to be on this team, I think you are the logic where as Sirius just goes ahead and does it. You played exceptionally well."  
  
The team laughed and clapped.  
  
"Sirius, Thank You. Your interceptions are the best I've ever seen you do and I thank you for the contribution you give to the team"  
  
The team clapped. Sirius winked at Rachel, and she smiled back.  
  
"James and Charlie, I am so happy to have the privilege of working with such amazing Chasers. Charlie, that fourth goal you scored was phenomenal! Potter, I always know where you're going to be. It's like you can read my mind. You both are always in the right place at the right time. Thank you both."  
  
The team applauded.  
  
"Now hit the showers!" Rachel shouted at them and the players dispersed.  
  
James and Sirius stayed behind.  
  
"Did you want something Potter?" Rachel smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for being such a good Captain." James said.  
  
"No problem Potter." she picked up her broomstick. "I just wrote the plays, you made it happen."  
  
James smirked. "I know. I know."  
  
"Always been the modest one Prongs." Sirius joked, poking his friend.  
  
"Black, did you want something?"  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply.  
  
"No! Wait don't answer that!" Rachel stopped him.  
  
"Now why do you always assume that I'm going to request something ridiculous?" questioned an irritated Sirius.  
  
James laughed, and the three of them started walking towards the castle.  
  
"Cos you nearly always do Black," replied Rachel, rolling her eyes.  
  
She untied her blue hair and ran her fingers through it a few times.  
  
"But that's why you love me right?" Sirius put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Rachel looked up at him.  
  
"Oh please!"  
  
The three walked in silence for a while before James spoke:  
  
"So, are you gonna tell me how you chose the team then?"  
  
"Well, I devised a points system for each of the tasks that were set up on the pitch the other day. When you signed your name up it logged you in. that's why you had to line up alphabetically at each station. Then after being marked on skills, then in each of the game situations I put you in you were marked on as well. That's why the teams were alphabetical. Didn't you notice Potter?"  
  
James grinned at her. "You're right you know? You're not just a pretty face."  
  
"I know!" Rachel laughed.  
  
"So do I." Chipped in Sirius. "You've got the body to go with it." He winked at her and moved his arm from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"Urg! Let Go! James, help me!"  
  
James just laughed at them. Sirius doubled over, he'd just received an elbow in the stomach.  
  
They had reached the steps leading to the school. Sirius collapsed onto the cool stone.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt Jay!"  
  
Rachel smirked at him.  
  
"Serves you right." She stepped over him and entered the castle.  
  
James sat down beside Sirius.  
  
"I reckon Rachel deserves some recognition for what she did today Padfoot." He said.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "And everyone knows that Gryffindor has the best and biggest Common Room."  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Padfoot?"  
  
"I do believe I am Prongs."  
  
They stood up and went inside to find Lily, Remus and Peter. They'd need help on this one.  
  
The Mauderers were going to throw Rachel Jay the biggest victory party Gryffindor had ever seen!  
  
(A/N: There you have it people! Twenty-Five pages of genius! I hope you like it! Read & Review! I'll make an attempt to try and get the Party Chapter up for New Years! Luv Ya~ Raven x.) 


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel met Lily in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Where have you been Lils? I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"I had an early dinner." Lily explained.  
  
"Well I need a shower but I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes and we can catch up?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rachel ran up the stairs to her dorm room. A surprise greeted her as she reached the door. Her trunk was on the floor outside.  
  
"Lily!" she called down to her best friend.  
  
Lily raced up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, before seeing the trunk. "Shit!"  
  
"I know! Stupid fucks! They kicked me out! Typical!" Rachel sat on her trunk; she was pissed off.  
  
"Look, come and clean up in my room, you can stay there with me until this whole Sirius thing blows over." Lily reasoned with her friend.  
  
"Thanks Lils." Rachel smiled at her friend.  
  
The two girls floated Rachel's trunk down the stairs and were greeted by the sight of the Marauders sitting on the sofas in the common room.  
  
"What happened?" asked Remus, immediately concerned.  
  
"Nothing much," replied Rachel. "Only my roommates just kicked me out. I guess they really took this Sirius thing badly. I thought they'd forgotten and moved onto what the 'New Pink' is." Rachel joked.  
  
The Marauders smiled.  
  
"So I'm letting her stay in my room until it blows over. That's ok, isn't it James?" Lily flashed James her biggest smile.  
  
"Sure Lils, no problem."  
  
"Rach is just gonna go and take a shower and stuff then we'll meet you guys back here?" Lily winked at James who nodded back.  
  
"Ok, see you in thirty?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
And the girls had left the room.  
  
James turned to the Marauders.  
  
"We have half an hour gentlemen. Let's get to work. Padfoot, you get the drinks; Remus, music; Wormy and I will get the guests."  
  
James dragged Peter out of the portrait hole and away.  
  
Remus shrugged at Sirius and began transfiguring cushions into speakers. Once he had finished, he and Sirius moved all the furniture to the sides of the room leaving a space in the middle; he put a soundproofing charm on the room; conjured up balloons and confetti (A/N: Everybody likes confetti!) then left the room with Sirius to get drinks from the kitchen. The House Elves were so eager to please.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel set her trunk down at the foot of Lily's bed, she was thankful that Lily had put all her clothes into her walk-in wardrobes. She was far too lazy to unpack. She grabbed her bathrobe and padded down the corridor to use the bathroom.  
  
Lily opened Rachel's trunk. She was going to choose her best friend's outfit and Rachel would wear it whether she liked it or not! She laughed to herself; this was going to be fun.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel left the bathroom fifteen minutes later smelling of cherries and dripping water along the carpet from the tips of her electric blue hair. She entered Lily's room and was attacked by Lily.  
  
"Sit still Rach! Let me do your hair."  
  
"Just leave it Lils! I'll dry it in a minute! It's not like I care what the Marauders think."  
  
"But you may as well look good."  
  
"Are you trying to impress Potter or something, and I have to dress up too 'cos you don't want to feel silly?"  
  
"No. I just think it'd be a change for them to see you in something other than tracksuit bottoms."  
  
Rachel raised an eyebrow at her friend, who she could only see in the mirror.  
  
"Fine. But leave my hair, I'll do that."  
  
Lily turned her friend around and Rachel finally got to see what her best friend was wearing.  
  
Lily was dressed in flared, hip hugging black jeans and a dark red halter necked top. Her hair curled loosely around her face, framing it. She looked gorgeous.  
  
"Damn! You're going to knock Potter's socks off!"  
  
Lily laughed. "And who says it's Potter's socks I want to knock off?"  
  
"Lily, seriously, I've known you for over six years. I think I know when you like someone."  
  
"Fine! You got me! Don't tell anyone!"  
  
"I wont. You know me. They'd have to beat it out of me!"  
  
Rachel smiled at her friend.  
  
"Oh, and I've already picked your outfit."  
  
Rachel's face dropped.  
  
"You What?! Lily Evans I'm going to kill you! What have you done?!"  
  
Lily grinned sheepishly and motioned towards the bed. Rachel rushed over.  
  
On the bed lay a white vest and an indigo blue denim skirt.  
  
"You expect me to wear that? Lily that skirt is more like a belt!"  
  
Lily chuckled.  
  
"Just trust me Rach. You look great in everything! Even that ratty old beenie that you refuse to throw out; or your school uniform; or in one of the many pairs of tracksuit bottoms you own! You've got a great figure! Believe me I've caught Sirius looking. Show it off!"  
  
Rachel blushed.  
  
"Of course you caught Sirius looking! That fool would screw anything in a skirt!"  
  
Lily laughed. "Just put it on you twit! I wanna see how it looks."  
  
"Fine! But if I look silly I'm taking it off."  
  
Lily turned around to allow her friend to get dressed.  
  
"Ok, you can look."  
  
Lily turned around.  
  
"Rachel! You look amazing! Look in the mirror."  
  
Rachel turned to the mirror, tugging on the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Leave it!" Lily grabbed her friend's hands.  
  
"Sorry. Don't you think it's a bit short?"  
  
"You're just saying that because you've never seen so much of your own legs before!"  
  
Rachel laughed. Lily was right. She did look pretty good. She muttered a quick drying charm on her hair and ruffled it a bit.  
  
"Up or down?" she asked.  
  
"Down." Was the reply, Lily was applying her make-up, just a little mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. Less is more.  
  
Rachel grinned. "You're not going to put that on me are you?"  
  
"Of course! Not that you don't look stunning without it."  
  
"Nooooo!" Lily dragged her friend to the mirror.  
  
"Hold still Rach."  
  
Rachel finally stood still long enough for Lily to apply eyeliner and lip- gloss, but when approached with eyelash curlers she jerked her head away.  
  
"What the hell are those? They look like an instrument of torture!"  
  
"Look down." was the command from Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
They had five minutes to get to the party and they still hadn't decided on shoes.  
  
"I don't see why you're making such a big deal over shoes Lils, it's just Potter."  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about," Lily replied, "It's you, I only have heels, and with skirts 'the shorter the skirt the lower the heel'. It's a rule!"  
  
Rachel smirked, and lent over her trunk.  
  
"Will these do?" she asked pulling out a pair of black and white sneakers. They reached roughly mid-calf and laced all the way up with long black laces.  
  
"Perfect!" Lily squealed.  
  
~*~  
  
Two minutes later wearing their cloaks, the two girls were making their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Rachel was still unaware of the surprise that awaited her when she arrived.  
  
~*~  
  
"May I take your cloak?" Peter squeaked. He was on the door for the party and was counting the last Gryffindors through the portrait hole, not including Lily and Rachel.  
  
The party was already in full swing. The music throbbed on the dance floor. Remus was glad he'd soundproofed the room. Everybody was holding a drink.  
  
Sirius stood by the wall, chatting to some blonde Gryffindor girl. He didn't even know her name. He didn't really care what it was anyway. He'd gone off blondes; and brunettes. Infact, he only liked blue haired girls now. And there was only one of those. And she'd just walked through the door.  
  
~*~  
  
James made his way to the door to greet Lily and Rachel. He grinned when he saw the expression on her face.  
  
"Yes Rachel, this is all for you." He answered her question before she'd even asked it.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Potter!"  
  
"Well you deserve it Captain, after that amazing victory today. Now, I must apologise to you but I must take this stunning friend of yours away from you and get her and me a drink. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Rachel leaned close to Lily.  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she whispered into her friend's ear and winked at her as James whisked her away.  
  
~*~  
  
James pulled Lily onto the dance floor, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
Lily drowned in the music. She lost herself in a world where there was just her and the bass. This time James was there with her. She pressed herself against him and they moved as one to the rhythm of the song. Lily closed her eyes. One hand snaked up, caressing James's cheek, drawing him closer.  
  
James didn't want to let her go. Her smell was intoxicating. He loved the pressure of her hips on his. He loved the way she moved with him.  
  
Both were lost in the sound.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius watched as James pulled Lily away from Rachel. He pushed off from the wall, totally ignoring the blonde, and crossed the room towards the blue haired girl. She turned and saw him coming towards her so she met him in the middle.  
  
"Well Jay I must say, I do like the new look." He smirked at her.  
  
"Take a picture it'll last longer." She laughed. "You don't think the skirt is too short?" She tugged on the hem.  
  
"Definitely not." Sirius grabbed her hands, pulling her closer. "You look good enough to eat Jay, if I do say so myself." He purred into her ear.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
She was teasing him again. He hated this. It was like walking on thin ice. One wrong move and he was in it.  
  
"Yes really." He whispered.  
  
"Thanks." She blushed.  
  
They stood in silence for a while.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go and grab a drink and find Remus. I'll catch you later, yeah?"  
  
"Sure." Sirius nodded.  
  
Rachel smiled at him, and then moved past him to find Remus.  
  
Sirius watched her as she tapped Remus on the shoulder and his best friend pulled her into a hug. He felt like ripping Remus's head off. Rachel should be laughing and hugging him, not his best friend!  
  
"Sirius?" someone stroked his arm. It was the blonde again.  
  
"Uhh. Hi." He didn't remember her name.  
  
It didn't matter to her. She just wanted to be seen with one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts! She dragged him onto the dance floor and pulled him close, rubbing her body against his.  
  
'Maybe this wont be so bad.' Sirius thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel watched, as Sirius got cosy with some blonde girl, "Emily something- or-other", grinding on the dance floor.  
  
"You alright Rach?" said a voice beside her.  
  
"I'm fine Remus, I'm just amazed at how you guys managed to do this in half an hour." She lied.  
  
"It's nothing, don't mention it."  
  
Rachel took a swig of Butterbeer from the bottle in her hand.  
  
"Wanna dance?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe later?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Ok, don't forget."  
  
Remus nodded at his friend.  
  
"Pete?" Rachel turned to the boy that was skulking behind them.  
  
"No thanks, I don't dance." He mumbled to the floor.  
  
Rachel looked out into the sea of moving bodies. She caught sight of James and Lily looking pretty comfortable together. Rachel smiled to herself, she was glad her friend was happy. However, her smile fell when the sight of Sirius and that Emily girl barred her view of her best friend having a good time. She made a face.  
  
Sirius looked up and caught Rachel's eye. She looked pretty angry. He grinned and pulled the blonde closer, knowing it would make Rachel squirm. Sure enough, Rachel pulled a disgusted face and reached for her bottle of Butterbeer. She downed it and stalked onto the dance floor.  
  
That was it! The final straw! Sirius was going to get the shock of his life! Rachel pushed past him. She nearly laughed out loud when she saw his face when he realised she wasn't directly heading for him, about to rip the blonde's head off.  
  
'Maybe she's not jealous.'  
  
Rachel felt his eyes follow her as she made her way into the centre of the crowd. Once there she began to dance. She closed her eyes and imagined the room empty. She was free to dance however the hell she liked.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was having the most amazing time. She and James had been dancing for what seemed like forever. She smiled to herself when she felt his hard length press against her thigh. His hands slipped around her waist protectively and pulled her closer. She buried her hands in his hair and brought her mouth to his in an earth shattering, mind blowing kiss.  
  
James was blown away. His hold on her waist tightened, and they moved together to the music. Eventually she pulled back and grinned at him, licking her lips. James wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her again but he knew he should take it slower. He didn't want to ruin the best thing he'd ever found. He took her hand gently and led her off the dance floor. She looked as though she could use a drink.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus looked up when Lily and James approached him.  
  
"Butterbeer?" he asked them.  
  
"Two please Moony." James nodded.  
  
Lily looked around.  
  
"Remus, where's Rach?" she asked.  
  
"Dancing." Was the reply.  
  
"With Sirius?" James asked. He'd seen them talking somewhere.  
  
"No Prongs, Padfoot's dancing with Emily Brookes." Remus motioned with his bottle.  
  
"So where's Rachel then?" asked Lily.  
  
"Over there." Peter squeaked, pointing to the centre of the dance floor.  
  
Lily laughed. "Trust Rach. Has to be the centre of attention!"  
  
She grabbed James's hand and hauled him to the centre of the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Both Lily and James's eyes widened when they reached Rachel.  
  
"Woo! Go on Rachel! Shake that thing!" a male voice called above the music.  
  
Rachel smiled.  
  
Lily caught her friend's eye.  
  
Rachel winked at her. Lily laughed and then jabbed James in the ribs.  
  
"Oi Potter! I'm over here!" She joked.  
  
James put an arm around her waist.  
  
"I've never seen Rachel so. so." He couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
James was lucky. At that moment Sirius turned up.  
  
"What's happening over here then?" he asked.  
  
James just pointed.  
  
Sirius turned. His jaw dropped. Without saying a word, he pushed past Lily and James.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel smirked. She knew he'd arrive sooner or later. She closed her eyes as Sirius snaked an arm around her waist from behind.  
  
"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" he purred into her ear.  
  
His voice sent shivers down her spine. Rachel just slipped a hand up and around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
Not that Sirius was objecting! He placed both hands on her waist, and guided her hips to the rhythm he wanted to follow. She smelt so good, of cherries and something else he couldn't quite place his finger on. He began to wonder if she tasted this good.  
  
Rachel could feel his warm breath on her neck, as his mouth got closer and closer to her skin.  
  
'She's not pulling away. This is good.'  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly the music stopped.  
  
The crowd dispersed.  
  
"Mister Black! Miss Jay! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" the furious voice of Professor McGonagall cut through the silence in the room like a knife (A/N: I've always wanted to use that simile!).  
  
Rachel jumped away from Sirius as if she'd gotten an electric shock. Sirius grinned sheepishly.  
  
It was James who spoke first:  
  
"It's my fault Professor. I suggested we have a party to celebrate Gryffindor's victory this afternoon."  
  
"I did not ask for your story Mister Potter." McGonagall snapped. She was not happy. "I asked Miss Jay and Mister Black." She turned to them. "So if one of you would care to explain." She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth, unsure of what to say.  
  
"We were dancing Professor." Rachel beat him to it.  
  
"You call that dancing?" Professor McGonagall shrieked.  
  
"Yes. I do."  
  
Professor McGonagall was stunned. She hadn't expected one of her favourite students to be talking back.  
  
"I might have expected it from you Mister Black." She talked down her nose to Sirius. "But Miss Jay! Are you really swayed that easily?"  
  
"I was just having fun Professor. I needed to loosen up. Sirius was just helping."  
  
Professor McGonagall's face turned scarlet with anger. She swept out of the room without a further word. Rachel looked around. She, Sirius, Lily, James and Remus were the only people left in the room. She snorted. At the first sign of danger everyone else always ran off! Typical!  
  
Remus began clearing up; he made the bottles of Butterbeer disappear with a flick of his wand. The rest of them began to push the furniture back into place. Soon the room was back to normal. The five of them collapsed on the sofas infront of the fire.  
  
"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Said Lily, smiling at James.  
  
"Who said the party was over?" he asked.  
  
"McGonagall." Said Remus. "I've never seen her so mad."  
  
Rachel laughed. "That's because she can't dance!"  
  
The group laughed.  
  
"And you call that dancing?" Sirius mimicked the Professor.  
  
"You weren't objecting!" Rachel retorted.  
  
"She's right Padfoot." Interjected James. "No complaints from your end."  
  
Rachel yawned, causing Lily to start.  
  
"Sleepy Rach?" she yawned.  
  
Rachel nodded. The girls stood.  
  
"We'd better get going then."  
  
The guys stood too.  
  
"I'll see you in a bit, yeah?" James asked Lily, hugging her.  
  
"Sure Potter." Lily nodded. "Night guys." She called to Remus and Sirius, whilst collecting her cloak.  
  
"Night." They replied in unison.  
  
"Goodnight Remus." Rachel hugged him goodbye. "Thanks for the party."  
  
"No problem." Remus smiled at her.  
  
"Goodnight Jay." Sirius hugged Rachel, "Don't worry, ok?" He whispered to her. You know where I am if you need me." He inhaled her unique scent once more before releasing her.  
  
Rachel winked at him. "Thanks Black. It's been fun."  
  
"You sure you don't want to spend the night here on the floor with me?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Dream on Black!" she laughed.  
  
"See you in a bit Potter." she called over her shoulder as she followed Lily out of the portrait hole and down the corridor.  
  
The Marauders sat back down on the sofas grinning.  
  
"I told you Prongs." Sirius stated, "She wants me."  
  
"Are you sure she wasn't just drunk?" asked James.  
  
"Nah! She is falling for me hook, line and sinker."  
  
"Are you sure you're not just falling for her?" Remus questioned.  
  
Sirius looked irritated and shook his head.  
  
"Cos that Emily girl is pretty hot." James chipped in.  
  
"Is that her name?"  
  
"Yes, you sit behind her in Transfiguration."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"It looks like you've gone off blondes Padfoot." James laughed.  
  
"So what if I have? They're too ditzy for me anyway, I need someone with an intellect to match my own." Sirius puffed out his chest.  
  
"Don't you mean someone to deflate your ego?" Remus questioned.  
  
Sirius shot him a dirty look.  
  
"What about you Moony, I haven't seen you with any girls of late." James laughed. "What's happening there?"  
  
"That's cos I've got my eye on a special one." Remus smirked.  
  
Sirius felt his stomach drop.  
  
"Well, what house is she in?" James questioned.  
  
Sirius stood up, he didn't want to hear the rest.  
  
"Tired Padfoot?" Remus asked. The subject of girls forgotten.  
  
"Yeah." He lied. "Night guys." He called over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"So," Lily said as they entered her room. "What was going on with you and Sirius?"  
  
"Oh no Lily Evans! I want to hear about you and Potter."  
  
"It's nothing." Lily shrugged, removing her shoes.  
  
"Oh please! Nothing does not have grinding sessions with James Potter."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"A ha! I knew it!" Rachel leapt onto Lily's bed and bounced up and down. "Lily and James sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Lily with the baby carriage!" She sang before collapsing. "Catch my drift?" she winked at her best friend. "Or would you like me to draw you a diagram?"  
  
Lily laughed and pushed Rachel off the bed.  
  
"Shut up! We're just friends."  
  
"Friends with benefits? I saw you kiss him! Just because I was dancing with Martin Wood, who I must say does live up to his name, does not mean I wasn't looking out for you!"  
  
"You were dancing with Martin Wood?"  
  
"Yes I was, but you were too preoccupied with Potter to notice!"  
  
Lily looked at her toes.  
  
"So, is he any good?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I've got two words for you: Hell Yes!"  
  
Rachel shrieked with excitement. "And?"  
  
"What do you mean 'And'?"  
  
"Well, are you going to do anything about it?"  
  
"I'm going to Hogsmeade with him this weekend."  
  
"When did you get time to arrange this? Last time I saw you, you had your tongues down each other's throats!"  
  
"The other night." Lily mused.  
  
"So, he just asked and you said yes? You've been turning him down since fifth year. What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Uhh." Lily wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"You've kissed him before haven't you?" Rachel pounced.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Why in Merlin's name didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I never had the time. We're both so busy now. I mean, you've got Quiddich and I've got Head Girl duties." she trailed off.  
  
Rachel pulled her best friend into a hug.  
  
"Well, we've got time now. Tell me everything!"  
  
Lily laughed and began to explain the night in the Library with the Firewhiskey.  
  
~*~  
  
When James entered his Common Room five minutes later he could hear shrieks of laughter coming from upstairs. He smiled to himself and made his way up the stairs.  
  
James knocked on Lily's bedroom door.  
  
"Just a minute." A muffled voice called from inside, James assumed it was Rachel's and sure enough the blue haired girl stuck her head around the door thirty seconds later dressed in an oversized Quiddich shirt with the Gryffindor lion emblazoned on it, a pair of grey shorts were just visible occasionally making an appearance from under the long hem of the shirt.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, ruffling her hair.  
  
"Is Lily in? I wanted to say goodnight."  
  
"Yup." Rachel disappeared behind the door again.  
  
Two seconds later, Lily Evans was pushed out of her own bedroom and the door was slammed behind her.  
  
Lily laughed. "Hi." She blushed.  
  
"Hi." James replied.  
  
He drank in her appearance. She was wearing baggy grey tracksuit bottoms and a black tank top. Her hair was piled on top on her head and her face was void of make-up. James thought she looked stunning. Well, he always thought she looked stunning. Lily blushed when she caught him staring at her. The familiar butterfly feeling in her stomach was back.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodnight." His voice was husky.  
  
Lily smiled. "Goodnight then Mister Potter." She was laughing inside as she turned to go back into her room.  
  
James grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.  
  
"I think you've forgotten something Miss Evans." He purred into her ear.  
  
"Really?" asked Lily innocently. "What's that?"  
  
James pressed his mouth against hers urgently in reply. He smiled against her lips when he felt her respond. He licked her lips and was granted with entry to her mouth. She tasted minty. He chuckled against her lips and she pulled away.  
  
"Something funny about my kisses Potter?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, it's just that you taste of toothpaste."  
  
Lily smiled at him.  
  
"Goodnight James."  
  
"Sweet Dreams Lily."  
  
She turned and went into her room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
James smiled to himself and walked down the corridor to his room.  
  
"Oi Potter!" a voice came from behind him.  
  
He turned and was greeted with the smiling face of Rachel Jay.  
  
"You called Mon Capitan?" he replied, in a dodgy French accent.  
  
"Come here Potter." Rachel beckoned him towards her.  
  
James walked to the girl and towered over her 5ft 7 frame with his 6ft 1 one. Rachel grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him down so that their noses were level.  
  
"If you hurt Lily," she growled. "I will hex you so badly you and your offspring will spend the rest of your lives in agonising pain. Do you understand me Potter?"  
  
James would have laughed at her if he had thought she was joking but the look in her chocolate brown eyes told him otherwise.  
  
"Yes." He croaked, the twisted front of his shirt was cutting off his air.  
  
"Good." Rachel released him. "Sleep Well Potter." she called over her shoulder as she made her way back to Lily's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Three hours later Sirius Black was still awake. He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He could hear Remus soft breathing from the bed next to his and Peter's snoring from the other side of the room, even with the curtains around the bed drawn. He rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~  
  
James was making his way to the bathroom when he saw a shape flit across the landing. He squinted, cursing himself for not putting his glasses on. The shape made its way down the stairs to the Common Room, and James followed. He grabbed it when it tried to leave through the portrait hole.  
  
"Potter! Get off me!" an angry Rachel elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
He released her and she fell to the floor with a dull thud.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he hissed through the darkness.  
  
"Out." She replied curtly and turned to leave again.  
  
"Where?" he whispered grabbing hold of her wrist.  
  
"None of your business! Now let me go Potter!" Rachel struggled.  
  
"Does Lily know you're gone?" James asked.  
  
"No," was the reply. "I've made my bed and left her a note that I wanted to get some flying done before breakfast."  
  
"So where are you going?" James asked again.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you Potter! Now please just let me go."  
  
James could barley make out her eyes through the darkness, pleading with him. Her voice wavered, she seemed afraid.  
  
"Fine." He released her wrist.  
  
Rachel opened the portrait hole once more.  
  
"James?" she turned back to him. "Please don't tell Lily I've done this." She begged. "It's just something I have to sort out, ok?"  
  
"I wont tell her Rachel. Now go before I change my mind."  
  
The portrait hole clicked shut behind her and James was left staring at the wall. Silently he crept up the stairs and to his bedroom where he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Sirius woke with a start. It seemed to him that he had only just managed to close his eyes before he was woken again. He could hear Peter's out of tune singing drifting from the bathroom. He groaned and forced himself out of bed. It was a Hogsmeade Weekend after all. He dragged his tired body to the bathroom door.  
  
"Wormy! Get out of there!" he bellowed, banging on the door with his fist.  
  
He heard the water shut off and ten seconds later Peter exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"All yours Padfoot." He squeaked. (A/N: I hope you all enjoy my rat references to Peter. The little shit!)  
  
"Thanks," Sirius muttered and pushed past the boy.  
  
Once inside the bathroom Sirius locked the door behind him and turned on the shower. He stripped off his boxers and stepped under the warm water.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sat down next to Rachel at breakfast.  
  
"What time did you get up this morning? She asked her friend, helping herself to toast.  
  
"About twenty past five." Rachel replied. "You?"  
  
"Half seven." Answered Lily, spreading marmalade on the toast she had just buttered.  
  
Rachel smiled at her.  
  
"Morning Ladies." Sirius Black plonked himself down opposite the two girls and was soon joined by Peter, Remus and James.  
  
Rachel nodded in recognition, but didn't look up.  
  
"Morning James." Lily smiled at him.  
  
James returned the smile.  
  
"So," Sirius continued, "We're all going to Hogsmeade today then?"  
  
Peter nodded enthusiastically. Remus smiled and reached for the jam.  
  
"Didn't I tell you Padfoot? I'm taking Lily out today. But we can all meet in the Three Broomsticks at four thirty if you want?"  
  
A hurt look crossed Sirius's face, but he quickly hid it.  
  
"Sounds great." He grinned. "It'll give me a chance to get to know Jay a bit better."  
  
Rachel looked up from her cornflakes.  
  
"Sorry to rain on your parade Black, but I'm not coming to Hogsmeade this week." Rachel made to get up from the table.  
  
Lily grabbed her arm. "Look Rach, I'm going to let you in on a secret. The Halloween Ball is going to be a big fancy do. I'm getting my dress now, it'll save me rushing to find one later. Come with me. James wont mind waiting a few hours, infact he can go off and do whatever with Sirius."  
  
Sirius's face brightened at the mention of his name.  
  
"If that's ok with you James?" Lily questioned. She didn't want to ruin their first date.  
  
James Potter turned on his famous 100-Galleon smile.  
  
"Of course Lily. I'll meet you by The Three Broomsticks at half past twelve?"  
  
"Great!" Lily leant across the table and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ooh! Public Display of Affection!" Sirius sang.  
  
James punched him on the arm.  
  
Rachel rose from the table. "I'll see you guys in a bit."  
  
She left the Great Hall.  
  
"Look! Food!" Sirius helped himself to pancakes.  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Rachel and Peter (A/N: I've got no idea why he's coming too!) were on their way to Hogsmeade. As soon as the girls' feet touched the cobbled street Lily dragged Rachel in the direction of the nearest Dress Shop, despite Rachel's screams of protest.  
  
The Marauders made their way to Zonko's Joke Shop to stock up on Dungbombs and other weird and wonderful things.  
  
"Hey Prongs! Look at this!"  
  
Peter held up a jar containing a green liquid in which was suspended a hand. Remus made a face.  
  
"That's revolting Wormtail!"  
  
But James and Sirius begged to differ.  
  
"Very nice Wormy. Very nice."  
  
Peter cringed at the nickname Sirius had given him. It was bad enough they called him Wormtail because it represented his Anigmus but to shorten it to "Wormy". He would have thought Sirius Black would have more style than that! Obviously he thought wrong!  
  
Sirius snatched the jar and shook it. The green liquid bubbled and the hand twitched.  
  
"Cool!" James exclaimed, and grabbed the jar for a closer look.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel sat filing her nails outside the fitting room of the third Dress Shop Lily had dragged her into. This time Lily was sure she'd found the perfect dress. Of course, that's what she'd said in the other two shops they had visited! Rachel was bored. She hated shopping, well, unless it was for broomsticks, or books, or Quiddich Equipment.  
  
"Hurry up in there Lils!" she called.  
  
"Just a minute!" came the muffled reply from behind the curtain.  
  
Rachel had just begun to count the ceiling tiles for the third time when she heard the curtain draw back on the rail.  
  
Lily stepped out from behind the curtain, and twirled for Rachel to see.  
  
"Shit Lils! You look gorgeous!" was Rachel's excited response. "We've found it! We've found it!" she sang and danced on the spot.  
  
Lily admired her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit, Rachel was right. This was it!  
  
The dress was simple; it had thin straps and went down to gently brush her toes. A slit ran up the side of it reaching just above her knee. Her red hair stood out boldly against the pure white of the dress but Lily didn't care, for once she was glad it stood out, that she stood out. She wanted to be noticed.  
  
'James Potter, Eat your heart out!' she thought.  
  
"Potter is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that." Rachel laughed.  
  
Lily laughed along with her friend.  
  
They left the shop ten minutes later with the dress and matching shoes. Lily was practically skipping.  
  
"We have to get you one now!" she prodded her best friend. "You didn't think you were going to get out of it did you?"  
  
"Damn!" Rachel muttered under her breath. Oh how she hated shopping!  
  
"Lils," she asked as her friend dragged her through the crowded streets. "What's the time?"  
  
Lily looked at her watch.  
  
"Merlin!" she gasped. "It's twenty past twelve!"  
  
Rachel's arm was nearly pulled from its socket as Lily dragged her back the way they had come.  
  
~*~  
  
James scanned the crowds for Lily and Rachel.  
  
"Can you see them Padfoot?" he said to Sirius who was standing next to him.  
  
"Yup." His best friend replied having finally sighted the blue haired girl and her best friend.  
  
Seconds later a breathless Lily and an even more breathless Rachel were standing infront of him.  
  
"Sorry we're late." Lily panted.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Said James, extending his arm to her.  
  
Lily took it gratefully and waved goodbye to Rachel and Sirius as James led her away.  
  
Rachel watched as Lily and James disappeared into the crowds of people.  
  
"Butterbeer?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned and was greeted with the smirking face of Sirius Black. Her eyebrows rose in question.  
  
"Where are Remus and Peter?" she enquired.  
  
"Why? Scared to be alone with me Jay?"  
  
"No." she scoffed, "I just want to know."  
  
"They've gone to the Book Shop. Remus wanted to get something for a friend and Peter went with him." Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh." Rachel replied.  
  
"Butterbeer?" he asked again.  
  
"Sure," she smiled at him. "Why not."  
  
~*~  
  
James pulled Lily through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. Lily got lost trying to remember just how many lefts and rights they had taken but James seemed to know exactly where he was going. Finally they reached their destination.  
  
James had taken her to a tiny café, hidden within the maze of streets. He opened the door for her, and ushered her inside. The smell of warm croissants and hot chocolate invaded her senses making her mouth water in anticipation. They sat down at the table and almost instantly a waitress appeared.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" she asked politely.  
  
"Hot Chocolate please Marie." Said James, winking at her.  
  
"And for you Miss?"  
  
"The same please." Replied Lily.  
  
The waitress sauntered off with a little extra wiggle in her walk. Lily snorted.  
  
"Something funny Evans?" James asked.  
  
"No," Lily giggled. "Just another one falling for the old Potter charm."  
  
James grinned at her. "You sure you haven't fallen for it?" he reached for her hand across the table and held it in his own.  
  
Lily felt tingles run up her arm. She smiled at James and he smiled back. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" he whispered to her.  
  
Lily blushed. "No, but there's a first time for everything."  
  
James grinned. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." He stated.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
James leaned in to kiss her. The moment couldn't have been more perfect.  
  
"Hot Chocolate?" the waitress appeared again.  
  
James cursed under his breath.  
  
"Thank You." Smiled Lily.  
  
"So," said James after the waitress had gone. "What's in the bag?" he motioned to the shopping bag Lily had at her feet.  
  
"Oh nothing." Lily pushed the bag under the table with her foot.  
  
"And 'nothing' requires a big bag does it?" asked James, reaching under the table and trying to have a look.  
  
"No peeking Potter." she kicked the bag under her chair and out of reach.  
  
"Aww! No fair!" James pouted.  
  
Lily giggled. He did look pretty cute like that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Urg! I did NOT need to know that Black!" Rachel pulled a face.  
  
Sirius laughed. Rachel smiled at him.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" she questioned.  
  
"No." Sirius put on the most innocent face he could.  
  
Rachel laughed at him. "That's pathetic!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes Black, it is."  
  
Rachel glanced at her watch. "Where the hell are Remus and Peter? James and Lily are going to be back soon."  
  
She rose from her seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sirius standing too.  
  
"To find them you fool."  
  
And with that Rachel wandered into the crowds. Sirius tossed a few coins into the ashtray on the table and hurried after her. He found her standing outside a shop, gazing in through the window.  
  
"What?" he asked, baffled.  
  
"Lily will be so proud of me!" Rachel grinned and before Sirius could ask any more questions she had darted inside.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and followed her in.  
  
"Women!"  
  
Twenty minutes later a beaming Rachel exited the shop, Sirius trailing behind her.  
  
"Come on Jay, at least let me have a peek!"  
  
"No! Sodd off!"  
  
The arguing pair made their way back to the Three Broomsticks where they found Lily, James, Remus and Peter waiting for them.  
  
"We'd better go." Said Lily. "We don't want to be late back to school."  
  
Peter nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  
  
The group of six left the Three Broomsticks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once back at school, Rachel dragged Lily up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She wanted to know how her date with James had gone.  
  
"Well," Lily began. "He took me to this tiny café, where we ordered Hot Chocolate, he told me I had beautiful eyes and tried to look in my shopping bag. Anyway, I wouldn't let him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aww! No fair!" James pouted.  
  
Lily giggled. He did look pretty cute like that.  
  
James laughed along with her.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Lily asked him.  
  
"What's in that bag." He replied, "You?"  
  
Lily smirked at him.  
  
"Oh just something I shouldn't be thinking." She winked at him and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"And what's that?" James purred.  
  
"Well if I told you it wouldn't be much fun for me would it?"  
  
"Well maybe I could make it fun if you told me."  
  
Lily looked at him over the top of her cup and raised her eyebrows. James just stared back. Slowly she set her cup down on the table and moved her chair closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. Their noses were almost touching.  
  
"I'm sure you could." She whispered.  
  
James smiled at her; his hand stroked her cheek gently as he leant in to kiss her.  
  
Fireworks exploded behind Lily's eyelids. This was amazingly perfect. He was amazingly perfect. This couldn't get any better. It wasn't rushed and desperate like the other kisses they had shared, this was slow and meaningful.  
  
Eventually, the two broke apart. James smiled his lopsided grin at her.  
  
"Was that what you were thinking?" he asked her.  
  
Lily smiled at him.  
  
"Not even close Potter." she whispered.  
  
James's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you say we go?" he suggested.  
  
Lily rose from her seat and grabbed her bag. James left a few coins on his saucer and together they walked out of the café.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And we went to the park and talked for hours. It was amazing." Lily finished her story with a dazed look on her face.  
  
Rachel smiled. "Well, considering you left me in the company of Sirius Black I had to fend for myself. Do you have any idea how difficult it is not to hit that guy?"  
  
Lily laughed. "You didn't seem to mind last night."  
  
"It was just dancing Lils. I did the same with Martin Wood. Nothing special."  
  
Lily smiled at her friend. "I worry about you sometimes Rach. I really do."  
  
"Don't bother, whilst fending for myself I came across something that will save you time and make you smile."  
  
For the first time, Lily realised that Rachel was holding a shopping bag.  
  
"You didn't!" She gasped.  
  
"I did." Rachel smiled at her. "And I had Black pestering me!"  
  
"Has he seen it?"  
  
"No. Why would I want him to?"  
  
"No reason." Lily grinned. "So, let me see."  
  
Rachel stood and got out her wand.  
  
"I learnt this in the shop." She winked at her friend and whispered a few well-chosen words. Seconds later Rachel was standing infront of her friend with a huge grin on her face. Lily's face lit up with excitement. She applauded.  
  
"It's fantastic!"  
  
Rachel twirled so that Lily could see the whole of the dress. The crushed black velvet material seemed to shimmer in the glaring light of the Common Room. The dress was floor length, with a split up the left side that reached almost to her hip, the right side of the dress trailed slightly on the floor. Although Rachel's long blue hair covered most of her back, a good four inches of her back was still on show.  
  
"And you tell me I have no taste!" Rachel laughed.  
  
"No I tell you that your green beenie is tasteless!" Lily replied.  
  
The portrait hole began to open and Lily whirled round in surprise as the Marauders stepped into the room. She turned back to Rachel but was shocked to discover that she had already changed her clothes back to what she was wearing before and was calmly pulling her ratty green beenie over her ears. She winked at Lily who breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Did you miss me?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
Rachel turned and was greeted with the smirking face of Sirius Black.  
  
"You wish!" she scoffed and pushed him off the back of the sofa where he had been balancing.  
  
"Oof!" he exclaimed as he hit the floor.  
  
"Come along Black, we've got Quiddich Practice to get to!" she stated, rising from her seat. "You to Potter." she prodded James with her foot.  
  
James looked up from where he had been sitting, whispering things into Lily's ear. He stood to attention.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" he saluted her and after kissing Lily on the cheek hopped out of the portrait hole.  
  
"See you later Lils!" Rachel called over her shoulder as she dragged Sirius out of the room.  
  
"Bye!" said Lily and lay out on the sofa, she was exhausted.  
  
(A/N: Happy New Year to you all! I was going to do a Quiddich Practice Chapter mixed with a bit of Halloween next. What do you think? Read & Review! Luv~ Raven x.) 


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up. I've just gone back to school and I have major Exams at the end of the month (GCSEs) so I've had to revise for them! So glad you understand! Luv Ya~ Raven x.)  
  
James, Rachel and Sirius made their way down to the Quiddich Pitch. The rest of the team met them there. Rachel smiled at them.  
  
"Right then. Two lengths of the pitch please."  
  
The team grumbled and began to mount their brooms.  
  
"Did I say on brooms?" asked Rachel.  
  
Several jaws dropped.  
  
"It's cold. I want you warmed up before you even contemplate getting on a broomstick." She reasoned.  
  
"Well I'm sure I could think of a different way to warm you up Jay." Sirius spoke up from the front of the huddle of shivering players, who "ooh-ed" at his remark.  
  
"Oh really?" Rachel's tone was dangerous. She took a step towards the team and closer to Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked at the team and smirked. "Yeah Jay, I reckon I could make you all hot and bothered."  
  
James was trying to stifle his laughter. He'd have to remember to tell Lily about this later.  
  
Rachel glared at Sirius. He was right. He was bothering her. But she would not loose her cool.  
  
"Well Mister Black, if you're good today," Rachel took a step closer to him again. "I might just let you get me hot and bothered." She purred. The team "ooh-ed" again, they had never seen Rachel return Sirius's advances before.  
  
James was practically crying. This was so funny. Why couldn't Sirius see that he was about to put his foot in it?  
  
"Really?" Sirius could not disguise the note of hope in his voice.  
  
"No! You fool! Now go and do as you're told or I'll make it four lengths!" Rachel shouted at him.  
  
Sirius cringed.  
  
"Go!" Rachel shouted at the team and they all took off at a brisk jog.  
  
"Smooth Padfoot. Very smooth." Said James sarcastically once they were out of hearing range.  
  
"I don't get it." Sirius puffed. "One moment we're flirting and the next she's biting my head off. I don't think I'll ever understand Rachel Jay."  
  
"Then why don't you go off her then? There's a nice brunette in Ravenclaw you haven't had yet. I saw her checking you out at breakfast. Her name's Sabrina Conner I think." James reasoned.  
  
"I've gone off brunettes."  
  
"Or that blonde you were with last night, Emily something."  
  
"I've gone off blondes."  
  
They reached the other end of the pitch and turned to come back.  
  
"Well I don't know any other redheads besides Lily."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Not my type."  
  
"Well what are your type then Padfoot?"  
  
"I dunno Prongs. I really dunno." Sirius lied.  
  
James gestured towards the blue haired Quiddich Captain.  
  
"Is that what you're looking for?" he asked.  
  
Sirius sighed and James grinned at him.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Padfoot the Playboy was tamed." He laughed.  
  
"Well Prongsie, I never thought I would either." Sirius smiled, "But I guess that's what happens to dogs."  
  
James laughed at his best friend's terrible pun.  
  
"Potter! Black! Get your arses over here now!"  
  
James and Sirius jogged over to the rest of the team.  
  
~*~  
  
An hour and a half later an exhausted Gryffindor Quiddich team dragged their aching bodies from the pitches. Rachel had pushed them hard today.  
  
"Black!" a voice behind Sirius made him stop and turn around.  
  
"Go on without me Prongs." He said to James. "I think I'll be a while." He gave his best friend his trademark smirk.  
  
"What Jay?" he shouted back to Rachel.  
  
"Come here a minute will you?" she called.  
  
Sirius walked back towards his team captain.  
  
"Yes?" he asked when he reached her.  
  
"We need to talk." She said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know what I mean Sirius." Rachel growled at him.  
  
"No actually, I don't." he snapped back. "Cos with you Jay, it could be a multitude of things."  
  
"Well take an educated guess Sirius."  
  
"I honestly don't know." He shouted at her throwing his arms into the air. "It's like walking on thin ice with you Jay. I'm never quite sure of what to say to you just in case you take it the wrong way. You're so confusing it drives me up the fucking wall!"  
  
"So why do you keep coming back?" Rachel asked softly.  
  
"Because I like it. Just in case you hadn't noticed! If you were any other girl I would have given up by now but you're different Jay. I like the ways you drive me crazy. You're like a puzzle I want to solve."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm a puzzle am I? Great!" Rachel's last remark was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"That's not what I mean Jay! See? It's like walking on thin ice. I've just put my foot in it because you've taken something the wrong way. It drives me crazy!"  
  
"Deal with it! I don't have time for you and your hormones! Go and screw that Emily girl! You looked pretty content with her last night. She's not crazy!"  
  
"Well maybe I like crazy!"  
  
"Tough shit Sirius! I've told you that I hate you! Don't you understand?"  
  
"You didn't seem to hate me last night."  
  
"As I told McGonagall, Black, I needed to loosen up and you were just helping."  
  
"You're lying Jay."  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
"Yes Jay, you do. You've been lying to Lily, Remus, yourself and me. Do you really expect us to believe you anymore?"  
  
"Last time I checked. Lily and Remus believed me."  
  
"Well I don't believe you Jay! You're not fine! You're just telling people you are so that they wont worry. All we want to do is help and what you're doing is pushing us away."  
  
"I don't need help! Especially not from some Playboy Marauder who wants me to be another notch in his bedpost!"  
  
"Well that night in the dungeons you certainly did! I wonder what you would have done if I hadn't been there."  
  
Sirius had hit her where it hurt.  
  
"Face it Jay! You DO need help!"  
  
Rachel's eyes filled with tears and then darkened in anger.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want any." She pushed past Sirius and ran towards the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeks passed.  
  
On Saturday 23rd of October, Dumbledore made an announcement at breakfast.  
  
"Next Sunday we are holding our annual Halloween Feast and Ball for Third Years upwards. There will be a Halloween feast held from seven till eight thirty for the whole school. The doors will open for the Ball at twenty past nine. The Ball will end at midnight."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at his students and sat down again.  
  
The Great Hall erupted into a mass of whispers. James leaned across the table to where Lily was seated opposite him. But before he could open his mouth to speak a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and came face to face with Sabrina Conner from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Uhh hi." He smiled at her.  
  
"Hi James. I know this is a little unorthodox but I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Sabrina smiled at him hopefully.  
  
James ran a hand through his already untidy hair. He wasn't really sure how to turn her down; he'd never turned a girl down before. But, as Lily would say: "There's a first time for everything." He opened his mouth to reply.  
  
"Sorry Sabrina." A feminine voice floated across the table towards them.  
  
Lily caught James's eye and winked at him.  
  
"It's a rule, the Head Boy and Head Girl have to go together." She continued. "But I'm sure Jamsie will save you a dance." Lily sent the girl her most apologetic smile.  
  
Sabrina looked hurt. "Oh. Ok" she said and merged back into the crowd at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
James looked at Lily.  
  
"I didn't know there was a rule." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"There isn't." Lily giggled. "So, will you go with me?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" he smiled at her.  
  
~*~  
  
Further down the Gryffindor table, Rachel Jay sat alone, absorbed in her toast and reading over her Transfiguration Homework.  
  
Someone sat down beside her.  
  
"Go Away Black. I've already told you I don't want to talk to you." She muttered without looking up.  
  
She reached for her toast and someone grabbed her wrist. She looked up.  
  
"Oh!" She said. "Hello."  
  
Martin Wood smiled at her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Rachel tucked her blue hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture.  
  
"So," she asked. "What's up?"  
  
"Post." He replied, and as if on cue hundreds of Owls flew in through the windows carrying letters and parcels of all shapes and sizes.  
  
Rachel laughed. She hadn't laughed for a long time.  
  
"That was well timed."  
  
Martin grinned.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful smile?" he asked her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius glowered in his seat between to James and Peter. He could see Wood down the other end of the table flirting with Jay. His Jay. And he could do nothing about it. She'd made it pretty clear she wasn't talking to him.  
  
"What's up Padfoot?" asked Peter.  
  
"Nothing" growled Sirius, pushing his eggs around his plate with his fork.  
  
"You've hardly touched your food. There must be something wrong." Peter pushed.  
  
"Leave it Wormy." Sirius growled again.  
  
"But Pad-"  
  
Sirius grabbed the front of Peter's robes and pulled him close. The rat- like boy quivered in fear (A/N: Good!).  
  
"I said leave it!"  
  
The whole table turned at the sound of Sirius's breakfast clattering to the floor. He released Peter and bolted out of the Hall.  
  
"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Lily asked James.  
  
"No. If Sirius wants to be left alone the best thing to do is leave him." reasoned James. "Besides, I want to stay with you."  
  
Lily smiled at him. "If you're sure?"  
  
James nodded. "Positive."  
  
~*~  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
Rachel shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Martin smiled at her, brushing some of her blue hair from her face. Rachel leant into his touch and he caressed her cheek. Rachel smiled at him.  
  
"Look, Rachel. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween Ball with me?"  
  
Rachel's jaw dropped.  
  
"If you need time to think about it, I understand. I'll see you around." Martin continued.  
  
Slowly he leant in and brushed his lips across her cheek. Then he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Rachel sat stunned. Suddenly she quickly packed all her books into her bag and abandoned her half eaten toast. She caught up with Wood in the corridor.  
  
"Wood!" she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned. "I don't want to think about it." She stated.  
  
Wood looked at her unsure.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Oh Merlin!" she muttered under her breath before pulling him into a kiss.  
  
After a few confused seconds Wood began to return the kiss, which is when Rachel pulled back.  
  
"Pick me up at quarter past nine?" she asked hopefully before winking at him and heading down the corridor towards the Transfiguration Classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James waited nervously at the bottom of the stairs. It was ten past nine and he said he'd meet Lily here in five minutes. He shifted uncomfortably in his dress robes. A knock at the portrait hole made him jump. He turned and opened it. Outside stood an anxious looking Martin Wood, a lonely Peter Pettigrew, a grinning Remus Lupin and a beaming Sirius Black with that blonde Emily girl plastered to his right arm. James tried not to cringe at them as he ushered them into his Common Room.  
  
"Y'alright Wood? Moony? Wormtail? Padfoot?" he nodded to them each in turn. "You seemed to get back to blondes rather quickly." He hissed in Sirius's ear. "Emily, you look great!" he said, rather too enthusiastically.  
  
They sat in silence for a while on the large velvet sofas. James was trying not to look at Emily and Sirius who seemed to be just a tangle of arms and legs. He turned to Wood who was looking a bit green himself.  
  
"So, you're taking Rachel." Was his feeble attempt at conversation.  
  
"Yeah," was Wood's short reply.  
  
The room reverted to silence again, apart from the giggles coming from the end of the sofa where Sirius and Emily were "sitting". James checked his watch. They would be here any minute.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and Rachel stood at the top of the stairs. Trying to listen to the conversation, or lack thereof, that was going on downstairs. Rachel checked her watch.  
  
"We'd better get down there. I can't stand the silence." She whispered to Lily.  
  
Lily smiled and nodded at her friend.  
  
Together they began their decent down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
James looked up when Remus elbowed him in the ribs. Lily was coming down the stairs. His jaw dropped, she looked amazing. Like some sort of angel. The white dress clung to her in all the right places and her red hair cascaded down her back in soft relaxed curls.  
  
Lily laughed inwardly at James's expression. He looked like a fish out of water.  
  
"Close your mouth Potter. You're catching flies." She laughed.  
  
James's mouth snapped shut and he smiled as he made his way over to Lily, offering her his arm.  
  
"Wow." He breathed into her ear. "You look amazing."  
  
Lily blushed and smiled at him. "Thank You. You look good too." She winked at him.  
  
James pressed his lips lightly against hers.  
  
"Well Potter," came a voice from behind him "You clean up pretty good."  
  
He turned and was greeted with the smiling face of Rachel.  
  
"So do you Mon Capitan." He nodded at her curtly then turned back to Lily.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked and opened the portrait hole.  
  
Lily nodded and stepped out of the portrait hole holding James's arm.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius had looked up when Lily and Rachel had come down the stairs. He tried to think about the girl beside him who was whispering dirty things into his ear instead of the blue haired one who was walking towards him but it wasn't really working. Of course he had stood when everyone else had stood, just to be polite. The blonde clad in red who was practically on top of him wasn't too happy about being pushed aside, but that was how it was going. He stood behind Peter and Remus and watched as they greeted the girl of his dreams. He inwardly laughed at Peter's expression when he saw how high the split up the side of Rachel's dress went. Infact he was sure he probably had a similar expression on his face. His eyes darkened as he saw Remus trace patterns on Rachel's bare back, at which she laughed and pushed him away playfully. Finally Rachel turned to Wood. Sirius felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he fought the urge not to rip the guy's head off as he kissed Rachel. He watched as Wood's hands roamed over Rachel's back before resting comfortably on her ass. Sirius wanted to vomit. He grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her out of the portrait hole after James and Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Great Hall was lit by thousands of glowing floating pumpkins. Bats fluttered from corner to corner.  
  
"Fancy a drink?" Sirius purred to Emily who giggled, together they walked away towards the Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"Wow Lils! This looks fantastic!" Rachel nudged her friend.  
  
Lily smiled at James.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and James led her onto the floor. He spun her around, held her tightly and dipped her until her hair brushed the floor.  
  
"Potter!" she laughed in a hushed whisper. "Bring me back up!"  
  
James complied with Lily's wishes and soon they were dancing cheek to cheek. Lily watched Rachel over James's shoulder where she was dancing with Wood. Rachel was laughing as Wood stroked her back with cold hands.  
  
"That's cruel." She murmured against James's cheek.  
  
"What is?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"What she's doing to Sirius. This whole silent treatment thing. At least it's healthy when they argue."  
  
James chuckled. Lily could feel his chest rumbling.  
  
"They'll sort it out Lily. Trust me."  
  
Lily smiled against his cheek.  
  
"I suppose." She whispered.  
  
"Look," James pulled back and looked at her. "Let's not worry about them. It's just you and me tonight. Let's just enjoy it Ok?"  
  
He placed a quick kiss on her lips and held her close letting his lips travel down to her neck and shoulders. She smelt wonderful, of strawberries and vanilla.  
  
"Your neck smells really nice." He murmured against her soft skin. (A/N: My ex-boyfriend said that to me once. It had me in stitches for ages!!)  
  
Lily giggled. "Thank You."  
  
~*~  
  
Remus and Peter stood on the side near Sirius and Emily. Peter edged away from the 'involved' couple and bumped into Remus who turned sharply from watching the dance floor.  
  
"What's the matter with you Wormtail?" he hissed.  
  
Peter just looked at him wide-eyed and pointed at Sirius and Emily who were getting just a little too comfortable. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" he cringed and stepped away from the unsubtle couple.  
  
Gracefully he wound his way though the intertwined couples on the dance floor until he reached Rachel and Wood.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" he grinned, winking at Rachel.  
  
"Sure mate, go ahead." Wood smiled at him and handed Rachel over.  
  
Rachel smiled as Remus wound an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Alright?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Mmm." She replied and they continued to dance in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius's eyes flickered back and forth across the dance floor searching for a flash of blue. He was glad Emily was too absorbed with her attempts at kissing him senseless to notice he had his eyes open. He could see James dancing with Lily. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves, lost in the moment. He could see Peter over by the Pumpkin Juice, obviously on his third or fourth glass. He could see Wood, talking to Oz animatedly, obviously about Quiddich. So if Wood was with Oz, where was Jay? He searched the crowds for the telltale blue hair. He spotted it, she was dancing. With his best friend! She was smiling. She was laughing. With Remus! He found it hard enough to take when she was with Wood but at least he knew he could hurt Wood, but he couldn't hurt his best friend! They'd been through too much together to let some stupid girl come between them. Even if this girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen yet she hated him with a fiery passion and still had the most amazing way of making him want more.  
  
His head was spinning. He shook it and pushed Emily away, ignoring the blonde's cries of protest. He was sick of blondes. He was sick of brunettes. He was sick of redheads. All he wanted was the girl with the blue hair. He couldn't get her off his mind. He didn't care if they were trading insults or flirting like mad. He wanted her. He needed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus could see Sirius from where he and Rachel were swaying on the dance floor. He watched as Sirius pushed that Emily girl aside and began to walk towards them. Slowly he released Rachel.  
  
"I have to let you go." He smiled at her.  
  
"Why?" Rachel asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see." Remus winked at her and melted into the crowds.  
  
Rachel moved to go and find Wood.  
  
"Jay, wait." Sirius's voice made her freeze.  
  
Slowly she turned around.  
  
"What do you want Black? I've already told you I'm not talking to you."  
  
Invisible hands pushed Rachel forwards and into Sirius's arms. They were trapped between walls of dancing couples. Rachel looked angry. Sirius smirked at her.  
  
"Let me go!" she hissed.  
  
"I'm rather comfortable here Jay."  
  
"Do you remember what happened last time you said that?" she asked him, reminding him of the incident on the train two months earlier.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius released her.  
  
She growled at him and began making her way towards the exit.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius called over the music, following her.  
  
"Away from you!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
Sirius was lost in a sea of people.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rachel." A voice at her side made her turn.  
  
It was Wood holding a glass of pumpkin juice. She smiled at him thankfully.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere." Wood continued, "Did you want to go and stand outside for a bit? You're looking flushed."  
  
Rachel nodded at him, her eyes still searching the crowds for signs of Sirius but she found none. Martin placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her through the maze of people to the door that lead to the balcony (which in turn had steps descending from it to the Quiddich Pitch and the School Grounds). The cool evening air hit her and made her shiver and she snuggled closer to Wood who put his arm around her.  
  
"Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look tonight?" he murmured into her ear.  
  
Rachel smiled. "No."  
  
"Well you DO look incredibly sexy tonight."  
  
Rachel kissed him on the cheek and let her lips linger there as she gently turned his head towards her and brushed her lips across his.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Wood moved to deepen the kiss but Rachel stepped back.  
  
"Would you mind getting me some pumpkin juice?" she asked huskily.  
  
Wood grinned. "You can have whatever you want." He winked at her and went inside.  
  
The door clicked shut behind him.  
  
"Come out of the dark, Black." (A/N: Dum Dum Dum!)  
  
~*~  
  
Lily sighed against James's shoulder. She felt like she was floating. It was like they were the only two people in the room. Magical was the only way to describe it. She smiled at her pun.  
  
James shifted slightly, he didn't want Lily to feel the erection he was getting, but Lily moved back against him, pressing herself closer to his body.  
  
Lily grinned. She knew she was having an effect on James and she liked it.  
  
"What do you say we get out of here?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Lily's heart skipped a beat but she ordered it to calm down.  
  
"Sure." She replied.  
  
So James Potter took Lily Evans by the hand and led her out of the Great Hall and up to the Common Room that they shared.  
  
~*~  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Sirius asked, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"I'm not stupid Black!"  
  
"I never said you were Jay."  
  
"Then why were you hiding from me? Are you just out to ruin my evening or what?" Rachel was shouting now.  
  
"That's not it." Sirius retorted.  
  
"Well what is it then? What do you want from me Black? What do you want?"  
  
"You!" he shouted at her.  
  
"E-e-excuse me?" Rachel stammered, stunned.  
  
"You heard me Jay." Said Sirius, stepping closer. "I want you."  
  
The only thing Rachel could hear was her own heavy breathing and the wind whistling in her ears. Her heart had seemingly stopped beating. She searched her mind for words to say but even if she had found them, her mouth would have been too dry to say anything. She just watched Sirius as he slowly stepped closer. Her feet seemed stuck to the floor.  
  
They were now nose to nose. Rachel searched Sirius's grey eyes for some sort of hint. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Her tongue flickered out, wetting her bottom lip nervously.  
  
Sirius watched her tongue. That was so inviting. He had to do something about it. A spark of doubt shone from the back of his mind:  
  
'What if she pushes you away?'  
  
But he ignored it. He never listened to his conscience anyway! Slowly he brought up a hand and stroked her cheek. He could feel her quivering against him.  
  
"I want you." He whispered to her before pressing his lips to hers. (A/N: Yay! **Throws Confetti** God how long have you been waiting for that? since they met on the train, right?)  
  
~*~  
  
At the portrait hole, James and Lily stopped. James pushed her gently against the wall and captured her mouth with his, delighting at the moan she made that allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth and taste her.  
  
"Oh get a room!" the portrait of a rather snooty looking woman in purple shouted.  
  
James stopped ravishing Lily and grinned at the portrait wolfishly.  
  
"Shoot all the Blue Jays you want, if you can hit them, but remember it is a sin to kill a Mockingbird." He recited.  
  
The portrait huffed and swung open.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly, Sirius pulled away. So far so good. He watched as Rachel's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"So what do you say?" he asked.  
  
Rachel's mind raced:  
  
'Ok. Wow! I've never been kissed like that before. Well, I've never been kissed by Sirius Black before. Not that kissing Sirius Black is a good thing. Yes it is! What am I saying?! It was fucking amazing! Uh Oh! Now he's asking me a question. Shit! Shit! Shit! What do I say? What do I say? That kiss was rather good though.'  
  
So Rachel didn't say anything. She lifted a hand and stroked Sirius's face with shaking fingers. Her other hand crept up his chest and met the other behind his neck before pulling his head down and meeting his lips with hers. She laughed inwardly at Sirius's wide-eyed expression before closing her eyes and running her tongue along his bottom lip. Gladly Sirius granted her entry to his mouth, his tongue duelling with hers as his hands made their way to her waist pulling her closer to him.  
  
Eventually they drew apart. Rachel chewed her bottom lip uncertainly. She was beginning to have doubts. Sirius chuckled.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"What do you want it to mean?" Rachel returned his question with another.  
  
"I think you know what I want." He ground his hips against hers, showing her the effect she was having on him.  
  
Rachel grinned wickedly at him.  
  
"Didn't take much did it?" she chuckled.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Sirius insisted. "It's just how much you turn me on." He whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
Rachel's eyes widened.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." He pushed his erection against her again. "Do you know exactly how sexy you look tonight in that dress?"  
  
Rachel blushed and Sirius watched as it spread across her face and down her neck. He was sure he felt her back heat up against his already warm hands.  
  
'How far does that blush spread?' he wondered.  
  
"Wood did tell me." Rachel replied, "But I wouldn't mind hearing it from you." She smiled against his cheek. Then her face fell.  
  
"Oh Merlin! I forgot about Wood!"  
  
A look of realisation crossed Sirius's face.  
  
"Shit." He muttered as Rachel slid out of his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily smiled as James gently lowered her onto the crimson sofa. Her skin glowed in the soft light of the fire. Once again he crushed his lips to hers. A heat spread all over her body, she tingled all over. James's lips left hers to burn a path down her neck and over her shoulders.  
  
James grinned against her neck when he heard her gasp as he slipped an experienced hand through the split in her dress, brushing against her knee as he lifted the dress higher on her body.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel began to pace.  
  
"Oh Merlin! What have I done? I'm such a bad person!" she raved.  
  
Sirius watched her pace.  
  
"You're not a bad person Jay." He said.  
  
"I know! I'm a terrible person!"  
  
Sirius winced.  
  
"No you're not. Stand still Jay, you're making me dizzy!"  
  
"You're right!" she suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Sirius looked confused.  
  
"This is all your fault! If you hadn't kissed me then I wouldn't be in this mess and we wouldn't be having this conversation."  
  
Sirius pulled her close to him.  
  
"As I seem to recall Jay. You kissed me back and then you initiated another kiss. You liked it." He purred into her right ear.  
  
His voice sent shivers down her spine. Rachel couldn't deny it.  
  
"So what if I liked it? Most people like being kissed."  
  
"True. But you wanted more than just one." Sirius was teasing her.  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
"You know I did Jay. You know what you do to me." He murmured.  
  
Rachel gasped as her bare back touched the cold stone of the castle walls. She hadn't even realised they'd walked backwards. She could feel Sirius's hard length pressing against her thigh. She looked up at him, her brown eyes searching his grey ones. Then, she smirked at him.  
  
"Maybe another time." She smiled and slipped out of his arms for the third time that evening and made her way back inside to find Wood, who was taking an awfully long time with that juice.  
  
Sirius just gaped at the empty space where she'd once been. She'd done it again! Left him on his own and begging for more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Yes I do know that Wood is keen about Rachel but please, please be patient. The whole reason he was gone so long is so that you could get your Sirius/Rachel action that I know you've all been begging for! Before you ask, yes, there will be some more; I'm not that evil! Sirius deserves to be with someone that makes him happy, Rachel just can't see it yet. Pity really! Anyway, on with the story!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily gasped when she felt James's experienced fingers brush her folds through her sopping wet panties. Slowly he moved them aside and inserted a finger into her wetness. Lily shuddered.  
  
"You ok?" James whispered to her, softly stroking her clit with his thumb.  
  
"Mmm." Was Lily's response. He looked at her face, her eyes were closed. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
Expertly he moved his fingers inside her, taking pleasure in the gasps and moans that escaped her mouth.  
  
Lily looked at him from under her eyelashes. She knew he knew she was close.  
  
"Please." A whisper of a plea flew from her mouth before she could stop it.  
  
James stopped. He wanted to make her beg.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Come on. Please James." She moaned, arching her hips to his hand and begging for contact.  
  
James complied with her wishes and brought her to the brink slowly. He watched as her breathing quickened and her eyes fluttered closed as she came down from her high.  
  
"No one's ever done that for me before." She panted. "Thank you."  
  
James grinned at her. "No problem." He kissed her and they held each other in silence.  
  
That night Lily Evans and James Potter slept in each other's arms on one of the large scarlet sofa's in their Common Room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry but I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll call it a night." Rachel Jay made her excuses to Martin Wood when she found him by the Pumpkin Juice chatting to Steven and Oz.  
  
Wood looked disappointed. "I'm sorry I left you on your own out there. I should have been more attentive."  
  
Rachel kissed his cheek. "It's ok. Another time maybe?"  
  
And so, Martin Wood, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, although not together, all watched Rachel Jay leave the Great Hall.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry the ending was so abrupt and crap. I had such a block on that Chapter! Anyway, I hope it was good enough for you all. I'll try as hard as I can to get the next Chapter up soon. I was thinking I'd do what happened in the Gryffindor Common Room following the Ball. Some more Lessons, maybe Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts; More Sirius/Rachel love-hate stuff; and more Lily/James. Any comments on that Chapter will be greatly appreciated. I'll post the next Chapter once I get 16 Reviews! (Just to be odd!) Read & Review! Luv~ Raven x.) 


	12. Chapter 12

(Wow! You guys sure work hard when you want something don't you? Profuse apologies it's taken me a bit longer than I expected, I've been working! You're just lucky I type quickly and have a lot to say!! Enjoy! Luv Ya~ Raven x.)  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room was dark and quiet by the time the Marauders, sans James, arrived back. Remus was supporting Peter who had had a little too much Pumpkin Juice and wasn't really up to standing. Sirius was busy trying to untangle himself from Sabrina Conner's clutches. The girl was clinging to him as though he was a figment of her imagination and was going to disappear if she let him go.  
  
"See you upstairs Padfoot!" Remus called over his shoulder as he dragged an intoxicated Peter up the stairs.  
  
"Yup." Sirius replied and turned his attentions back to Sabrina. "Well now Miss, what are we going to do with you?" he grinned his knee weakening smile at her.  
  
"Anything you want." Sabrina licked her lips. "I'm yours."  
  
Inwardly, Sirius chuckled. He was used to girls throwing themselves at him. After all, he WAS Sirius Black.  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
Sabrina giggled and wound her arms around Sirius's neck, pulling him close and kissing him. Having done this many a time before, Sirius walked the girl backwards three paces so that the backs of her legs connected with the soft crimson velvet of the sofa that sat in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Oh!" the brunette giggled, not removing her lips from Sirius's and burying her hands into his long black hair as they both fell over the arm of the sofa and onto the person who was lying on it.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Sirius and Sabrina were kicked to the floor. The lights blazed on (A/N: Don't ask me how, they just did!). Sirius blinked several times trying to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room and looked up into the startled, irritated face of Rachel Jay, still wearing her dress, her face void of the make-up Lily had put on her earlier. Her shoes resided on the floor beside the sofa.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped at Sabrina and Sirius. More so at Sirius who had suddenly paled at the guilty feeling in his stomach. He ignored it.  
  
"What do you think Jay? Why the hell are you on the sofa?"  
  
"I'm trying to sleep Black! What did you think I was doing?"  
  
Sabrina stood up. "Maybe I should go?" she said.  
  
"Maybe you should." Rachel's voice contained a touch of malice.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't." Sirius's stood and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"I think I will." Said Sabrina, who was feeling uneasy under the gaze that Rachel was giving her.  
  
She turned to go but Sirius caught her arm.  
  
"At least let me walk you to your portrait hole." He purred.  
  
Sabrina brushed his hand off her. "Maybe another time Sirius." She winked at him and walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
Sirius rounded on a smirking Rachel.  
  
"Well I hope you're happy Jay." he snapped, stalking towards the sofa.  
  
"Why should I be?" she asked. "I was woken up by some idiot who was trying to get lucky."  
  
"Well how the hell was I supposed to know you were on the sofa?" he yelled. "It's not really a place I'd expect you to be."  
  
Rachel sat up straighter causing the split in the side of her dress to open just a little more. Giving Sirius a pretty good view of her long, tanned legs.  
  
"Well for your information Black, because of you, I've been kicked out of my dorm room by my jealous bitches of roommates and I was staying with Lily. But she left the Ball early with Potter and I didn't want to disturb them. I, unlike you, have consideration for other people's feelings."  
  
Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off Rachel's legs. He was in another world. He hadn't even heard what she had just said. He didn't care. (A/N: Typical male!)  
  
". Are you even listening to me?" Rachel raved on. "Merlin, Black you're so- "  
  
Sirius captured her lips with his mid-sentence. He loved her when she was like this. He'd told Rachel on Platform 9¾: "You're hot when you're angry." And he'd meant it.  
  
Rachel was amazed, but furious. She shoved Sirius off her.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Kissing you Jay, what did it look like?"  
  
"Do you think just by kissing me I'm going to be less angry? You just told me that you wanted me and yet you come up here with someone new to screw around with."  
  
"Well you didn't want to!" Sirius shouted back.  
  
Rachel's eyes darkened and he knew he'd hit a nerve.  
  
"Not anymore I don't! You wanted me Black, but not for the reasons I thought. Another notch in the bedpost for you! That's all that matters isn't it? And to think I believed you when you told me that you wanted me. I fell really hard for that didn't I? Hook, line and bloody fucking sinker. And just because I didn't want to come up here and fuck you right away." Her voice was rising.  
  
Soon the people who were sleeping on the floor above would be coming down to see what all the fuss was about. Sirius had to shut her up the only way he knew how. So he took her head in both hands and covered her mouth with his. He was surprised at how much she resisted; pushing at his broad, muscular shoulders; but after a few minutes she calmed down and he slipped his tongue past her lips warily, just in case she decided to bite him. Rachel willingly parted her lips to allow Sirius access. He made her go weak at the knees, she was glad she was sitting down or she would have fallen. Her hands slipped around his neck and pulled him down to the sofa and closer to her. She wanted him; she couldn't deny it much longer, her body was giving in. Meanwhile, Sirius's hands were doing some exploring. One of them stroked the side of her face whilst the other slid down her body, enjoying the velvety feel of her dress and where it clung to her curves. Sirius's mouth left hers and Rachel's eyes snapped open. She was supposed to be mad at him, wasn't she?  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, his lips inches from hers.  
  
Rachel looked into his soft grey eyes and he kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He repeated when he drew back, before kissing her again.  
  
Sirius did this (quickly) a number of times. He wanted to get through to her just how sorry he was. Then Rachel stopped him mid-kiss.  
  
"Sirius, it's late, you should probably get some sleep, we've got classes tomorrow." She pushed against his chest gently.  
  
Sirius ignored her pleas and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her.  
  
"Sirius! Please!" she pushed against him harder making him nearly topple off the sofa.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure Jay? I mean, you wont get much sleep sleeping on this lumpy old thing." He gestured at the sofa.  
  
"I was dozing when you fell on me Black. I'll be fine." Rachel insisted.  
  
"And what will your roommates do to you when they come down here and find you?" Sirius questioned, hoping that she would get the hint he was trying to drop.  
  
"Probably scream and run in terror." Rachel winked at him. "Don't worry I'll be fine on my own."  
  
"I wont."  
  
"What are you saying Black?" Rachel just wanted to watch him squirm.  
  
"Look, do you wanna come up and sleep in my bed?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"What will Remus and Peter say?" she asked.  
  
She hadn't said "No," yet. This was good.  
  
"We'll draw the curtains around the bed, they don't have to know. I've got a locking and a soundproofing charm on my bed, they couldn't get in if they tried." He winked at her.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me Black?" Rachel arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe, is it working?" he asked, moving closer.  
  
"Maybe." She teased and leant in.  
  
"Well then," Sirius rose from the sofa and hefted Rachel over his shoulder, smacking her ass.  
  
Rachel gasped and pounded his back with her fists.  
  
"Put me down Black!" she laughed.  
  
Sirius chuckled and patted her ass as he walked up the stairs to his dorm room. They reached the door.  
  
"Quiet now Jay. We don't want to wake Moony and Wormtail." He whispered as he padded quietly into the room.  
  
Sirius dropped Rachel unceremoniously onto the bed and closed the curtains around them.  
  
"So, where were we?" he grinned as he pinned both her arms above her head.  
  
Rachel struggled, but to no avail. She could see Sirius was enjoying this. So she stuck her tongue out at him. Sirius chuckled and bent to kiss her. Rachel turned her head to the side.  
  
"I'm just here to sleep Black. Nothing more." She saw the disappointed look that crossed his handsome face even in the dark of the room. "Look, do you have anything I can sleep in? This dress is probably not the best thing." She grinned at him and felt his grip on her arms loosen.  
  
"Hang on a sec." He released her and slipped out of the curtain.  
  
Two minutes later he returned holding a Quiddich Shirt and a pair of, what she assumed were clean, boxer shorts with Snitches patterned on them. She grinned when she saw them.  
  
"Thanks." She nodded.  
  
"No problem." Sirius replied as he handed them to her.  
  
Rachel coughed. "Do you mind?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all." Sirius smirked back.  
  
"Oh fuck off!" she hissed and threw a pillow at him, hitting him square on the head.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius slipped back out of the curtain again and Rachel could hear him undressing in the dark room and muttering under his breath about her being unfair. She laughed.  
  
On the other side of the curtain all Sirius could think about was the girl who was getting changed on the other side of it. The girl he was about to share a bed with and not do all the things he wanted to do to her. It was going to kill him! She was most probably naked right now, and in his bed and he could do nothing about it. Sirius could feel himself getting hard just from the thought of it. He'd need a cold shower in the morning, a VERY cold shower. He picked up the clothes that he'd dropped on the floor and put them on the chair in the corner of the room. He hoped Rachel didn't mind him sleeping in his boxers. He chuckled at the thought of her freaking out about it.  
  
"I'm done," Rachel's voice came from the gap in the curtain.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, this was it, and he had to think of something besides shagging. Quiddich! Seekers, Beaters, Keepers, Chasers, Rachel playing Quiddich, Rachel playing Quiddich with him, Rachel playing with him.. Sirius's mind travelled in all directions. He shook his head and opened the curtain. His jaw dropped for the second time that night. He thought she'd looked sexy in that dress but she looked sexier in his clothes with her blue hair framing her face. The shirt fell to just above her knees and he could see the edges of his boxers peeping out from underneath. He swallowed hard and willed his erection to go away or at least for her not to notice it. He tried to think about Quiddich. He really did.  
  
Rachel laughed inwardly at his expression, but then her eyes began to travel. They roamed over his muscular shoulders and down his toned body, his six-pac just noticeable. Her mouth began to water and she licked her lips involuntarily. Sirius closed the curtains behind him and moved towards her with an animal-like grace. His eyes hypnotized Rachel she couldn't look away. Sirius reached her and caressed her face.  
  
"Are you sure you want to sleep?" he purred.  
  
Rachel forced her rational mind to come into play. She had to get some sleep. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes." She said firmly. She almost believed herself.  
  
"Fine." Replied Sirius and leant forward capturing her lips with his.  
  
Rachel closed her eyes, enjoying the light-headed feeling that Sirius's kisses gave her.  
  
Soon, they parted and Rachel pulled back the duvet and slipped underneath it. Sirius followed her example and wrapped an arm around her waist, spooning behind her in the dark and pulling her close to him. Rachel could feel him hard against her ass and she smiled knowingly. Sirius kissed her neck.  
  
"Goodnight Jay." He murmured. "Sweet Dreams."  
  
Rachel smiled. "Mmm." She replied and was asleep in seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Lily Evans opened her eyes to a harder pillow than usual. It was only when she pulled away to look at it that she recognised the sleeping form of James Potter. Lily smiled remembering what he had done to her last night and was about to lay her head back onto his chest, when his eyes opened.  
  
James Potter grinned his lopsided grin at Lily Evans whose green eyes he was staring up into.  
  
"Hey." He smiled and stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"Hey." She replied, smiling her perfect smile at him.  
  
"What's the time?" he asked, yawning.  
  
Lily looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "It's ten past seven!" she gasped and fell off James and onto the floor.  
  
James ruffled his already untidy hair and looked down on her grinning.  
  
"I need a shower!" Lily leapt to her feet and headed for the stairs.  
  
James sat up. "Fancy some company?" he called after her.  
  
Lily laughed. "Another time Potter." she shouted over her shoulder.  
  
James smiled to himself when he heard the bathroom door slam. He was amazed at how close he and Lily had grown over the past two months. He'd dreamt of this for years. He rose from the sofa and climbed the stairs to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later James Potter and Lily Evans emerged from their rooms and made their way down the corridor to the Great Hall in search of breakfast. They met Remus and Peter at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Morning Prongs." Said Remus as they sat down.  
  
"Hey Moony, Wormtail." Said James.  
  
"Morning Lily." Peter squeaked down the table.  
  
"Hi Peter, Remus." Lily nodded and reached for the toast.  
  
"Where's Padfoot?" enquired James through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "He never misses breakfast."  
  
"His curtains were locked." Replied Remus. "He must have brought that Sabrina chick upstairs last night."  
  
James chuckled. "So I guess we wont see him in Transfiguration then?"  
  
"Probably not." Remus smiled at his friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius opened one eye and looked at the blue haired girl who was sleeping on his chest. He wanted her more than ever. She looked so innocent, like a blue haired angel. He smiled at his analogy and brushed some of her hair from her eyes. Rachel sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Sirius, her eyes fluttered open and she blinked several times.  
  
"Hi," she whispered, smiling at him. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"About five minutes." Sirius grinned.  
  
"And so you watched me sleep?"  
  
"Yup." He admitted. There was no point in lying.  
  
"Why? That's kinda creepy." Rachel wrinkled her nose.  
  
"You looked cute. I didn't want to disturb you." Sure, that was one of the reasons but Sirius also enjoyed the weight of her body on his and the feeling of her smooth, bare legs against his. Merlin how he wanted this girl.  
  
Rachel snorted. "I still think it's creepy."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Jay."  
  
Rachel started to get up. "I should go. I don't want to be late for Transfiguration."  
  
Sirius grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, grinning as she struggled to get free and enjoying the friction between their bodies. He slipped a hand down and cupped her ass, pressing her closer to him. The look on Rachel's face turned from irritation to surprise as she felt his erection against her thigh. She immediately stopped struggling and grinned evilly at Sirius. The look on his face was priceless. He looked so disappointed. So she bent and kissed him quickly. The moment their lips touched Sirius slid a hand up her body and tangled it in her hair, holding her close to him and kissing her for all he was worth. Rachel responded just as eagerly. She'd secretly hoped he'd do this. She'd spent her whole night dreaming about it for Merlin's sake!  
  
Her rational mind came into play again and she began to pull back. "We've got to go to Transfiguration Black." She insisted, attempting to pull away.  
  
But Sirius had other ideas. He rolled them over, a trick he'd used many a time, and pinned her to the bed. Rachel smiled up at him.  
  
"Very funny Black. Now let me go! We have to go."  
  
Sirius leant down, his lips brushing hers as he spoke:  
  
"Do you really want to go?"  
  
This was the second time he'd put her on the spot like this, and the second time she lied to him.  
  
"Mmm Hmm." She replied.  
  
So Sirius Black took a deep breath and got off Rachel Jay who sat up and smiled at him.  
  
"Another time." She winked before opening the curtains, picking up her dress and slipping out of his dorm room.  
  
Sirius lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling grinning to himself. He hoped this "Another time" would come as quickly as the last one had.  
  
~*~  
  
The whole class looked up when a very flushed Rachel Jay entered the classroom ten minutes late.  
  
"Where have you been Miss Jay?" snapped Professor McGonagall, who obviously wasn't in a very good mood.  
  
"Sorry," Rachel mumbled, "I overslept."  
  
"Five Points from Gryffindor. Now take your seat."  
  
Rachel slid into her seat next to Remus who grinned at her reassuringly. She managed a small smile in return and looked around. Sirius was already in his seat next to James. Lily was sitting at the desk to the right of them. She winked at her best friend when she was shot an inquisitive look. And mouthed:  
  
"I slept really bad last night."  
  
Lily nodded and turned back around to face the board.  
  
"Right, today we will be turning mugs into rabbits." Professor McGonagall stated before turning back to the board and beginning to write down complex words.  
  
Sirius leant back in his chair. He wasn't really listening. He could see James out of the corner of his eye passing notes with Lily under the desk. He smiled and looked over his shoulder to where Rachel and Remus were sitting. He watched as Rachel brushed her hair out of her eyes and sucked on the end of her quill. Rachel looked up and caught his eye. She laughed to herself when she saw the expression on his face and knew instantly what he was thinking. She licked her lips and winked at him before resuming her writing.  
  
~*~  
  
James and Lily were passing notes:  
  
James: Have I told you how beautiful you look today?  
  
Lily: Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again  
  
James: You're gorgeous! Did you want to do something later?  
  
Lily: Don't we have a meeting with the Prefects and Dumbledore?  
  
James: So? There's something I want to show you.  
  
Lily: Oh really?  
  
James: Yeah, what do you say?  
  
Lily: Ok  
  
.  
  
~*~  
  
Professor McGonagall was growing impatient. There were several rabbits hopping around her classroom and she had yet to detain them all.  
  
"Class dismissed!" She called above the noise of the chattering students. "And remember I want a foot of parchment on the Transfiguration of mugs into rabbits on my desk by Friday."  
  
As usual Rachel was the last person left in the classroom, helping to clear up. She picked up the last rabbit and sauntered to the front of the room, stroking its long brown ears. She gave it a final cuddle and handed it over to Professor McGonagall whom it immediately tried to escape from!  
  
"Bye Professor." She called over her shoulder as she exited the classroom.  
  
She began to walk down the corridor towards her Charms Class. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and thrust into an empty classroom. Her assailant pinned her up against the closed classroom door. Her black schoolbag clattered to the floor.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this all morning." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Do what?" Rachel looked at him innocently. She loved to tease him.  
  
Sirius didn't even bother replying he pressed his lips against hers and slipped his hands under her school cloak, caressing her body over her regulation grey school sweater. Rachel smiled against his lips and slipped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.  
  
"We're gonna be late for Charms you know." She mumbled against his lips.  
  
"Flitwick won't notice. He can barely see over the desk." Sirius chuckled in reply as he moved his lips down her neck and across her throat. A slight moan escaped Rachel's lips when Sirius found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.  
  
"We really have to go Black." She insisted, still not moving to stop him.  
  
"Shh Jay," he replied his mouth returning to hers. "Or do I have to put a silencing charm on you?"  
  
Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. "Seriously Black." She slid her hands down to his (well muscled) chest and gave him a gentle push.  
  
"Fine Jay." He kissed the tip of her nose and moved around her to open the classroom door.  
  
They walked down the corridor together.  
  
"What are people going to say when they see us walk in together?" asked Rachel, straightening her robes and retying her hair.  
  
"Don't you want to be seen with me?" Sirius stopped and pouted.  
  
"It's not that, I just think it might be a little more fun if we keep this to ourselves." She stroked his cheek before turning and walking on.  
  
Sirius grinned and followed her. They were nearly at the Charms Classroom. So he put his arm around her.  
  
"Ok," he bent and kissed her neck as she opened the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily looked up when her best friend entered the classroom. Like the rest of the class, she also gasped in shock as they watched Sirius kissing her neck.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Black?" Rachel screeched at Sirius, shoving him away from her.  
  
"Come on Jay! You know you like it."  
  
"Urgh!" Rachel made a face.  
  
"Miss Jay! Mister Black! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Professor Flitwick squeaked from behind his desk.  
  
"I was helping Professor McGonagall clear up and attacked by this lecherous prick when he turned up for Charms at the same time I did. Obviously delayed by some slut." Rachel shot Sirius a challenging look.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness Mister Black and five points for your language Miss Jay now will you please sit down?" the tiny Professor was going red in the face.  
  
"So I'm a lecherous prick am I?" growled Sirius into Rachel's ear as they walked down the aisle towards their respective seats.  
  
Rachel flushed and slid into her seat next to Lily who was hiding her laughter behind her hand.  
  
"Where were you last night?" she hissed through her giggles.  
  
"Gryffindor Common Room sofa." Rachel replied, brushing a strand of blue hair from her face. "I didn't want to disturb you and Potter."  
  
Lily blushed. "Thanks"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Meanwhile, James and Sirius were having a similar conversation.  
  
"So, did you and Evans.?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
James smirked at his best friend. "Not yet Padfoot."  
  
Sirius sighed. "And here I was hoping for a manly chat Prongsie." He winked at James.  
  
"I heard you got with Sabrina Conner last night."  
  
Sirius's eyes widened. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Moony and Wormtail. Is she any good?"  
  
Sirius just smiled.  
  
"So you've gone off Rachel then?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Padfoot replied and began taking notes.  
  
James followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the end of another exhausting day Lily Evans made her way back to her room. She had worked hard, and wanted nothing more than to put her feet up and relax.  
  
The portrait door swung open, revealing a darker Common Room than usual, Lily could just make out the outline of the sofas and armchair. The door clicked shut behind her and the lights brightened slowly. She strode to one of the large red sofas and dumped her bag next to it before kicking off her shoes, reclining on it and closing her eyes.  
  
James Potter walked down the stairs (into the Common Room) and grinned at the sight of a dozing Lily Evans on the sofa. He'd only been upstairs ten minutes, preparing notes to give to the Prefects regarding Christmas and New Year Celebrations, and yet Lily wasn't even awake to go over them with him. She looked so peaceful lying there; it was going to be a shame to wake her. Slowly, he made his way over to his girlfriend and knelt down beside her sleeping form. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Lily opened her eyes. Now this was the way to be woken. She surprised James, letting her tongue run along his bottom lip. James welcomed her into his mouth and cupped her face in his hands. After a while, he drew back.  
  
"Hey," he whispered. "How are you doing?"  
  
Lily smiled at him and stifled a yawn. "I'm ok. Just a little sleepy I guess."  
  
"You know we've got a prefects meeting." he started, but Lily pressed her lips to his again.  
  
"I don't want to." She whispered as she pulled away, before leaning in for another kiss.  
  
James was dumbfounded. He wouldn't have expected Lily to want to break the rules. He like this!  
  
"And anyway," Lily continued, "You said you had something to show me."  
  
The look in her eyes was suggestive. Inside James jumped for joy! Lily ran a hand down his arm, both of them feeling electric prickles down their spine(s). He forced himself to calm down, or tried to.  
  
"Later Lily." He held her hand in his and stood up, pulling her up with him.  
  
Surprised with the sudden upwards motion, Lily found herself unbalanced and in the arms of James Potter. He looked so cute behind those glasses. She loved the way his hair stood up at odd angles giving him that 'just got out of bed' look. She loved what he could do to her. Lily coloured slightly at the thought of the previous night. If she was lucky she might get a repeat performance.  
  
"Ok Potter, you win." She sighed reluctantly and bent down to put her shoes on.  
  
James watched her; dirty thoughts sprang to life in his mind. Lily looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She finished tying her shoes.  
  
"Lily, what are you-" James stopped suddenly when he realised what she was doing.  
  
Lily had slipped her hands under the edge of his jumper and was fiddling with his belt buckle. James's eyes widened when she opened that and began to tackle the button and fly of his trousers. Lily's hands were trembling. It wasn't as though she hadn't done this before it was just that it had been a while. She looked up at him and grinned as she watched his trousers fall around his ankles. James smiled back at her, eyes wide in anticipation. He gasped when he felt her warm hand close around his erection. Lily smiled to herself when she heard him inhale sharply, and using her free hand she tugged his blue boxers down. James couldn't help it. A guttural moan escaped his lips when Lily's mouth enveloped him, sucking gently.  
  
"Mmm Lily, that's good. Just like that."  
  
Lily chuckled inwardly, if he could hear himself talking.  
  
James's breathing was becoming laboured. Lily teased the tip of his cock gently with her tongue before resuming her sucking as he came into her mouth.  
  
Licking her lips she stood up, brushing the carpet fluff from her knees and smiling at him as he bent to pull up his trousers and boxers shakily.  
  
"Come on then Potter. Let's go." She walked to the portrait hole and waited for him.  
  
Seconds later James and Lily left their Common Room to go to a Prefects Meeting. James had a huge grin on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel was studying with Remus in the library; they were doing their Transfiguration Homework together.  
  
"So what colour was your rabbit?" Remus asked.  
  
"Black and white." Rachel didn't look up.  
  
"What colour mug did you have?"  
  
"I think it was blue, why?"  
  
"Just wondering if the colour of the rabbit had anything to do with the mug or not." Remus explained.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so." Rachel grinned at him.  
  
"Pity," Remus huffed. "It would have made a good observation."  
  
Rachel nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, how's it going with Sirius then?" Remus asked.  
  
Rachel slammed the book, which she was reading, shut.  
  
"Pardon?" her brow furrowed.  
  
"You know," Remus continued, "is he getting any better?"  
  
Rachel laughed. "Oh that! No! He's still an arrogant ass hole."  
  
"You don't think he's getting better?"  
  
"Pft! No." Rachel re-opened her book, hoping Remus would get the hint and leave it at that.  
  
Thankfully Remus dropped the subject and they continued to talk about mugs and rabbits.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry it's not as long as the others have been, but you guys were just so eager! I'll have to ask for more reviews this time! So can I please have 25? Pretty please? Go on! Read & Review! Luv Ya~ Raven x.) 


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: You guys are too kind! I began getting reviews almost immediately! I think I'll either have to start asking for more or just not asking and updating when I feel like it! I'm under a lot of pressure at the moment doing Mocks and the like, so profuse apologies for the delay! Thank you so much for understanding! I hope this is what you wanted! Luv Ya~ Raven x.)  
  
Remus was packing up his books. He'd just finished the essay that McGonagall wanted and was on his way to her class to hand his and Rachel's essays in early.  
  
"Thanks Remus." Rachel smiled at him as he walked away from their table.  
  
"See you later." He called over his shoulder.  
  
Rachel opened her Muggle Studies Book. She had a test on "Electricity" coming up, not that she couldn't ace it with her eyes closed, it just made her feel at ease if she looked as though she was busy when Sirius turned up.  
  
Speak of the Devil.  
  
"Miss me?" a voice purred into her right ear.  
  
Rachel smiled and turned her head. "Maybe. Why, did you miss me?"  
  
"You know I did." Sirius kissed her cheek and sat down beside her in the chair that had just accommodated Remus.  
  
"Really? How much?" she pouted.  
  
"Well Jay," his hand stroked her thigh, her school skirt rising. "Enough." He was playing her at her own game now.  
  
Rachel glanced down at the hand on her leg and then up into his charcoal grey eyes. "What do you mean enough?"  
  
Sirius was wary. She was still pretty unpredictable. He removed his hand from her knee and could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment cross her face.  
  
"Enough to want to kiss you senseless." He smirked at her.  
  
"Merlin Black, do you know how big the cheese factor is on some of your lines?"  
  
Fine! So he'd bugged her when he'd moved his hand away. This meant she wanted him to touch her. This was good.  
  
Sirius placed a hand back onto her knee again. Tingles ran through Rachel's body. He leant forward.  
  
"Yeah, but they work on you don't they?" he whispered to her before kissing her.  
  
Rachel smiled against his lips before parting hers to let his tongue invade her mouth. This was fun; she liked the danger of getting caught doing something "wrong". Sirius placed both hands on her waist and pulled her into his lap. Rachel giggled into his mouth and Sirius tore his lips away from hers.  
  
"What's so funny Jay?" he asked, irritated.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled her innocent smile again and linked her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Good." Sirius grinned at her wolfishly, moving one hand to her knee again.  
  
Rachel watched his hand with wide eyes.  
  
"Now where were we?" Sirius murmured into her ear before brushing his lips against her neck.  
  
Rachel shuddered under his caress. He'd done it again and found that spot, just below her ear, that made her shiver with anticipation. She closed her eyes and let her head roll back onto her shoulders, allowing him access to her throat, which he greedily took, his mouth burning a trail across her skin.  
  
Skilfully, Sirius slid his hand up Rachel's thigh, her skirt rising higher and higher. Rachel laughed again. Sirius stopped.  
  
"What is it Jay? I'm trying to seduce you here." He was irritated. No girl had ever laughed before.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just ticklish." Rachel smiled apologetically at him.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!" Rachel hissed.  
  
"Now that changes things."  
  
Sirius began to draw lazy patterns on Rachel's knee. He watched her face as she tried to control her laughter before she jerked her leg away.  
  
"Black! We're in a library! We're supposed to be quiet!"  
  
"We're at the back Jay. No-one can hear us." He poked her in the ribs.  
  
Rachel smacked his hand away. "Do you want me to scream?"  
  
"Maybe." He winked at her.  
  
Rachel's eyes widened as Sirius slid her skirt further up her leg; his hand inches away from her panties.  
  
"Sirius." her voice made him pause; unsure of whether or not to continue his exploration.  
  
He looked into her chocolate brown eyes with his stormy grey ones, and saw the same desire that he felt, reflected there. (A/N: That was rather poetic don't you think?)  
  
"Yes Jay?" he murmured huskily, his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
"Kiss me?" her brown eyes were pleading, it seemed she was as nervous as he was. Not that Sirius Black ever got nervous!  
  
Sirius brushed Rachel's electric blue hair from her eyes and grazed her lips with his. Rachel responded immediately, teasing his lower lip with her tongue. Her hands tangled in his long black hair as she assaulted his mouth. Sirius didn't mind, why should he? He had the most gorgeous blue haired girl in Hogwarts (granted there was only one) in his lap kissing him; he couldn't ask for more than that. He smiled inwardly when he made her jump, his experienced fingers rubbing her lower lips through the thin, damp material that covered them. Rachel's mouth left his and began nibbling his neck. He slipped a finger inside her, enjoying the sharp intake of breath and the almost whispered moans.  
  
"You like that don't you?" he purred into her ear, moving his fingers faster inside her.  
  
Rachel's brown eyes were dark with lust as she hissed her reply into his ear. Sirius smiled and his eyes widened slightly, he wasn't expecting that sort of reply- a hissed "Yes" that seemed to go on forever, mixing with the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. It wasn't what he normally received- many kinds of melodramatic "Yes! Oh Yes!" At least he knew she wasn't faking. Not that girls faked it with Sirius Black! Plus, they were in the library they had to be quiet. Not that it would stop those other girls. But Rachel Jay wasn't like the other girls was she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did you get for question three?" James asked, peering over Lily's shoulder to look at her answers.  
  
"I'm not telling!" Lily replied, trying unsuccessfully to cover her work with her hands.  
  
James poked his girlfriend in the ribs making her jump.  
  
"James!" she shrieked hitting him playfully with her quill.  
  
James held his girlfriend firmly in his lap and kissed her.  
  
"Don't be such a spoilsport Lils!" he murmured against her cheek before taking a quick look at her answers and copying them.  
  
"I'm not! You just wont learn anything if you copy my answers." Lily reasoned.  
  
"Lily my sweet," James grinned, "There are numerous reasons why I'm Head Boy and one of them is good grades-"  
  
"Don't you mean Lily's good grades?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I never said in lessons my dear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Oh Merlin! I don't believe he's doing this! I don't believe I'm letting him do this! We're in the library for crying out loud! I mean, anyone could walk by! Well, we're in the back, but still! I should ask him to stop. He's driving me crazy. Where the hell did he learn to do this? Infact, I don't think I want to know. I should ask him to stop. If he keeps this up I'm going to scream.'  
  
Rachel was amazed that she was managing any logical thought at all. All that was coming out of her mouth was a sound that could only be described as a mixture between a mew and a purr.  
  
'This must be what a confused cat sounds like.'  
  
Sirius smiled at the noises Rachel was making, he'd always thought of her as a screamer. Well, he liked to imagine them all as screamers! Merlin she was turning him on. He felt her breathing quicken against his neck as he sped up the strokes he was administering to her clit. The noises she was making became higher (in pitch) and seemed to quicken. He felt her walls tighten around his slick fingers before she let go, and her breathing attempted to return to normal as she came down, shuddering, from her high.  
  
Rachel inhaled deep, shaky breaths. She was trembling all over. She rested her head on Sirius's shoulder and tried to stop the world from spinning. Sirius leant back and looked at her. Rachel smiled sheepishly at him, her face was flushed and she tried to hide it behind her hand. Gently Sirius moved her hand away and brushed her blue hair from her eyes and kissed her softly.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?" he said, lips inches from hers.  
  
Rachel looked up into his eyes and smiled wolfishly.  
  
"Maybe." Her eyes flickered, glancing down to his obvious erection before meeting his eyes again, eyebrows raised.  
  
Sirius's eyes watched her tongue as it ran along the bottom of her top row of teeth. Merlin he wanted her now. He wanted to shove all the books that were on the library table onto the floor and take her now. His mind travelled in all sorts of directions, conjuring up all sorts of mental pictures.  
  
Rachel got up. Sirius snapped back to reality and he stood, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.  
  
"Where'd you think you're going Jay?" he purred into her ear.  
  
Rachel smiled as she felt him hard against her ass, but she pulled free from his grip and began packing her books into her bag. Sirius leant against the back of the chair and watched her as she rose, smoothed down her skirt and slung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you later Black." She called over her shoulder, winking at him, as she made her way to the front of the library ruffling her electric blue hair as she did so.  
  
'Yes you will Jay. Yes you will.'  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel wandered giddily down the corridor towards the Head's Room. All she wanted was a quick shower and to go to bed, she had to get up early.  
  
~*~  
  
James and Lily had moved to the sofa. James had begun unbuttoning Lily's white school shirt; her sweater lay thrown on the floor, somewhere. He glanced quickly up at her face from where he was, kissing her neck before allowing his lips to go lower. Lily gasped as she felt James's lips travel down her body. She inhaled sharply when she felt him graze his teeth over her left breast, cupping it gently in his hand. His other hand pushed her shirt off her shoulders and it soon joined the sweater on the floor. James had never wanted to please someone so much as he did Lily. He'd wanted to do this for so long. A flick of the wrist and the clasp on her bra was undone. Lily giggled. James looked up at her.  
  
"Very smooth Potter." she smiled.  
  
"Why thank you." He replied before continuing his ministrations.  
  
His tongue tracing the outline of one pink, erect nipple.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel reached her destination and raised her hand to knock on the portrait hole. She hoped Lily or Potter was in.  
  
~*~  
  
James looked down at his girlfriend. A cerise flush had spread over her creamy white skin.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her huskily before leaning to capture her lips with his.  
  
A knock at the portrait hole made them both stop.  
  
"Who is it?" James called, trying to hide the irritation in his voice.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me Potter! Let me in!" Rachel's voice shouted back.  
  
James leapt up from the sofa, and Lily, and picked up her clothes, throwing them at her.  
  
"Go upstairs and pretend to be working or something." He hissed at her. "I promise we'll finish this soon."  
  
Lily smiled at him and ran a hand through her hair. "We better had Potter!"  
  
"Come on Potter!" Rachel was impatient.  
  
Lily kissed her boyfriend quickly before hurrying up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming Jay! Keep that blue hair of yours on!"  
  
James opened the portrait hole and was almost knocked over by Rachel as she burst into the room.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled and made her way up the stairs to use the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel sat up straight in the darkness of Lily's bedroom. She glanced at her best friend's digital alarm clock. The glowing red numbers read "2:37". Rachel rubbed her eyes and ruffled her long blue hair before getting out of bed and moving towards the door. She needed to brush her teeth and change before she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Y'alright?"  
  
Lily looked up from her breakfast the next morning and was greeted with the face of her best friend who sat down beside her. Lily tried to hide her shock. She had never seen Rachel look so tired before.  
  
"How was your flying this morning?" she asked.  
  
"Cold." Replied Rachel, reaching for the cornflakes. She wasn't really hungry, but she'd better eat something.  
  
"Morning Ladies!" Sirius Blacks voice rang around the Great Hall.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Shut up you egotistical prat!" she yelled.  
  
"What? No 'Good Morning' kiss, Jay?" Sirius sat down opposite the two girls and leant across the table to invade Rachel's personal space.  
  
Rachel kicked him under the table, hard.  
  
"You wish!" she snarled.  
  
"You granting?" Sirius retorted, buttering his toast and not looking up.  
  
James sat down next to his best friend.  
  
"Morning Lils." He leant across the table, much the same as Sirius had done, and kissed his girlfriend 'Good Morning'.  
  
He glanced at Rachel and Sirius who were in the middle of, what could only be described as; a small-scale war- Sirius was flicking toast crusts at Rachel's head and she was throwing back dry cornflakes and two syllable phrases.  
  
"What happened?" he whispered.  
  
Lily shrugged. "Dunno, but at least we know that there's nothing wrong with them."  
  
Rachel stood up, her bowl of cornflakes forgotten.  
  
"Sorry Lils I cant take sexual harassment from this Tosser anymore. I'll see you in Muggle Studies."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sexual Harassment? You weren't complaining before, baby." Sirius called after Rachel, but she just ignored him and kept walking.  
  
Sirius rose from the table.  
  
"Just leave her Padfoot." James said, not looking up. "Rachel Jay is evil when she's angry."  
  
"Don't worry about me mate." Sirius patted his best friend on the shoulder. "I'll be fine."  
  
He was glad his best friend hadn't seen the extra swing Rachel had put into her hips as she had left the Great Hall. He hurried after the blue haired girl.  
  
James laughed. "Rachel is going to bite his head off. She doesn't look in the best of moods. I hope this doesn't continue all day or I'll have a grumpy Captain for practice and she'll try to kill us again. She'd been pushing us really hard lately. I'm starting to get stiff-"  
  
Lily snorted into her orange juice. "Pardon?"  
  
"Muscles." He finished his sentence and grinned at his girlfriend who had turned a similar colour to her hair.  
  
"Lily Evans! You dirty little thing!" he laughed.  
  
Lily stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to finish her breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel was already sitting in Muggle Studies when Lily arrived. She was perched on one of the desks and talking to Martin Wood. Her head turned sharply when her best friend walked in, an electric blue ponytail flicked Wood in the face. Lily laughed at her best friend's embarrassment.  
  
"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Wood!" Rachel apologised, instinctively reaching a hand out to him.  
  
Wood took her hand in his and placed it on his cheek.  
  
"It's ok." He smiled.  
  
Rachel's eyes widened.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily smiled at her friend as she unpacked her books. Rachel was obviously in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
"You sure?" Rachel whispered back, subconsciously licking her lips.  
  
Wood leant in and kissed her quickly. Rachel was just glad the classroom was practically empty and that Sirius took History of Magic. She blinked several times.  
  
"Or you could do that."  
  
Wood was just about to kiss her again when the bell rang and students hurried into the classroom. Rachel grabbed her bag and skidded to the back of the room, practically diving into her seat next to Lily.  
  
"What was that?" the redhead whispered.  
  
"Nothing." Rachel replied.  
  
"Nothing does NOT have smooching sessions with Martin Wood!"  
  
"We were NOT smooching!" Rachel hissed.  
  
"Well it sure as hell wasn't mouth to mouth resuscitation Rach!"  
  
Rachel blushed.  
  
"A ha!"  
  
~*~  
  
Professor Ipsis looked up as his Potions Class entered the dungeon classroom.  
  
"Take your seats please." He called over the mumbling and groaning of students complaining about "Double Potions" and wasn't surprised when he saw Rachel Jay take a seat on her own behind Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, as far away from Severus Snape and possible. He sighed.  
  
"I have told you numerous times Miss Jay, your assigned seat is next to Mister Snape."  
  
Rachel's eyes darkened. "And I have told you an equal amount of times that I don't want to be anywhere near that dickhead."  
  
"Five Points from Gryffindor for swearing Miss Jay." Professor Ipsis left it at that; he didn't want to have a full-blown argument with the girl. The fist time he had tried to get her to move seats, she had wasted a whole double lesson with her arguing and the second time he had tried a calmer approach she had stormed out of the classroom. So he had just left it as it was, there was no point in wasting time; they had a lot to get done before their end of term tests.  
  
The Potions class sighed in unison, they were hoping for another miniature battle between teacher and pupil, but it didn't look like it was going to happen; and so they carried on in silence. Rachel working with Remus and Sirius and all was going smoothly until Rachel got up to fetch some more arrowroot.  
  
"Urg! Get off me you slimy Wanker!"  
  
Snape had followed her to the table.  
  
"Come on Jay, you know you want it." He hissed into her ear.  
  
Rachel elbowed him in the stomach and Snape stumbled backwards, crashing into James and Lily's bench and spilling their lilac coloured potion all over himself. Snape began to shiver as, for the second time this term, his clothes began to disappear from his body, this time melting away and sliding to the floor. As if this humiliation wasn't enough:  
  
"Urg! Snape's got man-boobs!" Goyle's heavy Scottish accent rang around the silent potions classroom before the class burst out laughing. Even Professor Ipsis smiled.  
  
"I think I'm scarred for life!" Rachel shuddered and made her way back to her desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By lunch time the whole school was talking about Snape's cup size! And when he returned from the Infirmary and entered the Great Hall a hush fell over the students, and a neon sign (obviously put up by the Marauders) flashed over the Slytherin Table. "See Snape's Man-Boobs!" buzzed in the silence.  
  
"I'm proud of you Jay." Sirius put his arm around her as they sat next to each other at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Get off me Black! You're just looking for a chance to feel me up!" Rachel laughed and shrugged the offending arm off, but the look in her eyes was a more serious 'Thank You'.  
  
"You see right through my petty charade." Sirius moved to put his arm around her again but Rachel kicked him under the table and he resumed piling food onto his plate.  
  
Rachel pulled a face and slid along the bench closer to Remus and Peter. Remus smiled and put an arm around his blue haired friend protectively.  
  
"Don't worry Rach. I'll protect you." He grinned as Rachel snuggled closer and picked at the food on his plate before trying to feed him without actually looking and ended up poking him in the eye!  
  
Sirius helped himself to more bread, trying to hide his disappointment as his best friend laughed and flirted with what he wanted.  
  
"So Potter," Rachel managed through her laughter, after poking Remus in the eye. "You, me and Black- Quiddich this afternoon?"  
  
"Sorry Mon Capitan." James put his arm around Lily. "I've got plans after Herbology. But I'll be at regular practice."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "So you're leaving me with this sex crazed maniac?" she jerked her thumb at Sirius, who looked up at the word 'sex'.  
  
Lily's jaw dropped, James's mouth curved upwards into his trademark smirk and Rachel just laughed out loud. Sirius Black had a very large piece of ham hanging from his bottom lip.  
  
"What?" he asked, oblivious to what was so funny.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Rachel giggled and turned back to feeding Remus.  
  
Sirius scowled and the ham fell off his lip and into his lap. He threw it on the floor and continued eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel was making her way down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Common Room when someone called her name. She turned. Megan Dunn was strutting towards her, skirt short; far too much eye makeup; heels that gave her an extra three and a half inches in height so that she just about was eye level with Rachel, and the first three buttons of her shirt undone. Madame Pomfrey had done a good job with her nose.  
  
"Like hi!" she smiled brightly at Rachel, flicking her badly dyed blonde hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Rachel muttered under her breath. "Can I help you?" she said, unsure of how to react, considering she'd been living with Lily and James for the past few months, she barely even saw her former roommates.  
  
"Like, I just wanna say, I'm, like, sorry we kicked you out of the room. We have, like, talked about it, and we, like, have decided that Sirius would, like, never go for a girl like you. Like, you know."  
  
"O-k." Rachel nodded slowly, not really sure what to say.  
  
"So, like, we were wondering if, like, you want to come back to the room."  
  
Rachel began to laugh. "That's it? You spoke to me for the fist time in two months to tell me that I'm unattractive and that's why you want me back in the room?"  
  
Megan nodded.  
  
"Oh please!" Rachel rolled her eyes and turned on her heel walking quickly towards the Gryffindor Common Room Portrait Hole.  
  
"It's, like, not a bad thing!" Megan called after her desperately as she followed the blue haired girl into the Common Room.  
  
Sirius sat up from lounging on the sofa.  
  
"Like Sirius!" Megan's tone changed to bubbly and perky again and she sat practically on top of Sirius.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes and flicked her blue ponytail over her shoulder. "Pft!"  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, but kept cool.  
  
"Hello." His voice was husky.  
  
Megan giggled. "Like I told you Rachel. Sirius could never go for a girl like you. You're just too, like, you. Isn't that right Sirius?" the phoney blonde wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Rachel's eyes darkened as she glared at Sirius.  
  
"Come along Black! You can screw around later! We've got Quiddich to play!" she snapped at him.  
  
Megan giggled. "He's not going anywhere. We're going to finish what we started this morning aren't we Sirius?"  
  
Rachel's eyes widened but stayed dark. "Black. Now!" she yelled and Sirius sprang to his feet.  
  
Megan fell to the floor. And scrabbled to get back next to Sirius who brushed her off and followed Rachel out of the portrait hole.  
  
"So SHE'S the reason you didn't turn up this morning?" Rachel yelled as they passed through the Great Hall. Her voice echoed in the empty room.  
  
"She pinned me to the wall. I didn't know what to do!" Sirius yelled back in defence.  
  
"Oh sure!" Rachel threw her hands in the air as a cold gust of wind hit her in the face.  
  
"It's true!" Sirius didn't really know what to say.  
  
Suddenly Rachel turned round and faced him.  
  
"Did you like it?" she questioned.  
  
"How am I supposed to answer a question like that? I was caught totally off guard."  
  
"You tell me!" Rachel stalked towards him. The anger in her eyes made Sirius back up, she was hot when she was angry, but she was also venomous. "You've never been one to refuse a kiss before." He soon found his back pressed up against a wall.  
  
"Did she do it like this?" Rachel placed both hands either side of his head and brushed her lips over Sirius's.  
  
Sirius's eyes grew wide as he caught onto her game. She wasn't mad; she was just playing with him.  
  
"No Jay it wasn't." he smirked at her.  
  
"So was it this?" the blue haired girl crushed her lips to his, invading his mouth with her tongue.  
  
Sirius pulled Rachel close to him and ground his hips against hers eliciting a small moan from her mouth. Breathless, she pulled away and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Try that again," Sirius teased, "I wasn't quite sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening an exhausted Gryffindor Quiddich team dragged their aching bodies back to the castle. Rachel had put them through some pretty tough paces, their match with Ravenclaw was two weeks away and the blue- headed captain wanted them prepared in advance.  
  
James Potter collapsed on his dozing girlfriend when he entered his Common Room. Lily jumped, startled.  
  
"Oi! Potter!" she tried to shove him off, but it wasn't working very well, so she poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! Lils! Don't do that. Rachel's just put us through the most gruelling training. I think she's trying to kill me!"  
  
Lily smiled at him. "She just wants to make sure you guys are the best. You know how much she loves to win."  
  
"Yeah, but I love to be able to move! She's murdering us! If she keeps this up she'll have no team left!"  
  
"Where is she anyway, didn't she come up with you?" Lily tried to change the subject.  
  
"She said she'd be up later, she had some things to do." James raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend suggestively. "So we've probably got time to finish what we started last night."  
  
James's hands moved to the bottom of Lily's sweater and slid up under it causing Lily to scream.  
  
"What?" he asked, startled.  
  
"Cold hands." Lily grinned sheepishly at her boyfriend before pulling him into a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is this what you meant when you said 'screwing around'?" Sirius Black questioned Rachel Jay.  
  
The blue-headed girl brushed her hair out of her eyes and stared at Sirius intently for a moment before moving closer to him.  
  
"Yes." She said innocently. "Why? Don't you like it?"  
  
Sirius caught the Quaffle that was thrown in his direction. "It's not that, I just didn't think we'd be going over new Quiddich Plays." He flew closer to Jay. "I meant we could be 'screwing around' a different way."  
  
"Well," Rachel smirked at him. "I could always go and 'screw around' with Wood. I don't think he'll mind." She took the Quaffle from Sirius and turned to fly back down to earth.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and followed. He had no idea how she did it but he still wanted more. He alighted when he hit the ground and followed Rachel to the store cupboard where she went to replace the Quiddich equipment. Rachel turned when she felt a pair of (strong, muscular) arms encircle her waist. She looked up into the stormy eyes of Sirius Black.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Jay." He growled into her ear.  
  
"And what makes you so sure of that?" she challenged him.  
  
Sirius grinned at her. "Just trust me." He said, before lowering his head and kissing her.  
  
(A/N: There you go! Another Chapter done! I've got Exams on at the moment, which is why I'm not updating as frequently. I'm profusely sorry for the delay and the length of this Chapter. Ideas are what I need right now so feel free to give them! Once I've had some good one's I'll piece them together and make a decent few Chapters for you all! Read, Review and Shower me with Confetti, Praise and IDEAS!!! Luv Ya~ Raven x.) 


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: Ok! Those exams nearly killed me, and it's not even the real thing!!! Anyway, I've had some ideas and have been given some very helpful advice by some very helpful people! I hope you enjoy Chapter 14. Luv Ya~ Raven x.)  
  
"Race you back to the castle!"  
  
Rachel had just ruined the moment again! She slipped out of Sirius's arms and made a mad dash for her broomstick. Sirius paused for a moment before chasing after her. Merlin he wanted this girl badly. Both arrived breathless at the door.  
  
"Beat you!" Rachel slid off her broomstick and prodded Sirius in the chest.  
  
Sirius grabbed her hand. "That you did Jay. I think you deserve a prize for that."  
  
Before she could protest Rachel found her mouth occupied. She smiled against Sirius's lips and enjoyed the light-headed feeling that came with kissing Hogwarts' resident Playboy. Eventually, Sirius pulled back.  
  
"Stay with me tonight?" he asked, brushing stray strands of electric blue hair from her face.  
  
"Merlin! You're eager aren't you?" Rachel laughed.  
  
"You know it Jay." Sirius purred. "What do you say?"  
  
"We'll see." She stroked his cheek before disappearing inside the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
"They're not still cold are they?" James Potter looked at his girlfriend and winked at her.  
  
"They're fine James, really." Lily insisted, pulling him closer and slipping her hands under his Quiddich shirt. She grinned inwardly when she felt his defined muscles under her fingertips.  
  
James gasped.  
  
"Cold?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, no," James lied, infact, he enjoyed the feel of her cool hands on his skin.  
  
"Good." She continued to let her hands roam all over his sculpted body. "Did you know that the stomach is the second warmest place in the body?" she asked him.  
  
James leant closer to her. "Where's the warmest?" he whispered.  
  
"Guess." Lily replied licking her lips, her eyes darting downwards towards his noticeable erection. James was surprised; he wasn't expecting Lily to be so forward. Granted, they weren't entirely sure when Rachel was going to be back, but still. Lily looked into his blue eyes, she could see herself drowning in them. She'd never felt like this before. Sure, she'd had boyfriends, but none were this caring and attentive and sweet or made her feel as good as she did when she was with James. She wanted to share with him, to make him feel like she was feeling. So Lily Evans kissed James Potter with all the passion she possessed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius returned to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Pointless Starfish" he drawled at he Portrait of the Fat Lady when she requested the password, and the door swung open.  
  
Rachel looked up when Sirius entered the room and she watched him from under a curtain of blue hair from her seat at the table in the far corner of the room. He nodded to her and she returned to her Homework. Sirius took a seat next to Remus on one of the scarlet sofas.  
  
"Alright Moony?" he asked.  
  
Remus didn't look up from his book. "Fine thanks Padfoot, and you?"  
  
"Could be better, haven't had a decent shag for ages." He made sure that Rachel heard that comment.  
  
"Could that be because you're an egotistical dickhead who jacks off over his own reflection?" Rachel snapped back.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Rachel:  
  
"Save your breath Sirius, I know how difficult you find it to pronounce words with more than two syllables."  
  
"Game of exploding snap anyone?" Remus stopped the one-sided argument.  
  
"Sure. Bring it over here." Rachel called across the room.  
  
Both Sirius and Remus rose from the sofa and went and sat at the table.  
  
Remus sat opposite Sirius who sat next to Rachel and put his arm over the back of her chair.  
  
"Try anything funny, Black, and you'll get the same treatment as Snape." Rachel growled warningly.  
  
"Well that'll give you something to dream about Jay."  
  
"Pft! I don't want nightmares."  
  
"Oh but baby you'll be begging for more by the time you've seen me." Sirius shifted his chair closer to Rachel's and she made a face.  
  
"Urgh!"  
  
Remus laughed and dealt the cards. As they began to play, Rachel felt a hand on her thigh. Her eyes widened and she looked to see whom it belonged to. Sirius gave no indication that he knew he had placed his hand on her leg, so she pushed the offending hand away. Moments later, the pile of cards had exploded, Sirius inhaled sharply, before turning and glaring at Rachel. Rachel just stared straight across the table at Remus, her blue hair hiding her expression from view. Sirius inwardly cursed. Rachel was good. Rachel was thankful for the screen of blue hair that hid her smirk from Sirius's view. She glanced across quickly, and saw the expression on his face; he knew what she was up to.  
  
'Good' she thought, and slid her hand a little further up his thigh.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened. He was just glad Remus wasn't catching on to what Rachel was doing. Every time the pile of cards on the table exploded, Rachel would move her hand just a little further up his thigh. They were about to start their seventh round when Remus yawned.  
  
"Tired Moony?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah," replied his best friend. "I think I might hit the sack."  
  
As Remus stood up, Rachel removed her hand from Sirius's leg and placed it back into her lap. She stood up to hug Remus 'Goodnight'. Remus pulled her close to him and tickled her.  
  
"'Night Rach." He whispered into her ear before letting go.  
  
"'Night Padfoot." He nodded to Sirius before ascending the staircase to the Boy's Dorms, leaving Rachel and Sirius alone in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Rachel moved to collect her bag, "'Night Black." She said as she turned to leave.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Jay." Sirius said.  
  
Rachel smirked at him. "You can't stop me Black." She knew he was going to, she was just going to have a bit of fun first. She had every intention of spending the night with him; she just didn't want him to know that. "I mean, there's nothing here that could even make me consider staying with you."  
  
Sirius crossed the room and reached her in two steps. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Are you sure about that?" he breathed, his warm breath sending tingles down her spine.  
  
Rachel looked into his stormy grey eyes with her chocolate ones.  
  
"Yeah." She stated simply and turned again.  
  
Sirius grabbed her hand, pulling her flush against his body and growling into her ear:  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
Before Rachel could even begin to think of a smart-ass reply, Sirius crushed his lips against hers, his tongue invading her mouth and his hands roaming all over her body. Rachel grinned to herself. She loved it when he did this. After a few heated minutes she planted both hands on his chest and pushed gently, her mouth leaving his.  
  
"Sirius," she looked at the floor. "I should go." She mumbled, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Sirius's face fell. She was still intent on leaving. Rachel smirked, and lifted her head ruffling her blue hair.  
  
"I should," she continued. "But I wont."  
  
~*~  
  
"She'll be back any minute James, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Of course it is." James murmured against Lily's lips. "She cant get in anyway, we can just pretend she isn't there if she turns up."  
  
Lily smiled. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Anyway, I promised I'd finish what we started last night." James paused and raised an eyebrow "Unless you're objecting."  
  
Lily didn't reply, instead, she pulled him close and administered another kiss onto her boyfriend's lips; her hands sliding down his bare, muscular chest to rub the blatant bulge below his waist.  
  
"What does that tell you?" she asked him after pulling away.  
  
"I'm not really sure," James joked. "Could you do that again?"  
  
So Lily Evans complied with James Potter's wishes and kissed him again. Her hands now busy with the buckle on his belt.  
  
James removed his lips from hers long enough to slip both her jumper and shirt over her head, her tie already have been slung carelessly on the floor.  
  
"Are you completely sure?" he whispered against her lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel squeaked and ran around the other side of the sofa. Sirius was bent on revenge after the torture she'd put him through during Exploding Snap.  
  
"Shh Jay! You'll wake the whole house!" Sirius hissed at her as he chased her around the room.  
  
"Stop chasing me and maybe I'll shut up!" she retorted, hiding behind the armchair.  
  
"No chance!"  
  
Sirius eventually pounced on Rachel, securing her to the ruby sofa.  
  
"Are you going to apologise to me Jay?" he asked, pinning her arms above her head with one hand.  
  
Rachel shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"Well I'll have to make you apologise then wont I?"  
  
"Is that a threat Black?" Rachel scoffed.  
  
"No my dear Jay. That's a promise."  
  
Sirius ran his free hand over her body, and Rachel's eyes widened when he realised just what he was getting at. Before she could protest, Sirius had begun tickling her. Rachel nearly screamed, but she held it in, she didn't want everyone else to come downstairs and find Sirius Black straddling her on the sofa. That might be kinda hard to explain.  
  
"Ok, ok!" she choked out through her laughter. "I give! I'm sorry."  
  
Sirius stopped.  
  
"But you were so gagging for it anyway!" Rachel finished before pushing Sirius off her and onto the floor.  
  
Sirius leapt up, and as before, slung a laughing Rachel over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
As soon as they reached the door, Rachel shut up and Sirius eased her gently to the floor. After placing a quick kiss on her lips, he stuck his head around the door of his bedroom. Peter was snoring loudly and the bathroom light was on, meaning Remus must be brushing his teeth. Sirius ushered Rachel into the room quickly, wary of Remus in the bathroom. Rachel picked her way through the maze of dirty clothes on the floor and dived onto Sirius's bed just as Remus opened the bathroom door clad in only his pyjama bottoms.  
  
"Y'alright Moony." Sirius distracted his friend.  
  
"Mmm, 'night Padfoot." Remus crossed the room and jumped into bed.  
  
Sirius padded around the room, trying to make it seem as though he was looking for something, well, he was- clothes for Rachel to sleep in. He threw a clean pair of boxers and a Quiddich shirt onto his bed before moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returned, clad only in his boxers, he smiled to see the curtains around his bed drawn, and at Remus's soft breathing. Peter was out for the count! He turned off the bathroom light; and took the three steps to his bed, sticking his head through the curtains.  
  
Rachel Jay was sitting on his pillows looking sexier than ever in his Quiddich shirt and boxers; her long, tanned legs hugged to her chest and her large brown eyes glittering dangerously in the dim light of the room, half hidden by a mess of electric blue hair. Sirius could feel himself getting hard. Rachel smiled at him, licking her lips; and, after closing the curtains behind him, Sirius moved up towards her until they were nose to nose.  
  
"Have I told you how sexy you look in my clothes yet Jay?" he smirked at her.  
  
"Have I told you how sexy you look in your boxers Black?" Rachel purred back, before wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling him to her for a kiss.  
  
She nibbled his bottom lip and teased his tongue with hers. Sirius's hands stroked her legs, marvelling at their smoothness, before gliding over her upper body. Meanwhile, Rachel's hands were doing some exploring of their own they grazed their way down Sirius's toned chest, scratching slightly at his hardening nipples. Sirius groaned into her mouth and one of his hands slid into her hair, tangling in it and ensuring that the mind-blowing kiss they were sharing wouldn't end. Rachel smiled against his lips and her hands wandered lower, her fingertips stroking his defined abs.  
  
~*~  
  
James looked into his girlfriend's emerald eyes. He wanted her so badly, but a rushed job on the Common Room sofa shouldn't really qualify for the most amazing night of her life. She was so perfect; he wanted it all to be perfect. So he stopped.  
  
Lily looked up at James, confused.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just think we're rushing it a bit, that's all."  
  
Lily smiled at him. "I never thought I'd ever hear James Potter speak those words." She reached to the floor for her sweater.  
  
"It's just that..." James didn't really know how to tell her.  
  
"Yes Potter?" Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When we do, eventually, have sex, I want it to be special. I want to show you exactly how much I love you."  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. "D-d-did you just say you love me?"  
  
James drew her close to him and looked into her eyes. Lily could feel herself drowning again.  
  
"I love you Lily." He whispered.  
  
"I think I love you too James." Lily smiled back.  
  
"Really?" James's smile lit up his whole face; he didn't think he had ever felt this happy before.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Lily nodded, before pulling him into a kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you thinking?" Rachel Jay murmured to Sirius Black as they lay, spooned in the dark after what seemed like hours of kissing.  
  
"About how much you turn me on." Sirius purred into her ear before rolling her over to face him.  
  
"Look." Rachel murmured between Sirius's kisses. "We-" kiss "should-" kiss "be-" kiss "getting-" kiss "some-" kiss "sleep."  
  
"But I want you Jay. Or can't you tell?" Sirius pressed his erection against her thigh.  
  
"I know you do-" Rachel was cut off when Sirius's hands slipped under the hem of the shirt she was wearing.  
  
"And I know you want me too Jay."  
  
"Yeah, but-" Rachel couldn't help but grin as his hands slid up her flat stomach and gasped as one scuffed the underside of one of her breasts.  
  
"Tut, tut, Jay." Sirius grinned at her. "No bra, that is convenient."  
  
Rachel's expression changed as if in realisation of something, and she suddenly pulled Sirius's hands out from under the shirt and rolled back over onto her side, her back to him.  
  
"Night." She muttered, and closed her eyes.  
  
Sirius was in shock. Now THAT had never happened before. He slipped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her close to him, allowing her to feel him hard against her ass and after brushing her hair away from her neck murmured into her ear:  
  
"What's the matter Jay?" his hand moved just under the shirt, tracing patterns on her skin.  
  
"Nothing." Rachel muttered back.  
  
"Well it's got to be something, or you wouldn't have gone all cold on me." Sirius kissed the sensitive spot below her ear and smiled against her skin when he felt her shiver.  
  
"It's nothing." Rachel repeated.  
  
"Then why wont you let me touch you? I know you want it." He purred, trailing his lips down her neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily lay awake in James's arms on her Common Room sofa. She was surprised that Rachel hadn't returned. Maybe her friend was doing more with Martin Wood then she had first thought. Rachel wasn't really one to share her conquests. She'd have to tickle it out of her best friend later.  
  
James sighed in his sleep and pulled Lily closer to him. Lily smiled, she felt so safe in James's arms. So she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's nothing." Rachel repeated firmly and pushed Sirius's wandering hands away.  
  
Sirius rested a hand on Rachel's hip, toying with the waistband of the boxers she was wearing.  
  
"What is it Jay?" he asked again. "There's obviously something the matter, cos you're normally begging for me to touch you."  
  
As if to emphasise his point Sirius squeezed her ass gently, and wasn't surprised when Rachel pressed herself back into his body, grinding against his erection. There was definitely a shower happening tomorrow morning.  
  
"It's nothing Black. Now I'm being serious, don't do this to me."  
  
"Do what?" Sirius couldn't understand it. "Come on Jay, tell me what's wrong."  
  
He rolled her over again and kissed her soundly on the lips.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"It's just that-" Rachel was hesitant. "Well, it's stupid really."  
  
"Well it can't be that stupid if it's bugging you enough not to let me touch you." Sirius's hands flitted across the bottom of the Quiddich shirt.  
  
"It's just that I'm not..." she didn't want to continue.  
  
"Yes?" Sirius slipped his fingertips under the hem of the shirt and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"I'm just not..."  
  
"Not what? Not pretty enough? Not funny enough? Not sexy enough?" with every 'Not' Sirius's hands moved higher. "Trust me Jay." He purred into her ear "You're gorgeous, you're funny and when you're pissed at me you're even sexier than you normally are; which is pretty damn sexy. Can't you see what effect you have on me? There are times when I just want to fuck you senseless just for giving me dirty looks."  
  
"No Sirius, it's not that." Rachel moved Sirius's hands again, pushing them back down her body, but not out from under the shirt. "I'm just not as, well, shaped like the other girls you've been with."  
  
Sirius chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Rachel was just glad the bedroom was dark so that he couldn't see her blushing. "Well, I'm not as 'well endowed' as, say, Megan. I'm sorry."  
  
Sirius grinned at her through the velvety blackness and rubbed circular patterns on her flat stomach with the pads of his thumbs. "Jay, do you really think I'm that shallow?"  
  
Rachel snorted.  
  
"Infact, don't answer that." Sirius continued, not allowing Rachel to comment. "The point is, I think you have the most amazing body. You have legs that go on forever, the most amazing ass, a flat stomach-"  
  
Rachel didn't let him finish. She lifted up from the bed and wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck and kissed him, bringing him back down to lay on the bed with her. Sirius fell into the kiss easily, sliding his hands up her body under the Quiddich shirt, and fondling Rachel's small breasts. Rachel groaned into his mouth and scratched her nails down his back, leaving several thin red marks. Her lips left his to burn down his neck.  
  
"I want you so much Jay." Sirius whispered into her ear.  
  
Rachel smiled against his skin and dragged her nails gently down his chest, delighting at the slight moan that issued from his mouth.  
  
"I know." She whispered back. "I want you too,"  
  
Her eyes glittered in the dark and Sirius was surprised, seconds later, to find himself on his back. Rachel had rolled them over and was now straddling his waist. Sirius's hands slid to her hips, holding her in place.  
  
"Or can't you tell Black?" she purred, bringing her face close to his.  
  
"I can now Jay." Sirius moved to kiss her but Rachel moved away and began to trail kisses down his chest, occasionally licking and nipping his skin with her teeth and tongue. Sirius inhaled sharply when her fingertips sunk just below the rim of his boxers and tugged at them gently. Gladly Sirius lifted his hips and allowed Rachel to slide his boxers down to rest around his ankles. Rachel glanced up at Sirius and raised her eyebrows in question. Sirius uttered a guttural groan when Rachel's warm fingertips brushed the tip of his throbbing erection before encircling him and, squeezing gently, began to rub him up and down, painstakingly slowly. Rachel watched Sirius's eyes flutter half closed, his hips lifting off the bed, wanting more.  
  
"No, no, no Black." She smiled at him and pushed his hips down with her free hand. "Just relax." Her lips drifted downwards and parted, allowing her tongue to slip between them and slowly lick the head of his cock, tasting him.  
  
"Mmm, Jay." Escaped Sirius's lips, and Rachel smiled, removing her tongue.  
  
"Not tonight Black." She tutted; speeding up her hand ministrations.  
  
"You're so good." Sirius moaned. "Mmm. Just like that." his hips lifted off the bed slightly.  
  
Sirius was close. Rachel was driving him crazy. It was like torture with her but, Merlin, she was good. She knew exactly how he wanted it. Another moan escaped his lips as Rachel squeezed him harder and, as slowly as she had begun, brought him over the edge. He hadn't even realised he had closed his eyes until he opened them. Rachel straddled his stomach (once more) and was looking down at him, eyes glittering, an innocent smile on her face. Sirius grinned at her while she licked her fingers clean.  
  
"Mmm Jay. I think you deserve something good for that." his hands slid up her thighs, squeezing gently.  
  
"Oh really?" Rachel grinned wickedly at him.  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
Sirius slid his hands up the inside of her thighs and slipped a finger inside the boxers she was wearing.  
  
"No knickers either Jay." He grinned at her. "You dirty thing."  
  
"Oops!" was Rachel's only reply.  
  
Skilfully Sirius slipped a finger between Rachel's slick folds and smiled at the hot, tight, wetness he found, and the moan that escaped her lips. He removed his finger and brought it to his mouth. Before he could taste her, Rachel leant down and captured his lips with hers, moving his hands back down to the apex of her thighs.  
  
"Mmm. More." She murmured against Sirius's lips.  
  
So Sirius obliged, and thrust his finger inside her once more.  
  
"Mmm, two." She murmured again.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Rachel to be so forward. Rachel pressed herself harder down onto his hand.  
  
"Please Sirius." She begged and he added another finger, twitching them inside her.  
  
"What do you want Jay?" he asked, thrusting his experienced fingers in and out of her.  
  
"Faster." Was her almost incoherent moan.  
  
"You like that don't you Jay?" his thumb rubbed her clit harder.  
  
"Mmm." Rachel replied.  
  
The noises she was making were driving him crazy. He never would have thought that a few husky moans would make him so hard. He wanted to take her now. Sirius slowly began to restrain the movements his hand was making, forcing Rachel to slide down his body for more contact with his slick, skilled fingers. Suddenly, she inhaled sharply and her half closed eyes snapped open. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Stop Black." She said, grabbing his hand and pushing it away.  
  
"What do you mean Jay?" Sirius asked, reaching to touch her again.  
  
"I may be horny, but I'm not fucking stupid." She rolled off him and lay with her back to him.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked again, spooning behind her.  
  
"Look, I know what you were trying to do so don't play innocent with me." Rachel growled.  
  
"What did I do this time Jay?"  
  
"Did you think you were all clever, getting me to move down your body? I'm not one of your dumb blonde bimbos Sirius. I know when you want to fuck someone."  
  
Bollocks! She'd caught him.  
  
"I thought you said you-" Sirius began.  
  
"No, you just assumed I wanted to. I'm not ready for that. Not yet anyway."  
  
Sirius slipped his arm around her waist and purred into her ear:  
  
"Ok, that's fine. I'm willing to wait for that. I'm sorry I tried to trick you into it"  
  
Rachel smiled.  
  
"Good boy. Now finish what you started." She took hold of his hand and guided it below the waistband of the boxers.  
  
"With pleasure." Sirius kissed her neck as he pushed his fingers inside her once more.  
  
Soon Rachel was making the throaty moans and giving incoherent instructions that drove him crazy.  
  
"Come on Jay, come for me." He purred continually into her ear, his thumb rubbing her clit harder.  
  
"Mmm. Harder. Faster. Mmm. Sirius..." Rachel repeated, over and over again as her orgasm hit her in waves.  
  
"That's what you want isn't it?" Sirius whispered.  
  
The panted "Yes" was just about all Rachel could manage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The weekend rolled around quickly, and James had a special surprise for Lily. She and Rachel waited for the Marauders in one of Hogwarts many corridors at nine o'clock that Saturday night.  
  
When James rounded the corner and saw Lily, his jaw dropped and he stopped in his tracks. She was wearing a cargo green mini-skirt and a white tank top. James was sure he was drooling as he sidled up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her soundly on the lips. Sirius moved closer to Rachel,  
  
"Wanna take a cue from them Jay?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.  
  
"With you?" Rachel looked at him disgusted. "Pft! No." and moved past him to hug Remus and Peter.  
  
Sirius nearly laughed out loud at the expression on Peter's face, the poor boy's eyes couldn't get much wider as they looked Rachel over- her short tartan mini skirt, black cropped t-shirt and (black) Doc Marten Boots- and Sirius could swear Remus slid his hands a little closer to her ass than usual when he hugged Rachel 'Hello'. He growled under his breath.  
  
"Problem Black?" Rachel quipped.  
  
James laughed. "He's just upset that he couldn't invite Sabrina along."  
  
Rachel grinned at Sirius over Remus's shoulder.  
  
"So," James began. "Shall we?"  
  
From his pocket he produced the Marauders Map and lead them through a maze of passageways until they finally stopped by a post. Stepping past it, Lily realised that they were in Hogsmeade, by the alleyway next to the Three Broomsticks. She hugged James in delight.  
  
"How the fuck did we get here Potter?" Rachel was amazed.  
  
"Magic Mon Capitan!" James replied simply and bent his head to kiss Lily.  
  
Sirius made gagging noises.  
  
"Oh shut up Black! Just cos you never get any!" Rachel snapped at him.  
  
"Fancy lending me a hand with that, Jay?" Sirius purred.  
  
"Remus!" Rachel whined. "Sirius is being icky!"  
  
The werewolf put an arm around his blue haired friend's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry Rach. He's harmless. I think" He guided Rachel away and after James and Lily who were making their way down the alleyway.  
  
Soon the group reached a small doorway concealed in the wall. Sirius raised a hand and knocked on the black door four times. A small window in the top of the door slid open and a pair of eyes looked out at the Marauders and their friends.  
  
"What's the password?" the owner of the eyes growled.  
  
"I've saved the best for last, and this is it- Nirvana" Sirius recited, and the door swung open.  
  
"Sirius Black! Long time no see!" the owner of the eyes chuckled to Sirius.  
  
"Calvin!" Sirius greeted the man with a handshake, as did James, Remus and Peter.  
  
When the two girls walked through the door, however, Calvin's face lit up and James put a protective arm around Lily.  
  
"This one's mine." He nodded to Calvin, who winked at him.  
  
"I'm Lily." Lily extended her hand to the bear-like man who took it in his and shook it.  
  
"Calvin." The man smiled.  
  
"And this is Rachel." Lily indicated to her friend.  
  
"And who do you belong to?" Calvin asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"No-one at the moment." Rachel smiled back, before following James, Lily, Peter and Remus down the corridor. Sirius brought up the rear.  
  
Soon the dimly lit corridor opened out onto a huge balcony that was swarming with people. To the right of them was a bar, lit by ultra-violet lights, drinks of every description were being served by house elves wearing fluorescent necklaces and roller skates; and to the left was an enormous staircase that spiralled down to the lit dance floor below. Sirius grabbed a shot of Firewhiskey from one of the passing house elf's trays and downed it in one go, and was pleased to see Rachel do the same. Lily's tank top glowed in the U-V light and she grabbed James's hand and practically dragged him down the stairs towards the dance floor. Once there, James pulled her close to him, and together they moved to the beat of the music. Remus put one hand into the small of Rachel's back and walked her in the direction of the bar, Peter skulked behind and Sirius, after downing another shot of Firewhiskey, followed suit. As soon as Rachel sat down on a bar stool, she was surrounded by people she didn't know.  
  
"'Ello Luv. What's a pretty face like you doing in a place like this?" a Billy Idol look-a-like purred her way (A/N: Think Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer).  
  
Rachel winked at him. "Getting a drink. What does it look like?"  
  
The bleach blonde stranger leant closer and rested a hand on her thigh.  
  
"What you havin' Luv?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Whatever you're having." Rachel smiled back.  
  
"Oi! Mercury!" the stranger yelled down the bar.  
  
An elf appeared with a 'Pop!'  
  
"Yes Sir?" it quivered.  
  
"Two doubles of Firewhiskey please." The stranger nodded curtly, and the elf nodded and disappeared.  
  
"I'm Rachel." Rachel smiled and introduced herself.  
  
"And I'm all yours Luv." The stranger took her hand and brought it to his lips. "But you can call me Will."  
  
"Ta." Rachel nodded and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"So, are you here with anybody?" Will enquired.  
  
Before Rachel could open her mouth to reply, Sirius appeared out of nowhere, and slipped an arm around the blue haired girl's shoulders.  
  
"She's here with me mate." Sirius growled, his free hand curling around Rachel's bare stomach.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say mate." He nodded curtly at Sirius and winked at Rachel before turning back to the bar and blending in with the crowd.  
  
Sirius dragged Rachel away from the bar.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he hissed angrily into her ear. "Where the fuck is Moony?"  
  
Rachel shrugged. "Dunno, he said he'd be back soon though. And I was having a drink."  
  
"With a stranger?"  
  
"So? It's not like I'm going to marry the guy! He was just being nice." Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Guys like that aren't nice Jay!"  
  
"So? maybe I don't like nice." Rachel smirked at him, before turning on her heel and heading for the staircase.  
  
She was challenging him again. He loved her when she was like this. He craved it. So Sirius followed her and finally caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs; grabbing her by the waist; pulling her under the staircase into a dark corner and crushing his lips to hers.  
  
"Is that more like what you had in mind?" he asked her, once they had pulled apart.  
  
Rachel grinned at him through the darkness. "Catch me if you can." She kissed him quickly before darting out onto the dance floor and plunging into the crowd of people.  
  
~*~  
  
James could have sworn he had just seen Rachel dart past but he couldn't be sure. He inhaled the strawberry scent of Lily's hair, closing his eyes and holding her closer to his body, rubbing his erection against her ass. Lily smiled and reached up a hand to entwine around his neck. James bent his head and kissed Lily's neck.  
  
"I want you so badly." He whispered into her ear and was glad when she pressed herself against him more, her hips grinding against his.  
  
"Later Potter." she whispered back. "Later."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius's eyes darkened. Rachel had found Remus and the two were dancing and laughing together. James, Lily and Peter were nowhere to be seen. A slight brunette leant against Sirius, but he ignored her, and continued to push his way through the sea of people towards Remus and Rachel. Rachel stared at him, daring him to come and break it up. Sirius started towards them.  
  
"I've got to go Remus." Rachel whispered to her friend. "I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Remus replied, and the blue haired girl disappeared.  
  
Sirius reached his friend and growled.  
  
"Seen Jay, Moony?" he asked.  
  
"She went that way." Said his best friend, and pointed in the direction of the staircase.  
  
"Thanks mate." Sirius nodded at his friend and slunk back through the crowd.  
  
Suddenly he spotted a flash of blue hair and turned quickly. There was Rachel Jay, standing infront of him. Sirius grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, moving to the eternal music.  
  
"Hello." She purred into his ear.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere Jay." He murmured back, pressing his erection against her thigh.  
  
Rachel licked her lips, "I know."  
  
"What do you say we get out of here?"  
  
Rachel looked at him innocently, bending her knees and sliding down his body until her short skirt brushed the floor. "Now why would you want to do that Black?" she enquired.  
  
"Because," Sirius pressed his lips to her temple, " almost every guy in the place is staring at you, and I don't like it." His hands on her hips held her closer.  
  
Rachel wrinkled her nose and smirked at Sirius. "Jealous, Black?"  
  
"No." Sirius muttered quickly. "I just don't like to share."  
  
Rachel smiled inwardly, before winking at him. "Let's get out of here then, shall we?"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily laughed as James led her back through the maze of passageways to Hogwarts. James had told Calvin, the doorman, to tell the rest of the Marauders, and Rachel, that they had gone back. They finally reached their portrait hole, and Lily recited the password. Once inside, James pounced on Lily, and slung her over her his shoulder. Lily screamed with laughter as James carried her up to his bedroom and dumped her, unceremoniously, on the bed. He stared at her for a few moments, unblinking.  
  
"You are so beautiful Lily," he stated.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Lily laughed, reaching and puling her boyfriend down onto the bed beside her.  
  
"No Lils, I mean it. You are beautiful and I love you." He kissed her deeply, stroking her hair as he did so, and marvelling at its softness.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius and Rachel made it to the alleyway outside.  
  
Rachel's blue hair shimmered in the amber streetlight. She smiled as Sirius pushed her roughly against the cool brick wall and pressed his mouth against hers. Rachel's hands slid under Sirius's shirt, scratching his muscular chest slightly with her nails. Sirius chuckled into her mouth and stroked her cheek with his fingertips.  
  
"Something funny, Black?" Rachel enquired, removing her hands.  
  
"No, not at all" Sirius took her hands and placed them on his chest. "I rather liked where you were going actually." He bent his head to kiss her again, gliding his hands to her waist.  
  
Rachel turned her head to the side and his lips brushed her cheek.  
  
"And where was that exactly?" she raised her eyebrows at him and slid her hands to his hips, pulling him closer.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius kissed her quickly. "You tell me."  
  
Rachel toyed with the front of Sirius's jeans as she kissed him. His hands cupped her face, stroking her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. (A/N: Was that a teeny-tiny pun? Probably not, it's late! It's not my fault!!!).  
  
When she finally pulled back, she pouted at him.  
  
"What do you want, hmm?" she asked, tugging on the waistband of his jeans.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Sirius returned the question, running his thumb along her bottom lip.  
  
"No, Black, I asked you first." Rachel's nimble fingers undid and (then) redid the button on his jeans. She grinned at him wickedly.  
  
"You." Sirius whispered huskily, "You're what I want." He brought his lips to hers again.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily took her time unbuttoning her boyfriend's shirt as she kissed him.  
  
'Thank Merlin for Quiddich' ran through her mind again as her fingertips grazed his erect nipples. She chuckled as James slid cool hands up the back of her tank top to unhook her bra.  
  
James stopped kissing Lily and leant back to look at her as he slid the straps of her bra and tank top down her shoulders.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius had his jeans round his ankles and his hands were pressed against the wall to prevent himself from falling. He smiled to himself, thinking he had once prided himself on stamina; but Rachel Jay appeared to change all that, she'd only been blowing him a few minutes. He groaned as her tongue stroked the underside of his cock and then gasped as the warmth that encircled him disappeared. He glanced down and saw Rachel's eyes smiling up at him through the dark.  
  
"You like that, don't you Black?" she chuckled, not even bothering to wait for a reply as she enveloped him once more.  
  
~*~  
  
James touched one breast very gently. Kneeling beside her on the bed, he stared down at her in fascination. Lily watched his face as he touched her, and then his mouth was closing around one nipple. She moaned. He was biting her now, very gently, making her want him more. Opening her legs, he moved down her body, and began to caress her with his tongue. James used all his considerable skill on Lily. He was an expert at oral sex and he knew it. Soon he had Lily gripping the bed sheets, her knuckles white in anticipation as he entered her. James watched her face. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, her long red hair fanned out behind her head like a halo. He felt her orgasm build and encircle him, finally releasing her to the hard recurring thrusting that brought him swiftly to an earth- shattering climax. As he collapsed on top of her, Lily snuggled closer to him. He kissed her and nuzzled her.  
  
"Oh Lily, Lily... I've wanted you so much... you wouldn't believe. I love you."  
  
Lily lay beneath him, face buried in his neck, her body still tingling, revelling in the touch of his skin on hers. Propping himself up on his elbows, he gazed down into her face and said gently:  
  
"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"  
  
Lily was lost for words so she smiled and nodded. James kissed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius smiled as he zipped up his jeans and helped Rachel to her feet. She grinned wickedly at him.  
  
"Was that what you wanted?" she asked.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. "Merlin you're good Jay."  
  
"I know." She replied and turned on her heel to walk down the street.  
  
Sirius grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Jay?"  
  
"For a drink, Black. I'm thirsty." She pulled him to her and kissed him, before darting down the street and into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Sirius smiled to himself as he followed her, he could use a drink himself.  
  
(A/N: I know I've left you guys ages, but I went on holiday because I needed the sun after being stuck in exam rooms for the last few weeks! Anyway, I'm back now and full of energy! I hope you enjoyed! Luv Ya~ Raven x.) 


	15. Chapter 15

James lay awake staring at his bedroom ceiling, and listening to the soft even breathing of the girl he loved beside him. He smiled as she sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. It was what he had always wanted.  
  
Next to him, Lily was dreaming. A smile flitted across her face when, behind her eyelids, she saw herself and James getting married; Sirius as the best man; Remus making a speech at the reception; James treading on her feet as they danced together; Rachel- her hair still blue- jabbing Sirius in the ribs as he tried to put his arm around her for a photo; James smiling and laughing with her as they fed each other wedding cake; Rachel catching the bouquet and getting suggestive looks from Sirius who whirled a garter round his index finger...  
  
James's stomach growled. He was hungry. Gently, he stroked Lily's hair and whispered her name into her ear. Moments later, two emerald green eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey." James whispered softly, kissing her nose.  
  
"Hi." Lily smiled back.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked, reaching to his bedside table for his glasses.  
  
"How could I not?" Lily chuckled, running her fingers over his bare chest and kissing him soundly on the lips. "I had you to dream about."  
  
James smiled. "Hungry?"  
  
Lily's stomach growled in response.  
  
James laughed:  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."  
  
Lily smiled at him.  
  
"Very funny Potter."  
  
James sat up, duvet falling to his waist, and looked down on the mussed red haired angel in his bed.  
  
"I love you." He stated, before lowering his lips to hers.  
  
"I love you too." Was the whispered reply.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel cautiously opened one eye. Sunlight was shining through a gap in the curtains of a strange room. Expecting the worst, she looked down at herself.  
  
"Still clothed, thank Merlin!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Then she opened her eyes to the rest of the room.  
  
Next to her in the bed she was sitting in, the duvet was crumpled, an obvious sign that someone had slept there. Rachel's eyes widened and prayed that whomever had slept there had left. Her shoes were on the floor beside the bed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and moved to put them on. Then she realised that the water that had been running behind the door on the far side of the room had stopped. She looked up slowly as the door opened.  
  
"Morning Jay." Sirius mumbled, pushing his damp hair from his eyes.  
  
Rachel stared at him and the tiny towel that was wrapped around his waist. Her mouth felt very dry.  
  
"Uhh hi. Where the hell are we and how did we get here?" she asked, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart.  
  
"Don't worry Jay." Sirius chuckled. "We're in a room above the Three Broomsticks. You had a little too much to drink last night so I brought you back up here. And no, before you ask, we didn't do anything."  
  
Rachel sighed with relief. "Why didn't you take me back to school?"  
  
"It would have looked kinda suspicious: Me taking you back to my bed, and you in such a state. Guess that shows what kind of party animal you are."  
  
Rachel stood up and walked towards him; the swing in her hips evident.  
  
"Well Black, what do you suggest we do now?" she asked, slipping her hands under the towel to teasingly stroke him with her fingertips.  
  
"I'm sure I could think of something." Sirius replied, slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her close against his hardening member.  
  
Rachel crushed her lips against his, and they both staggered across the room and fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud tapping at the window.  
  
"Just ignore it, Jay and it will leave." Sirius murmured against her lips.  
  
The tapping became more incessant. Rachel leapt off Sirius and hurried to open it. A large brown owl hopped into the room, and Sirius immediately recognised it as a school owl. He cursed under his breath. Rachel unrolled the parchment attached to the owl's leg and read it aloud:  
  
Dear Miss Jay & Mister Black,  
  
I trust you enjoyed your night out on the town. Please return to school as soon as possible. Professor McGonagall and I will meet you in my office at five thirty to discuss your punishment for leaving school premises without permission.  
  
~ Albus Dumbledore (HEADMASTER)  
  
"Oops!" Rachel grinned sheepishly.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunchtime, and the Marauders, Lily and Rachel were seated in the Great Hall. Lily snuggled closer to James as she chatted to Rachel beside her. Sirius was discussing History of Magic with Remus and James, and playing footsie with Rachel under the table.  
  
Snape slithered past the table.  
  
"Oi Snivellus!" Sirius shouted. "Has Lucius taken you bra shopping yet?"  
  
The Gryffindor table burst into peals of laughter, as did numerous Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students.  
  
Snape turned a colour that resembled a fire engine as he turned to face Sirius.  
  
"Tell me Black," he spat. "Does she scream for you when you fuck her, or is that just a privilege I'm entitled to?" he motioned to Rachel.  
  
Rachel's eyes widened and she dropped her fork.  
  
"What did you just say Snivellus?" she snarled, turning to face him. Not giving Sirius a chance to reply.  
  
"You heard me mudblood." Snape sneered.  
  
Rachel stood up. Her eyes were dark with anger. Sirius rose behind her, as did Remus, and Lily and James stood too, James gently moving Lily behind him. Rachel took a step closer to Snape.  
  
"Crawl back into the slime you came from Snivellus." She hissed.  
  
"Is a mudblood like you gonna make me Jay?" Snape purred, licking his lips. "Or are you going to get your little fuck-buddy Black to do it for you like he did before?"  
  
The gesture sent a shiver down Rachel's spine, but she ignored it and gave him the angriest look she could muster.  
  
"Jealous Snivellus? That Black can get any girl he wants and you're stuck being Lucius's bitch?"  
  
Snape looked at the blue haired girl, amazed that she was being so bold. He smiled inwardly when he realised it would change when she wasn't surrounded by people.  
  
"I'll be back for you Jay. Don't forget." He reached out a hand and stroked her hair.  
  
Rachel jerked her head away.  
  
"Hands off her Snivellus." James Potter's voice broke the eerie silence that had suddenly gathered.  
  
Snape winked at Rachel before skulking off.  
  
Rachel sat down with a sigh and Lily put an arm around her friend's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry Rach. He's just being a prick. Don't let him get to you."  
  
The blue haired girl smiled.  
  
"Pft! Like that'll ever happen!"  
  
She caught Sirius's eye across the table.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go. I've got to do that Potions Essay a.s.a.p. Ipsis has it in for me!"  
  
"Ok." Lily released her friend.  
  
"Thanks guys." Rachel smiled at James and Remus.  
  
"No problem Rach." James smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Remus replied. "Anytime." He winked at his friend.  
  
Lily watched as her friend left the Great Hall. James, Remus and Sirius watched for Snape.  
  
"That slimy toe rag!" Lily exclaimed. "Why does he have to come round here and spoil the mood?"  
  
"Because he's a cock?" Remus answered.  
  
Lily laughed. "Well that explains a lot!"  
  
"I'm glad Rach has Wood to talk to. I mean, if I didn't have James around I'd go mental." She smiled up at her boyfriend, missing the disappointed look on Sirius's face as he rose from the table.  
  
"Right, I'm off. Got an appointment."  
  
James winked at him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Padfoot."  
  
Sirius laughed and nodded at Moony and Lily before turning and walking away.  
  
"So, who do you think he's with?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus shrugged. "Dunno. Probably Sabrina Conner or some other floozy."  
  
"He went off Rachel pretty quick then."  
  
"Well you know Padfoot, he likes 'em easy. Plus Rachel Jay is a force to be reckoned with."  
  
Lily smiled. "Anyway, Rach is with Wood now."  
  
Remus and James leant closer. They wanted to hear more about this one.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel chuckled as she made her way down the corridor. Oh how little her friends knew her! She rounded a corner and bumped straight into someone, sending their (school) books flying. She bent down to help the owner pick them up.  
  
"Hello stranger." Wood smiled, showing his perfect teeth.  
  
"Hi." Rachel returned the smile as she handed him back his books.  
  
They both stood up together.  
  
"So," Wood began. "What you doing later?"  
  
"Dunno," Rachel replied. "Might go out flying or something. Why?"  
  
"Meet you on the pitch at seven thirty?" Wood was hopeful.  
  
"Uhh, ok. Sure." Rachel raised her eyebrows.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you later then?" Wood placed a hand on Rachel's waist.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
He kissed her quickly.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Before walking away.  
  
"Y'alright?" he muttered as he bumped into Sirius.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked once Wood was out of earshot.  
  
"Nothing." Rachel continued walking.  
  
"I saw him kiss you Jay. That was not nothing." He followed her.  
  
Rachel smiled. "Jealous Black?" she taunted.  
  
"No." Sirius answered quickly.  
  
"If you say so." Rachel laughed.  
  
Sirius grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back against him.  
  
"I am NOT jealous Jay. And I do NOT get jealous." He growled into her ear angrily.  
  
Rachel placed her hands over his and pressed herself back against him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius." She purred.  
  
Sirius buried his face in her blue hair and inhaled her unique scent. Rachel grinned and stepped out of his embrace, continuing her walk, Sirius trailed after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and James sat in their monthly prefect meeting, bored. They were discussing ideas for Christmas and New Year's Celebrations.  
  
"We could have another Ball." Suggested a Hufflepuff prefect.  
  
James shook his head. "No. Everyone would be wearing the same thing they did for Halloween and there's not enough time for everyone to get new outfits."  
  
"How about a Secret Santa?" a Ravenclaw prefect suggested.  
  
Lily's face lit up.  
  
"That's brilliant!" she smiled.  
  
James grinned at his girlfriend, "So, now that's settled. What about New Year's?"  
  
"Well, we have to take into consideration the amount of people who are gong home for the holidays James."  
  
James frowned. "Oh yeah."  
  
"Look," Lily reasoned. "We can talk to Dumbledore about that. We've done Christmas, which is more important anyway."  
  
"Right then," James concluded. "We'll hold another meeting in two weeks time to discuss New Year's. Lily and I will sort out this Secret Santa thing and there will be instructions on your Common Room Notice Boards by Wednesday."  
  
The prefects filed out of the room.  
  
As soon as they were all gone, James muttered a spell and the door closed and locked behind them. Lily looked up.  
  
"James." She said warily, vaguely aware of her boyfriend's presence behind her "What did you do?"  
  
James brushed the hair away from her shoulders, baring her neck.  
  
"Nothing." Her replied. Kissing her smooth, creamy skin.  
  
Lily shivered. "Are you sure we should be doing this here?" she asked, not really caring about the answer.  
  
"Probably not." James murmured, his hands sliding around her body to cup her breasts. "But you're not going to stop me are you?" he pinched her nipples gently through the thin material of the shirt she was wearing and grinned against her neck as they hardened under his fingers.  
  
"No." Lily's reply was almost a whisper.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Jay! You can't keep walking away" Sirius whined.  
  
He was irritated. Every time he tried to get close to Rachel she'd move away before he could get anywhere.  
  
What a tease!  
  
They were outside now, by the Lake. Occasionally ripples would break the surface of the water, the only sign that the Giant Squid (still) resided there. Although it was only five o'clock, the sun was already beginning to set. Rachel plonked herself down on one of the large rocks that surrounded the lake and tied her blue hair up, preventing it from blowing into her eyes. Sirius approached the boulder and looked at the blue-headed girl sitting on it.  
  
"Come on Jay." He placed his hands on her knees and was glad when Rachel parted them slightly and hooked her feet behind him, pulling him closer. Sirius slid his hands upwards, stroking the insides of her thighs with his fingertips. Rachel laced her hands behind his neck and brought her face down to his, so they were nose to nose.  
  
"'Come on' what?" she asked, her voice husky.  
  
Sirius didn't reply, instead, he hooked one finger under her chin and pressed his lips against hers gently. Rachel leant into the kiss gratefully. She'd wanted one like this all day. Sirius was surprised that she didn't respond as hungrily as she normally did and so he ran his tongue gingerly over her bottom lip. Slowly, Rachel opened her mouth and let him in.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was sitting on the table with James's hand up her skirt, his talented fingers probing inside her. She repeated his name countless times as she shuddered her release, and James smiled at her as he licked his fingers clean.  
  
"You taste good Lils." He grinned at her, and Lily blushed.  
  
She wasn't sure she'd be able to stand as James helped her off the desk, but she managed it and leaning on his shoulder whispered into his ear:  
  
"Why don't we take this upstairs?"  
  
~*~  
  
When they finally broke apart, chocolate eyes blinked several times, staring into grey. There was a period of comfortable silence.  
  
"Wow." Rachel breathed. It seemed as though she'd been holding her breath forever.  
  
Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"That's what I'd call it."  
  
His hands inching up her thighs.  
  
Rachel's eyes widened as he massaged her through her tracksuit bottoms, and was thankful she'd been smart enough to change out of her skirt.  
  
"I want you Jay." Sirius murmured into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
~*~  
  
It seemed that they couldn't get upstairs fast enough. They tumbled through the portrait hole and lay panting beside each other on the floor, glad that the carpet was soft. Lily smiled as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her boyfriend.  
  
"Tired out already Potter? Shame." She teased.  
  
"Not quite yet baby." James laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him, rolling them over.  
  
Lily laughed. "Use that move often Potter?" she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
James just kissed her to shut her up. He savoured the taste of her, his tongue dancing with hers, his hands roaming her body, skilfully undoing buttons and zips.  
  
"James!" Lily squealed as he began to tickle her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked innocently, showing no signs of stopping.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Stop what?" his lips grazed her neck. "That?" his hands slipped under her skirt.  
  
"No. You're-" Lily gasped as she felt his fingers slip inside her once more. An uncontrollable moan escaped her lips and she moved her hips to match his thrusts.  
  
~*~  
  
"We have to go." Rachel snapped out of her daze.  
  
"What?" Sirius was confused.  
  
"We're supposed to be in Dumbledore's office in fifteen minutes." Rachel explained, sliding off the rock and into Sirius's arms.  
  
"It only takes that long Jay." He murmured against her neck, nibbling it gently.  
  
Rachel smiled. "I thought you were supposed to be a man of stamina Black."  
  
"You know what effect you have on me Jay." Sirius kissed his way back up her neck and moved to take her lips.  
  
"We really have to go." Rachel slipped out of his arms and began to walk quickly back towards the castle.  
  
Sirius sighed and ran to catch up with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily snuggled closer to James on their Common Room floor. She couldn't believe that they'd just done that there. The sofa probably would have been more comfortable. She glanced at James and smiled.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you." James bent his head and kissed her nose.  
  
Together they lay in silence, Lily's head on James's chest; until Lily fell asleep to the rhythmic thud of James's heartbeat; and he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, where he placed her gently into bed before getting in beside her and taking her in his arms once more.  
  
~*~  
  
"There is NO excuse, NONE! For being off the school premises without permission!" Professor McGonagall yelled at the two students who were sat infront of her.  
  
Rachel cringed under her mentors' words. Sirius stared at the floor.  
  
"Miss Jay! I am especially disappointed with you! You are supposed to be setting an example for the younger students and yet you seem to think it reasonable to go gallivanting into the night with Mister Black! What on earth has gotten into you?"  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to make a dirty remark, but shut it quickly after getting an amused look and a shake of the head from Professor Dumbledore over McGonagall's shoulder.  
  
"Well? Speak up girl!" McGonagall hassled the blue haired girl.  
  
Rachel looked up from gazing at her hands in her lap and stared at Professor McGonagall. Her eyes were dark and Sirius could tell she was going to go on one of her angry speeches. He hoped it would be a quick one though; he was dying to get out of Dumbledore's Office and take Rachel somewhere more private.  
  
"Nothing has gotten into me Professor." Rachel replied, looking her teacher right in the eye. "I just thought I deserved a break and a bit of fun considering the work load I have had of late. In case you haven't noticed, Professor, I'm not the same person I was last year and who I associate with is really none of your business. As you can see, despite my 'gallivanting' I have managed to complete all my required assignments and received top marks in my classes, including yours, and done extra work and research. So I see no reason as to why you should be concerned about me or my whereabouts or who I happen to decide to hold conversation with."  
  
Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"And in regard to my safety, there is a reason why I was with Black and not anyone else. It is simply because I know that he knows the area and will let me do my own thing while he does his. I know how loyal he is to his friends and although the same may be said about many of my classmates, Black knows how to take a hint and who to watch out for on the street. Besides, I'm not entirely helpless Professor." Rachel's last sentence dripped with venom, daring McGonagall to challenge her.  
  
At this moment Dumbledore interrupted:  
  
"I think we have heard enough Minerva. These two seemed to have learnt their lesson."  
  
Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"However," the old wizard continued. "They will serve a weeks worth of detention with Mister Filch and are not allowed to partake in any of this term's remaining activities, starting Monday."  
  
"Yes Professor." Rachel mumbled, looking at her hands once more.  
  
"You got it Sir." Sirius grinned at Dumbledore.  
  
"You may go now." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
The two students rose from their seats and made their way down the spiral staircase out of Dumbledore's office. They could hear Professor McGonagall arguing with Dumbledore behind them:  
  
"That was a bit lenient Albus..." Minerva protested.  
  
When Sirius reached the bottom of the stairs he swung Rachel into his arms and twirled her around. Rachel shrieked with laughter until Sirius put her down and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Rachel asked, once they stopped to draw breath.  
  
Sirius didn't answer. Instead he dragged her down the corridor to the nearest empty classroom and pulled her inside, slamming and locking the door behind them.  
  
"You didn't answer my-" Sirius's lips pressing urgently against hers cut off Rachel's sentence and train of thought.  
  
His hands roamed carefully over her body as he walked her backwards towards a desk. His mouth left hers for a spilt second as he lifted her up onto the desk; Rachel laughed into his mouth, but Sirius ignored it; he wanted her so badly. His wandering hands slipped under her sweater.  
  
Rachel pushed gently against his shoulders.  
  
"What?" Sirius murmured against her lips.  
  
"Stop." Rachel said, smacking his exploring hands away gently.  
  
"Why?" he murmured again, kissing her more urgently.  
  
"'Cos I say so. Now stop." She answered, pushing again, this time harder.  
  
Sirius stopped and looked at Rachel. Her blue hair was all over the place, her lips were bruised from his kisses and her chocolate brown eyes smiled at him.  
  
"What's up Jay?"  
  
"What's this for?" she laughed at him.  
  
Sirius's hands travelling up her thighs once more.  
  
"Because I want you Jay." Sirius grinned wolfishly at her.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Continue." Rachel grabbed the front of his shirt and leant forward, pressing her lips to his.  
  
Sirius didn't need to be told twice; infact he didn't really need to be told once, he'd do it anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus and Peter sat down at supper and wondered where their friends were.  
  
"Alright Moony?" Remus looked up from his second plate of spaghetti to see the smiling face of James Potter.  
  
"Have a seat Prongs." Remus smiled back. "Where's Lily?"  
  
"She's coming, just doing some girly thing." James laughed, and Remus was glad to have James around, he'd missed his friend lately.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and in stormed a very red faced Rachel Jay. Followed by an irritated Sirius Black.  
  
"Arg! You prat! Piss Off! I don't like you! I never will! Give it up!" the blue-headed girl shouted!  
  
"Come on Jay! Give me a chance!" was the desperate reply.  
  
"Look Black! Just because I told Snape you could get any girl you wanted I didn't mean me! There is not a chance in Hell that I would go out with you! I'm not going to end up as another notch in your bedpost! Why don't you go and find somebody new?"  
  
"Fine then! Maybe I will!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" Rachel sat down at the Gryffindor table and grinned. That was perfect.  
  
Sirius sat down next to James and poured himself a glass of water.  
  
"Merlin! She makes me so mad! Why isn't she as easy to get as the rest of them?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
"It's cos she hates you mate." James explained. "Why don't you just leave it for a bit? Maybe she'll come around?"  
  
"I tried that, remember: with that Emily girl? It didn't work."  
  
"Maybe if you just try and ignore Rachel she'll come to you?" Remus suggested.  
  
"Great idea Moony!" Sirius grinned and helped himself to Remus's bread.  
  
~*~  
  
Martin Wood sat down next to Rachel.  
  
"Hey there." he smiled.  
  
"Alright?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I am now I've seen you." Wood purred.  
  
Rachel laughed. "Has anyone ever told you that you could give Sirius Black a run for his money?"  
  
Wood chuckled. "No."  
  
Rachel smiled at him.  
  
"So, we still on for later?"  
  
"Yeah no problems. See you in a bit." Rachel rose from the table and left the Great Hall, nearly bumping into Lily as she entered.  
  
"Y'alright Lils?" she nodded at her best friend. "How about you and me tonight: stay in, catch up?"  
  
"Sure," Lily smiled. "See you at mine about eight thirty?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello baby." Lily smiled at James as she sat down.  
  
"Hey." Said James through a mouthful of spaghetti.  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"What are you so happy about Black?" Lily asked. "I heard Rach gave you another bollocking."  
  
"Well this time I have a plan." Sirius grinned at Lily.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that?" Lily asked her boyfriend sweetly.  
  
"Can't tell you Evans." James laughed "It's not yet perfected, infact I was going to spend the night round with the guys and sort it out, if you don't mind." He put on his best puppy dog look.  
  
"I'm sure I can get the answer out of you somehow Potter." She stroked his thigh under the table to emphasise her point and grinned devilishly. "Anyway, Rach is coming round tonight so, even if I wanted to spend time with you I can't. Sorry."  
  
"Yes!" Sirius punched the air. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs! Together again!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Cut it out Padfoot. You make us sound like bad superheroes."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey there!" a voice shouted up to Rachel from the ground.  
  
She smiled as she looked down and saw the smiling face of Martin Wood.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute!" she yelled back and swerved to avoid the Quiddich posts before heading back down to earth.  
  
"So," Rachel stated, as her feet touched the ground "What's up?"  
  
Wood pulled her into a kiss and Rachel was flabbergasted for a moment, before closing her eyes and enjoying it; glad that Sirius wasn't around.  
  
"What was that for?" Rachel whispered when they drew apart.  
  
Wood shrugged at her. "I dunno." He replied, "You just look so gorgeous. I've wanted to get you alone all day."  
  
"Really?" Rachel smirked at him, "And what was wrong with earlier?"  
  
"Sirius was around. Plus you can never be sure who's lurking around the corridors."  
  
Rachel laughed inwardly. She and Sirius were never really THAT wary.  
  
"I see. And what are you gong to do with me, now you've got me alone?" Rachel's eyes flashed.  
  
"Whatever you want me to." Wood purred.  
  
Rachel nearly laughed out loud! She could have sworn he was taking chat-up line lessons from Sirius.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes." Wood pulled her into another kiss and crushed her to him, drinking in her unique scent.  
  
He walked her backwards until her back was pressed against the Quiddich Stands, simultaneously forcing her mouth open and exploring it with his tongue. Rachel's eyes widened, as she tasted something familiar, yet unwelcome.  
  
~*~  
  
The Marauders and Lily sat in the Gryffindor Common Room playing charades.  
  
Tears were in Lily's eyes as Remus did a very passable impression of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
~*~  
  
Pushing her legs open with his knee, he positioned himself between them before crushing her to him once more and kissing her urgently. Sucking on her lips and face, covering her with his mouth and hands.  
  
~*~  
  
"You call that dancing?" Sirius was doing his impersonation of McGonagall.  
  
James slipped his arms around Lily to prevent her from falling off the sofa.  
  
"Stop it Sirius!" she laughed. "I can't breathe!"  
  
~*~  
  
Dragging up her Quiddich shirt, he pawed at her breasts, fondling them roughly while Rachel tried to squirm away from his dirty hands and bitten fingernails.  
  
"Stop it Wood! You're hurting me!"  
  
"Oh no you don't, Rachel, not tonight." His voice was heavy. "You do not push me away tonight."  
  
He muttered a spell and Rachel suddenly found herself shivering, her grey tracksuit bottoms having vanished into thin air.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye guys, I'll see you later." Lily hugged her boyfriend goodbye and waved to the other Marauders as she left the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
~*~  
  
"...So, I think I'm really in there." Martin Wood grinned at Steven Thomas as they say in their Dorm Room.  
  
"Sounds like it mate. I'm amazed Black hasn't killed you yet; I mean you know he's got a thing for Jay."  
  
"So?" Wood shrugged, "She chose me."  
  
~*~  
  
He ripped her knickers away and slipped a finger inside her, ignoring the dryness and tensing of her muscles.  
  
"Relax, baby, enjoy it." He hissed into her ear.  
  
"Stop it Wood, you're frightening me. You're hurting me." Rachel pleaded.  
  
Raising his head he smiled at her. "Relax baby, you'll love it as much as I do."  
  
And for the first time, Rachel noticed that his eyes had changed colour and that his hair had gotten darker.  
  
~*~  
  
"So do you reckon if I wait it out, Jay will realise what she's missing and come to me willingly?" Sirius ran through his 'Master Plan' with James and Remus.  
  
"Absolutely Padfoot." James nodded.  
  
Remus smiled at him and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Please-"  
  
Rachel's plea was cut off as Snape pushed himself inside her roughly. Riding her hard now, he grinned at her fighting beneath him; the pain inside her unbelievable. His thrusting increased and as he began to groan aloud, Rachel scratched at his face, drawing her black painted nails down his cheek with all the strength she could muster.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily smiled as she settled into a warm bath, she had twenty minutes before Rachel was due to arrive, and she intended to use hem wisely.  
  
~*~  
  
Holding her down once more, Snape stared into her horrified face as hard as he could, focusing on her eyes as she beseeched him to stop. To let her go. As he reached his peak, she felt his body stiffen and the pain in hr wrists became unbearable as he gripped them tighter and tighter.  
  
He was moving inside her more slowly now. She felt the hot wetness as it dribbled down between her legs, and when he collapsed on top of her, his whole body limp, she let out the one sob she had been holding in and shoved him from her.  
  
The burning between her legs was almost unbearable, and her wrists were numb.  
  
Snape grinned at her.  
  
"You know you liked it mudblood."  
  
He put a hand up to stroke her face and she flinched away from him.  
  
Snape laughed. "I told you I'd be back Jay. And I will be again; soon if you're lucky."  
  
He spat on the floor at her feet before turning and walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
The Marauders settled down for a few rounds of exploding snap; glad that they could still settle back down into old routines even if they did have girlfriends- Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a large crimson towel before exiting the bathroom, her red hair dripping a path onto the carpet.  
  
~*~  
  
At first she thought the task was impossible but Rachel discovered that she was able to stand and walk uneasily to her broomstick. She felt like she was going to vomit, and she nearly did, twice.  
  
Somehow she made it back to school and crept along the corridors to Lily's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily hoped her friend would see the note she'd left for her downstairs on the portrait hole painting. She smiled as she set her room up. They were going to have a proper girls night in.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel read the note on the door and croaked the password. Her mouth had gone dry yet she could still taste Snape in her mouth.  
  
She stumbled through the portrait hole and blindly crawled to the bathroom locking the door behind her and inched to the shower. As she leant against the glass door she finally cried, hugging her knees to her chest, she was as silent as she could be. Numbly, she reached to the taps of the shower and turned them on, drenching herself in cold water.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily opened her bedroom door; she could her the shower running in the bathroom. She padded down the corridor in her pink fluffy slippers and knocked on the door.  
  
"Rach? You in there?" she called.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel looked up; her wet blue hair was sticking to her face and her eyeliner was running. She sniffed.  
  
"Yeah Lils." She called back, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible. "I'll be out in a bit."  
  
"Ok." Was her best friend's reply, though the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily smiled as her best friend entered the room they shared.  
  
"How was practice with Wood?" she asked; without looking up.  
  
She didn't see Rachel stiffen. "It was ok." She mumbled in reply.  
  
Lily looked up and could not hide her thoughts.  
  
"Geez Rach! You look terrible!"  
  
Rachel smiled weakly at her. "I guess I am a little tired."  
  
"It's not that Rach. You look pale. Do you want to go and see Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Nah. I'm fine, really." Rachel insisted, getting into bed. "I guess I just need some sleep, that's all."  
  
Lily shrugged, unsure of what to say. "Uhh, ok then. Night Rach."  
  
"Night."  
  
The lights dimmed in the room and Lily turned over to make herself more comfortable. Rachel stared at the ceiling for hours, listening to her friend's soft breathing, she couldn't sleep now.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: So, what do you think? Is that what you wanted? Read & Review, and maybe I'll tell you what happens next. Luv Ya~ Raven x.) 


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update! I've been really busy with schoolwork, exams and the like. Profuse Apologies. Anyway, you guys must've hated me when you found out about Snape! I'm sorry I'm so evil! But it had to be done. I promise Snape wont try anything else like that. I'm really sorry if I freaked anyone out! I didn't mean to. Please Read & Review and I'll give you a cookie!! Luv Ya~ Raven x.)  
  
It seemed as though she had just closed her eyes and now she had to open them again. Rachel ached all over as she forced herself out of bed to get dressed.  
  
Lily wandered into the room from the bathroom and smiled at her blue haired friend.  
  
"Sleep Well?" she asked.  
  
"Mmm." Rachel nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
The two girls met the Marauders at breakfast.  
  
"Morning baby." James took his usual seat next to Lily sitting opposite Remus, Peter and Sirius and kissing his girlfriend hello. He smiled at Rachel who was eating her toast.  
  
"Miss me Jay?" Sirius purred across the table to Rachel who didn't look up from her toast.  
  
"Morning Rach." Remus smiled.  
  
Rachel looked up. "Oh, hey guys." She smiled at James, Remus and Peter. "Black." She nodded and looked back at her plate again.  
  
Under the table Sirius reached across with his foot to find Rachel's. Her eyes widened as he made contact and she jerked her foot away from him.  
  
Sirius was surprised but he didn't show it. Normally Rachel was all for messing around during breakfast.  
  
"I have to go." Rachel mumbled and stood up, grabbing her bag and made her way to the doors.  
  
Once there she looked over her shoulder repeatedly before disappearing through the doors.  
  
Sirius rose, his food forgotten, he wanted to know what was wrong. As he made his way from the Great Hall he smiled, no one had protested him going after Jay. That HAD to be a first! Or maybe they hadn't noticed anything wrong with her and they thought he was going to his 'appointment'. Oh well! He shook his head and passed through the doors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Right! Silence please!" Professor McGonagall attempted to hush her Gryffindor Transfiguration Class.  
  
As she was doing this, the door creaked open and in slipped Rachel Jay, hopefully, unnoticed. Well, McGonagall didn't notice, but Sirius Black did; he'd been watching the door for the last ten minutes.  
  
Professor McGonagall finally got her class settled.  
  
"Thank you." She stated, obviously irritated, and began to hand out rolls of parchment. "Now, your essays on the transfiguration of pine cones into frogs were very well done. With a few exceptions."  
  
She glared at Sirius and James who grinned back. She passed Remus and Rachel's desk.  
  
"Very well done Miss Jay." She placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder as she handed her back her homework, not noticing the way Rachel shrank back under her touch.  
  
"Miss Evans, a very thorough piece of work." She smiled at Lily before moving on.  
  
The class moved quickly as there was no practical work to be done today. Pages of parchment were covered in endless streams of notes on the transfiguration of inanimate objects into animals and the reversal.  
  
"Now," McGonagall clasped her hands together at the front of the class. "Can anyone tell me the correct definition of an Anigmus?"  
  
James grinned and nudged Sirius with his elbow; who woke with a start. Peter sat up straighter in his chair and Remus shifted into a more comfortable position. Maybe this wasn't going to be so dull after all.  
  
~*~  
  
McGonagall was amazed. For once Sirius Black and James Potter had participated in a lesson, AND they'd got everything right. She didn't think they'd ever got as many points for Gryffindor during a lesson before.  
  
~*~  
  
James grinned to himself as he and Lily walked down the corridor towards Charms amidst the crowd of chattering Gryffindors. He winked at Remus who walked alongside them, talking to Lily. His smile grew wider when he realised Sirius was not among them.  
  
'Must be with some girl.' He chuckled inwardly.  
  
And Rachel was obviously talking to McGonagall, I mean, where else could she be?  
  
~*~  
  
It had become a regular occurrence- meeting Sirius in an empty classroom after Transfiguration and being 'fashionably late' for Charms. But this time, Rachel Jay wasn't quite sure. Her sweaty hand grasped the slippery door handle and the door creaked, as it swung open.  
  
~*~  
  
James sat next to Lily who smiled at him. Rachel and Sirius would just have to sit next to each other today and be happy with it. Well, it wasn't really their fault considering Flitwick had asked them to get into pairs! He chuckled at the thought of Rachel's face when she saw that she had to work with Padfoot for the next month on a Charms Project! He was just glad that they'd played all their Quiddich matches for the term. He wouldn't have dared sit next to Lily otherwise!  
  
Lily smiled at her boyfriend, happy that he wanted to spend time with her, even if it was doing schoolwork. She wasn't even worried about how Rachel would react to working with Sirius. To be honest, she didn't really care. It was their problem; let them sort it out.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius looked up as Rachel entered the room and closed the door behind her. He grinned his lopsided grin (at her) and crossed the room to her, meeting her in the middle. No words were exchanged as he bent his head to kiss her. Before their lips had even touched, however, Rachel's bag slid from her shoulder and crashed to the floor. Ruining the moment. It sounded so loud in such a quiet room. Rachel's face was blank as she knelt to pick up her belongings.  
  
Sirius bent down to help her, and as they both reached for the same piece of paper, their eyes locked. Rachel chewed her bottom lip nervously as Sirius leant closer. As their lips touched, Sirius could've sworn he felt Rachel shudder against him. He reached out a hand to hold her close with, stroking her cheek gently. Rachel didn't respond to him. Thinking she was playing games, Sirius pushed a little further, nibbling gently on her lower lip.  
  
Nothing.  
  
It was when he moved his hand to touch her body she reacted. She pushed herself from him, as though he had given her an electric shock, and scuttled backwards until her back was pressed up against the classroom door, her knees clutched to her chest.  
  
Sirius watched her. Her brown eyes were wide and her breathing rapid.  
  
"Don't." she shook her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was curious. Where was Rachel? She wasn't normally THIS late for Charms. Well, she wasn't feeling well yesterday, maybe she went to see Madame Pomfrey.  
  
~*~  
  
"What?" Sirius whispered, amazed at what she'd said.  
  
"I said 'don't' Sirius." Rachel was shaking.  
  
"Don't what Jay?" Sirius rose and walked towards her slowly.  
  
"Don't touch me." Rachel pushed her blue hair out of her eyes and stared at Sirius.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius crouched down beside her.  
  
"I feel dirty. Please. Don't touch me." She whimpered as Sirius reached out a hand to wipe the tears from her face.  
  
~*~  
  
James wasn't surprised Sirius wasn't in Charms. He'd probably taken his latest bimbo back to his room. Lucky Padfoot! James wished he could do the same with Lily but Flitwick was at large. Well, not really! He chuckled at his (terrible) pun.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Merlin, Jay! What has he done to you?" Sirius whispered.  
  
He watched, mesmerised, as Rachel's eyes filled with tears again.  
  
"Everything." She choked before bursting into tears and burying her face into her knees, trying to make herself as small as possible.  
  
Sirius was bewildered. He didn't know what to do or what to say.  
  
"W-w-what?" he stammered, finally finding his voice.  
  
~*~  
  
James stared intently at Lily as she wrote down the instructions that Professor Flitwick had put onto the board. He loved the way she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth when she concentrated, and how she repeatedly tucked her hair behind her left ear. Lily looked up and caught him staring. He grinned at her and mouthed:  
  
"I love you."  
  
Lily blushed and smiled back. She could feel James's eyes watching her as she returned to her work and she laughed softly to herself. All she was doing was making a copy of her notes for Rachel and Sirius to follow when they finally got to class!  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius could feel his heart tearing as Rachel looked up at him, her face streaked with tears and her eyes, no longer full, but red-rimmed.  
  
"H-h-he... I don't know how... I didn't see... I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Oh Jay." Sirius reached for her and this time, instead of shrinking away, Rachel fell into his arms and buried her face in his neck.  
  
"He kissed me Sirius." She whimpered "And he touched me, and I let him. It hurts..." The tears came back again. "It hurts so much..."  
  
Sirius stroked her blue hair with his hand, his other arm curling protectively around her waist holding her as close to him as he dared.  
  
~*~  
  
Charms was nearly over. Lily watched the clock at the front of the room intently, almost oblivious to her boyfriend beside her. Well she was until he placed his hand on her thigh under the desk! Lily turned to James eyes wide, yet not daring to say anything, and he stared back at her, looking so very sexy behind his glasses with his messy hair and 100-galleon smile.  
  
"James!" she hissed at him, for once glad that Flitwick was droning on and that she had chosen to sit at the back for a change.  
  
"Come on Lils." He pressed his lips to her neck, murmuring softly, "No one will ever know..."  
  
"No..." Lily gritted her teeth and glared at him. "Not now!"  
  
"You know you want to Lily," his warm breath making the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.  
  
"Yes but- I mean, no! Stop it!"  
  
James smiled against her strawberry scented skin. And after kissing her quickly, removed his hand from her leg.  
  
Lily sighed inwardly, already missing the warmth of his touch. She turned to him.  
  
"Maybe later." She smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
They had been holding each other for what seemed like forever. Rachel's bag, forgotten, half open and spilled on the floor. The only sounds Sirius could hear were Rachel's quiet sobs and the blood that was rushing in his ears.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jay." He repeated in a whisper. "I should have been there for you."  
  
"It's not your fault." She sniffled, looking up at him with wide brown eyes.  
  
Sirius looked down at her, remembering the time in the Potions Classroom and how frightened she had been. He had been there for her then, but he hadn't been there this time. He hated himself for that. And he hated Severus Snape even more.  
  
"Have you been to see Madame Pomfrey?" he whispered to her, brushing her blue hair from her eyes.  
  
"No." Rachel looked at the floor. "I know I should, but it hurts too much."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sirius?" Rachel cut in, not wanting to hear anymore about it.  
  
"Yes Jay?" with a finger he lifted her face to look at her.  
  
"Make it go away?" she asked, her eyes were pleading with him.  
  
"How?" he asked, not knowing what she wanted him to do. He knew that later Snape was going to get a visit from him, and that was just to make himself feel better. But Rachel didn't seem to want him to leave her, not now anyway.  
  
"Kiss me?" she looked so innocent to him now with her mussed blue hair and wide brown eyes, raccoon ringlets of mascara outlined her eyes- smudged by tears.  
  
His hand moved to her cheek, stroking it gently with the pad of his thumb as he lent down slowly and pressed his lips to hers. This time Rachel didn't shrink away, she sank into the kiss allowing him to stroke her face and wipe away stray tears. Sirius was as gentle as he could be, careful not to frighten her, he moved slowly, kissing her passionately.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pass the ketchup please." Peter squeaked at Remus who sat beside him at lunch. (A/N: **cough** WANKER! **cough**)  
  
"Sure Wormtail." Remus smiled at his friend.  
  
"So who do you reckon Padfoot's got upstairs then Moony?" James grinned.  
  
Remus laughed. "I don't know Prongs, I honestly don't know."  
  
"Remus?" Lily cut in, "Did Rach say anything to you about going to see Madame Pomfrey? She wasn't looking too well last night."  
  
"Sorry Lily," Remus apologised. "She hasn't said anything to me. But she wasn't looking too healthy in Transfiguration. Maybe she went to lie down or something."  
  
Lily smiled weakly and James put his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry about Rachel, she's a strong girl. It's probably just a cold."  
  
Lily nodded, wanting to believe him, "I hope so."  
  
~*~  
  
His fingertips were burning, aching to touch her. He wanted her to feel what he was feeling but he didn't want to frighten her. So, very slowly, Sirius Black pulled away from, what had seemed like, a never-ending kiss and looked down into Rachel Jay's wide brown eyes.  
  
"You have got to go and see Madame Pomfrey Jay." He whispered.  
  
Rachel clung to him tighter. "I'm scared Sirius. What do I say?"  
  
Sirius rose, bringing her up to standing with him. "You have to tell them what he did to you Jay."  
  
"Come with me, please?" she pleaded with him. "I'm so frightened."  
  
Sirius brushed blue hair from her face and stroked her cheek. "Of course Jay." He replied.  
  
Rachel smiled properly for the first time that day. "Thank you Sirius. It really means a lot to me."  
  
"I know it does Jay." Sirius kissed her temple.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily, James, Remus and Peter were just about to leave the Great Hall when Rachel turned up.  
  
"Hey Rach how you feeling?" Lily smiled at her best friend.  
  
"I'm ok." Rachel attempted a smile as Remus put his arm around her and she tried not to flinch too much and hug him back.  
  
"Did you go and see Madame Pomfrey?" Remus asked, looking concerned.  
  
"No, I went to lie down. I'm going in a bit." She replied as she sat down and grabbed a piece of bread.  
  
"You haven't seen Sirius have you?" James asked.  
  
"Pft! No! Why would I go looking for that prat?" Rachel laughed, sounding more like herself.  
  
James laughed too. "Nice to know you're on form. We just haven't seen him since Transfiguration, that's all!"  
  
"Urgh!" Rachel made a face. "Probably off screwing some dumb blonde!"  
  
~*~  
  
Fortunately, Sirius wasn't out screwing some dumb blonde he was banging on the portrait hole of the Slytherin Common Room. The portrait wasn't very happy. It had just started screaming when a Second Year Slytherin stuck their head round the door.  
  
"What?" they snapped, before they were dragged out of their Common Room and slammed against the slimy dungeon wall outside.  
  
"Get me Snape. Now!" Sirius growled and shoved the quivering child back through the portrait hole.  
  
He waited for ten minutes, and got angrier by the second.  
  
"Cave Draconem" he whispered at the portrait and the terrified painting swung open. (A/N: Profuse apologies if my Latin is in the wrong tense. I dropped the subject three years ago!)  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel had the afternoon off, and so she waited for Sirius in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had no idea where he could be; he promised he'd meet her here after lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
"...Anyway, so I had her up against the Qui-" Snape was cut off mid sentence as Sirius dragged him off the sofa in the Slytherin Common Room by the back of his shirt. He hadn't even noticed how silent his peers had become as Sirius had stalked towards them, he was too busy describing his recent conquest.  
  
Snape's head hit the floor with a sickening crack and as he attempted to rise to his knees Sirius booted him in the stomach; knocking out what little air he had left in his lungs. As he rolled slowly over on the floor he looked up and saw his torturer and he smiled.  
  
(A/N: Yes I know that Snape is sick and twisted but I've only made him like this for reasons that I cannot explain at the present moment. Just trust me it'll work.)  
  
"I told you I'd kill you Snivellus." Sirius snarled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why?" Snape coughed, "Cos I took what you wanted?"  
  
"No." Sirius stepped closer. "Because you're sick and twisted." Each word was punctuated by a hefty kick (from Sirius) sending the slimy git sprawling on the floor. The only sound to be heard was the "Oof!" as the air was knocked out of Snape's body. The Slytherin students stood in shock, not one of them ready to assist their peer or run for help. With one last kick he reached and lifted Snape off the floor and slammed him against the wall. Snape still smiled at him, blood pouring from between his lips.  
  
"She was good Black." He panted.  
  
"Shut up." Sirius growled crushing him harder against the wall.  
  
"All hot, wet and tight. Just how you like it."  
  
Sirius pressed his arm against the struggling boy's windpipe.  
  
"And she screamed for more Black." Snivellus croaked.  
  
Sirius punched him in the head, connecting with his ear, then in the mouth again. More blood. A lot of it. He allowed Snape to slide to the floor. Then he began to beat him, really beat him, putting all of his strength into the blows...  
  
Eventually two Slytherin boys intervened and dragged him off Snape who was now a bloody mess, unconscious on the floor. Sirius stared at the battered, bruised and bloody body infront of him like a handyman surveys work well done, before turning on his heel and leaving the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
The whole room was silent for a moment before someone ran off to find a teacher.  
  
~*~  
  
James and Lily were in Herbology learning about the  
importance of Midnight Blooming Daisy Pollen. James kept sneaking glances at Lily who appeared to be just as bored as he was.  
  
Lily looked up and caught James looking at her; she stuck her tongue out at him and watched his face light up with surprise. He looked so cute, stuck behind his glasses with his 'bed-hair'. She wished she were sitting next to him instead of whoever the Hufflepuff girl was in the next seat.  
  
James was pleasantly surprised when Lily stuck her tongue out at him. She looked so cute! He continued to gaze around the Greenhouse; Peter was drifting in and out of consciousness. So he placed his head on the desk and imagined himself in a different place with Lily Evans, where they could do whatever they wanted.  
  
~*~  
  
Rachel Jay looked up as Sirius Black entered the Gryffindor Common Room. He crossed the room towards her quickly.  
  
"Hey," he smiled. "Did you wanna go?"  
  
Rachel looked at him nervously. "I'm frightened"  
  
He reached out a hand to her. "I'll hold your hand Jay. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
As she moved to take his hand Rachel saw that his knuckles were bleeding. She looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Got into a fight with a Slytherin." Sirius grinned at her; he hadn't noticed he was bleeding until now.  
  
"Really?" Rachel was weary.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me Jay." He winked at her as she rose from her seat and took his hand in hers, looking closely at his knuckles.  
  
"Oh Black! What have you done?" her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Shh..." he pulled her against him, glad there was no one else in the room. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise."  
  
Rachel trembled against him, feeling so safe, yet so insecure in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mister Potter! Ten Points from Gryffindor for sleeping in class!"  
  
'Bollocks!' thought James lifting his heavy head from the dirt covered desk.  
  
Lily grinned at her boyfriend as his blue eyes blinked rapidly behind his glasses, adjusting to the light in the room. He really did look cute.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mister Black, Miss Jay, what can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey pounced on them as soon as they entered the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Infact, it's just Jay who wants to see you." Sirius got straight to the point and Rachel cringed, hating him for being so frank.  
  
"Well, Miss Jay what is it?" Madame Pomfrey was a rather impatient woman.  
  
However, her irritated expression softened and became worried when she saw how pale Rachel had become.  
  
"Dear, what's the matter?" she reached a hand out to Rachel who shrank away into Sirius.  
  
Madame Pomfrey made Sirius and Rachel sit down.  
  
"What's the matter with her Sirius?" Madame Pomfrey eyed the shaking girl before looking at Sirius whose grey eyes had darkened and he shook his head.  
  
"Sirius?" Madame Pomfrey was concerned.  
  
"I-I-I-" Rachel began.  
  
"Yes Dear?"  
  
Rachel looked up at Sirius who was staring at the opposite wall; his eyes seemed to want to burn holes through it.  
  
"I-I-I-" Rachel began again, just as frightened as before.  
  
Sirius gripped her hand tighter, making her inhale sharply but she continued.  
  
"I've been raped." She finally whispered, an overwhelming sense of numbness overcoming her. She didn't know whether to smile or to cry.  
  
Madame Pomfrey appeared to turn green, then white.  
  
"E-e-e-excuse me dear?" she didn't think she'd heard properly. Did Rachel Jay just tell her that she had been raped?  
  
~*~  
  
James pushed Lily gently against the wall outside the door to the Great Hall. He'd wanted to do this all day; (and) he smiled as he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Lily was slightly surprised at the kiss, but accepted it gratefully. She sighed as James ran his tongue over her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius's face was blank. Expressionless eyes turned to look at Rachel Jay who was shaking all over. He turned to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"You heard her." His voice was monotone.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed before rising from her chair. "I have to notify Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"No!" Rachel's voice was louder this time. "I don't want him to know."  
  
Sirius turned to face Rachel, the light finally returning to his eyes. "Jay. You have to tell him what happened."  
  
Rachel's eyes filled with tears but she ignored them and shook her head violently. "I can't."  
  
"You can."  
  
Madame Pomfrey was astounded, normally Sirius Black and Rachel Jay would be at each other's throats. However, this was a very unusual circumstance and maybe Sirius wasn't as selfish as he first appeared to be?  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Professor Ipsis bursting into the room carrying a bloodied and bruised Severus Snape in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
James smiled as he pulled back from Lily. Her lips were red but her eyes were bright and she smiled at him suggestively.  
  
"I've wanted you to do that all day." She purred, slipping her arms around his waist and pulling him close to her.  
  
"Oh really?" James grinned as she pressed herself against him.  
  
"Really." Lily whispered, before reaching up to him for another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Merlin! Miles, what happened?" she led Professor Ipsis through into another area of the hospital wing where he placed the unconscious Snape on a bed.  
  
"They told me he was beaten up." Ipsis explained.  
  
"But who would do such a thing?" Poppy Pomfrey was distraught, how could all this carnage occur in such a short space of time? She checked for Snape's pulse and breathing.  
  
"They told me it was Sirius Black."  
  
Madame Pomfrey froze. Now she understood why Sirius had come along.  
  
"Miles, will you please go and fetch Albus? It's important he knows about this."  
  
Professor Ipsis nodded at her and hurried from the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey made her way back to Sirius and Rachel, who had gone as white as a sheet of paper and (had) buried herself in Sirius's arms.  
  
"I have sent for Professor Dumbledore." She stated. "He will be here shortly."  
  
~*~  
  
James smiled as he led Lily along a hidden corridor. He was going to show her the most amazing thing...  
  
~*~  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore, normally a composed man, arrived in a flurry of mauve robes to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Poppy, Miles told me what happened to Miss Jay. Is she alright?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded. "She appears to be. I haven't had time to check her yet though."  
  
"And Mister Snape?" Dumbledore continued.  
  
"He's out cold, but stable." Poppy smiled faintly.  
  
"Good. Now where is Miss Jay? I much desire to speak with her."  
  
As Madame Pomfrey opened her mouth to reply a small voice came from behind the Professor.  
  
"I'm here Sir."  
  
Dumbledore turned.  
  
"And I don't want to talk to you."  
  
Professor Dumbledore wasn't surprised.  
  
"I know you don't Miss Jay. What happened to you was very unfortunate-"  
  
"Unfortunate! You don't know half of it! You don't know what hell I've been put through!" Rachel's voice was getting louder.  
  
Sirius's eyes darkened as he stood behind the blue haired girl watching her anger escalate.  
  
"Miss Jay." Professor Dumbledore was calm. "I am not insisting that you discuss with me what happened, only that you allow Madame Pomfrey to make a note of it."  
  
"Oh." Rachel's voice became small again with her embarrassment.  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "I'll be outside."  
  
~*~  
  
"Haven't we been here before?" Lily asked James as he led her along the same passageway for the third time.  
  
James chuckled. "Just trust me Lils."  
  
~*~  
  
Madame Pomfrey made Rachel and Sirius sit down on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing and drew the curtain around them. She then took her 'self- writing' quill and some parchment (A/N: Think Rita Skeeter!) and sat herself in a chair opposite the two teenagers.  
  
"Now Miss Jay, I know this is going to be very difficult for you, but can you please try and explain to me what happened?"  
  
As Sirius's hand found hers, Rachel Jay took a deep breath and began explaining what had happened.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Merlin! James this is amazing!" Lily Evans hugged her boyfriend before dashing into the Room of Requirement and dancing around.  
  
James smirked, "I knew you'd like it."  
  
"I love it!"  
  
~*~  
  
"...Then he told me he'd be back for me, smiled at me and walked away." Rachel's brown eyes had filled with tears, but she had managed not to cry.  
  
Sirius was staring at his lap where he held Rachel's hand. He could have cried he was so angry.  
  
"Is that all dear?" Madame Pomfrey looked worn out.  
  
Rachel nodded silently and looked at her lap, then turned and looked at Sirius. His long dark hair fell around his face, hiding it from the rest of the world. She wished she knew what he was thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
How long has it been here?" Lily asked, still in awe of the room.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," James laughed. "But it's great isn't it? Anything you want you can have."  
  
"Well, what if I want you?" Lily's arms snaked their way around James's neck.  
  
"You've already got me Lily, I'm all yours." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm just going to send this to Professor Dumbledore." Madame Pomfrey rose from her seat. "Rachel, I'd like you to remain here for a while, if you don't mind. Mister Black you can go now."  
  
Sirius and Rachel watched as she passed through the curtain and watched her silhouette as it moved around the curtain and away.  
  
"Sirius?" Rachel whispered, not knowing what to say to him, he had been so quiet.  
  
Sirius looked up at her, his grey eyes dark, his anger evident. Rachel looked at their intertwined fingers and then at him again; and the tears in her eyes finally spilled over and rolled down her face.  
  
Sirius gently brushed her tears away before drawing her into his arms and burying his face in her blue hair.  
  
"I'm sorry Jay." He whispered to her. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Rachel didn't reply; she just let Sirius hold her while she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Time wasn't wasted talking in the Room of Requirement. It was only a matter of moments before James and Lily were occupied with other things:  
  
"Hold it gently. That's right."  
  
Lily looked up at James and smiled at him.  
  
"I have done this before Potter. I know what I'm doing you know!"  
  
"That's right, now stroke it. That's right, stroke it."  
  
Lily chuckled to herself, and putted her pink golf ball across the room.  
  
"Hole in one Potter! Beat that!" she laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Bugger!" James swore.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Poppy I've gone through your notes and I've been through Mister Snape's memories. Apparently all she has been telling us is true. He did rape her." Albus Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
  
"Are you going to expel him Albus?" Poppy Pomfrey was worried.  
  
To her surprise however, Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I've got an idea..."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius gazed down at the blue haired girl who was sleeping on his lap. He smiled to himself as she sighed in her sleep, and brushed her (blue) hair out of her eyes. She was perfect for him. So why couldn't she see it? Ninety percent of the time they were at each other's throats, and the rest they were either flirting or kissing or well... Sirius felt himself grow hard over (the) thoughts of what she'd done to him.  
  
He looked up as Madame Pomfrey led Professor Dumbledore through the curtain.  
  
"Ah! Mister Black, good to see you." the old wizard smiled at him.  
  
"Professor."  
  
"I see Miss Jay is asleep."  
  
Sirius nodded and began to rise, slowly moving Rachel's sleeping form down onto the bed. She didn't stir, but smiled in her sleep and clutched the pillow tightly.  
  
"Good," Dumbledore removed his wand from his robe pocket. "Now we have to ensure she doesn't dream."  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry this isn't extraordinarily long but I've had some rather impatient reviews so I thought I'd better update quickly before you all desert me! Hope you enjoyed it. Ideas for the next Chapter would be greatly appreciated. And profuse apologies in advance for the lateness of the next Chapter- I need to revise for exams! Read & Review and I will love you forever!  
  
Luv Ya ~ Raven x.) 


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: Ok, before I begin my apologies:  
  
I'd just like to thank my reviewers who have been so lovely and consistent. I'd love to thank each one by name but it would take me forever so thank you All! Don't worry; when I finally finish this Fic I'll thank you all by name, I promise! Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry for the delay. I've been so busy lately! Cursed Exams and Revision!! Anyway, On with Chapter 17! Luv Ya ~ Raven x.)  
  
"We're just going to have to erase his memory Minerva. That's the only way."  
  
"Are you sure Albus?"  
  
"Well, it's either that or expelling him; and if we do that the whole student body risks finding out about what he did to Miss Jay."  
  
"Well if you're sure there's no other option?"  
  
"I see no other option."  
  
"And what if it fails, and his memory comes back?"  
  
"We'll have to keep him here under surveillance. Miles is looking for someone to help him in the dungeons, a 'Student Teacher' if you will."  
  
"I'm not sure, Albus. It's still a little risky."  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "No one ever got anywhere without taking risks Minerva."  
  
"And Miss Jay?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Now that's where we need to think things through..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Rach?" Lily Evans sat in a chair beside her best friend's bed.  
  
Rachel opened one brown eye and yawned. "Morning Lils."  
  
"Hey there Rach. How you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Rachel smiled and sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Y'alright?" another voice came from the gap in the curtain.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"You rang?"  
  
"Lily, who else is here?"  
  
"Me." Called Remus.  
  
"Me too!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Sirius said he'd be up in a bit." James smiled as he and the other two Marauders stepped through the curtain.  
  
"Oh great!" Rachel rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
  
Lily laughed. "Nice to see you're feeling well enough to recognise who Sirius is."  
  
"How could you forget?" Sirius drawled as he slinked through the curtain and sat on the end of the bed, practically pushing Peter off.  
  
"Speak of the Devil. How you doing Padfoot?"  
  
"I'm great Jamsie-boy." Sirius smiled his 100-Galleon smile. "Now that I've seen you." he winked at Rachel.  
  
"I think I'm contagious Black. You'd better step back."  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustling into the room and telling them all to get out and go to their next lesson interrupted their laughter.  
  
"No you cannot stay Miss Evans. It's against school rules for me to keep you here when you're not sick."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No, Miss Evans, I'm sorry."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"No! Now out! Miss Jay needs her rest." With that she closed the curtains in Lily's face.  
  
"Oh c'mon Madame Pomfrey!" Rachel protested.  
  
"No!"  
  
That was that. There was no swaying Poppy Pomfrey!  
  
"Now dear. Professor Dumbledore is going to pop in to see you in a little while so you'd better smarten yourself up."  
  
When Madame Pomfrey's back was turned Rachel rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
'Stupid woman' she thought 'I'm sitting in the Hospital Wing in my pyjamas for crying out loud!'  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"You are a witch dear." Came the smart reply from the Nurse.  
  
Rachel looked to the bedside table for her wand...  
  
~*~  
  
The Marauders (sans James- he was with Lily) were making their way to their next lesson.  
  
"I wonder what's up with Rach." Remus pondered out loud.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Dunno, but let's hope it's not too bad. Do you think she was kidding about it being contagious? I need to know for my other girls!"  
  
Remus laughed at his friend's one-track mind. "I'm sure she was Padfoot. Anyway, I thought you were gonna try and play it nice for Rachel."  
  
"You didn't say I couldn't have a little thing on the side, Moony."  
  
"But Padfoot-"  
  
"But what Wormy?"  
  
Peter shook his head and shut up.  
  
"All we're saying, Padfoot, is: Be nice to her. Take her some flowers or some chocolate frogs or something." Remus added. "Show her that you care."  
  
At this Peter nodded vigorously in agreement.  
  
Sirius's face lit up. "Moony you're a genius! Now how do I find out what her favourite flowers are...?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. Once Sirius Black had a 'great' idea he never let it go until it was perfect...  
  
~*~  
  
"Come back later. I don't want to talk to you now." Rachel Jay's voice stopped Professor Dumbledore in his tracks.  
  
"Alright then Miss Jay, when would you like me to visit?" the old wizard smiled.  
  
"Is seven ok for you Professor?" Rachel's voice became more polite.  
  
"Certainly, I shall make a point of it." He swirled out of the room.  
  
Rachel placed her aching head back onto her pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"I hope it's nothing serious." Lily worried.  
  
James put his arm around her, "I'm sure it's nothing. Plus she said she's feeling better."  
  
Lily smiled at her boyfriend. "What would I do without you?"  
  
~*~  
  
After lunch, armed with a large box of Chocolate Frogs, Lily made her way back to the Hospital Wing to visit Rachel. This time she had a note from Professor Trelawney (A/N: Yes I know that she only appears in the Harry Potter Books but this is a distant relation. The gift of 'sight' runs in the family!) Excusing her from her afternoon classes. This had also been signed by Professor McGonagall; there was no way that Madame Pomfrey could kick her out now! Lily laughed to herself as she walked down the corridor.  
  
When she reached the Hospital Wing, however, Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. But, Rachel did have another visitor:  
  
"Brought these for you Jay, hope you like them." The silky smooth voice of Sirius Black floated through the curtain that was drawn around the bed, obscuring Lily from view.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Black. How did you know that daisies are my favourite?"  
  
Lily chuckled:  
  
'So that's why Sirius was asking all those odd questions earlier...'  
  
"Lucky guess." Sirius lied.  
  
Lily could practically see his smug face, smiling behind the curtain.  
  
"Lily told you didn't she?" Rachel burst his bubble.  
  
Lily could have laughed out loud. Nothing could get by her blue-haired best friend.  
  
"Yeah, she did." Sirius admitted, "But it was my idea to get them for you. I mean, this place is so dingy."  
  
Rachel laughed. "I guess. But you really went out of your way to get these."  
  
"No problem. Anything for you Jay."  
  
Lily though it would be best to intervene here. She didn't want Sirius getting his head bitten off by Rachel just because he was making a pass at her and Rachel didn't like it.  
  
"Hey Rach, how you feeling?" she asked as she made her way through the curtains.  
  
The blue haired girl smiled at her. "I'm good thanks Lils. Don't worry about me. I think it's just a 48-hour bug or something. I'm feeling much better now."  
  
"I think this is my cue to go. See you later gorgeous." Sirius winked at Rachel. "Bye Evans." He grinned at Lily and walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"So, you and Sirius?" Lily prodded her friend.  
  
"Pft! No! He just came to see how I was feeling." Rachel laughed. "Just in case you didn't notice, Sirius 'I'm too cool for school' Black is an egotistical prat. And just because he brought me flowers does not mean I'm going to swoon and fall into his bed like the rest of those floozy slags he's slept with."  
  
Lily chuckled at her best friend's analogy of Sirius.  
  
"Anyway, aren't you supposed to be seeing the other Gryffindor Beater?" Lily didn't notice the shudder that ran through her best friend.  
  
"Last time I checked." Rachel smiled weakly.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius was making his way past the Great Hall when Professor Ipsis, who had obviously just come from lunch, approached him.  
  
"Ah Mister Black! Just the person I wanted to see."  
  
Sirius stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. This wasn't going to be fun.  
  
"Yes Professor?" he hoped that his voice sounded normal.  
  
"Would you mind accompanying me to my office, I'd like to have a word with you."  
  
"What about Professor?" Sirius was dreading Professor Ipsis's next comment.  
  
"Concerning Miss Jay and Mister Snape."  
  
Sirius's eyes darkened, but he followed Professor Ipsis down the corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
"...Did Sirius not tell you?" Lily asked her friend, when she began telling her what lessons she had missed.  
  
"Did he not tell me what?" Rachel raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"You guys have a Charms Project to do together."  
  
"We what?" Rachel's eyes grew wide.  
  
"And it's due in at the end of the month."  
  
"You left me alone with that sad excuse for a human being, whose only comprehensive thought comes from somewhere below his belt?"  
  
"Calm down Rach. I took notes for you, you'll be fine." Lily tried not to laugh at her best friend's anger.  
  
"Calm! How can I be calm when I've got to work solidly for a month with Sirius 'I am incapable of thinking of anything other than sex' Black?"  
  
"You can't talk Rach. You have sex on the brain quite a bit!" Lily giggled.  
  
"Well at least I don't try to bed every living breathing member of the opposite sex that walks past!"  
  
Both girls laughed together, they hadn't done this for a very long time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Have a seat Mister Black." Professor Ipsis gestured to the chair that was opposite his desk as he took a seat behind it.  
  
"No thanks." Sirius growled, "I'd rather stand."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"So, how are your lessons going-?" Professor Ipsis enquired.  
  
"Spare me the small talk Professor, we both know why you asked me here, and it's not because I'm failing your class." Sirius glared at the Potions Master.  
  
Professor Ipsis looked at Sirius Black, whose dark hair was wild and his eyes stormy. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Black knew why he had been brought here, and he wasn't about to make it easy for the Professor.  
  
They both knew that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Evans. Visiting hours are over, come back to see Miss Jay after supper." Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room and began arranging the daisies that Sirius had brought Rachel.  
  
Lily's face lit up. It was time to use the note.  
  
"I have permission to stay." She grinned.  
  
The small, round woman raised her eyebrows and snatched the note that Lily held out to her. The redhead grinned triumphantly as Madame Pomfrey signed the note and walked briskly from the room.  
  
"You crafty little shit!" Rachel laughed. "Did you get Potter to forge it for you?"  
  
"No, of course not! I just explained to Professor McGonagall that you seemed lonely and she let me stay without a second thought."  
  
"Maybe I should get sick more often then."  
  
"Don't be silly, I like you fighting fit, besides, if you were sick all the time who would we have around to deflate Sirius's ego?" Lily chuckled.  
  
"I guess you're right." Rachel smiled. "He does need a lot of deflating."  
  
"But he's getting better. He DID bring you flowers."  
  
"We've been through this Lils. Just cos he brings me flowers does NOT mean he's a nice person!"  
  
"Oh come on! Admit it! You think it's sweet!"  
  
"No I don't." As with all matters concerning Sirius Black, Rachel Jay was in denial!  
  
~*~  
  
"Well why did you do it Mister Black?" Professor Ipsis was trying to get a straight answer from Sirius, and failing miserably.  
  
"I think you know why Professor."  
  
"Well I obviously don't, because I'm asking the question."  
  
Sirius clenched his fists at his sides and glared at Professor Ipsis. He hated himself for allowing Jay to get hurt so badly. He hated Severus Snape more, and wished he'd finished him off when he had the chance.  
  
Professor Ipsis watched as Sirius's eyes grew darker. He hadn't thought it was possible for the boy to get any angrier; well, he was wrong.  
  
"Don't give me that shit." Sirius snarled. "You bloody well know why I did that to Snivellus, and I'd do it again if I had the chance. You saw what he did to Jay! I've never seen her like this before! She's terrified. And you're asking me why the fuck I did it? You can't be human if you're questioning what I did. You know what? Fuck it and fuck you Sir. I'm outta here."  
  
Sirius slammed the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Jay, it's nice to see you up and smiling." Professor Dumbledore breezed through the curtains that surrounded Rachel's Hospital Wing bed.  
  
Rachel and Lily both looked up as the elderly wizard entered the room, and Lily rose from her chair.  
  
"I'd better go Rach. James said he'd save me some dinner. I'll come and see you tomorrow." Lily smiled and gave her best friend a hug.  
  
"Catch you later Lils." The blue haired girl grinned as Lily made her way through the curtains.  
  
"Now Miss Jay." Dumbledore began as he sat in the chair recently vacated by Lily.  
  
Rachel looked at her lap. "Yes Professor?" she mumbled.  
  
"I have spoken to Madame Pomfrey, and she has told me that your tests are ok and physically you are fine."  
  
Rachel let out the breath that she had been holding and she looked up at the Headmaster.  
  
"So I can go now?"  
  
"There is still the matter of Mister Snape we need to discuss."  
  
"What about him?" Rachel's voice was monotone.  
  
"We have decided to erase his memory. Instead, all he will remember is being subjected to another prank by the Marauders that went wrong, and Sirius Black is to blame." The old wizard explained.  
  
"And what about the other people that know? Sirius? The people Snape told? Me?"  
  
"Now there is where we have our problem."  
  
~*~  
  
"How is Rach?" Remus asked when Lily sat down opposite him at supper.  
  
"She's fine. Smiling, cracking terrible jokes as usual. Madame Pomfrey said she'd be out by tomorrow."  
  
"That's great!" James put his arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"What's great?" Sirius appeared from nowhere and plonked himself down beside Peter, helping himself to a piece of bread from the boy's plate.  
  
"Rachel's coming out tomorrow." Remus explained.  
  
Sirius's grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Prongsie?"  
  
"No!" Lily butted in before her boyfriend could reply, "We are NOT having another party. Don't you remember what happened last time?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Jay couldn't keep her hands off me."  
  
"I think she was drunk Padfoot." James laughed.  
  
"Yeah, from what I heard she danced with everyone." Lily grinned.  
  
Sirius's face still refused to fall. "Well, how about a quiet get together in your Common Room?"  
  
"I'm listening..."  
  
~*~  
  
Severus Snape opened one eye and blinked groggily several times. The three faces above him slowly came into focus.  
  
"Urgh. Where am I?" he rasped, his throat and mouth dry.  
  
"You're in the Hospital Wing." The kind voice of the Headmaster replied.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Snape tried to sit up, but it took too much effort on his aching body and so he slumped back into the pillows.  
  
"You don't remember Mister Snape?"  
  
Here's where we see if it's worked.  
  
"All I remember is something about slugs and frogspawn." Snape's eyes darkened. "And Sirius Black."  
  
"Don't worry about him, Mister Snape, Professor McGonagall has dealt with the Marauders accordingly." The old wizard smiled.  
  
Success!  
  
~*~  
  
"So, I was thinking we'd stay in tonight." James Potter stroked his girlfriend's hair lovingly.  
  
Lily, her head in his lap, looked up at him from her book and smiled. "Sounds good. Not that we have anywhere to go. What did you have planned?"  
  
James's eyes twinkled. "You'll see." He leant down and kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips to meet his, smiling against them:  
  
"I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius pushed his hair from his eyes and did up his trousers. The brunette Hufflepuff got to her feet.  
  
'That was the last time.' He thought to himself as he smirked at the girl as she slunk away, chuckling as she went weak at the knees and had to put a hand to the wall to stop herself from falling.  
  
Well, at least he felt better. A bit of that tension released at last. Not that she was as good as the last one he'd had, or Jay for that matter. He smiled as he sauntered down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
~*~  
  
Peter looked up from his Potions Homework when Sirius entered the Room.  
  
"Hello Wormy." Sirius was obviously happy.  
  
"Hi Sirius!" the round rat-like boy squeaked.  
  
"How are you this fine evening?" he must be in a good mood.  
  
"I'm good thank you Padfoot. How are you?"  
  
"Fucking marvellous! Couldn't be any better!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Who did you screw this time?" Remus came down the stairs from their Dorm Room.  
  
Sirius reclined on the scarlet sofa and kicked off his shoes. "Samantha Morgan, Hufflepuff. And I didn't screw her. She just gives very good head."  
  
"What about Rachel?" Peter piped up.  
  
"Yes, what about her?" Remus stepped further into the room and glared at Sirius.  
  
"Well she's not exactly throwing herself at me is she? And there are plenty of women out there who are. And it's a pity to waste things Moony, don't you think?"  
  
"Pft! No skin of my nose Padfoot, but just wait until Rachel catches you."  
  
"Moony, in case you haven't noticed, I have not committed myself to Jay. Infact, if I'm not mistaken, she's dating Martin Wood, so I don't see the problem with me carrying on as I always have." Sirius smirked at the Werewolf.  
  
Remus shrugged, "Just don't hurt Rachel, ok?"  
  
"Trust me Moony. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do."  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Lils, this is our last night alone here until Rach gets back. Don't you want to make it memorable?" James grinned at the gasp he received as he gently nibbled his girlfriend's neck.  
  
"Is that all you ever think about Potter?" Lily laughed as she unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
"No comment." James murmured as he moved to kiss her lips to which Lily eagerly responded.  
  
They fell backwards onto James's bed in a puzzle of exploring hands, nimble fingers and hungry mouths.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lily exclaimed as James attempted to pull her sweater over her head.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"My earring's caught! Ow!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry baby." James waited until she had untangled herself.  
  
Lily smiled at him. "It's ok. Now where were we?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh bugger!" Sirius looked up at the tapping on the window of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
The large brown owl was the same one that had come to disturb him and Rachel in Hogsmeade. Sirius ignored it. The tapping became louder and more persistent.  
  
"Oh fuck off will you?" Sirius shouted at the owl and threw a book at the window, missing.  
  
The owl backed off and watched Sirius carefully through the glass for a moment before warily approaching and tapping cautiously at the glass again.  
  
"Arg!" Sirius threw down his quill, spattering his Transfiguration Homework with black ink and stalked to the window.  
  
"What?" he yelled at the owl as it flew past him and landed gracefully on the other side of the room, obviously frightened. It hooted softly and held out on scaly leg; to which was attached a piece of parchment.  
  
Sirius snatched the offending piece of paper and the owl hooted reproachfully and flew back out of the window again.  
  
"Pft!" Sirius unrolled the parchment and skim read it.  
  
"Oh Bollocks!"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Come on Lils! I'm trying to seduce you here!" James moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lily wiped her eyes. "I'm just in a really ticklish mood today."  
  
"I've noticed." James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on. I promise not to laugh." Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the nose.  
  
"Ok." James slid his hands under her shirt again.  
  
Lily tried, she really did. But she couldn't help it and soon she began to giggle again. "I'm sorry James, I'm so sorry." She apologised to her boyfriend as he sat up and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Look," she knelt behind him and snaked her hands around his waist. "How about we just cuddle tonight?"  
  
James nodded and lay down, Lily spooning behind him. She sighed and snuggled closer, then cringed as her boyfriend fell to the floor with a thud!  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooh! What have we got here? Someone in trouble?" Peeves hovered infront of Sirius.  
  
"Fuck off Peeves! I'm busy!" Sirius snarled as he walked through Peeves and down the corridor.  
  
"Temper, temper!" The poltergeist 'tsked' at the angry Gryffindor student.  
  
"I said FUCK OFF!" Sirius yelled, his voice reverberating around the castle.  
  
"Hee hee hee!" The irritating ghost laughed before fading away.  
  
"Dick Head." Sirius muttered before continuing on his journey.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Albus?"  
  
"Trust me Minerva. Things can only get better now, and we're making a step in the right direction, I promise you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Pix'n'Mix" Sirius gritted his teeth and growled at the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
The statue smiled at him before moving aside to reveal the staircase. Sirius took a deep breath before climbing.  
  
"Ah Mister Black. Nice of you to join us." The smiling face of Professor Dumbledore greeted Sirius when he reached the top of the staircase.  
  
His grey eyes scanned the room's other occupants: Professor McGonagall, Professor Ipsis, Madame Pomfrey and a pale but smiling Rachel Jay.  
  
"Y'alright Jay?" he nodded at the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Hi Sirius." Rachel chewed her bottom lip and looked at the floor.  
  
"I assume you know why you're here Mister Black." Professor McGonagall spoke up.  
  
"I could take an educated guess Professor." Sirius's eyes darkened.  
  
"Please, wont you take a seat Mister Black? We're going to be here for a while." Dumbledore gestured to a chair.  
  
Sirius sat, but didn't take his eyes off the blue haired girl in the corner. "Thank you Sir."  
  
Silence hung heavily in the air. You probably could have cut it with a knife (or another sharp and pointy object). The large clock in the corner ticked slowly. One minute felt like a lifetime. Sirius stared at Rachel across the room. His grey eyes hypnotised her. She followed them as they scanned her face and finally came back to look into her own wide brown ones.  
  
Dumbledore's voice finally broke the silence, dispersing the tension in the room:  
  
"Now, Mister Black. Miss Jay and I have discussed what we are to do about her predicament. As you may, or may not know, we have erased Mister Snape's memory and he only remembers being subjected to a prank that went horribly wrong."  
  
"Wrong my ass." Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
Dumbledore ignored him and continued:  
  
"We have also managed to erase the memories of the few people that Mister Snape told."  
  
Sirius nodded slowly. He could see where this was going.  
  
"Leaving just you and Miss Jay as the people that know what happened to her."  
  
Sirius watched Rachel take a deep shaky breath.  
  
"So what's gonna happen to me?" Sirius asked the question, already knowing the answer.  
  
~*~  
  
James smiled down at the sleeping form of his girlfriend beside him. Lily smiled and sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer to the warm body beside her. The moonlight made Lily's body glow and James could never remember loving someone so much. Gently he brushed a strand of copper hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He could stay this way forever.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come Minerva, Miles, Poppy. We should leave Miss Jay and Mister Black alone for a moment." Dumbledore guided the members of staff from his office. "Take your time Miss Jay." He smiled at Rachel kindly. "You can both leave when you're finished." He placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on her Sirius," he whispered to him, "she's been through a lot."  
  
Sirius didn't reply; he kept his gaze fixed on the blue haired girl infront of him. The door clicked behind Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Rachel took a shaky breath.  
  
"Sirius?" her voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"How could you do this to me Jay?" his voice was breaking.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't mean it Jay." He cut her off, "And don't tell me you don't want to hurt me by making me keep the memories. Why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
Rachel bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her eyes from filling with tears.  
  
"Don't even bother crying Jay. It's not going to do you any good this time."  
  
Rachel stared at him, her vision blurred. "What's that supposed to mean, Black?"  
  
"Don't think that just because you're crying that I'm going to forgive you for what you're doing to me. Why can't you forget it all Jay?" his voice raising. He watched her flinch.  
  
"Because it doesn't work that way Sirius." She sniffed.  
  
Sirius rose from his chair and turned away. He hated seeing her cry. He gripped the back of the chair with a white-knuckle grip, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tightly. Trying to block it all out.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
And suddenly she was there, kneeling infront of him on Dumbledore's worn crimson rug, looking up at him with large brown eyes and a tear streaked face.  
  
"Why, Jay?" he asked, his voice croaky.  
  
"I don't know." Her voice sounded so small to him. "I don't know. I'm so sorry."  
  
Sirius watched another tear roll down her face and splash silently onto the carpet. He reached out a hand and wiped the next one away. Rachel leant into his touch and he caressed her cheek with trembling fingers. He watched, mesmerised, as she cried silently behind closed eyes. Then he knelt down beside her on the floor, gently placing her head on his shoulder and stroking her blue hair.  
  
"Shh Jay." He whispered to the top of her head, and she looked up at him.  
  
Tenderly, he traced her jaw-line with his fingers and cupped her chin in his hand, running his thumb across her bottom lip. Rachel's brown eyes searched his softening grey ones.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" he asked her. Knowing he was asking the right question, but unsure of the context.  
  
"Because you make me forget." Rachel replied simply.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius lay in bed later, staring at the ceiling. The last few hours seemed like a blur. He looked to his bedside table, at the shining vial of green and silver liquid placed atop it and groaned. This was going to be one of the hardest decisions he'd ever have to make. He remembered Rachel in Dumbledore's office. How much she'd wanted him to take the pain away for her then. He never thought he'd ever want to turn Rachel Jay down, but it hadn't seemed right to take advantage then; not when she was so vulnerable, and sweet, and willing. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and willed his painful erection to go away. Merlin he wanted that girl badly! He remembered shaking his head, and holding her close before walking her back to the Hospital Wing and leaving her in the care of Madame Pomfrey; who had watched him like a hawk from the moment he entered to the moment he left. He remembered her sad expression, and her brown eyes, pleading with him. He had wanted her then and he wanted her now.  
  
(A/N: I know the ending was crap! But the next Chapter has to begin at a certain point so I decided to end this one when I did. The good news is I know exactly where I'm going from here. The bad news is I've got exams until the middle of June!!! Sorry guys!! I'll update when I can! Read & Review! Luv Ya~ Raven x.) 


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Thank You for waiting so very patiently. Exams were torture!!! I know the end of my last chapter was kinda confusing. I wrote it really late one night and didn't get round to updating until the next day, so I had not really much of a clue what I'd written! Anyway I'm glad you enjoyed it. Luv Ya Raven x.)  
  
Sunlight streamed through the curtains of James Potter's bedroom. Lily Evans opened one emerald green eye and looked at the sleeping form of her boyfriend beside her. His hair was tousled and he looked pretty damn sexy wearing almost nothing. She yawned and grinned to herself as she trailed her warm fingers down his toned abs and slipped a hand into his boxers.  
  
James had been dozing when he felt his girlfriend's nimble fingers slide down his body. He grinned inwardly when he felt her warm hand encircle his hardening member but pretended to be asleep none the less. He wanted to see just how far she would go to wake him.  
  
Lily inched closer to James, studying his face as she stroked him teasingly. She smiled as he moved with her hand, enjoying the friction. With her free hand she stroked his cheek.  
  
"James?" she whispered. "James?" she brushed her lips gently over his.  
  
Slowly his eyes opened and his trademark grin appeared on his face.  
  
"And to what do I owe this pleasure Lily?" he lowered his lips to meet hers again.  
  
"Oh nothing," she smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."  
  
"No, my dear. I love you." his lips met hers, and Lily saw fireworks.  
  
His experienced hands travelled over her body, touching her in all the right places.  
  
What a glorious way to wake up.

* * *

"Padfoot!" a little niggling voice beside Sirius made him groan and roll over, placing the pillow over his head.  
  
"Padfoot!" there it was again.  
  
Something prodded him and he kicked out, grinning when he heard Peter's girlish shriek when he came into contact with the boy's knees.  
  
"Fuck off Wormy! I'm trying to sleep." Sirius shouted from under his pillow.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"I said fuck off!" Sirius yelled again.  
  
"Just leave him Peter." Remus, the voice of reason, was heard. "He'll get up when he's ready."  
  
Sirius listened to his roommates getting dressed and leaving the room before removing the pillow from his head. His gaze travelled to his bedside table, where the shining vial of liquid still stood, and his mind travelled back to the night before.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" he groaned and forced himself to sit up and swing his legs out of bed.

* * *

Lily closed her eyes and stepped under the warm spray of the shower. She grinned to herself, and allowed her hands to trace the path James's had taken moments before. Her skin tingled with anticipation.  
  
"Need a hand?" James's voice made her jump, but she did not turn around.  
  
"Maybe," she grinned and his hands slid around her slippery body, pulling her back against him.  
  
Her head rolled back onto her shoulders as he kissed her neck and an uncontrollable moan escaped (from) her mouth.  
  
"You are so beautiful Lily." He murmured against her strawberry scented skin, his hands sliding down her body to slide between her legs and slip a finger between her folds. Lily gasped. James smiled against her neck as she began to move with him.

* * *

Brown eyes opened and looked around. Rachel Jay smiled, knowing it was her last day in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled in:  
  
"Oh good, you're up." she smiled. "Hurry up and get dressed. You don't want to be late for your first class do you?"  
  
"I can go?" Rachel asked, excited.  
  
"Of course you can dear, but don't forget, if you have any problems, come back and see me, ok?"  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Rachel leapt out of bed and bounded across the room to hug Madame Pomfrey who chuckled:  
  
"You're very welcome dear."  
  
As the blue haired girl left the curtained area and headed for the bathroom Madame Pomfrey was surprised to see her looking so confident. The poor girl seemed to be back to normal, or one of the greatest actresses she had ever come across. Poppy Pomfrey sighed and shook her head, it was such a pity that Miss Jay couldn't forget.

* * *

"Oh God James! Oh God!" Lily had her legs wrapped around her boyfriend's waist and her back pressed up against the wall.  
  
His hands held her slippery thighs as he pushed himself into her further. Water cascaded over their bodies.

* * *

Sirius dressed. He stood infront of the mirror admiring his amazingly sculpted body and grinned at himself. No wonder girls went 'gaa-gaa' over him. His white school shirt was open to reveal his tanned toned torso. His trousers were baggy, but not too baggy. His hair fell around his face, mussed and dark, and his eyes glistened dangerously. He was going to blow Rachel Jay's socks off; and hopefully the rest of her clothes would follow.  
  
Behind him, reflected in the mirror, the Memory Potion glowed green in its glass prison.

* * *

Rachel Jay packed her school bag; she was so happy to be going back to class; she had been so bored here the last few days. She smiled as she tied her electric blue hair into a ponytail and swung her black bag over her shoulder. Grinning from ear to ear she walked out of the Hospital Wing. Hoping she wouldn't have to return in a hurry.  
  
Reaching the door to the Great Hall she took a deep breath before opening it; pushing all other thoughts from her mind.

* * *

Remus looked up from his cereal when his blue haired friend sat beside him.  
  
"Morning Remus!" Rachel grinned and reached over the werewolf for the milk.  
  
"Hey Rach! Feeling better?" Remus smiled and put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was just a bug or something."  
  
"Rachel!" A squeaky voice behind her made her turn around.  
  
"Hey Pete!" Peter Pettigrew was standing behind her holding a bowl containing half a grapefruit, no sugar.  
  
Peter sat down to the right of Rachel, and she unconsciously moved along the bench closer to Remus. Something about Peter made her uncomfortable.  
  
"So where's Lily and James?" she asked, fake smiles in her voice.  
  
"Dunno," replied Remus, "but they should be here soon. They know you got out today."  
  
"And Padfoot's still sleeping." Peter squeaked.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Would he be doing anything else?"  
  
"Well, if looking good enough to eat is on your list Jay, I'd say we both fit the criteria rather well." The silky voice of Sirius Black floated towards her.  
  
All the girls at the Gryffindor Table turned to face him. Rachel did not, but smiled none the less. Peter slid along the bench, anticipating Sirius's next move and Sirius sat down beside Rachel, putting his arm around her snugly.  
  
"Touch me again Black and you'll lose that arm." Rachel growled warningly through her teeth.  
  
Sirius removed his arm quickly.  
  
There was laughter from behind them.  
  
"Nice to know you haven't lost your touch Jay." James Potter smiled at her.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes at her best friend's boyfriend. "And your wit never ceases to amaze me Potter."  
  
"Hey! I wasn't the one with my arm around you Jay! No need to bite my head off." James laughed.  
  
"You stole my Charms Partner Potter, and now I'm stuck with THIS egotistical prat!" she jerked her thumb towards Sirius, who was pouring milk onto his second bowl of cereal.  
  
"You know you want me really Jay." He smirked at her, hair falling sexily into his eyes.  
  
Fighting the uncontrollable urge to brush his hair out of his eyes, Rachel turned her back on him and made gagging noises.  
  
"Are you ok Rach? Do you want to go back to the Hospital Wing?" the concerned voice of Lily Evans came from behind the blue haired girl.  
  
Rachel's gagging quickly turned into laughter. "No, it's ok Lils." She reached out to hug her best friend.  
  
"Oh good. I'm glad you're back Rach." Lily hugged her back fiercely.  
  
"So am I Lils. So am I."  
  
Sirius was the only one who noticed the note of sadness in the blue haired girl's voice.

* * *

"Hang on, we're nearly there." Remus whispered into Rachel's ear.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking me Lupin?" Rachel laughed.  
  
The werewolf had his hands over the blue haired girl's eyes and was walking her along the corridor towards Lily and James's Room.  
  
"You'll see." Remus smiled against her ear again, inhaling the unique scent that was 'Rachel Jay'.  
  
They reached the portrait hole and Remus stopped, before knocking on it three times. The portrait creaked and swung open. Carefully, Remus led Rachel inside and removed his hands from her eyes.  
  
Rachel blinked, and then squinted. The room was completely dark; she could barely make out the outline of the sofa.  
  
"O-k, and this is weird."  
  
Remus chuckled behind her and turned the lights up. "Surprise Rach." He smiled.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans and Peter Pettigrew stood in the centre of the room surrounded by hundreds of multicoloured balloons.  
  
"O-k, no offence guys, but what is this?" Rachel ruffled her blue hair nervously.  
  
"Well Jay," Sirius began, "I wanted to have a party-"  
  
"But I wouldn't let him." Lily continued.  
  
"So," James finished, "We compromised, and thought we'd have a gathering here with balloons and Butterbeer."  
  
Peter made a dramatic gesture (A/N: _cough_ TOSSER _cough_) to the left at the Butterbeer on the table.  
  
"Oh, right!" Rachel laughed. "Aww thanks guys."  
  
She hugged each one of them in turn.  
  
Sirius growled under his breath and clenched his fists at his side when she hugged Remus. The werewolf was getting a little too close for his liking.  
  
"Ok, give me a minute to get changed and stuff and I'll be with you in a minute." With that, Rachel grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her up the stairs and into Lily's bedroom.

* * *

The Marauders sat in the Head's Common Room in a comfortable silence for a moment before Sirius moved to get himself a bottle of Butterbeer and James turned the music up.  
  
"What the fuck is this Prongs?" Sirius covered his ears as the first few strains of 'That's Entertainment' by The Jam began to play. (A/N: I just really like that song!)  
  
"I don't know, some Muggle music they like to listen to." James shrugged.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rachel Jay and Lily Evans made their way back down the stairs. Rachel now, looking much more comfortable, in a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a black tank top; her electric blue hair falling around her face, now loose from it's ponytail.  
  
"Got a problem with my music Black?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius turned and inhaled sharply, he heard Peter take a similar breath behind him and Moony's low chuckle.  
  
"No Jay, not at all." He purred at her, "Infact, I was just saying to Wormy here how good it is."  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever Black," and reached past him to grab a Butterbeer. Lily smiled, and reached out for the Butterbeer that James was holding out to her, before sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"See? She's fine." Her boyfriend whispered into her ear. Lily grinned and sipped her drink.  
  
They watched as Sirius continued to move the Butterbeer out of Rachel's reach before pulling the irritated blue haired girl into his arms and whispering something into her ear.  
  
James Potter laughed as Rachel Jay catapulted herself away from Sirius Black and into the arms of Remus Lupin where she obviously felt more comfortable. He turned to the girl in his arms and kissed her cheek. Lily grinned when she felt James tighten his grip on her waist and brush his lips across her cheek.  
  
Everything felt right.

* * *

"Oh no! Come on! You've got to be kidding me!" Rachel moaned as Peter came up with something to do.  
  
She had been perfectly happy sitting quietly with Remus; chatting with Lily and James and receiving the odd dirty look from Sirius. But no! Peter had seen this in an edition of "Muggle Weekly Magazine" and had brought it to show them. Naturally Sirius, James and Remus were all up for it; even Lily laughed and said she'd play too. Rachel rolled her eyes, she hadn't played this game since she was twelve, and she wasn't about to play it now.  
  
"Oh please Rach! It'll be fun!" Lily pleaded with her best friend.  
  
"No! Rachel shook her head.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No way! I'm not playing that game!"  
  
"Pretty please!" Lily used the puppy-dog look.  
  
"Don't give me that look! I invented that look!" Rachel protested, adamant that she wasn't going to play.  
  
"Come on Jay, it'll be a laugh." Sirius decided to add his little bit, just to make it more fun.  
  
Rachel glared at him. "Fine!"  
  
Lily squealed and hugged her best friend before dragging her to join the circle.  
  
Peter placed the magical "Muggle Bottle" ("Free with Muggle Weekly Magazine!") and Rachel cringed as James spun it. She then breathed a sigh of relief. It had landed on Remus.  
  
"Truth or dare, Moony?" James asked.  
  
"Truth." Remus replied looking a little nervous.  
  
"Do you still sleep with a baby's blanket?" James asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Remus glared daggers at James. "Yes." He growled out through gritted teeth.  
  
The bottle on the floor glowed green. Remus blushed. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Leave him Black!" Rachel snapped. Sirius just stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Remus reached for the bottle and spun and Lily squeaked as it landed on her and buried her face in James's shoulder. James chuckled.  
  
"Truth or dare Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Truth." Lily laughed.  
  
"Is that your natural hair colour?"  
  
Sirius laughed, he would have never thought of that one.  
  
"Yup!" Lily beamed and the bottle glowed green. "Ready Rach?" she grinned wickedly at her friend and spun the bottle.  
  
Rachel took another large swig from her Butterbeer bottle, ignoring her best friend's hints.  
  
Peter nearly shrieked when the bottle pointed at him, causing Lily to bury her face in James's shoulder; Sirius to snort; and Remus and Rachel to look away and cover their mouths. The fat, watery-eyed boy gazed around the circle, sneaking a lingered glance at the blue haired girl who was sitting next to Remus. He so desperately wanted to impress her.  
  
"Truth or Dare Pete?" Lily smiled at him.  
  
Peter pondered. He wanted to impress...  
  
"Oh come on Wormy! We don't have all day!" Sirius's voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"D-d-dare." He finally stammered.  
  
Sirius's eyes grew wide and he clapped the boy on the back, nearly knocking him over. Lily grinned.  
  
"Ok Peter, I dare you to run around the room five times like a chicken squawking: "I am a chicken!""  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes at Lily who shrugged.  
  
Reluctantly, Peter got up and completed his dare. By the time he had sat down again he was out of breath and his face was covered in a fine film of sweat. (A/N: Urgh!) However, he did look as pleased as punch. He reached and spun the bottle.  
  
It landed on Remus again.  
  
"Truth or dare Moony?" the fat rat panted.  
  
"Truth." Remus was going to play it safe, he took another swig from his Butterbeer bottle.  
  
"Would you ever wear women's underwear?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "It depends."  
  
"On?" Sirius pushed him.  
  
"On who I was wearing it for, what colour it was and who owned it." Remus replied simply, glancing at Rachel who laughed and reached for another Butterbeer.  
  
The werewolf spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius.  
  
"Truth or Dare Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius snuck a quick glance at the blue haired girl sitting next to Remus, thankfully she wasn't looking his way or she might have bitten his head off.  
  
"Truth." He replied.  
  
Rachel and James both snorted, Rachel nearly spilling her Butterbeer.  
  
"Something funny Jay?" he questioned her.  
  
"No." Rachel replied innocently, giving him the wide-eyed look that made him want to... well, think naughty thoughts.  
  
"Good." He purred.  
  
"What's the silvery-green liquid in the vial beside your bed?"  
  
Sirius's stomach sank, but he stayed cool. Rachel's eyes widened.  
  
"A hangover cure." He replied smoothly. "It makes you forget what happened the night before."  
  
Rachel snuck a glance at the bottle on the floor, and it glowed green.  
  
'Thank Merlin!'  
  
He reached and spun.  
  
"Prongsie!" he grinned.  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Padfoot?"  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Rachel took another swig from her Butterbeer and smiled at James who was playing it safe. This game was no fun unless it had some proper dares in it, or at least some decent questions. She grinned at Sirius's question and laughed at the answer.  
  
"In the shower." James replied. Lily blushed she hadn't expected Sirius to go so far so fast.  
  
James spun the bottle.  
  
"Oh balls!"  
  
It landed on Rachel. The blue haired girl rolled her eyes and shot a pleading look at Lily who just laughed.  
  
"Truth or Dare Jay?" James was going to enjoy this.  
  
"Dare." Rachel replied confidently.  
  
James's face lit up, and he grinned wolfishly at her.  
  
"I dare you to sit on Sirius's lap for the remainder of the game."  
  
Rachel's eyes widened and she glared at James who shrugged and chuckled.  
  
"I hate you Potter." she snarled at him, and leaving both her empty Butterbeer bottles in her place she stood up, grabbed and opened another before making her way over to Sirius and sitting on him.  
  
"Wipe that smirk off your face Black." She hissed at him, "And keep your hands to yourself!"  
  
Sirius laughed. "You know you want me really Jay."  
  
Rachel just rolled her eyes and spun the bottle.  
  
"Right Lily, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Lily watched as her friend pondered.  
  
"Did you enjoy it in the shower?" Rachel arched an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I told you to keep your hands to yourself Black!" Rachel slapped his hands away.  
  
Sirius just laughed and waited for Lily's reply.  
  
Slowly, Lily nodded. The group of friends laughed and the red head buried her face in her boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
Rachel just grinned and made herself more comfortable on Sirius's lap, enjoying the way it made him squirm.  
  
Lily spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel and Sirius. It was payback time.  
  
"Truth or dare Sirius?" she asked, a wicked glint in her eyes.  
  
"Dare." The Gryffindor Beater replied, tucking a stray piece of dark hair behind his ear and smiling at Lily with a look of understanding on his face.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Rachel's neck."  
  
Rachel leapt up as if burned. "I'm going to the bathroom." She stated and hurried up the stairs before anyone could object.  
  
Sirius grinned at his friends. "Oh she wants me. Give me a few minutes." He winked and before anyone could reply he had bounded up the stairs after Rachel taking two bottles of Butterbeer with him.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Remus commented, still staring at the space that Rachel and Sirius had occupied moments before. "Did anyone other than Sirius hear Rachel ask for company?"  
  
The werewolf turned and was greeted with an empty room, the sight of Peter's lime green socks heading up the stairs caught his eye and he followed to find Lily and James with their ears to the bathroom door.

* * *

"Get out!" Rachel shouted throwing soap at the door and missing Sirius by inches.  
  
"But Jay, I brought..." he held up the alcohol as a peace offering and her features softened.  
  
"Stay over there Black." The blue haired girl warned, winking at him and moving closer.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Sirius replied, smiling at the look in her brown eyes and throwing a Butterbeer in her direction.  
  
Rachel grinned her thanks and muttered a spell to open her bottle before taking a few quick swallows.  
  
"Now why don't you tell me why the hell you're in here?" she yelled.

* * *

Remus, Lily, James and Peter pressed their ears to the door in an attempt to hear the conversation going on inside but all they could hear were Rachel's muffled shouts and Sirius's muffled replies. It didn't seem they were going to get very far.

* * *

"Do you think they're still listening?" Sirius mouthed at Rachel after ten minutes of heated shouting, which had ended when Rachel declared she wasn't talking to Sirius anymore unless he left the bathroom.  
  
Rachel nodded and extended her hand to him, gesturing for the half full bottle of Butterbeer in his hand. Sirius grinned wolfishly at her and shook his head.  
  
"You'll have to come and get it Jay." He winked and took a sip.  
  
Rachel pouted, her lip quivered. Inside she smiled, the three Butterbeers she had had before was going to her head and the dizzy feeling was starting. Fun!  
  
Sirius got up from his position- seated with his back against the bathroom door- and stalked towards the blue haired girl whose back was against the bathroom cabinets under the sink. Upon reaching her sock covered feet (A/N: If you're interested the socks are grey), he crouched down next to her and leant in. Rachel trailed her fingertips down his arm to his hand where he held the bottle. Her brown eyes gazed into his hypnotising grey ones and her gaze occasionally shifted from there to his lips as she unconsciously ran her tongue over the bottom of her top teeth, a nervous gesture. As she gently eased the bottle from his fingertips his warm breath tickled her ear and his lips brushed across her neck in a whisper.  
  
Lily, James, Remus and Peter fell through the doorway.  
  
With all her strength, Rachel pushed Sirius away from her and he staggered across the room and fell into the bath, knocking his head on the taps.  
  
James chuckled: "Your spin Padfoot."  
  
Rachel finished the half empty bottle of Butterbeer in two swallows before grinning wickedly at Sirius, her eyes darkening. "Come along Black. I rather like this game." She winked at him before grabbing Remus's hand and dragging him downstairs.

* * *

Two hours later three Marauders and one blue haired girl left Lily and James's Common Room and wandered down the corridor. Sirius growled under his breath as he watched the werewolf put his arm around Rachel to hold her steady. Six Butterbeers and the poor girl was finding it difficult to stand. Rachel laughed and leant against Remus slipping an arm around his waist and a hand into his back pocket. Peter's eyes grew wide and he squeaked, but said nothing. Sirius glared daggers at the back of Remus's head and the werewolf turned to him.  
  
"Y'alright Padfoot?" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Sirius replied.  
  
"Liar." Rachel dissolved into giggles  
  
"Pardon?" Remus chuckled.  
  
"Sirius is lying." Rachel giggled again, brushing blue hair out of her eyes  
  
"Jay, you must be mistaken. I wouldn't lie to you." he tapped her on the nose with his index finger.  
  
"Oh good." Rachel smiled; happy with the rush the alcohol had given her. "Let's go Remus." She started along the corridor unsteadily.  
  
Remus grinned at his best friend before following and Sirius stalked after them, Peter waddled behind. (A/N: yes rats can waddle, especially the fat ones!!)  
  
All four of them reached the portrait hole and Remus whispered the password: "Magnetic Toadstool" and the door swung open allowing the three Marauders and their tipsy blue haired friend into the dark Common Room.  
  
"I'm off to bed." Peter mumbled to no one in particular and he skulked up the stairs.  
  
Remus sat down on one of the large red sofas and pulled Rachel into his lap. The blue haired girl laughed and slid off his lap onto the sofa and fell onto her side. Sirius turned the lights up with a flick of his wand.  
  
"Ah! Too bright!!" Rachel exclaimed, covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
Sirius chuckled and dimmed the lights slightly.  
  
"Is that better Jay?" he purred.  
  
Remus chuckled. "Come over here Padfoot, you're gonna have to help me get her to bed, or at least get her to sleep here."  
  
Both Marauders gazed at the blue haired girl who was playing with her hair and grinning absurdly.  
  
"How much did she have?" asked the werewolf.  
  
"Six." Replied Sirius stepping closer.  
  
"I think she's gonna need your hangover cure more than you will." Remus chuckled; he didn't notice Rachel's eyes grow wide.  
  
Sirius did.  
  
"You go on up Moony. I can handle Jay." He smiled, barley acknowledging his friend's comment.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, she's too drunk to know it's me."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid Padfoot." Remus rose from the sofa.  
  
"Would I really-?"  
  
"I mean it Padfoot." Sirius was cut off. "Don't take advantage."  
  
"I wont." Sirius glanced quickly at the blue haired girl who held her arms out to Remus.  
  
"'Night 'night Remus." Rachel murmured as he hugged her goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Rach. Sweet dreams." The werewolf replied, holding her close and smelling her hair.  
  
Sirius's eyes darkened, but he nodded curtly to his best friend, watching as the werewolf padded up the stairs to the bedroom.  
  
"So, it's just you and me then isn't it Black?"  
  
He turned from the stairs to find Rachel Jay sitting on the sofa, apparently she'd sobered up.  
  
"Why yes Jay, it is." He grinned at her, moving closer.  
  
"Well come here then. I've got something for you." she smiled sweetly.  
  
Sirius stepped closer, licking his lips in anticipation and leant in.

* * *

"That was interesting wasn't it?" Lily grinned at James's blurred reflection in the fogged up bathroom mirror as he towelled the ends of her hair dry for her.  
  
James chuckled. "What we just did, or the party we just had?" he replied, moving to dry his own hair.  
  
"A little of both." Lily smiled, turning to face him.  
  
James grinned at his girlfriend who looked so beautiful to him in her fluffy red bathrobe. He wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"I love you Lily. You know that don't you?" he kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"And I love you." Lily smiled back before standing on her toes and returning the kiss.  
  
James chuckled against her lips, lifting her off the ground and making her squeal with delight.

* * *

"You wanker!" Rachel began to rain blows on Sirius's arms with half clenched fists as he tried to protect himself. "Why didn't you take it? Why won't you just forget?" she yelled at him as he moved away from the sofa.  
  
She got up and tried to follow him but it appeared she wasn't quite sober enough to stand and she toppled forwards into his arms: a thrashing mass of arms legs and blue hair. Sirius hugged her to him holding her as tight as he dared to as her blows against his chest began to soften and the anger turned into frustration and eventually tears. Sirius pulled her down onto one of the big armchairs with him and stroked her hair as she still made half-hearted attempts to hit him and get away.  
  
"I hate you Black! Why wont you just take the potion Dumbledore gave you and forget it all?" she pounded her fists against his chest.

* * *

In the dark of his bedroom, James Potter wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smiled into her hair. Lily gently stroked the hands that were around her waist.  
  
"'Night James." She smiled, closing her eyes.  
  
James kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Lily."  
  
He held her close and closed his eyes also.

* * *

Gently, Sirius grabbed Rachel's fists in his hands.  
  
"Jay?"  
  
The sound of his voice made her look up at him through a curtain of blue hair.  
  
"Just take it Sirius." Her brown eyes filled with tears again.  
  
He brushed her hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
"And what about you?" he whispered.  
  
"I'll be fine." She lied.  
  
"No you wont Jay."  
  
Rachel sniffed. "I will."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
Rachel cut him off. "Just take the potion Sirius. It'll be easier. Please?"  
  
He hated that look. The one where her lower lip quivered. It made him want to do all sorts of naughty things to her; and he cursed himself when his body began to respond.  
  
Luckily Rachel didn't appear to have noticed.  
  
He curled his fingers around the back of her neck, stroking her warm skin with his fingertips. Rachel placed her hand on his arm and squeezed gently.  
  
"Please Sirius?"  
  
"I can't Jay." He shook his head at her.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I can't leave you like this Jay." Sirius's eyes darkened.  
  
"Please?" it seemed this was the only thing she was capable of saying.  
  
"I can't" Sirius's voice was hoarse.  
  
"Please?" Rachel's stomach sank, and her hands shook as she began to slide them up Sirius's chest.  
  
Sirius looked down at her. Her eyes were wet, her nose was red and her blue hair was all over the place. He watched her hands as they travelled up his torso, eventually linking behind his neck.  
  
"Please?" she begged again, moving closer to him, the knot in her stomach tightening.  
  
He shook his head sadly.  
  
Slowly, Rachel leant in towards him. Sirius could feel her whole body shaking against his. She was frightened. He barely felt her lips glide over his.  
  
"I can't." he whispered to her.  
  
Rachel closed her eyes, swallowing the fear that rose in her throat, and pressed her lips against his.  
  
Sirius was surprised. This had to be the alcohol thinking for her. Didn't it? And he'd promised Remus he wouldn't take advantage. Who knew it would be this difficult?  
  
"Jay?" he mumbled against her lips, hating himself every second.  
  
"Mmm?" she replied, cautiously licking his lips in the process.  
  
"I can't do this." He pulled away preparing himself for the look of hate in her brown eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Rachel questioned.  
  
He hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"I just can't. Not tonight."  
  
Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't help it. She'd tried everything. Screaming didn't work. Hitting him didn't work. Kissing him didn't work, and that was a surprise. She didn't know what else to do. So, making herself as small as she could while sitting on his lap, she cried silently. Even if she'd wanted to make a sound she didn't think she could manage it. He'd always had an amazing way of rendering her speechless.  
  
He didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted to, so much, but this little niggling voice in the back of his brain (probably Remus) was telling him not to.  
  
"Curse you Moony." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Rachel looked up at him.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Nothing." He replied, looking at his hands.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
He turned to her.  
  
"Yes Jay?"  
  
"Please take it."  
  
This was her final attempt. She didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rachel's stomach flipped. Did he just say...?  
  
"Did you just-?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
Unable to control herself, she threw her arms around his neck. Sirius could feel his body responding as he hugged her back.  
  
'Damn!' he thought.  
  
Ten minutes later he stood, in his bathroom, staring at the bottle. Cautiously he reached out to it and picked it up, turning it over and over in his hands.  
  
"WARNING!" it read on the back label "MAY CAUSE DROWSINESS, FAINTING OR INSTANT SLEEP."  
  
"Bingo!" Sirius murmured, and began to pour the silvery-green liquid down the sink.  
  
Rachel jumped when she heard a thud coming from the bathroom. Warily, she stuck her head through the curtains that surrounded the bed to check if Remus or Peter had woken. She sighed in relief as Remus rolled over in the dark and Peter continued to snore like an asthmatic donkey. Slowly she got out of Sirius's bed and tiptoed across the room to the bathroom. Once reaching the door she pushed it open and jumped back. Sirius was lying on the floor, an empty potion bottle in his hand.  
  
"Oh shit!" the blue haired girl gasped and knelt down beside him.  
  
"Sirius??" she placed his head in her lap and could feel something sticky on her fingers.  
  
He flinched as she touched the cut on the back of his head.  
  
'Bloody Taps!' he thought, cursing the taps in the Head's Bathroom.  
  
Rachel smiled as she watched his eyes flutter open to reveal smoky grey orbs.  
  
"Hey there." she stroked his hair.  
  
He smiled his 100-Galleon smile at her weakly.  
  
"Hey there Jay. What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I think you fainted," she laughed, "Too much hairspray I suspect."  
  
Sirius tried to laugh and sit up but the pain in the back of his head slowed him down.  
  
"And I'm assuming that you hit your head when you fell." She smiled again.  
  
"Feel like kissing it better for me?" he grinned at her wolfishly.  
  
She blushed. "Maybe later. Did you wanna try and stand up?"  
  
Rachel helped Sirius to stand and he sat on the toilet seat as she went through his bathroom cabinets.  
  
"Do you not have anything that's of any use in here?" she questioned.  
  
"Look behind the mouthwash." He replied rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Very funny." The blue haired girl rolled her eyes as she came across a half empty packet of condoms.  
  
Sirius laughed along with her, amazed she could pretend that nothing was wrong so easily.  
  
"Oh you are useless Black." Rachel finally found the bandages and set about cleaning the cut on the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! That stings!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Shut up and hold still!" Rachel hissed. "You don't want to wake Remus and Peter do you?"  
  
Sirius was silent. He didn't want to get her into trouble. Well, not that sort of trouble anyway. He leant into her touch, wincing at the occasional sting of the antiseptic. Rachel stroked the back of his neck.  
  
"All done." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jay, don't know what I would have done without you here." He stood shakily.  
  
Rachel blushed. "No problem."  
  
"No, really, I mean it. I'm glad you're here." He looked her over: Quiddich Shirt, Boxers. She couldn't have looked more perfect. It didn't help that he was just wearing boxers. But then again, she wasn't complaining. Infact, she seemed rather happy about it.  
  
"So, Black, why don't you show me just how glad you are?" Rachel grinned wolfishly at him.  
  
'Curse you Moony!" Sirius thought.  
  
"I would Jay, but I've got a bit of a headache." He lied through his teeth.  
  
"Oh. Well. I guess it's best if you get some rest." Rachel's face fell; she was disappointed.  
  
He smiled at her. "We'll see Jay. We'll see."  
  
With those final words he bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. Before slinging her over his shoulder and taking her back into the bedroom where he held her in his arms and they both fell asleep.  
  
(A/N: I'm so sorry that took me so long! I wanted to finish it so bad that I buggered up the ending! Oh well! At least I know where I'm going with it now and I've got a 3-month holiday to write the next few chapters in. Be happy! My exams are _finally _over!!! Read & Review! Luv Ya Raven x.)


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been shipped off to boarding school, and I'm hardly ever home! I write and update when I can! Hopefully you're still with me. Read & Review! Luv Ya Raven x.)

Rachel opened one eye. Peter was snoring loudly and she could hear him even through Sirius's curtains. She rolled her eyes. The room was still semi dark, but she was sure that they would be waking in a few hours and so she slipped out of the safe circle of Sirius's arms and gathered her belongings. Sirius stirred in his sleep and she turned sharply, her breath catching in her throat, but he muttered something about winning the Quiddich World Cup and rolled over. She sighed gently and subconsciously her mind weighed up the possibilities of staying, but as she pushed the heavy curtain aside all thoughts vanished and she began to pick her way through the maze of dirty laundry and Quiddich Magazines to the door. Once she grasped the doorknob, the thought resurfaced, but she stifled it and she made her way downstairs.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey threw the curtains open. Severus Snape cringed and attempted to pull the covers over his head as sunlight streamed into the room. 

"Rise and shine Mister Snape." Poppy Pomfrey was cheerful. "It's high time you were out of here. You've already slept through your first period of lessons."

Snape groaned.

"No excuses Mister Snape, you've been in here long enough."

Madame Pomfrey ripped the covers from his fingers leaving Snape shivering in a greying pair of long johns. She then proceeded to tidy the rest of the room.

* * *

"… I would like all homework on my desk by Monday." Professor McGonagall stated as she dismissed her class. 

"Fat chance of that!" Sirius muttered under his breath, making his best friend chuckle.

"Oh come on Padfoot, it's not that bad is it?" James asked as they walked down the corridor towards the Charms classroom.

"I just might be a little busy this weekend, that's all Prongsie. You know how it is." Sirius winked.

"Who is it this time?" Remus appeared at his side and rolled his amber eyes, growling softly.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Moony." Sirius smiled.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Remus shrugged and walked on.

"What's up with him?" James asked, confused.

"Probably nothing." Sirius grinned. "You know how he gets around this time of the month."

James smiled back at his best friend. "So, who is she?"

* * *

Rachel glared daggers at the back of James Potter's head. How dare he steal her Charms partner! It appeared that James could read minds, or he could feel the heat of the blue haired girl's stare, because he turned around and winked at her! The cheek! Rachel's eyes widened and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

James laughed. Poor Rachel! He could practically read her mind; he was going to have hell to pay once they started training again! His eyes shifted to his best friend who was trying unsuccessfully to copy the blue haired girl's notes. Could Padfoot be any more obvious? Really?! He turned his attention back to his girlfriend and began to discuss levitation.

Sirius glanced around to check whether anyone was watching, before cautiously slipping an arm around Rachel Jay's waist. He was glad he sat at the back of the classroom. He inhaled sharply when Rachel jabbed him in the ribs with the pencil they were supposed to be levitating.

"Ouch!" he grinned at her, rubbing his side with his right hand and keeping the left one snug around her waist.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Remember, all projects are due in by the end of the month." Flitwick squeaked at his rapidly disappearing class, who were all in a hurry to get to lunch. 

"Was it really that bad?" Lily asked Rachel as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed. "That lecherous playboy can't keep his hands to himself!"

Lily laughed.

"I can't get any work done with him trying to feel me up and whisper dirty things in my ear!"

"Really Rach! I thought you were immune to the charms of Sirius Black."

"I am!"

"Then why are you getting so flustered?" Lily chuckled.

"Cos he gets me so frustrated!"

"In all the right ways." Sirius slipped his arms around Rachel's waist and purred into her ear.

"Bloody Hell you prat!" Rachel turned and hit him on the head with her Charms Book.

"Oh come on Jay!" Sirius moaned as she slipped out of his arms and danced away along the corridor.

He glanced at a laughing James and Lily before rolling his eyes and following her.

James shrugged at Lily's confused expression, and they walked to lunch together.

* * *

"We should really get to lunch." Rachel murmured against Sirius's lips. 

"Do you really want to go?" Sirius pulled back just long enough to allow her some air before descending his lips upon hers again.

Rachel moaned into his mouth as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip slightly.

Sirius grinned, "I didn't think so." He muttered, his hands tangling in her blue hair, holding her closer.

"Come on Black." Rachel moved her mouth away from his and his lips slid to her neck. "They'll think something's up if we're too late to lunch."

Sirius chuckled. "If you insist Jay." His hands slid out of hair and stroked her face before disappearing into his pockets.

Rachel exhaled loudly, blowing blue hair out of her eyes. "Thank you." she smiled at him and bent down to pick up her school bag.

* * *

"Where's Rachel?" Remus was puzzled when he sat down opposite James and Lily at the Gryffindor Table. 

"Dunno," Lily replied, "Probably went to put her bag in the Common Room."

"And Sirius?"

Now that question raised a few eyebrows.

"I'm here Moony." Sirius plonked himself down beside the werewolf, grinning insanely and helping himself to a large portion of mashed potatoes.

"Where have you been Padfoot?"

"Had an appointment." Sirius winked at his best friend.

"We thought you could have been with Jay." James stated.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a snort from the blue haired girl behind him who slipped into the small space between him and Remus.

"You wish Black!" Rachel flicked her blue hair into his face as she turned to talk to the werewolf beside her.

"Fancy trading Peter for me in Charms?" she pleaded with Remus, giving him the saddest, biggest, brownest eyes she could.

Remus grinned at her and slipped an arm around her.

"Sorry Rach. No can do."

Rachel pouted.

"Pete's way too into this project. Ain't you Pete?" he prodded the portly boy sat next to him.

"What? Oh, yeah." Peter replied to no one in particular.

"Aren't you having fun with Sirius?" James smirked.

"Yeah, Jay. I thought we were having fun." Sirius prodded her in the ribs, eliciting a glare from Rachel and a soft growl from Remus.

"You're having fun Black. I'm doing all the work." Rachel replied.

"Well, give me a chance to make it up to you." Sirius asked.

Rachel looked across the table at Lily who smiled and nodded.

"Ok Black, you can have ONE chance. Don't screw it up."

* * *

Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall and looked around. Out of habit he cautiously glanced at the Gryffindor table, his eyes instantly drawn to the electric blue hair of Rachel Jay who was seated with her best friend Lily Evans amongst the Marauders. Snape's eyes darkened when he saw James Potter and Sirius Black. The most sought after people in the whole school. He hated them with a passion. They had everything he could ever want: Popularity; Looks; Good Grades (well, Potter did), and hoards of girls swarming all over them. Snape sighed and slunk towards the Slytherin table.

* * *

That evening Remus Lupin, Rachel Jay, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black sat on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room surrounded by numerous books, quills and scraps of parchment. 

"…Therefore making the pencil levitate…" Rachel muttered as she finished her paragraph.

Sirius chuckled.

"Something funny Black?" Rachel looked up from proof reading her work.

"No Jay. Just a thought." He grinned wickedly at her, a glint in his grey eyes.

"Just put it in your spank bank and save it for another day Black." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Peter giggled.

"Fancy lending me a hand?" Sirius quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"In your dreams!"

"More like yours!"

"You wish!"

"You've got a wand Jay. Grant a few."

"I'm surprised you haven't tried that one yourself Black."

Sirius stopped for a second. That was a pretty good idea. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Not the point! He needed to think of a decent comeback, and fast. He smirked.

"No need Jay, the women just fall at my feet."

"Probably passing out from the smell of the aftershave you wear. Tell me Black, is it always necessary for you to marinade in it?"

Remus snorted, and Sirius turned to him sharply.

"Something funny Moony?"

"No Padfoot, not at all." The werewolf replied, trying to hold back his laughter.

* * *

"What are you staring at?" Lily asked James when she caught him looking at her from across their Common Room. 

"Nothing." James replied innocently, and winked at her.

Lily chuckled and turned back to her Charms Project.

* * *

"…And then I said: That's not a Hippogriff, that's my mother!" Sirius finished his tale leaving his army of groupies in fits of laughter. 

His eyes drifted over to where Remus and Rachel were seated. The werewolf had obviously said something amusing because the blue haired girl was bent double in fits of laughter and waving her hand in a half-hearted dismissive way. Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Like she really wants him to stop.'

"Are you ok Sirius?" one of his adoring fans purred into his ear, dragging his attention away from his best friend and the object of his desire.

Sirius turned on the charm, flashing his 100 Galleon Smile.

"Baby, whenever I'm near you I'm ok." He chuckled inwardly at the girls' rapidly reddening cheeks and winked at her.

He was just about to launch into another tale of his adventures with James when the portrait hole swung open and in stepped Megan Dunn. Somewhere in the back of his mind he vaguely registered Rachel's laughter stopping instantly; unfortunately that's where thoughts of the blue haired girl ended. He was mesmerised.

Megan grinned to herself when she felt Sirius's eyes on her, following her every move. As always, her skirt was too short; her heels too high; her hair too big; her shirt too tight and FAR too see-through. In short, she was obvious.

Rachel gritted her teeth and clenched her firsts under the table as she watched Sirius drool. Not that she was jealous or anything. She just thought it was pathetic the way everyone stopped what they were doing and stared so blatantly. She was just glad that Remus was sensible. Well, at least she thought so. She turned back to the werewolf and was surprised to see him staring too.

Rachel rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly.

'Typical!'

She punched Remus on the arm and the werewolf snapped back to reality.

"Ouch!" grinning at her Remus rubbed his bruising bicep.

"You deserved it you know." Rachel smiled back.

"Yeah, I know."

"Hello Sirius." Megan purred.

Rachel made a face.

"Hello right back." Sirius replied, making some space next to him on the red sofa and pushing one of his groupies off his lap ignoring the poor girl's cries of protest.

Megan strutted over and perched on the sofa next to him, giggling.

"For crying out loud." Rachel muttered.

"Like, have you got a problem Jay?" Megan smiled 'sweetly' at her over the back of the sofa.

"Not unless you count wanting to vomit all over you a problem."

Megan looked confused. Sirius coughed loudly, obviously trying to cover up a laugh.

"You make me sick." Rachel explained causing the other girl to flick her badly dyed hair over her shoulder and roll her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Black got your tongue?"

Remus snorted at her bad pun. Sirius just glared at her from over the back of the sofa. Megan stood up, wobbling slightly on her heels and leaning forward to grip Sirius's shoulder and the back of the sofa to steady herself. Rachel made a face: not the most pleasant view.

"You're just saying that cos-" Megan began.

"Fancy a new nose?" Rachel cut her off.

"Is that a threat Jay?" Megan snarled, reminding Rachel of a British Bulldog.

"I'll make it a promise if you'd like." The blue haired girl rose from her chair, ignoring Remus's hand on her arm.

Sirius stood too, grinning, he was enjoying this. Catching Remus's eye across the room, he took a step closer to Megan, he didn't want her doing anything that was going to get herself killed; or Jay hurt for that matter.

"Like Jay, all I've been is nice to you this term and you go and be, like, a bitch."

Rachel snorted. "That's rich, coming from you."

"Like, what?"

"Whatever. You're not worth my time." Rachel turned to Remus and motioned for him to pass her books to her.

"Hey! I was, like, talking to you!" Megan swiped at Rachel's arm in an attempt to gain her attention.

Mauve manicured talons sliced through Rachel's arm, drawing thin lines of blood. Rachel's head whipped round, her blue ponytail sweeping across Remus's face. She glanced at her arm and then looked up at Megan, eyes darkening.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Rachel's voice was low and dangerous.

Sirius slipped an arm around Megan's waist and attempted to tug her away.

"Like, why not?" the ditzy fake blonde was confused.

Rachel exhaled loudly, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides.

"Just don't." she growled.

Remus placed his hand on her arm once more. Sirius looked worried. Rachel shook her head in his direction. Not tonight. She wouldn't bother wasting her time with this blow-up Barbie.

"Thanks Remus." She nodded at him and turned to leave.

"Like, where do you think you're going?" Megan's squeaky helium voice grated on Rachel's nerves.

"Bed." Was the one word reply; and the blue haired girl began making her way to the door, followed by the werewolf.

"Want me to walk you back?" Remus asked.

Rachel grinned. "No thanks Remus. I can manage. Goodnight." She hugged him goodbye.

Sirius caught her eye over his best friend's shoulder and winked at her, waiting for her silent reply and the slight smile that Rachel gave him was all he needed.

"No hug for me Jay?" he smirked at her once she slipped free from Remus's embrace.

"Goodnight Black." Was the reply as she slipped out of the portrait hole.

* * *

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" James bent his head and kissed Lily on the nose. 

Lily's nose wrinkled and she smiled up at James, her green eyes luminous in the moonlight that filtered through a gap in the curtains.

"Not yet."

"You are beautiful Lily." James brushed his lips across hers before gently kissing her chin and moving south to her throat.

Lily arched up to meet him, a small moan escaping her mouth.

* * *

"Astronomy Tower. Good choice." Sirius nodded his approval. 

Across the room, Rachel sat by the window.

"I'm glad you approve Black." She laughed.

She watched him, bathed in moonlight, as he stole across the room towards her. His grey eyes glittered as he reached her and his fingertips trailed down the side of her face, stroking her jaw-line.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in the moonlight Jay?" he purred.

Rachel looked at him, wide-eyed before shaking her head and smiling.

"No, but feel free."

Sirius didn't reply, and Rachel leant her cheek into his hand, enjoying the warmth and the contact, her eyes still locked with his. Sirius inched closer until their lips were centimetres apart and he stared at her. Rachel stared back, her blue hair tangling in his fingertips as he stroked her hair.

She blinked.

* * *

Her hair lay fanned over the pillow and shimmered in the moonlight like copper. Her eyes were half closed and her mouth issued incoherent moaning sounds. Her porcelain skin glowed. 

His cerulean eyes were fixed on her face; no longer shielded by the glasses he usually wore. They had been discarded long ago.

* * *

They sat in silence, grey eyes fixed on brown. Faces inches away from one another. His fingers stroked her cheek with a feather-light touch. 

Neither spoke.

Rachel blinked at Sirius when his fingertips slipped down her neck. She leant in closer to his touch, her forehead bumping his nose and she smiled a quick apology.

Sirius appeared not to have noticed. Delighting at the small moans escaping her lips his other hand mimicked his ministrations to the other side of her neck, tracing small circles on her skin.

Small shivers of pleasure ran down Rachel's spine; and she trailed a hand up Sirius' chest, slipping it up to the back of his neck to stroke his hair. She raised her head, leaning closer and pressing her forehead to his.

With one fluid motion, Sirius pulled the blue haired girl into his lap, grinning at her gasp of surprise and smiling against her skin when he pressed his lips to her neck.

* * *

Lily curled up next to James and he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and snuggled closer. 

"I love you, you know." James murmured into her ear.

"And I love you." Lily smiled, before drifting off to sleep.

James lay next to her for a while, stroking her hair, before nodding off himself.

* * *

It seemed as though she was drifting in and out of consciousness, or even a dream. She never thought he'd be the one to drive her so crazy. Her train of thought ended there however, and she concentrated on what he was doing- the feather-light touches; the slow, lingering kisses that made her ache for more. Rachel hated to admit it, but Sirius Black was good. 

They had to stop.

At least for tonight.

"Sirius?" she whispered.

He looked at her, grey eyes dark. "Jay?"

"I should go."

She always had to stop him. She'd never let him go too far. Always had to tease him, make him think he was getting somewhere and then stop him. It drove him crazy; but he was addicted anyway. He wondered if there was a name for such a thing.

"If you insist Jay." He sighed.

They rose together and stood in the moonlight, staring at one another.

She moved to go.

"Stay with me?" he requested, slipping his hand into hers.

This was getting harder and harder to do.

"Sorry Black," She smiled at him, "I cant."

And with that, she was gone.

(A/N: Ok. I'm sorry for all the delay and the shortness of this Chapter, but I'm going to have to leave it there for the moment. I _will_ begin to write the next Chapter ASAP so please be patient with me. Read & Review! Luv Ya Raven x.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus Snape stared at the ceiling, smiling manically at a spider devouring a fly. Revenge would be so sweet.

* * *

The bathroom door opened, releasing a cloud of steam into the hallway. James Potter sighed. Brown eyes narrowed.

"Problem Potter?" Rachel enquired.

"Not at all." He grinned at her and slipped into the bathroom.

Rachel padded down the corridor to Lily's room towelling her blue hair dry and humming as she walked.

* * *

Sirius groaned. Peter was singing in the shower again. He flung open his curtains and glared daggers at the bathroom door. Remus chuckled at his friend's actions. Sirius was _not_ a morning person.

"Alright Padfoot?" he grinned.

Sirius grunted in reply and rose slowly from his bed.

* * *

"Pass the toast please." Rachel smiled at Remus who was sitting next to her at the breakfast.

The werewolf smiled back. He couldn't resist that smile. Sirius glowered and shovelled cornflakes into his mouth. Peter squeaked next to him, his eyes growing wide. James laughed.

"Something wrong Padfoot?"

Sirius grunted and stood, snatching a piece of toast from Peter's quivering fingertips.

"Excuse me." He snarled, and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Rachel looked up at Remus.

"Problem?"

Remus shrugged.

* * *

Severus Snape sniggered into his soggy cereal as he watched Sirius Black storm out of the Great Hall. He glanced around at his peers before slowly rising from his seat. He made his way carefully towards the blue haired girl at the Gryffindor Table. His eyes narrowed as laughter erupted from the table; and he watched Remus' arm tighten around her shoulders.

* * *

"Potter, stop it! You're killing me!" Rachel wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"But Jay, you haven't heard my impression of Snape yet." James's cerulean eyes glittered and he opened his mouth to begin.

"I wouldn't if I were you Potter." Snape spoke up.

Rachel and Remus swivelled round; James and Lily looked up; Peter began choking on his second piece of toast.

"I see you've finally crawled out from under your rock Snivellus." James glared.

Snape looked down his nose at the Head Boy. "I'm not here to see you Potter." He shifted his cold stare to the blue haired girl next to Remus.

Rachel shuddered.

"What do you want Snape?" Remus growled. (A/N: Yay! Remus!)

"Nothing." Snape replied in the most innocent tone he could manage; his gaze freezing the blue haired girl in her seat as he moved away.

* * *

Sirius hummed to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed reading "Flying Motorcycles Monthly". He circled an advertisement with his quill, red ink staining the page –

**ONE PREVIOUS OWNER; ONYX BLACK; CHROME DETAIL; REACHES 120 MPH IN UNDER 12 SECONDS; MAGICALLY RUST RESISTANT; TYRES IN EXCELLENT CONDITION; HANDELS LIKE A DREAM;** and, a** BABE MAGNET.**

* * *

Amethyst potion sizzled and spat in Snape's Cauldron as he plotted his revenge against the Marauder that had put him in the Hospital Wing. He chuckled as he added ten grams of Powdered Bat's Wing to his concoction. Professor Ipsis stuck his head around the door of the Dungeon.

"Everything alright Mr. Snape?" he enquired.

"Yes Sir." Snape replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good to hear it. Don't forget to replace the items you use."

And, with that, the Professor was gone.

* * *

Lily rushed up to her room to change out of her uniform and get ready for dinner. Rachel had taken herself off flying to clear her head, and she had no idea where her good-for-nothing boyfriend was. Reaching her room, she flew through the door and proceeded to rush about looking for some decent clothes to wear.

"Looking for these?" James asked her, making her jump.

"Merlin Potter! Don't sneak up on me like that."

James chuckled and handed her a pair of jeans. Lily smiled sweetly at him and proceeded to change.

"Thought I'd take you out for dinner tonight, if you don't mind?" James sat on the end of Lily's bed.

Lily smiled. She loved it when he did things like this. "Where?"

"It's a surprise." James winked at her.

"No, really?" Lily laughed. "Tell me."

"Nope." James grinned as he stood to wrap his arms around her.

* * *

The cold winter air stung Rachel Jay's cheeks as she flew around the Quidditch Pitch. Her electric blue hair whirled around her face, but she didn't care- this was fun. She paused when she heard a voice shouting her name on the ground below her. She hovered, unsure.

"Rachel!" the voice shouted again.

She looked down.

Remus Lupin stood on the wet grass.

Rachel smiled, thankful that it wasn't Sirius or Wood- that might be a bit awkward.

"I'll be right down Remus!" she shouted, and began to descend.

Remus smiled, he was glad to have found his friend. He did worry about her sometimes; and lately something hadn't been quite right. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it.

"You alright?" Rachel sat sideways on her broom and hovered infront of the werewolf her brown eyes concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Remus smiled.

Rachel hopped off her broom and threw her arms around him; she'd missed his company. Remus closed his eyes and returned the hug gratefully. This was more like the Rachel Jay he knew.

Pulling back, Rachel motioned to her broom.

"Fancy a ride?" she enquired.

Remus laughed, "You _and_ me on that thing?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course."

"You're not joking?"

"Why would I joke? It'll be fun, come on!" Rachel's eyes danced.

Remus looked unsure, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Sure." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "Now get on."

"Uhh…"

"It's not going to bite you Remus, go on." Rachel sat down on the broom (sideways) and waited.

"Is it going to hold me?"

"Of course silly! If that troll Stone can get on a broom like this one, I'm pretty sure you and I can!"

Remus laughed at the reference to the Slytherin Quiddich Captain and took Rachel's outstretched hand.

"Ok." He chuckled and sat down on the broom beside her.

Rachel grinned at him wickedly. "Hold on."

* * *

Sirius Black glanced out of his bedroom window down onto the Quidditch Pitch.

'Jay normally goes out about this time' he thought, brushing his long dark hair from his eyes.

He did a double take as he watched someone else get onto the blue-haired girl's broom next to her. He yanked the curtain across the window. He couldn't watch.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Remus shouted to Rachel above the roar of the wind in his ears.

"It's fine, Remus. Stop being such a wuss!" Rachel laughed as she weaved between the Quiddich posts.

Remus held on even tighter, fighting the urge to let go of the broom and cover his eyes. Rachel looked over her shoulder at her friend and grinned at his white-knuckle grip on her broomstick. She slowed the broom down and hovered in the air.

"Is that better?" she asked him.

Remus opened his eyes and stared at the blue haired girl next to him. Her brown eyes were dancing. He smiled at her.

"Yeah."

They hovered roughly twelve feet in the air in silence, looking at the outline of the crescent moon in the darkening sky. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees and blew strands of Rachel's electric blue hair into Remus' eyes. She grinned at him.

"Fancy going a little higher?"

* * *

James grasped Lily's hand tight as he led her through the maze of tunnels. Occasionally a rat or a large spider would cause Lily to squeak with fear and clutch at his hand even tighter. Eventually they came out in Hogsmeade.

"I don't know how you do it James." Lily was still amazed.

James smiled his trademark 100 Galleon smile at her and squeezed her hand.

"Come on Lils." He tugged on her arm gently.

Lily followed James through the streets of Hogsmeade in the waning sunlight; listening to the evening bustle and the "Pop!" that signalled that the street lamps were lighting.

* * *

Sirius paced his room. His thoughts were scrambled:

'Who's Jay with. Not that I care. Yes I do! No I don't; she can do what she wants. No she's can't -she's yours! I bet that Wood out there, sitting on her broomstick!'

He moved towards the curtain again.

'No! That's what he wants you to do! But it wont hurt to take a little look. It'll be funny to watch her reject him. What if she's not rejecting him? Oh please! Once you've had Black you _never_ go back!'

Sirius chuckled to himself.

* * *

Remus nodded. "Slowly though."

Rachel grinned, "Of course Remus," and willed the broomstick to go higher.

Slowly they began to ascend into the sky. Remus could see the window to the room that he shared with Peter and Sirius.

"Wow." Rachel breathed beside him.

Remus looked away from the Gryffindor Tower to see what Rachel was pointing at. The school grounds looked spectacular in the setting sun. The moon was a ghost, a whisper in the sky. Remus couldn't say a thing. The last few lilting rays of the sun, like pure gold, bounced off Rachel's blue hair, making it shimmer.

* * *

Sirius watched Rachel move the broomstick higher. The other occupant of the broom looked up at the window, and Sirius had to duck.

'Shit! That was close.'

He peered out of the window again, and was thankful that Rachel had pointed at something in the distance.

* * *

They sat in the corner of the intimate restaurant. To the passers-by, they looked picturesque through the window. Holding hands over the table; staring into each other's eyes. To Lily and James it felt as though they were the only people left in the world. The candlelight illuminated the small space between them making Lily's skin glow and James' eyes light up. The proverbial butterflies in James' stomach began to flutter as he looked into Lily's emerald eyes.

Who would've thought they'd end up like this?

* * *

Sirius' blood boiled as he watched the couple on the broomstick in the evening light. He had half a mind to-

'Hang on a second! Who says I can't?'

He grabbed his broomstick and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Who's that?" Remus had finally gotten the courage to look down, and saw a figure running towards the Quidditch pitch in the half-light.

Rachel shrugged. "No idea."

Then, Remus laughed as he watched the figure mount their broom with a slick, fluid motion; the trademark movement of a much-adored Gryffindor Beater, Sirius Black. Rachel rolled her eyes, recognising the movement too.

"Show-off." She muttered under her breath.

"Evening Jay." Sirius smirked at her as he brought his broomstick level with hers.

Rachel avoided eye contact.

"Alright Padfoot?"

Remus' voice made Sirius jump; he hadn't been expecting that.

"Moony." he nodded.

'Well, at least it's not Wood.' He thought.

* * *

The food had been lovely, the company charming. James couldn't have asked for a better evening. Now they shared a Chocolate Frog Fudge Brownie.

"What are you thinking?" he asked Lily across the table.

She smiled at him, the smile that made him go all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Just about you."

"Good things I hope?"

Lily laughed. "Always."

* * *

She knew he was watching her as she took Remus back to the ground. He followed silently. The only sound that marked his presence was his dismount from his broomstick, and even then he did that quietly. Rachel dismounted.

"We'll have to do that again soon Remus," she smiled at him, "It's always nice to have some company."

Remus hugged his blue haired friend, unable to feel the heat from the glare of his best friend behind him.

"I'll see you later?" The werewolf asked.

"Sure I'll pop into the Common Room." Rachel grinned.

"Coming Padfoot?" Remus turned to his best friend.

"I'll be in in a bit, just got to discuss some Quidditch plays with Jay."

'What a pathetic excuse.' Thought Rachel, rolling her eyes. 'Remus knows we have no more games this season.'

"Cool Padfoot. I'll catch you later." Remus began to stroll back towards the castle.

"Later Moony!" Sirius called after him.

Rachel turned back to her broomstick, pretending it was dirty and rubbing it with the sleeve of her hoodie. She gasped when she felt Sirius' cool hands slip under the bottom her jumper.

* * *

They walked thought the cobbled streets hand in hand, the moon now high in the sky. Lily wondered where the time had flown. It had been one of those perfect evenings where everything had gone right. James squeezed her hand as they slipped into the hidden passage and made their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" Rachel purred, not bothering to turn to face him.

Sirius buried his face in her blue hair, next to her ear, inhaling her and muttering: "Around Jay."

Rachel grinned. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." He turned her to face him, and smiled that cocky smile that made her go weak at the knees, although she'd never admit it.

"So, you wanted to discuss Quidditch plays?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You know that was just a cover-up Jay, don't tease me." Sirius leant in to capture her lips with his; but Rachel moved away.

"No, Go on. I'd like to hear your thoughts." She grinned wolfishly at him.

"Well I've been thinking of you all day."

Rachel chuckled. "Shut up Black. You're being cheesy again."

"But you know you love it Jay." Sirius' hands, now on her back, traced small circles with cool fingertips.

"And?"

Sirius didn't need any more encouragement. One hand slipped out from under her sweater and tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer. Their lips met and the air crackled with electricity. Rachel smiled as she heard him moan slightly as she sucked gently on his lower lip and pressed his body closer to hers.

* * *

(A/N: I'm sorry this is taking me so long to update! Please stick with me. The best is yet to come. Raven x.) 


	21. Chapter 21

They made their way upstairs in a tangle: eager hands clutching at clothes. They reached the portrait hole; eyes wide with anticipation and excitement. The portrait of the rather snooty looking woman in purple rolled its eyes at the Head Boy and Girl in disgust. Breathless, Lily stated the password and the painting allowed them access to their Common Room. James and Lily practically jumped inside. Closing behind them the portrait huffed:

"Really! They should know better!"

* * *

Broomsticks lay forgotten on the damp grass. Reminding himself to take it slow, Sirius Black pulled gently away from the blue-haired girl that was putting most rational thought out of his mind with her kisses. She may be a tease but, boy, Rachel Jay was addictive!  
He watched her brown eyes sparkle as she brushed blue hair from her eyes with shaking hands.

"Cold?"

Rachel grinned at him: "No, not really."

"Look at you, Jay. You're shaking like a leaf" Sirius took her hand in his.

Rachel chuckled. "I think it's just a reflex. I'm not thinking about the cold." She shivered.

Sirius rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Well let's see if we can keep your mind off the cold then." He leant in for another kiss.

Rachel didn't object, slipping her hands up to curl in the softer hair at the nape of his neck; where it didn't quite fit into his ponytail. Sirius' hands moved to her waist, tugging her gently towards him.

* * *

Passion. The word only partially described what Lily was feeling. It wasn't just the lust and heat of the moment that was making her crazy for James; it was something deeper and more meaningful than that.  
Tongues met- duelled; battling for dominance. Skin against skin. Every nerve electric. The heat spread. Lips met skin; trails burned. The slightest touch fuelled desires that seemed to have lain dormant for lifetimes.  
James didn't know that such a euphoria existed.

* * *

Lips encountered lips, as if for the first time. Once, twice, three times; and then lips parted slowly, as if in awe. Gently, slowly, Sirius nibbled Rachel's lower lip. She granted him entry to her mouth and his tongue slipped past her lips to meet hers. Thought was put into this kiss. Rachel sighed, leaning into him, wanting more. Inside, Sirius smiled; unconsciously emitting a sigh of his own.

* * *

After, they lay in each other's arms. Words were not necessary. In the same instant, they fell asleep.

* * *

How did he manage to make her so breathless? These soft, slow kisses were making her ache; almost long for more. She could do this forever.

Sirius' trousers were getting tighter by the second.  
What was she doing to him?  
His hands moved a little lower.

Rachel pulled back, staring at Sirius with, what could only be described as, mischief. Her eyes glittered, her mouth curving into a sly smile.

"So, are you gong to take me back to yours then?"

Sirius chuckled. "We can do whatever you want Jay."

* * *

Remus looked up from his book as the portrait hole opened; and grinned as Rachel stalked in – Sirius two steps behind.

"Stop following me Black!" she snapped, before turning to Remus and rolling her eyes. "I'm going to have to curse him!"

"Oh shut up Jay, you love it!" Sirius blew her a kiss before reclining on the sofa.

Rachel ignored him.

"Hey Remus, have you done the Transfiguration?"

Remus nodded and yawned, "You've left it a little late, haven't you?"

Rachel grinned at him, "Nah, I've almost done it. I was just wondering if I could go over it with you – I think I've missed something."

"I could always help you with that Jay." Sirius' voice floated from the scarlet sofa and across the room to them.

It was true. This was probably the first piece of work this year that Sirius Black had actually completed in full for Professor McGonagall. Anigmi happened to touch on his interests, to say the least.

Remus' amber eyes lit up with amusement and he raised an eyebrow in the direction of his best friend.

Rachel rolled her eyes:

"I don't think so Black. There is nothing in this world that _you_ could help me with."

"Jay," Sirius replied, his voice almost a purr, "you know there are things that you _want _my help with though. Don't you?"

Inside, Rachel melted; warmth spreading between her thighs.

Outside, she rolled her eyes at the figure on the sofa:

"As if!"

"Well, if you're happy doing it yourself…"

"Padfoot." Remus almost growled, cutting his friend off. He could see Rachel was 'uncomfortable'.

Rising, he put an arm around her.

"Of course I'll help you Rach. Library, after Potions tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan." Rachel hugged him round the waist in return. "I'd better be off- bed calls."

"'Night Rach." Remus returned the hug.

Sirius leapt up from the sofa as they released each other.

"Hug for me Jay?" he opened his arms and winked at her.

Rachel looked at Remus, who grinned and nodded.

"Go on Rach, it wont hurt."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious Remus!" Nervous laughter perforated her exclamation.

Remus nodded. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.

"Fine." Rachel replied through gritted teeth.

Begrudgingly, she walked across the room into Sirius' outstretched arms, and hugged him briefly round the middle. Feeling her let go, Sirius held her tighter against his body. The blue-haired girl began to wriggle, attempting to get free.

"Let me go you twat!" she squealed.

Sirius chuckled, "You know you love it Jay."

"Remus!" Rachel exclaimed.

Remus chuckled.

"Alright Padfoot that's enough."

Sirius had lifted Rachel in the air and had started to swing her in circles. The blue haired girl was shrieking and attempting to hit the flirtatious Marauder and failing miserably.

Pouting, Sirius returned Rachel to earth; rubbing his arm when she punched him.

"You're an idiot Black."

"But you love me for it baby." Sirius pouted at her.

"Err… No." Rachel replied, and with that she was out of the portrait hole and dancing down the corridor.

* * *

Hogsmede was buzzing that weekend – everybody was out doing their Christmas shopping. Rachel rolled her eyes as Lily squealed with delight and dragged her into yet another shop.

"Come on Rach. Can't you just be the tiniest bit excited that Christmas is nearly here?"

The blue haired girl looked at her best friend and laughed.

"It's not that Lils, I just think that if we're getting Secret Santa Presents don't you think we should go and shop for them separately. I might have you!"

"Oh please!" Lily grinned, "You would've asked me what I wanted by now if you had me!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "That's what you think!"

* * *

"Moony, do you think Lily would like Chocolate Frogs or something?"

Before Remus could reply, he and James were whirled round.

"No, no, no Prongsie. That is what you want to get her." Sirius pointed, his hand still on Remus' shoulder.

James and Remus followed with their eyes. In the shop window opposite, worn by a moving – dancing - mannequin, was some rather revealing lingerie.

Ignoring Sirius, James turned back to Remus who was rather transfixed by the mannequin's rather seductive dancing.

"Moony?" he shook his friend's shoulder.

Remus remained stationary, his amber eyes like saucers. Peter, who was stood next to the werewolf, wore a similar glassy expression on his pale, moon-shaped face. James rolled his eyes.

"Moony." James tried again. "Remus." He shook the werewolf's shoulder harder.

"Wah?" Remus shook his head from side to side and blinked repeatedly.

"I think we should move on." James put his arm over Remus' shoulders and walked him quickly towards the end of the street.

Glancing behind him, he saw Peter still standing open mouthed and glassy eyed. Sirius, on the other hand, was dancing in front of the shop window, to the same music that the mannequin was. Shivers of disgust and horror ran down James' spine as Sirius began his pelvic thrusting for all to see.

* * *

Lily and Rachel sat opposite the door in the Three Broomsticks, each nursing a glass of Pumpkin Juice, although Rachel was on her second glass, and Lily was absently stirring hers with a straw and gazing wistfully at the door.

"Will, you stop that?" Rachel kicked her friend under the table. "It's not like he's ever on time."

"Yes he is!"

"Not for Quidditch Practice he isn't!"

"But that's not his fault Rach. He's really busy."

"With you?"

Lily only sighed in reply.

Rachel rolled her eyes in disgust; and James Potter and his band of Marauders walked through the door. Sirius sauntered over.

"Hey baby. Wanna buy me a drink?" he winked at Rachel.

"Err… no." she rebuffed him, looking to Lily for some support and finding her best friend lip-locked with James Potter.

"Come on Jay. I have no money!" Sirius whined.

"And I should care… why?"

"Would it help if I told you I spent my money on buying you a Christmas present?"

Rachel's stomach flipped a little, she hoped it wasn't evident on her face. She blew a strand of hair out her eyes with a discontented sound.

"Whatever."

Sirius threw his hands into the air. Peter, standing behind him, cringed- Sirius was about to make a scene.

"What do I have to do Jay?"

Rachel stared at him, open-mouthed.

Remus put an arm around Sirius.

"Calm down Padfoot." He hissed in his friend's ear.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was silent and dim. The normally roaring fire had shrunk into a small, soft glowing ball of embers that warmed the corner of the room. Suddenly, without warning, there were several tiny pops and House Elves began to appear. Silently, they erected an eight-foot Christmas Tree and decorated the room before disappearing as they had come. The Christmas season at Hogwarts had finally begun.

123412341234

(A/N: Thank you so much for bearing with me thus far. Your reviews are what keep me burning the midnight oil, trying to get you what you want. I've even taken to handwriting sections of this fiction when I cannot access a computer. Please stick with me. Keep the reviews coming! Raven x.)


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N: Italics are flashbacks. Enjoy! Raven x.)

* * *

Making her way down to the Common Room that she shared with James the next morning, Lily found herself in a room filled with presents and tinsel. She jumped up and down with glee as a sleepy-eyed Rachel joined her amidst the Christmas kafuffle. The blue haired girl grinned at her best friend as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Lily was going home tomorrow (Sunday) afternoon to spend Christmas with her family; she'd let her friend make the most of it now and catch up on her sleep during the holidays. James stumbled down the stairs, pyjama bottoms and dressing gown on, hair sticking up at all angles. Rachel raised an eyebrow at him as she yawned and he nodded a 'good morning' at her, catching her infectious yawn. Lily stopped jumping up and down and glanced at her yawning boyfriend before walking towards him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Morning." James mumbled to her.

* * *

A sore and tired Remus Lupin looked around the underground hole where he spent three nights of every month. Slowly he rose to his feet; every muscle in his body ached, and began to hunt around for some clothes- the shredded remains of his boxers and t-shirt weren't providing much warmth. He glanced around the room as he pulled on an old pair of grey tracksuit bottoms. Sirius was sprawled on his back in a pair of boxers- snoring rather loudly; and Peter was curled up in a ball on the far side of the room. As he put on his shirt he padded over to Sirius and nudged him with his foot.

"Padfoot!" he hissed.

Sirius grunted something about Quidditch and rolled over. Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend and prodded him again. Sirius slowly opened one eye.

"Morning Moony," he croaked, "how are you feeling?"

Remus scratched his head, "I'm ok, I guess, Padfoot. A little sore."

Sirius got to his feet and Remus saw a collection of purple-ish yellow bruises on his friend's back. He winced. Sirius glanced over his shoulder at his friend and smiled at him, hair falling into his eyes.

"Don't worry abut it Moony, we both know you've done worse when you're like that. At least that was the last night of the month."

Remus grinned at his Sirius and crossed the room to wake Peter.

Sirius shook his head as he pulled on his trousers. He really worried about Remus at this time of the month, the werewolf was becoming difficult to handle; especially since James had been spending more and more time with Lily. He pulled his shirt over his head and the thoughts of James' lack of time for Remus' condition evaporated. It was understandable, right?

* * *

Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot met Prongs, Lily and Rachel in the Great Hall for breakfast. The aching Marauders sat down at the Gryffindor table, sighing in unison. Always hungry, Sirius lent over Peter to reach the scrambled eggs. Remus passed the toast to Peter as Sirius ladled eggs onto his plate, thankful the there were no classes today. Out of the corner of his eye he could see James and Lily gazing into each others' eyes; oblivious to the rest of the world around them. Sighing, he turned back to his friends – Rachel was hiding behind Peter (who looked as though he was about to die with joy) and hurling abuse at Sirius. Although exhausted, Sirius continued to flirt with Rachel; he was relentless. Remus rolled his eyes at his best friend and joined the conversation to save Rachel and ensure that Sirius didn't get his balls cut off!

"… Get over yourself Black! You are NOT Merlin's gift to the female of the species."

"That's not what they say, Jay, and you know it! Just admit you want me."

Rachel snorted with laughter, "You're kidding right? Not even if you were the last wizard on the face of the earth."

Sirius opened his mouth to retaliate, but Remus jumped in:

"Padfoot, don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked.

Sirius turned to him, inquisitive.

"Slut." Rachel coughed, "Man Whore."

Sirius turned, Remus forgotten, and glared at her.

"Well at least I'm getting some Jay."

Remus sighed, he'd tried his best but the war still raged on. They were both so stubborn.

He rose from the table,

"I'm heading up for a shower."

Sirius nodded a farewell, giving Rachel time to throw cornflakes at him before she waved to Remus and attempted to blame Peter for the cornflake throwing. Peter squeaked and rose too - he'd had enough of being caught in the cross-fire. James and Lily were too wrapped up in each other to notice Remus's departure. He shrugged; there wasn't anything he could do about that really. He and Peter headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room; unaware that someone was watching them.

"Now look what you've done!" Rachel snapped at Sirius.

"Me!" Sirius retorted, "It's your fault - distracting me from Moony!"

"You don't have to stare, Black. I'd much rather you weren't so bloody lecherous!"

"It's the blue hair Jay-"

"And whose fault is that!"

Used to the constant bickering, the rest of the Great Hall continued about their normal breakfast routine, drowning out the argument that none of them knew was staged.

* * *

Remus was singing in the shower as he washed his sandy blonde hair. Flicking soap and hair out of his eyes he glanced down to his feet for the bottle of conditioner. Startled at what he saw, he nearly fell backwards through the shower curtain. He grabbed the taps for support. The water by his feet was pink, and occasionally becoming spotted with drops of red before whirling away down the drain. He was bleeding. Bending to check the front of his body for cuts he felt a stab of pain and gritted his teeth; inhaling sharply to keep from screaming. He turned off the shower and stepped onto the bathmat, praying that he wasn't going to pass out. With a shaking hand, he wiped the condensation from the mirror and turned slowly. Long, deep scratch marks ran down his back; from his right shoulder blade to just above his hip. Remus gasped. Then he passed out.

Twenty minute later the bathroom door was blown off its hinges in a shower of sparks and a copious amount of smoke. After lots of shouting, and a quick decision from Sirius, the other three Marauders had blown the door down.

"Shit! Moony!" Sirius shouted, grabbing a towel and covering his best friend's motionless body.

"Pete, go and tell Madame Pomfrey that we're bringing him up." James called.

Peter snapped to attention, before scurrying away.

Wrapping him up as best they could with the towels that they had Sirius and James glared daggers at one another -when the other wasn't looking- each blaming the other for Remus' injuries and subsequent fall.

"Wingadium Leviosa" James stated, flicking his wand.

Remus' body began to float and they took him, in angry silence, to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs crowded around Moony's bed, watching Madame Pomfrey patch up their friend's wounds.

"He's going to be fine boys." Poppy smiled at the Marauders.

James smiled at the nurse, she was so understanding. Sirius glared at James, who was totally oblivious to his stare, something bad was going to come of this - he knew it.

He looked up as Rachel and Lily rushed through the door.

"What happened?" Lily asked, concerned and clutching her boyfriend's arm.

"Dunno," James replied, putting his arm around her, "we found him passed out in the bathroom."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in Sirius's direction, but Sirius ignored her- continuing to glare at James. The group stood in silence…

… Remus stirred, his eyelids fluttered. The group crowded closer. Remus saw six blurred faces, and he blinked several times to clear his vision.

"Hey guys," he croaked at his friends as Madame Pomfrey took his temperature; his throat felt so dry.

"Hey" they all replied.

"You had us worried there Moony" James smiled.

Remus chuckled and tried to sit up; but it hurt too much and he collapsed back onto his pillows, smiling weakly.

"Remus, are you ok?" Rachel asked, her brow furrowed and her brown eyes concerned.

"He's fine dear." Madame Pomfrey cut in.

Rachel made a face – she wasn't very keen on the Matron – before returning her gaze to Remus. Remus smiled at the blue haired girl.

"I'm fine Rachel, really." He replied. "We'll just have to open Christmas presents up here this afternoon, that's all."

Rachel smiled, and the rest of the company laughed- even Sirius managed a small smile.

* * *

James and Lily held hands as the walked around the Quidditch Pitch. The snow that had fallen the night before had settled, turning the grounds of the school into some sort of winter wonderland. Lily loved the snow and she shivvered with delight, holding her boyfriend's hand tighter as they walked. James kicked the snow at his feet in an irritated way. Something wasn't quite right, yet he couldn't place his finger on it. The snow crunched under their feet. Lily glanced at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye, she could've never imagined that she would end up like this - in the arms of her once 'mortal enemy' James Potter. As they walked together, she began to remember when they had first met - it had been on the Hogwarts Express on their first day...

_"Hey Sirius! I've found a free compartment!" an eleven year old James Potter squeaked to his new friend._

_Lily Evans looked up from her book as two boys burst into her compartment._

_"Excuse me," she coughed, "but I'd appreciate it if you didn't stay here. I'm trying to read."_

_The boys looked at her, then at one another, then burst out laughing._

_Lily's eyebrows knitted in confusion, she didn't understand what was so funny. The boy with the long hair began to whisper to the (other) boy with the glasses whose face broke into an enormous grin. Lily looked at him suspiciously.The boy with glasses then walked over to her and held out his hand._

_"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Back," he poined his thumb in the direction of his friend, "and we'd like you to meet Trevor."_

_Lily's eyes lit up, she liked making friends._

_"I'm Lily Evans"_

_She shook James' hand and, after marking her place in her book, got up and shook Sirius' hand too._

_"So, where's Trevor?" she enquired, sticking her head out of the compartment door._

_"Here!" Sirius exclaimed, holding up, in both hands, the largest, slimiest, ugliest toad that Lily had ever seen._

_Lily screamed and, forgetting her book, fled from the compartment leaving the two boys laughing behind her, holding their sides and trying to keep from crying with laughter..._

Lily turned to James, who seemed to be lost in his own world. She tugged slightly on his arm and he turned to her:

"Huh?"

Lily smiled up at him, "Do you remember when we first met, Potter?"

James chuckled, "Don't you mean, when you met Trevor the Toad?"

Lily smiled, and James put his arm around her.

"How could I forget? You looked so cute in your Hogwarts' uniform. And that huge book."

"And you still decided to scare the crap out of me!"

James laughed - "It was Sirius' idea! And, need I remind you, you got revenge!"

Lily's eyebrows raised in question before the penny dropped and she giggled: "I wouldn't say that Rachel Jay was revenge."

James protested: "I would! Did you see the bruises!"

Lily tried to stop the giggles, but she couldn't...

_Lily ran as fast as she could away from the toad and the boys that had been so nasty. She ran until she ran into someone and they both fell to the floor. Her emerald eyes teary, she rubbed her head and looked at the other person sitting on the floor infront of her. The girl looked back at her with big brown eyes and masses of chocolate curls._

_"Ow!" she moaned and began to get up._

_Lily got to her feet and held out her hand shyly - "I'm Lily Evans"_

_The girl with the brown eyes stared back cautiously before taking Lily's hand in her own._

_"Y'Alright? I'm Rachel Jay." she smiled, "It's nice to meet you."_

_Lily, sniffed "You too."_

_"What exactly were you running from?" Rachel asked, her eyes dancing._

_"Those boys back there, they have this huge toad..."_

_Rachel began to laugh, and Lily's eyes welled up again._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rachel apologised, "A toad?"_

_"Yup."_

_"I'll be right back."_

_The redheaded girl watched her new friend saunter back down the corridor toward the compartment that she had just emerged from. Presently she heard a crash and a shout and then Rachel returned, wiping her hands on her robes._

_"Sorted."_

James stood with his hand on his hips, "Lily, it wasnt that funny."

"She stamped on your foot and punched you in the arm James."

"Well it hurt!" James whined, "ask Sirius!"

* * *

That afternoon, laden with presents to exchange, the group reassembled in the Hospital Wing. Remus found a pile of gifts at the end of his bed and he could barely lift his feet. The potion that Madame Pomfrey had given him was making his wounds heal quickly and he was able to sit up and move around.

"Here Moony, open mine first." Sirius pushed a large, lumpy, badly wrapped gift under his friend's nose.

Remus laughed:

"Ok Padfoot."

Opening the parcel, he unfolded a yellow t-shirt with 'I heart Sirius Black' printed on it in white lettering. Remus raised his eyebrows amusedly at his best friend - Sirius winked at him and a pair of sunglasses fell into the werewolf's lap. Gancing at the tag, Remus's face broke into a smile:

"**_Moonshades - wear to prevent severe moon glare..._**"

James looked over Remus' shoulder, read the label and grinned - glancing at Sirius. Sirius avoided his gaze and handed Peter his present. As with Remus, Peter recieved an 'I heart Sirius Black' shirt - in brown - and some cheese. He smiled sheepishly at his friend: "Thanks Padfoot!" he squeaked, and handed Sirius his gift.

* * *

"Condoms, Black?" Rachel enquired, holding up the multi-pack that Sirius had bought James for Christmas; in addition to the 'I heart Sirius Black' shirt - in blue.

"What about them?" Sirius turned to her, having just recieved a box of Chocolate Frogs from Lily.

"Bit of an odd gift, don't you think?"

"Not if you're me it's not Jay," he winked at her before turning back to Lily and handing her a gift.

As expected, the trademark t-shirt (green) fell out of the wrapping paper, along with a box of Droobles Bubble Gum. Lily hugged Sirius:

"Thank you."

* * *

In the Slytherin Common Room, Severus Snape was opening his gifts - Wand Case from Lucius; Books from the Grandparents; Money from Mother and Father; and a black shirt, from someone whose hand writing he couldn't recognise. Grinning, he tried it on. Admiring it in the mirror, the blood drained from his face as the colour began to fade before his eyes as he turned, fascinated, multicoloured sentences began to appear - flashing neon:

**i love sirius black**

Severus tried to remove the shirt, but it was too late, the writing was spreading to his other clothing and he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, take it off.

* * *

Later that evening James, Lily and Rachel waked back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Peter and Sirius.

The room was full of people exchanging gifts and enjoying themselves. Rachel and Lily sat on one of the sofas, next to a first year boy and his friends; who gazed in awe at the pretty red-head and the Quidditch Captain. Rachel raised her eyebrows amusedly at her best friend before breaking into a smile. Lily laugh, and the first years looked bashful.

"Y'alright?" Rachel asked the boy sat next to Lily.

The boy's eyes widened, and his friend's looked amazed. Rachel chuckled.

"I'm fine thanks." he replied.

"Get anything good?" Lily enquired.

The first year's face broke into an enormous grin, and he looked proudy at his friends.

"This and that."

The girls laughed.

Sirius and James stood on the other side of the room, talking in hushed voices.

"... you didnt have to gauge him Padfoot," James hissed, "he could be really bad when he goes home tomorrow."

Sirius rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for this.

"Whatever Prongs. I did what I had to do to keep him in line."

"And beating the shit out of him is the best way to do it?"

James opened his mouth to say something.

"Well it's not like Pete's going to do anything, is it? He skulks in the corner, like the rat that he is, and leaves me to do all the work."

"And it's not like you were even there!" Sirius continued, his voice raising. "If you weren't too busy shagging, Moony wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Leave Lily out of this Padfoot." James growled through gritted teeth. "You're a fine one to talk when it comes to keeping your trousers on."

"Well at least I don't abandon my friend in a time of need just so I can get one quick fuck in before I have to go dry for a month!"

The Common Room was silent. All eyes and ears had turned to watch James and Sirius.

"I'm warning you Padfoot."

The two Marauders stared each other down - Sirius' grey eyes dark and menacing, whilst James' flared bright blue.

Lily moved to hold her boyfriend's hand.

"It's not worth it James."

"Listen to her Prongs. You wouldn't want to start something you're not able to finish." Sirius growled, turning away to walk up the stairs.

James turned to Lily and was about to leave when he heard Sirius mutter:

"...back to your fancy room for a few poncy ' I love you's' and a quick shag..."

Disregarding his wand, James let go of Lily's hand and launched himself across the room at Sirius; tackling him to the floor. Lily screamed and the Common Room was in uproar! First year students scattered as Padfoot and Prongs rolled on the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

As usual, Minerva McGonagall was the one to break up the commotion in the Gryffindor Common Room - Tipped off by a young Gryffindor girl who was running down the corridor in her dressing gown and floods of tears; Minerva had had enough of the Marauders for this term, and now she was on the war path.

Absorbed in only the harm they could do one another, neither James nor Sirius noticed their Housemistress enter the Common Room nor did they hear her shouting. In fact, they only noticed her when they were suddenly catapulted apart and found themselves apparently glued to opposite walls.

"Right," Minerva said to the stunned silence of the room, "would someone please explain to me what on _earth_ is going on here?"

The room remained silent.

"NOW!"

And then suddenly, everyone was talking at once.

Sirius and James strugging to be free of the walls. McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned to Lily for an answer. All the eyes in the room were on the Head Girl. James strained to unstick himself, but he was held fast. Rachel's eyes darted to Sirius, but he avoided her gaze, his eyes dark, glaring at James. Lily glanced at her boyfriend - The Head Boy - stuck to the wall. He had a cut lip and his shirt was torn. It was Sirius that had taken the worst of the beating - the skin had opened up by his left eyebrow and blood trickled down his neck and stained his shirt; or what was left of it. His nose bled profusely, drippiong onto the carpet, and bruises were already beginning to form along his rib cage. Lily winced.

"Lily?" McGonagall asked, eyebrows rising in anticipation.

"Well... uhh..." Lily stammered, unsure of the answer she was supposed to give.

Over her mentor's shouder she watched her best friend slowly make her way over to Sirius where he was stuck to the wall. Inwardly she smiled at Rachel's compassion, she knew her friend wasn't Sirius' biggest fan. Closing her eyes against the stares of the room's occupants she took a large breath and replied to her Transfiguration Professor...

...Leaning on Peter, Sirius hobbled out of the Gryffindor Common Room and towards the Infirmary; casting a reproachful glace over his shoulder at the Head Girl who was tending to her boyfriend's superficial wounds. Professor McGonagall had sent all the younger students to bed and as she left the Common Room it was only Rachel, Lily and James that were left in the dying light of the fire.

"Well I suppose Moony'll be glad of a visitor." James chuckled, wincing at the pain it caused to do so.

Lily smiled fondly at her boyfriend, looking to her best friend who sat opposite her.

"You ok Rach?" she asked.

Rachel snapped back to reality, she'd been staring at a mark on the floor.

'Blood' she'd thought.

"Yeh, Lils, I'm great." she smiled and nodded.

Neither her best friend nor the person she trusted most on the Quidditch Pitch noticed that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Sometimes it was as though all that mattered to _that _pair were one another. They were inseperable. It was as though the saying 'joined at the hip' had been invented for them. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to the fireplace. It wasn't right to be angry at someone for making her best friend so happy, was it?

* * *

"For fuck's sake" Sirius snarled through gritted teeth as Madame Pomfrey cleaned and probed his wounds. He'd refused to answer any of her questions with regard to his injuries, especially the bruising on his back. 

The dumpy woman raised her eyebrows and glanced at him. Sirius turned his head away and avoided her gaze, he was fuming. How could Lily've done that? He'd thought they'd gotten past all that 'tell the teacher stuff' but no - Little Miss Perfect Lily - she had dobbed him in; neglecting to mention - and this was the part that really got to him - that it was Prongs that had thrown the first punch.

He looked over to the bed to his right; Remus was sleeping peacefully. Sirius winced - 'Moony didn't want this' he thought.

* * *

"'Night Rach!" Lily called over her shoulder to her best friend as she exited the Gryffindor Common Room and walked away down the corridor to her Common Room, her boyfriend's hand in hers. 

The corridor was dark and James squeezed Lily's hand comfortingly as they walked. He was going to miss her.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! More is on the way! This chapter was brought to you by the letter 'G', the number 45 and soundtrackked by Nickelback's "Saving Me" -Raven x.) 


	24. Chapter 24

(More italics - more flashbacks. Read. Enjoy. Review. Raven x.)

* * *

Sirius was still seething as he hobbled back to the Gryffindor Common Room, still leaning on Peter for support.After growling the password - "Chocolate Grasshoppers" - to the portrait of the Fat Lady both Marauders stumbled, tripped and fell through the portrait hole; ultimately landed with a 'Thud!' on the floor on the other side.

"Get _off_ me Wormy!" Sirius growled as Peter crushed his already bruised ribs.

"S-s-sorry Padfoot." Peter stammered as he rose and offered Sirius a pudgy hand.

Grumpy and irritable, Sirius smacked Peter's hand away and proceeded to rise on his own, using the arm of one of the sofas for support.

"Just fuck off will you?" he huffed, straightening his ripped shirt.

"Sure Padfoot" said the boy, understandingly. Peter had felt the wrath of an angry Sirius Black before and was not in the mood for another tongue lashing.

Pride wounded and irritable, Sirius watched his loyal friend traipse off to bed, leaving him to his own devices.

"That wasn't very nice Black." Rachel's laughter sounded from the staircase that led to the Girl's Dorms.

Sirius didn't even look up. Rachel's eyebrows raised questionably and she padded over to the sofa whre the Marauder was sitting and leant on the back of it. Sirius half turned to face her and Rachel's brown eyes glittered teasingly. He looked her over - the baggy Quidditch shirt (probably his) hang down almost to her knees, allowing his mind to travel just a little as the boxers that (he knew) she wore under it would only make an appearence if she lifted both arms over her head, an overly large pair grey socks completed the ensemble. If he'd been in the mood, it would've been perfect.

"Not now Jay." Sirius shook his head at her.

"We never _do_ anything, Black. And besides, you don't even know what I want." was the snapped reply as Sirius trod on a nerve.

He grinned wolfishly, his mood waning sightly, "I think I can guess though, Jay."

"Really?" Rachel purred into his ear, knowing it would make him shiver and grinning against his neck when he did so.

* * *

Lily and James walked in silence, hand in hand, back to their Common Room. Lily squeezed James' hand comfortingly and snuck glances at him, but James didn't respond - he had a lot on his mind.

* * *

_"So where do you think Remus goes every month?" Sirius asked the other two thirteen year old 'Marauders' as they sat in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room playing Exploding Snap one evening._

_"I thought he went to visit his Grandmother?" Peter piped up, squeaking as the pile of cards in front of him exploded in a puff of smoke._

_"Come on Pete," Sirius replied, "you don't really believe that, do you?"_

_"I dunno" the round boy mumbled, reshuffling the cards._

_"James?" Sirius asked, looking inquisitively at his best friend._

_James Potter pondered. "Maybe he's sick?"_

_Sirius raised his eyebrows and so James tried to elaborate - "Err... I dunno..." he replied eventually, shrugging._

_

* * *

_

_Thirteen year old Remus Lupin paced the "Shrieking Shack" waiting for the pain to grip him as it had done for three nights of the month for as long as he could remember. Suddenly, without warning, cramping, cold icy pain wrackked Remus' whole body; he doubled over in agony. Bone ground against bone, muscles tearing, cartilage shifting, endons popping and snapping. Remus' eyes began to gow; the amber irises shrinking to accommodate an enlarged pupil. His face and hands sprouted thick, shaggy brown hair, his nails elongating becoming yellow and brittle. Remus' ears pointed and what was once his nose had transformed into a snout which housed with a set of razor sharp, yellowing teeth. A savage cry tore itself away from his lips, transforming into a freakish howl as it travelled away, out of the shack and back towards the castle._

* * *

(A/N: Sorry that this is so short - I've just started universtity and am subsequently getting used to a new routine. I hope you enjoyed this. Read & Review, that's the best thing to do! Raven x.) 


	25. Chapter 25

They stood on the Hogsmede Platform together, her body pressed against his in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent; the smell of her shampoo. Her hands were clasped tight around his waist like she never wanted to let go. He never thouht he was going to miss her this much, and she was only going away for the Christmas Holidays. She sniffed against his chest and he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Black." she sniffled, and he wiped away a tear that had begun to trail down her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you too Jay." he grinned his 100 Galleon smile at her.

Then he leaned in...

* * *

Sirius sat up. He was in bed. Glancing to his left he surevyed the sleeping girl beside him and his stomach flipped - it wasn't Rachel.

A cold feeling entered his nervous system and he shook his head vigourously to clear it. It was just a dream, right? He'd been hanging around James and Lily too long. Silly romantic notions and all that. He'd watched his best friend bid farewell to his girlfriend the day before and his mind had latched onto the memory; replacing the characters with himself and Rachel Jay; that had to be it.

It was still dark and he began to wonder what the time was. The girl next to him, he couldn't even remember her name, would she want more of what they'd done the night before when she woke? Sirius swung himself ot of bed and began to dress - he wasn't going to hang around to find out. Once dressed he stole out of the room, grabbing his broomstick as he went. He had no qualms about leaving. It just wouldn't be the same as waking up next to Jay.

* * *

Rachel Jay woke up in a cold sweat. She looked to her left, expecting to see her best friend sleeping next to her; but Lily had left for home the day before. Rachel had felt so much better after moving into her best friend's quarters, following her exclusion from her own dorm by her 'jealous' roommates. The nightmares had lessened. She glanced at her clock - 5:57 - the numbers glared at her, red and humming. Rachel ran her hands through her electric blue hair and stuck one foot out of bed. The room was cold and she recoiled at once, back into the warmth and safety of the duvet. She sighed - she'd never get back to sleep now. Across the room, her broomstick stared at her temptingly. Rachel's eyes glittered.

* * *

Frozen grass crunched under Sirius' feet as he made his way across the Quidditch pitch. The sun was rising, casting a warm orange glow over the grounds and making the grass glitter. He mounted his broomsick and took off into the crisp morning air; inhaling deeply an an attempt to relieve some of the stress that was clouding his mind. The blue haired girl watched him from beneath the Quidditch Stands as she pulled her ratty green beenie over her ears. Smiling to herself, she wandered out of the shadows and into the morning light. Her face glowed. Silently she mounted her broomstick and kicked off into the sky.

* * *

Remus yawned and stretched. Sunlight streamed through a gap in the curtains. He chuckled at Peter's snoring in the bed next to his, then he glanced at the alarm clock next to him and groaned - half past six! Not cool. He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow willing his body to go back to sleep; back to the dream he'd been having. But his body was having none of it, and now Remus had an uncontrollable urge to pee! He tried turning into a different position, lessen the throb of his bladder, but to no avail. He groaned again, this time with a little more pain than frustration, and sat up in bed. The duvet pooled arpund his waist,making him shiver. Most definately not cool. Peter mumbled something and snorted in his sleep, turning over, as Remus slipped out of bed and crept to the bathroom.  
After relieving himself, he padded back across the room - floor strewn with dirty laundry and Quidditch magazines (and Peter's copies of 'Muggle Weekly') - glancing at Sirius' bed as he went.It was occupied, but not by Padfoot.

* * *

Breakfast was a lazy affair, the students that had remained at Hogwarts over the Christmas period bumbed about like lazy bees; passing time by doing nothing in particular. Remus sat opposite Rachel and Peter reading the paper and eating a piece of toast. He hadn't seen Sirius all morning and it was starting to worry him. It wasn't like him to miss breakfast.

"There he is!" Peter squeaked, pointing at the door.

Remus turned. Sure enough, Sirius was standing in the doorframe, talking to a blonde girl in a seemingly apologetic manner. Remus chuckled to himself - 'The floozy from this morning' - and went back to his paper, missing Rachel's eyes flash behind her cup of coffee, across the table.

James strolled into the Dining Hall passing Sirius and the blonde as he went. His blue eyes scanned the Gryffindor table and caught the angry gaze of the blue haired Quidditch Captain who was siting with Remus and Peter. He grinned, and made his way over.

"Morning all." he smiled, earning a nod from Remus, a grapefruit-esque smile from Peter; and a half-hearted nod and 'Morning' from the grumpy blue haired girl opposite.

James shrugged and reached for the toast.

Silence at breakfast was unusual for the Marauders, their lack of Sirius confirmed it, and James began to feel a tad uncomfortable. There was something a little off here, and when Sirius came to sit down next to Rachel it became even more awkward.

Giving the dark haired Marauder a dirty look, the blue haired girl rose from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall without so much as a second glance at the rest of the room. Remus raised his eyebrows in Sirius' direction and was surprised to find his gaze met. Inwardly Sirius prayed that Remus hadn't cottoned on to why his blue haired friend was so angry. He shrugged:

"What's up with her?"

* * *

Rachel slammed Lily's bedroom door open and stormed her way across the room to the bed. She was seething. Grabbing the duvet she pulled it towards her, spilling pillows onto the floor. Searching through the debris she found what she was looking for and threw it across the room at the door. Sirius' Quidditch shirt landed in a pile with a whisper.

"Arg!" she shouted in frustration at no-one in particular and kicking the shirt aside, banging her toe on the floor in the process, she half stomped, half hobbled down the corridor to the bathroom.

* * *

James wasn't talking to Sirius; and Sirius was most definately not talking to James. This made breakfast a tense meeting for the other two Marauders. Peter glanced uncomfortabley at Remus who gave him a small, but unconvincing, smile of reassurace. If it could be called that - it was more of a grimace. James glared, Sirius glowered. Remus read his paper, the pages rustling in the awkward silence that surrounded them. Peter munched his grapefruit, his gaze skittering from one Marauder to another.

The arrival of the post broke the sience, at least for a little while. Owls, large and small, fluttered in through the windows; depositing letters and parcels with the remaining students. Sirius looked up as his latest (Christmas) edition of "Flying Motorcycles Monthly" was deposited next to his plate.

* * *

The awkwardness progressed as the Marauders traipsed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. James joined them, wanting to borrow a book from Peter, and thus made the silence that they walked in more uncomfortable. The sight that greeted them when the Portrait Hole swung open was a catalyst.

"So, why the hell do you have it?!" Wood shouted at Rachel, his face inches from hers. In his hand he brandished Sirius' Quidditch shirt.

Rachel looked bewildered; backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. Improvisation tended to be her strong point and at the moment she had nothing. Wood shook her by the arm and she flinched. This was the point that the Marauders chose to walk in. Sirius saw Wood grab the blue haired girl.

Remus rolled his eyes, he could see exactly what was going to happen. Peter reached for Sirius. His hand missed as Sirius walked past him and straight up to Wood. James turned to Remus.

"What's this?"

"Isn't it obvious Prongs?"

* * *

_"...I'm a werewolf." thirteen year old Remus explained to his friends when they asked him. He knew they'd never tell._

_Peter shrunk back._

_"Cool!" Sirius and James exclaimed in unison._

_"Not really," Remus replied, "it's just weird."_

_"Does it hurt?" Sirius asked._

_"Yeah, but I don't remember much once I change."_

_"Is there anything we can do to help?" James replied._

_"We're in the library James! Let's look it up!"_

_Remus rolled his eyes, Sirius was about to get them into lots of trouble._

* * *

"Got a problem Wood?" Sirius drawled.

Rachel tried to tell Sirius to 'Get Lost' with frightened eyes. He ignored her, grinning.

Sirius grabbed Wood's arm, pulling him around and away from the blue haired girl. Wood squared up to the Marauder.

Rachel looked to Remus, her eyes pleading with him to intervene.

Wood poked Sirius in the chest, his hand still holding the Quidditch Shirt.

"Yeah. What the _fuck_ is your shirt doing in _her_ hands?" he growled.

Sirius chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he pushed.

Wood took a step closer. They were now nose to nose. Sirius' eyes still glittered. He didn't seem bothered in the slightest. Rachel's eyes caught his, pleading with him not to reveal their secret. A blink from Sirius confirmed that he wouldn't, and the dark haired Marauder turned back to the Gryffindor Beater, smiling arrogantly.

"Wood, back off." Rachel pleaded.

Wood whirled to face her. "Or maybe you'd care to tell me?" he growled.

Rachel flinched.

"I think that's between me and Jay, don't you?" Sirius answered for her.

James put a hand on Remus' shoulder. He wasn't comfortable with the way Wood was looking at Sirius.

"That's the point Black, there's nothing between you and Jay." To emphasise his point, Wood poked Sirius in the chest again. "In fact, this is just between her," Wood grabbed Rachel's shoulder as she attempted to slip past him, "and me."

Sirius didn't like that. He stepped into Wood's path as he moved to exit the room, hand still on the blue haired girl. Wood pushed Sirius, making the Marauder take a step backward. Righting himself, Sirius took a step forward before smiling, chuckling and then launching himself at the Gryffindor Beater. He caught Wood around the waist, forcing him backwards and onto the floor. Rachel's arm was yanked backwards and she landed with a thump on the carpet next to the grappling pair. Remus was at her side in an instant.

James rushed forward and pulled Sirius off Wood before he could do any serious damage.

"Easy Padfoot. Not now."

Wood got up off the floor, sniggering. "Listen to him, Black."

"Get out Wood." James snarled at him. "Before we both do you some damage."

Sirius looked at his best friend. The Head Boy glared at Wood, daring him to come closer.

Wood threw Sirius' shirt at his feet and stormed away up the stairs.

* * *

(Read, review and have a Merry Christmas! Raven x.) 


	26. Chapter 26

Sirius turned, "Y'alright Jay?" he asked the blue haired girl.

"Yeah." was the short, barely audible, reply he recieved. He assumed she was mad at him.

Sirius turned back to James. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor.It was like he was thirteen again.

* * *

_They'd been practicing for hours in the Room of Requirement. So far, James had managed to sprout antlers, but not much else. Peter had aquired a long, hairless, pink tail which he could not get rid of. And Sirius? He couldn't even pick up his wand. Paws instead of hands. Great! _

_Remus sat on a chair in the corner trying to contain his laughter._

* * *

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius mumbled.

James looked at his best friend. "No problem."

Remus grinned at Peter; they were back to normal again. Peter smiled back.

* * *

New Year's Eve at Hogwarts was a quiet affair. The Marauders and Rachel congregated at Hogsmede Station to welcome Lily back to school. Lily had gotten tired of home; the snide comments from her sister, Petunia, had gotten tedious, and she'd missed her friends; especially James. She'd noticed her best friend's blue hair as the train pulled into the station and no sooner had she dismounted, she was swept into the arms of James Potter. She buried her face in his shoulder and giggled as he swing her in circles. She could hear the laughter of her friends as James whispered into her ear how much he'd missed her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. She knew she was getting strange looks from the other witches and wizards at the station, but she didn't care. Finally James put her down, looked into her eyes and kissed her. The rest of the world melted away and she dimly heard Sirius make a snide comment about "Public Displays of Affection!" and smiled against James' lips, knowing that Rachel would elbow the Playboy in the ribs sharply. She'd really missed this. Lily didnt have time to blink before she found herself in another pair of arms. Rachel Jay had thrown herself at her best friend.

"Missed you like mad Lils. You have _no idea_ how irritating Black is!" the blue haired girl hissed into the redhead's ear.

Lily smiled.

"Missed you too Rach."

James' hand found hers as they began to walk out of the station, chattering away. It was back to normal again. Rachel was keeping as far from Sirius' wandering hands as she could, sticking close to Remus. Peter's input was few and far between; but the banter was friendly enough. Lily sighed and leant into James, who put his arm around her. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

"... so Potter stopped Black from getting into trouble for beating Wood into a pulp, even though I had the situation under control and it was none of his damn business!" Rachel finished her version of the story of how things had returned to normal after James and Sirius had fallen out.

"Ah right. So you weren't even the littlest bit glad that Sirius came to your rescue?"

"Pft!" the blue haired girl scoffed, "No."

Lily smiled at her knowingly: 'Whether Rach wants to admit it or not, she's got a soft spot for Sirius.'

"Piss off Lils!" Rachel laughed at her friend. "I know that look."

Lily raised her eyebrows.

* * *

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs met the Head Girl and the Quidditch Captain on the way to the Great Hall where Dumbledore had organised a small party for the students that remained over the Christmas period. It was a casual gathering, streamers, balloons, confetti and party hats adorned the tables. Rachel rolled her eyes as she entered the room, as Lily clapped her hands and Peter's eyes lit up, she found New Year overrated. Sirius snuck a quick glance at the disgruntled blue haired girl as the group made their way across the room to their usual seats at the Gryffindor Table. She looked good - tight black jeans tucked into black boots; an old, ripped grey t-shirt with 'some band logo' on it. Sirius watched her bum as she walked and made a mental note to ask who "The Ramones" were later.

"...Festivities will continue here until one." Dumbledore spoke, "Happy New Year."

Sirius reached past Remus for the chicken.

* * *

Remus rolled his eyes and looked away. Peter looked sheepish, embarrassed. James and Lily tried to continue the conversation, but it was no use. Rachel and Sirius were arguing again, and nothing anyone could think of would make them stop. James had tried changing the subject. Lily had offered Rachel her favourite dessert. Remus had pointed out an attractive girl. Peter had asked for... something or other... Nope. Nothing.

"Can't you take him back home, before they really start making a scene?" Lily pleaded with Remus.

"For fuck's sake, Black. Get over yourself! I'm sick of you. Never in a million years would I even _consider _kissing you at midnight!"

"Well I don't see anyone else offering Jay!"

"Do I look like I give a shit? Seriously? Cos if I do, I'm clearly giving out mixed signals!"

Remus cringed. James sighed, loudly; and rolled his eyes.

"One of these days we're just going to have to lock them in a room together and force them to work it out."

The rest of the party agreed, they couldn't take it anymore. What had started as friendly, innoccent teasing had turned into angry, spiteful name calling and cursing. But they were going to have to learn how to get along - everybody else did.

"Arg!" Rachel Jay had seemingly had enough. She rose from her seat, threw her napkin onto her plate and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Sirius rose too "We're not done here Jay!" He shouted.

"Oh yes we are!" the bue haired girl shouted back.

"Right!"

Before anyone could offer more food and attempt to stop him Sirius was gone too. The Great Hall was in silence.

"Well, at least they've gone." Peter squeaked.

"I suppose so Pete," Remus smiled at his friend in relief, "Let's just hope that they don't kill each other."


	27. Chapter 27

Sirius laughed as he chased Rachel Jay down and around the darkened corridors of the castle - a game he loved. The Marauders Map allowed him to see exactly where she was and he'd never grow tired of chasing. Not this time. Eventually he cornered her in a dark stairwell. Her brown eyes glittered through the shadow and the wolfish grin she wore excited him. Sirius chuckled:

"So what do you suggest we do now?"

His warm breath tickled her nose and Rachel wrinkled it, smiling up at the Marauder cheekily.

"Dunno," she shrugged, toying with a section of electric blue hair that lay over her left shoulder, looking at the floor.

Sirius hooked a finger under her chin and met her eyes with his. Words were not needed, smiles would suffice. He leant in. She moved closer. Lips touched.

* * *

James and Lily were dancing. Her head was on his shoulder and his arms were around her. They swayed.

Remus and Peter watched the dancing couple from where they sat at the Gryffindor table.

The red-head rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and sighed, she was so happy to be back in his arms. Her holiday hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped it would.

* * *

_Lily felt very awkward at the dinner table, her sister was giving her dirty looks; and she was seated next to a rather large fellow that she didn't even know. Apparently he was Petunia's new man. He'd made no attempt to engage her in conversation, and she was sure he was playing footsie with her sister under the table. Urgh! Her parents, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice anything wrong. Lily smiled, as her mother passed her the carrots, and wished she was somewhere else._

_That night she lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with wide green eyes. In the next room she could hear her sister and Vernon doing something she didn't even want to know about. Lily groaned in frustration and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head trying to block out the noises. Then the bedsprings started squeaking._

'_Oh Merlin! They're really going at it!' Lily tried not to think about it. It was so difficult._

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was dark and empty when Sirius and Rachel reached it – people were still in the Great Hall. How long did they have before they all came back? Caution had to be taken.

Sirius removed his lips from Rachel's long enough to ask

"Upstairs?"

It was then, that a tiny portion of fear began to creep its way into the blue haired girl's mind. She knew what would happen if they went upstairs.

'And Sirius doesn't remember about Snape.' She thought, worried.

And suddenly it was all going too fast for her. It was like she had no control, just like before. Rachel Jay was terrified. With a frightened sound she pushed Sirius away from her as hard as she could.

Sirius was shocked. He'd thought it had been going well.

"What the hell, Jay?" he gasped.

Rachel was shaking. "No. No more."

"I don't understand." Sirius took a step towards her and tried to pull her back into his arms; but the blue haired girl stepped back and away.

"I can't. I thought I could, but I can't." the words tumbled out of her mouth.

'Fuck me. She's thinking about Snivellus.' Sirius suddenly thought.

* * *

"Should we go and find Padfoot?" Peter piped up.

Remus turned to him, he'd forgotten about that. His mind started to race.

'Poor Rachel, she's probably killed him!'

He glanced at Lily and James across the table. The couple were oblivious, staring into each other's eyes.

"Prongs!" the werewolf hissed.

James turned.

"Don't you think we should go and find Padfoot?"

Lily's eyes widened – "He went after Rach, didn't he?" her mind travelled down the same route that Remus' had moments before.

The four of them rose from the table and hurried out if the Great Hall.

"Where should we look first?" James questioned Remus.

"Common Room?"

All four of them reached the portrait hole panting. Peter wheezed the password and the painting swung to one side.

* * *

"You're such a fucking tease, Jay! You know that?" Sirius didn't notice their arrival.

"Since when? It's not like I've been stringing you along Black!" Rachel did, her eyes motioned to the door.

"It's New Years! All I wanted was a kiss! I'm not asking you for marriage!"

"And I'm not asking for some disease that you caught off one of your whores!"

Remus and James sighed in relief, Sirius wasn't dead. Lily smiled; she'd most definitely missed Rachel.

"Well at least I'm getting some! Enlighten me Jay, when was the last time you got any?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Rachel was seething.

"Ooh! Did I step on a nerve there Jay? Has it been a while?"

Remus rolled his eyes, this was getting tedious. All they did was bicker! He leant over to James.

"What did you say earlier about locking them in a room together?"

"I was joking, Moony." James grinned, rather enjoying the show.

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"We couldn't." Lily input. "Rach would kill him, seriously."

Remus chuckled, "Well at least the arguing would stop."

So the four of them began to hatch a plan.

* * *

(Read & Review! Raven x.) 


End file.
